


Glamorous Glambert

by Amberwinters



Series: Glamorous Glambert [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 120,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberwinters/pseuds/Amberwinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic that takes place in a fictional country similar to early 19th century Europe.  Kris is a landowner, Simon is a powerful trader and Adam is a theater sensation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kris had spent the last six months buried in accounting books and shadowing his father around their estate. He knew he and his brother Daniel would have to take over soon and Daniel seemed way to busy chasing girls to learn about running an estate. So Kris devoted most of his time to work and then practiced his viola and guitar in the evenings. It was Daniel’s 18th birthday and of course Daniel insisted Kris go celebrate with him which meant either going to a tavern or brothel, probably both.

The Allens were considered minor gentry. They were not as wealthy as the Sarvers or Girauds but about even with the Gokeys. Danny Gokey was in a similar situation as Kris but Danny was the only boy in his family so he was definitely inheriting all the Gokey property. Danny and Matt came over that evening prior to heading out with Daniel. Matt liked to joke around,

“About time you finally get out, Allen. You know what they say about all work and no play…”

Kris smiled, “How would you know? You never work. Besides, it’s not like there is so much going on.”

“As a matter of fact, there is. I got some gossip. You remember the Lamberts? They had the estate next to Sarver but then something happened and they moved away.”

Kris remembered Neil and Adam. Neil had been friends with Daniel and Adam and Kris had been friends for a while. Kris thought Adam was sweet but then he started to just pull away and everyone else picked on him. Kris had understood that everyone thought he was too feminine and liked boys. Kris never asked and Adam had never said. Then his family was suddenly gone. 

Kris responded, “Yeah I think they had financial trouble.”

Danny decided to join in the conversation and offered, “I guess because apparently they went to the city and were dirt poor. Mrs. Lambert became a maid and I guess the boys worked.” 

“OK, why are we talking about this?”

“They are back. I saw Mrs. Lambert moving back into their house. My mother said she might have found a rich man or something.”

Daniel Allen came in and was with a guy about his age, “Hey you remember Neil? Neil, this is Kris and his lame friends.”

Danny threw a pillow at him, “Just cause you’re 18 doesn’t mean you are not still a punk, Daniel. So, Neil just how did you get your house back?” Kris glared at Danny who just innocently shrugged.

Neil shifted, “Well we never lost it we just had to move to the city for a while.”

“Well, welcome back is Adam here too?” Kris smiled at Neil.

“He will come visit but he lives in the city. He’s been singing in this show and traveling around.” 

Danny and Matt looked at each other, “He’s an actor?” Danny said with disdain. Everyone knew actors were basically whores. 

“He is a performer and has even appeared before the King so shut up. He is very different then when you all picked on him.”

Kris wanted to dissolve the tension, “Relax Neil they are just surprised. So Adam isn’t going to run the estate?”

“No my mom and I will. Hey lets not pretend you all care and just go out.”

They went out to the local inn and ordered a lot of ale. After getting good and drunk they got a couple rooms and some working girls. Kris woke up next to some woman in the harsh daylight looked to be in her 40s and time had not been kind. Kris quickly got up and found Daniel and Neil. They grabbed a carriage and headed back home via Neil’s house. This was the first time in over a decade Kris had been on the Lambert estate. It was deserted, over grown and looked like it would take years to get things in order. 

Kris sympathized with Neil, “How are you going to get this up and running?”

Neil laughed, ”Shit, not me. Adam has some friends that are gonna come down and get things in order. Adam has a lot of friends these days.”

Kris looked at Neil, ”What do you mean?”

Neil shrugged, “Kris you and Daniel have always been cool so I won’t lie. We left here destitute and we barely survived. Adam and I cleaned stables, shined shoes, picked fruit you name it. After a couple years Adam started helping out this music guy who wrote operas and taught Adam to sing. Adam started singing in some of his shows and people loved it. He was such a hit the show started selling out. I am surprised you all never heard about Glambert.”

Kris had heard about Glambert, he had heard all his mother’s friends talking about him saying he sang like an Angel but was like the Devil. They would giggle like little girls and whisper. His dad would just roll his eyes and say they were silly. Kris had also heard Matt say that it was the hottest show ever and that women were worked up and willing to settle. Taking advantage of that concept, Matt and Mike Sarver had gone to the city and attended the show a few times. The tickets were very expensive.

Kris was confused, “So Adam is in the Glambert Review?”

“Yeah, he is the fucking Glambert Review. Glambert is short for Glamorous Lambert. Adam is gonna pay to fix the estate or rather his friends will pay.”

Kris was shocked and wondered how Adam felt, “Is Adam happy?”

“How could he not be? Do you want to go to the show Friday night?” 

“I don’t think we could get tickets.”

Neil laughed, “He’s my brother we don’t need tickets. Adam would love to see you.”

Kris doubted Adam would even remember him or care. Still, at least he could impress people saying he saw the Glambert Review.

+++

By the time Friday came around, Matt, Mike and Danny had decided they would go too. Neil said they weren’t invited but then Matt produced three tickets. They went together so that Matt would pay for the carriage. Matt insisted Neil take them backstage in return. 

Kris was concerned and questioned Neil, “Will Adam get upset?” 

Neil laughed, “Are you kidding? I am sure Adam can’t wait to show off to these guys.” 

Kris wasn’t so sure after all he was an actor and people might adore him but they still thought he was below them. They arrived and he could feel the excitement in the air and listened to all the lords and ladies brag about seeing Glambert and having met him. One woman claimed she heard Glambert was the King’s favorite plaything while another argued he was the Queen’s. 

They were making there way backstage but it was difficult and Neil was not having much luck. Neil was getting aggravated and yelling he was Adam’s brother. An older man came out and told Neil to wait that is brother was meeting with an important guest. 

Danny and Mike looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Matt suggested they go mingle and come back after the show. A young girl with red hair came over, “Hi Neil.”

Neil smiled at the girl, “Hi Allison, can you please tell Adam I am here.”

Allison looked down, “I can’t he is in a private meeting with Simon Cowell.”

Kris was shocked since Simon Cowell was the most influential man in all Lisantia. He had more power than the king since he controlled all the trade routes and mercenaries. He heard he was abrupt and sadistic. Kris hoped Adam wasn’t involved with him. Simon had made most of his money early on in the slave trade and now he controlled all trade. Kris remembered the sweet, sensitive boy Adam was and how self conscious he had been around some of the wealthy families. 

Neil was still chatting with Allison when the door to Adam’s dressing room opened. Kris could hear Adam laughing which was exactly the same as he remembered it. A beautiful face appeared in the open door. Dark hair and pale skin with vibrant blue eyes and full lips curved into a smirk was what Kris saw. 

“Ali, can you get me some wine, Mr. Cowell seems to think he is going to pass out from thirst.” The guy looked over at Kris and Neil. “Hey Neil, I didn’t know you were coming tonight. Come back in about half hour or meet me after the show.” 

Kris was just staring at the guy who turned to look at Kris and must have misread is shocked expression, “Don’t worry sweetie, after the show we can be introduced.” Adam smiled.

Kris spoke up, “I already know you-or did know you.” 

Kris could barely recognize the Adam he knew in this beautiful raven haired beauty. Although his sparkly blue eyes were similar they were now outlined in black and fringed with equally black lashes. His freckles were covered and his lips were pinker.

Adam smiled, “How fun-recently? Sometimes I get forgetful or drunk.”

Neil pushed Adam, “It is Kris as in Kris and Daniel Allen.”

Adam looked thoughtful and then heard Simon Cowell yell, “What the fuck are you doing Glambert, crushing the grapes yourself? Get in here.”

“We’ll talk later. I’m coming, dear, I just want to make sure they pick a good wine. I know how high your standards are.”

Simon growled back, “Not high enough apparently.”

Allison came up with wine which Adam took and went back in the room. Neil and Kris went back to Matt’s booth. 

Matt questioned them, “So did you chat with Glambert? I can’t believe that is Adam. He was never that good looking as a kid. Wasn’t he a redhead or a blonde? ”

Danny snorted, “He looks like a freak. Not quite a girl and not quite a boy. I heard some singers are castrated. Did they cut his balls off, Neil? Is that why he is so pretty?”

“Shut up, Danny.” Kris knew them tagging along was a bad idea. Still they couldn’t afford the carriage and a room if things went too late.

The show began and when Adam came out and sang it was amazing. He did sound like an angel with a powerful, beautiful voice that just filled theater. Kris had never seen anything like it and knew that all the fame Adam got was well deserved. At the end people were throwing flowers, women were crying and everyone was cheering. Even Danny and Mike were surprised by the audience’s reaction. They went backstage and saw Adam surrounded by a lot of rich women. 

Kris saw Simon Cowell chatting away with some men, very influential no doubt. Adam came over by them. He still had all his stage make up on but was wearing a white open blouse with some tight dark pants. 

Adam smiled at them all and spoke to Neil, “Sorry about blowing you off before the show but I couldn’t break away. So tell me again who your companions are.”

“They use to be our neighbors, Kris Allen, Matt Giraud, Danny Gokey and Mike Sarver,” Neil informed them.

Adam looked at all of them, “This would be a cool reunion—if we had liked each other. But let’s keep it real and not pretend. I do that all night on a stage.”

Kris was a little hurt but he knew Adam had suffered and he didn’t do that much to protect him. Kris looked at Adam and noticed Adam was staring at him.

Adam smiled, “You were OK, Allen, and the fact that you’re good looking makes you an exception to this banal group. Come talk to me while I gather my stuff.” Kris followed him apprehensively. People kept stopping Adam to congratulate him or molest him. 

Kris was getting annoyed and couldn’t resist asking, “Isn’t all the groping annoying.”

Adam laughed, “Depends some of it feels pretty good. I don’t notice it that much when I am in costume because it comes with the territory. Does it bother you?”

Kris laughed, “I never get molested.”

Adam smiled wickedly, “Maybe it can be your lucky night.”

Kris felt weird and blurted out without thinking, “I like girls.” Adam didn’t miss a beat, “Well maybe we find a girl to molest you.” Simon Cowell came over and looked at Kris. He held out his hand, “I am Simon Cowell.” 

Kris shook his hand, “Kris Allen. I used to be Adam’s neighbor when we were kids.” 

Simon looked at Adam, “Is that when you lived I the stupid house I am paying a fortune to fix up?”

Adam looked insulted, “It is an estate not a house. Look, if you didn’t want to help I could have done it another way.”

Simon just looked at Adam annoyed, “I know you are good at getting things from people. Unfortunately, I am extremely possessive and since I am sure it would have involved you fucking someone else I didn’t have much choice.” 

Adam rolled his eyes, “I do have other talents and you don’t own me.”

“True, you are good at teasing too. I may not own you but I think I am paying enough rent you exclusively.”

Adam smiled and ran his tongue over his lips wickedly, “I guess you do Simon, especially because fixing up an estate is a lot more involved than we thought. I hear my estate’s lands are overgrown and need to be cleared and planted.”

Simon groaned, “Can’t I buy you a working estate, instead?”

Adam ran his hand down the front of Simon’s body resting briefly over his crotch, “Too easy.”

Simon coughed and moved back, “I have to meet with some gentlemen on a deal but it will only take a couple hours. Why don’t you go get some dinner at Kay’s tavern and then grab a carriage to my house.”

Adam made a face, “Fine but first you are going to buy me and all my friends dinner and drinks while I pine away.” Adam fluttered his eyelashes.

Simon just shook his head and laughed, “How dramatic. Just don’t get too drunk.” Simon handed him a bag of coins before walking away.

Kris looked after Simon jealously. He didn’t know why he was mad and suddenly wanted to hit Adam. “You must be quite a tumble to have Simon Cowell buying you the world.” 

Adam came close to Kris and whispered in his ear, “Oh honey, I am.” Adam ran his tongue in Kris’ ear.

Kris jumped back and Adam laughed. Kris tried to stay mad but Adam’s laugh was far too infectious and Kris found himself laughing.

Kris’ anger had dissipated, “Cowell is nicer than I thought he would be.”

Adam shrugged, “Depends which mood you catch. He is in a good mood tonight. Sometimes he can be a real bastard. He can also has a fairly short attention span and seems to like women too. He is more possessive than devoted.” 

Kris, “You’re a couple?” 

Kris wasn’t sure if Adam would be willing to discuss answer his questions but Kris was curious. Adam’s lifestyle was very different than country life. Plus, Kris had heard about some men liking other men but he never had seen it with his own eyes. 

Adam smiled, “Not a couple, sweetie, lovers. I fuck him when he likes and he buys me lots of stuff. Simple.”

“What happens when he gets bored of you?”

Adam hesitated, “I’ll just trade down. Believe me, I have no shortage of offers.”

Kris really looked at Adam. Between his vibrant blue eyes, dark, strong brows, perfect nose and sensual mouth, Kris could see why women and men were fawning over him.

Adam had grabbed a bag, “let’s grab Neil and those jerks and go eat.”

Kris, “You are going to buy Danny Gokey and Michael Sarver dinner?”

Adam laughed, “No they are going to buy me dinner and I will use these coins on some clothes . Besides, how else can I learn about my estate and what needs to be done.”

Kris felt slighted, “You could ask me. I do help my Dad out and I am eventually going to run my estate.”

Adam nudged him and laughed, “Sweetie, I got much better things to talk to you about.” Adam looked him over with an extremely overdone lustful expression.

Kris just shook his head, “You have become very dramatic.”

Adam shrugged, “I’m a thespian, of course I am dramatic. But, I’m also very fond of cute men.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kris wasn’t sure how to react to Adam’s flirtations. He was flattered since Adam seemed to be the most desired person on the planet but he also thought Adam might be messing with him. They grabbed the other guys and went to the Tavern. Adam toned down his outrageous behavior and had some pretty serious discussions about the estates. Adam was eloquent and smart. He also was confidant and didn’t seem intimidated at all by gentry. By the end of the night, Gokey and Sarver were treating him as an equal and Giraud was starting to flirt with Adam. Kris didn’t like it and hoped Adam didn’t go for it. Adam didn’t seem to mind and didn’t discourage Matt at all.

It was getting late and it was time to head back. Giraud suggested they get rooms for the night and head back in the morning. Adam concurred and said they should stay in town. Giraud smiled at Adam and Adam smiled back, “Unfortunately I have to go. Let me know if you guys want to come to another show. I am going to see my mother in a couple weeks maybe we can get together. Also, since I won’t be there until next week, can one of you drop by and see if she is doing alright?”

Kris had to hold back the chuckle realizing just how manipulative Adam had become. Giraud and Gokey were nodding emphatically and promising to check on his Mom. Adam left the group with Giraud’s carriage. Although Sarver didn’t seem to warm up to Adam, he kept his mouth shut and didn’t say anything negative. Matt and Danny were what could only be described as smitten. Kris was annoyed with their sudden acceptance and a little jealous. He was also concerned that Adam didn’t realize how insincere their friendship would be. Didn’t Adam even remember how mean they were?

Kris couldn’t keep his mouth shut, “Suddenly Adam is cool?

“Well…yeah he changed. He became hot. I bet his singing is only half his talent.” Matt elbowed Danny and they laughed.

Kris realized his friends didn’t think Adam was amazing they just assumed he was a good fuck. Kris wondered if Adam really enjoyed his new found fame and many admirers. He also wondered if the funny, sweet Adam he knew as a kid still existed or was he jaded.

They headed back early the next morning. When Kris arrived home he had to deal with a fire in one of the farmhands houses and oversee some planting. Daniel of course made himself scarce. Kris was exhausted by the weekend. They had just finished the last of the planting as Neil and Daniel showed up.

Kris was pissed, “Daniel where have you been?

Daniel shrugged, “Neil is staying at the Giraud’s so I’ve been hanging there. They are a lot richer than us and Matt has cool stuff. Plus, he has very friendly maids.” Neil and Daniel laughed. Kris just shook his head.

“Why are you staying at the Giraud’s?”

“Some builder is working on our house because there is damage so Matt’s letting us stay with him. I think he worked something out with Adam,” Neil responded matter of factly.

“When did he see Adam?”

Neil shrugged, “I guess on Sunday or Monday. I don’t know maybe he sent him a letter. All I know is we came back slept one night in our house and then went to the Girauds. Who cares they were always assholes so I am more than happy to impose.” Neil smiled.

Kris was mad, “Does Giraud expect anything in return?”

Neil shrugged, “I doubt from me. That’s Adam’s issue.” Neil seemed to just focus back in on what him and Daniel were planning for the afternoon. Kris was concerned but just let it go since Neil really cared very little outside his world. Daniel was basically he same so any voice of concern would just fall on their deaf ears. They went back to the house.

A few days later Kris went to the main dining room and his mother was there getting a fancy dress altered. Kim Allen looked her son,

“Kris you and your brother need to try on your dress clothes. The Girauds are holding a ball on Wednesday and we are invited. Even the King and Simon Cowell might attend.”

Kris scratched his head, “We never get invited to their parties.”

Kim smiled, “Well, we are their neighbors and the Lamberts are staying there. I had tea with Mrs. Giraud, Mrs. Gokey and Leila Lambert. Leila and I were good friends years ago. Do you remember your friend Adam Lambert? He is a successful performer and lives in the city. ”

Kris nodded, “I know. I have seen his show. Is Adam still in the city?”

“I think he came down today to see the estate. When did you see his show?” Kim questioned.

“A couple weekends ago. I went with Neil, Matt, Danny and Mike. It was impressive but not so much a family show.”

Kim laughed, “I heard women are going crazy for him and Leila said he gets all kinds of gifts and crazy offers all the time.”

“Yeah, it seemed like it. So, we really have to go to the party?”

Kris was not looking forward to the party. He was not in the same circles as the Girauds and Sarvers and always felt awkward. He hated all the pomp and ceremony and frankly wasn’t too good at it. He liked things simple and straight forward. Still it was a chance to see Adam again.

+++

That day Kris went riding and headed over to the Lambert estate. He saw a team of masons and builders working. He also saw Adam talking to the lead Mason. Adam looked almost regal in a rich burgundy coat and black velvet pants. The jacket sparkled with gold piping and jeweled buttons. He was laughing and totally charming the guy. He saw Kris and waived. Kris went over.

“Hi there. Kris, this is Mr. Jensen, the most gifted mason in all of Lisantia. He built the cathedral just out of town.”

Kris was impressed and shook his hand. “I didn’t think you would do a house.”

Mr. Jensen nodded, “I usually don’t but aside from getting paid a lot, Simon assured me I would have priority on the best building materials imported for the next two years. Besides, we are building a very fancy house.”

Adam smiled, “I want a nice place to call home. So Kris, what brings you here? Were you looking for me?”

“I had some free time and I was just curious what work was being done.”

“How dull. I thought maybe you came on the off chance just maybe I’d be here.”

Kris smiled, “Maybe that too.”

“So what are you going to wear to the party tomorrow? You are going, right?” Adam lifted a brow to emphasize his question.

“I guess. We usually don’t get invited to these things”

“I know but I insisted and since I agreed to perform a song they had to keep me happy.”

Kris looked at Adam, “They are making you sing?”

“Well I am a famous performer so I don’t think it is unusual to ask me to sing. Besides, we are staying at their house it’s the least I could do. Believe me I have done more for less.”

Kris just shook his head, “Adam they are using you.”

“Good, because then I don’t feel bad about using them. Kris that’s how the real world works. People use people and nobody does things out of their kind heart. There is always a pay back.”

“That is very cynical and maybe it’s the people you hang out with. People around here help each other out because it’s the right thing to do.”

Adam laughed, “Really? Funny I don’t remember anyone helping us out when we had no money and had to move away. I don’t remember anyone opening their homes to us when we had nothing. No, Kris, people around here are the same as everywhere else.”

Kris just looked at Adam and realized his question was answered. Adam was jaded and very different from the boy he knew. Kris also felt bad because knew Adam was right about no one helping them out and could only imagine how bad things were for them after his father had died. Although Kris didn’t know the exact details of what happened to Adam’s dad or why they ran out of money, Kris was sad for Adam. The question now was whether or not Kris would like the man Adam had become. He still felt a connection but unlike the easiness of their childhood friendship this connection was tense and magnetic.

Kris decided to change the subject, “How is at the Giraud’s estate?”

Adam shrugged, “A lot like Matt, brash, tacky and obnoxious.” Adam laughed and so did Kris. “Can I hop on and you ride me back to your place? Neil took my carriage to get Daniel and they are probably halfway to town by now.”

Kris nodded and Adam hopped up positioning himself right up against Kris. Kris could feel his heart racing and hoped Adam didn’t notice. Adam laughed and said in an exaggerated flirtation tone, “I am going to really enjoy this ride, sweetie.”

Kris just relaxed and laughed at Adam. Kris pointed out some features of his land and tried to keep his thoughts off Adam’s scent and warmth. Although he occasionally gave Daniel rides, this definitely felt very different and he did not remember Daniel sitting so close. Maybe it was because Adam was bigger. Adam had to be at least 6’2” and although he was slim he had muscle and mass.

“Do you have enough room?”

Adam whispered in his ear, “Plenty. Am I squishing you?”

“Well, you are very close.”

Adam laughed and Kris could feel the vibration. “Well, we are sharing a saddle and I don’t want to fall off.” Adam hesitated and then whispered, “Also, I kind of like being so close.” Kris stiffened a little and Adam laughed again. “Oh, Kris, you’re so much fun to mess with. Am I really crushing you?”

Kris just sighed, “Its fine and we are almost there.” Kris was glad he could see the house in sight. He also could see a carriage and driver waiting outside. They rode past and halted. Adam climbed down to greet the driver. Adam smiled, “Hi Jake, I figured Neil would commandeer the carriage all day. I’ll be heading back in a little while.”

The driver nodded, “Yes, Sir.”

Kris handed the horse over to his stable boy and turned to Adam, “Do you want to come say hello to my Mom and Dad?”

Adam smiled, “Sure, it’s been a while since I have been here. Do you remember when we use to play out here?”

Kris smiled and was touched that Adam remembered, “Yeah we would pretend we were great Lords and the Sarvers and Girauds were our peasants.” They laughed and Adam added,

“Yeah and Gokey was the village idiot.”

They laughed and Kris saw a softness in Adam’s eyes for a second but then switched back to his confidant veneer. They went in the house and met with his parents. Adam was charming and great at commanding a room and putting everyone at ease. Kris thought it was almost like he was back on the stage or playing a role. After about a half hour, Adam found Neil and they said they had to head back to the Giraud’s estate.

Adam looked at Kris, “Thanks for the ride and I will see you tomorrow.”

Kris just mumbled his agreement and watched as Adam and Neil left. He could feel the world deflate a little as Adam disappeared from his view.

Kim Allen turned to her husband, “What a charmer Adam has become. Leila must be very proud. I think he could probably make a good match and marry into a good family,”

Neil Allen and Kris exchanged glances and Neil smiled at his wife, “Perhaps but I don’t think he is really suited for marriage.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Kris woke up and could feel the excitement in the air. Daniel came in his room and told him that all kinds of people were showing up at the Sarvers and Girauds yesterday. Daniel had not been invited to the party because he was under 18 which pissed Daniel off. Even though Daniel could be a jerk, Kris would have liked to have had him there as support and someone to hang out with. Hopefully, Neil Lambert would be there. If not, Danny Gokey was his next best option and that was far from ideal. Kris knew Adam would be way too popular to hang out with him during the party. Plus, if Simon Cowell did attend, Adam would probably be with him.

That night they left for the Giraud’s estate around 6 pm. As they were arriving, Kris noticed there were many fancy carriages lined up. His mother was very nervous and had been trying to teach them etiquette on the way over. As they entered, Mrs. Giraud made a point of welcoming them since they usually weren’t invited to these parties. Which would have been nice, except it was obvious from her tone she was not too pleased at them coming. They just moved along the reception line and afterwards went over by Leila Lambert. Kim Allen greeted her warmly and the two started chatting like old friends. Unfortunately, Matt was having to stand on the receiving line so Kris went by Danny and Mike. Kris continued to look around but did not see Adam.

Simon Cowell arrived with a brash looking dark haired woman. She almost looked like she had a little gypsy in her. The woman was hanging on his arm and acting like they were a couple. Danny noticed, “Looks like Cowell found a prettier replacement.” Gokey laughed had his own joke, more so than anyone else.

Kris spotted Adam entering the room from the gardens. Adam lit up a room. He was in a sparkly silver and peacock blue coat, white tight pants and was wearing makeup which made his eyes vibrant. Kris noticed he was not the only one in the room whose eyes were drawn to Adam’s beauty. In fact, few eyes weren’t.

Mike Sarver broke the silence and mumbled, “That just ain’t right. Entertainers should not be treated like guests. Next, we’ll be throwing parties for servants.”

Kris was annoyed, “Technically he is a landowner same as us.”

Danny looked like he was hurting himself thinking and smugly said, “Technically, he just has a field right now. It’s not a working estate and his family is staying at the Girauds. So, actually at the moment he is still homeless and a whore.”

Kris looked at them, “Then why were you so nice to him at his performance?”

Mike and Danny looked at each other and laughed. Danny looked at Kris, “He is pretty and I have heard he’s a good time. Besides, at the moment he has pretty powerful admirers.”

Kris walked away and went to get some punch. He saw Adam dancing with the woman Simon had come with. They seemed to be having a good time. Simon was deeply engaged in a conversation with Mr. Sarver, Mr. Giraud and a couple other men. Although Simon looked at the two a few times he did not seem to mind. Kris caught Adam’s eye and Adam winked.

“Hey Kris, too bad Daniel couldn’t come these people are really boring.” Kris looked up and saw Neil.

“Hi Neil, yeah Daniel was slighted but I think he’s the lucky one. Who is the woman Adam is dancing with?

Neil looked over, “That is Lady Kara, she is recently widowed and the King’s niece. I think they may get married because she holds a title.”

Kris was surprised, “I am surprised she is dancing with Adam.”

Neil shrugged, “Women love Adam and if she wants to marry Simon Cowell she probably can’t rock the boat.”

“Do you understand his relationship with Simon?

Neil shook his head, “No and I don’t care to understand. I just reap the rewards and hope he keeps working it, you know. Relax Kris, Adam is not oblivious to what people say and think about him. He just keeps his eye on the prize.”

Neil was called over to a group of people and Kris was left alone again. He just stood against the wall trying to disappear. He heard the melodic lilt of Adam’s voice, “Holding up the walls?”

Kris caught his breath with Adam up close. He smelled like lavender and musk. Kris needed to distract himself, “When do you sing?”

Adam shrugged, “I guess when Mr. Giraud snaps his fingers.” Adam laughed, “I think its right before dinner. Aren’t you going to dance with any of the pretty girls?”

“I’m not a great dancer and I’m not sure how to behave at these kinds of parties.”

Adam nodded in understanding, “I only know because I received lots of lessons. Simon hired a tutor on etiquette so I wouldn’t embarrass him at his parties. It’s ironic since Simon has the worst manners of anyone I know.” Adam laughed again. Kris loved Adam’s infectious laugh.

“You want to go outside for a while.”

Adam’s eyebrow went up, “Are you trying to take advantage of me?” Kris pushed him and Adam laughed again.

Adam grabbed Kris’ elbow to guide him out when suddenly Simon Cowell appeared blocking their exit. Adam quickly let go of Kris’ arm. Kris also noticed Adam had tensed and saw alarm flash in his eyes. Adam then relaxed and put his mask back in place. “Hi Simon, do you remember Kris Allen? He was at the show a couple weeks ago.”

Simon just looked at Kris, “Not really. You are performing in ten minutes so why don’t you go get yourself ready.”

“How many songs do I have to sing?”

“Sing only two so they pay to come see you in town.” Simon looked over at Kris and then at Adam, “Your estate is going to take a lot of work, a lot of money, and a lot of time.” Kris could hear the threat in the statement.

Adam smiled at Simon, “I know and I’ll make it worth your while.”

“I doubt it but the least you could do is not piss me off.” Simon cracked a smile and walked away. Adam laughed and just watched Simon walk over to Kara.

Adam turned to Kris, “Well gorgeous, I have to go get ready for my performance. Try not to become a piece of furniture or a column. Neil’s around and he is always a good person to pick on people with.” Adam went over by the piano to talk to the musician.

Kris still did not understand Adam and Simon’s relationship but he was sure he saw alarm in Adam’s eyes. He also did not know why Simon would care if they were talking. Sure Adam flirted with him but no more than he seemed to do with other people. Kris followed Adam’s advice and sought out Neil.

Adam performed a few minutes later and it was amazing. His voice resonated throughout the room and Kris still could not believe a human voice could go up and down in range so effortlessly or hold notes so long. Adam was also a showman and could mesmerize the audience with his body movements and gestures. Kris could tell plenty of the women were swooning and maybe even some of the men. Kris noticed Simon watched Adam’s whole performance without distraction. He looked as if he was studying it and looking for flaws. Adam looked at him after the performance and smiled questioningly. Simon gave him a nod and Adam’s smile grew bigger. Adam thanked the pianist and then bowed to the audience and thanked them for their applause.

Kris noticed the Queen had showed up with her entourage and came over. Adam quickly kneeled down to her. She put out her hand and Adam kissed it. She then told him to rise and congratulated him on performing beautifully. She then looked over at Simon Cowell, “Simon when are your going to let him go so he can come to the castle?”

Simon Cowell laughed, “Your majesty it is bad enough I have to share him several times a week with the audience at the theater. If I let him come to the castle, I’d never get him back.”

The Queen smiled, “You can’t deny the crown all your valuables forever. I may just make him a tax.”

Kris noticed Leila Lambert looked worried. Adam smiled sweetly at the Queen, “Your highness, I am flattered but Simon can attest that I am much better in limited doses. I am also sure Simon would bring me along sometime to perform for you and the King.”

The Queen seemed to be appeased. “That is an excellent idea, Glambert. Simon you will have to bring him along when you and Kara come to stay at the castle next month.”

Simon and Adam exchanged glances and then Simon smiled at the Queen, “Unfortunately, his show is still playing in town but I am sure Adam can come down for just a night or two.”

Mr. Giraud announced dinner was served. Kris got stuck at a table with two gossipy middle aged women, a giggly teenager, Danny Gokey and Neil Lambert. He saw Adam at the head table with the Queen, the Girauds, the Sarvers, Simon, Kara and Matt. Kris felt like the night could not get any worse but he was wrong.

The two women began informing the rest of the table the “real” truth about Glambert.

“I have it from a very good source that he was taken from this island where the people have unnatural sex drives. In fact they have to have sex at least once a day or they get sick.”

Neil laughed, “I heard that too so it must be true. I also heard they aren’t able to say no.” Kris looked at Neil.

The woman thought she had found another gossiper, “Really, I also heard they had unusually large, you know…

Neil smirked, “Hands?”

The woman laughed, “No you know…parts.”

Neil continued to play dumb, “Limbs? Because Glambert is really tall.”

The woman whispered something to Neil. Neil looked surprised, “Did you say locks or cocks? His hair isn’t that long.”

The woman turned red and the teenage girl laughed loudly so that everyone looked over. Kris wanted to disappear. He saw his parents shoot him a dirty look and he saw Adam smirk at them.

Danny looked at Neil, “So I guess your brother is a sex-crazed native. What else do they say about Glambert?”

The women looked at each other and then one said, “He has sex with both men and women. That’s why he can sing like both a man and a woman. Simon owns him but lends him to trading partners, royalty and powerful people.”

Kris was getting mad and surprised Neil wasn’t. Kris looked at the women, “You really believe all that crap?”

Danny got mad, “Kris, I know you don’t get out much but you don’t have to be rude to women.” Kris just decided to tune the table out. Adam seemed to be engaged in a conversation with Matt. Matt was being rather obvious about his desire for Adam. Kris was jealous that Matt had Adam’s attention and it was apparent Adam’s new circle was above Kris. Adam then became very animated and looked to be telling the whole table some dramatic story. Kris thought back to when they were younger when Adam was shy and only would be outgoing when they were alone. He didn’t realize how much he had missed having such a friend. He also wondered if Adam felt the same way. Of course, Kris probably felt it more since his life was lamer. Kris prayed for the meal to end.

Once the dessert was served the Queen left. Other guests were beginning to go and Kris hoped his parents would want to go too. Kris was waiting away from the crowd near a door when suddenly someone pulled him outside. Kris was about to fight when he saw the lace coming out of a silver sleeve.

“Easy killer. How was dinner? You had such a scintillating crowd at your table,” Adam joked.

Kris nudged him, “Shut-up we can’t all be the Queen’s pet.” Kris felt bad for saying that until Adam laughed and shrugged, “Sure, you could be like her little Chihuahua. Listen, I am heading back to the city tomorrow but I will be back next week.”

“Where are you staying tonight? It must be pretty full here.”

“Yeah my Mom and Neil are going back to your place. They had to give up there room to some distant relative of the Queen.”

Kris was excited, “Are you coming too?”

Adam looked away, “No, Kris. I have to stay with Simon.”

Kris was disappointed, “But, Kara is here.”

Adam shrugged, “Kara doesn’t mind.”

Kris was confused, “She doesn’t mind you taking her place?”

Adam looked at Kris, “I don’t take her place. I’m more of an enhancement.”

Kris’ jawed dropped. Adam laughed and lifted Kris’ jaw to close his mouth. “I thought you knew at least some of the rumors about me were true.”

“Which are false?”

Adam deadpanned, “The one where I am an immortal alien that gets his life force from other people’s orgasms.”

Kris looked at Adam and then they both busted up laughing.

“Do you like your life, Adam?”

Adam looked at Kris defensively, “Do you like yours?”

Kris looked back at Adam without any guile, “Not especially but it’s the only one I got.”

Adam hugged Kris, “I have to go find Simon. By the way, you looked hot tonight.” Adam left before Kris could reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Leila and Neil came back with the Allens and were given guest rooms. Kris was woken up by his brother, Daniel, who was still sulking about being left at home. Kris told him he did not miss much and was saved from six hours of feeling like a pariah. Kris also told him that Neil and Leila Lambert were staying with them. Daniel set off to find Neil and Kris went back to bed.

Later that day, Kris went down to the sitting room and saw Leila and Kim Allen having a heart to heart. Kris could not help but eavesdrop and overhear what Leila was saying.

“…I am worried about Adam because even though he puts on this amazing public persona, I know he’s still sensitive and alone. I don’t trust Simon Cowell because he has too much control over our lives. He supports us, he owns the theater, he has the crown’s ear so Adam can’t say no to anything Simon asks.”

Kim Allen shook her head, “Does he make Adam…you know, be nice to people.”

Leila shook her head, “I don’t know, honestly I just don’t know. Adam won’t say and I think he feels responsible to support us and be strong since his father’s not around. I think they have a lot of unspoken rules like Simon stays away from Neil and I and Adam doesn’t get close to anyone but Simon. Then I also have to deal with all these crazy women lusting after him, he’s still my son.” Leila was sobbing, “I hate how they all want to sleep with him. It’s disgusting since most of them are my age.”

Kris heard Neil and Daniel coming so he made his was into the room. Leila smiled and wiped her tears.

“Kris, you look great and so grown up. Adam said you came to one of his shows,” Leila remarked.

“Yeah, he was amazing. He sounded great last night. You must be …very proud of him.” Kris wasn’t sure what to say especially after what he over heard. Although Adam was a huge sensation and sharing an amazing gift, he should have been a land owner even if a poor one. Landowners don’t perform. That was why Kris never took his own music too seriously. Sure it was good to sing or play an occasional song at a get together but it was a another thing to perform for money.

Leila smiled, “I am proud of both my boys. They have shown they can survive when life deals them a lousy hand.”

Kim nodded, “Well said, Leila and they are also good boys. You will get back on your feet and Adam will give up the theater and run your estate like he should.”

Kris hadn’t thought about that. He wondered if that was in Adam’s plan. Kim Allen was going on, “He’ll marry and have sons of his own…” Kris and Leila exchanged glances. Leila just nodded to her friend, “Maybe. I am sure Neil will produce enough heirs for the both of them.”

The next week was nice. Having Neil and Leila there brought some excitement. Kris was busy harvesting a crop with his father. Of course Neil and Daniel had gone missing. They seemed to be good at disappearing when work needed to be done. They came in late after a long day and Kris heard laughter coming from the sitting room. He went in and saw Adam sitting with Leila and Kim. He didn’t have all his makeup on or wear a flamboyant outfit but he still looked other-worldly. He had a scarf around his hair and wore a cream colored silk shirt with simple dark blue pants. He reminded Kris of a stylish pirate.

Adam smiled at Kris, “Hi there. Looks like this landowning thing is harder than advertised.”

Kris smiled back, “We had a big crop this year. You’ll get to experience this in a couple years.”

Adam laughed, “Not me. I am going to be smart enough to make my little brother do all the work.”

“Good luck with that. Neil’s been here for a couple weeks and he has Daniel’s knack for sensing when a chore might be coming his way and hides. Are you staying for a couple days?” Kris tried to keep his voice even.

“A couple days. They are fixing the roof in the theater so I get a vacation. Also, I wanted to see how the builders were doing.”

Kim Allen smiled at them, “Kris you must be starved and we haven’t fed Adam yet so head down to the dining room with your Dad and I’ll have the cook bring you all food.” At that, Neil and Daniel found there way home. Kris rolled his eyes and Daniel asked innocently, “Is it dinner time?”

The meal was good. Kris was exhausted and just listened to Adam tell them funny stories about some of the places he got to visit with the show. The next couple days were incredible. Adam and he just hung out and had a great time. They didn’t talk about the city, theater or responsibilities. Instead, they reminisced, made fun of pretentious people and fished. Kris thought it was hysterical how bad Adam was out in nature. He seemed to enjoy the fresh air but complained about his clothes getting dirty and his nails chipping.

They had hiked up one of the hills on Allens estate and were watching the sunset. After catching his breath Adam spoke, “Kris this has been so much fun. I feel like I am young again.”

“Is 25 that old? I’m 21.”

“I don’t know the last 12 years has felt like three decades, you know.”

Kris looked at Adam, “Why did your family leave?”

“My Dad had gambled and owed a lot of money to the Girauds. Rather then turnover the land, he sold all the equipment, slaves and fired the servants. So, we had to go to town to earn money. Before we could leave, he and Mr. Gokey had a fight or rather a duel and my Dad lost.”

“Mr. Gokey killed your father? I had heard rumors but no one said.”

“Well, Mr. Gokey won the duel and my Dad was injured. It is not clear if he drank himself to death or bled to death that night. Either way, he was no longer alive.”

“Didn’t anyone offer you guys shelter? Like my family?”

Adam shrugged, “I guess not. I don’t think we could have stayed anyway. The Girauds were mad my Mom still wouldn’t sell the land, Mrs. Gokey hated my Mom, and we had no hope of getting the estate running again. So we just left as planned minus my Dad.”

“Why did Mrs. Gokey hate your Mom? She is so judgmental just like her son Danny.”

Adam shrugged, “I think there is a lot more to the story and my Mom isn’t being completely honest. You remember when Danny Gokey and the guys use to pick on me?” Kris remembered that they were relentless and very mean. Adam always had bruises. “I think it wasn’t only because I was different. I think Mr. Gokey and my Mom might have been close and Mrs. Gokey knew. Anyway, my Mom just wanted to leave so we left.”

“No wonder Danny hated you. Will you avenge your Dad?”

“No, both Neil and I promised my Mom we would not. My Dad wasn’t exactly an innocent victim and he is really the reason we were destitute. Besides, I’m more of a lover than a fighter, in case you haven’t heard,” Adam joked.

Kris laughed. “I heard a lot of really funny rumors about you like you were from a faraway island where the natives are all about sex. And, that you had to have sex to live.”

Adam laughed, “I don’t know that kind of rings true.”

Kris looked at Adam and felt the need to brag, “I have slept with at least five women.”

“Wow another 50 and you could be like… most guys.”

“Do you sleep with women, Adam?”

“I do but I am thinking about cute, little brunette men when I do it,” Adam winked.

Kris ignored the flirtation as usual, “Simon doesn’t keep you for himself.”

Adam laughed, “Simon doesn’t like me getting distracted. He doesn’t mind me having sex with other people given the right circumstances.”

“He makes you have sex with people?”

“It’s complicated and I don’t want to get into it. Let’s just say we collaborate on my lovers.”

Kris just looked at Adam, “If Simon wants you to sleep with Matt, would you?”

Adam thought about it, “I am not sure what would be gained by that but if you’re asking me would I say no on principle, then no. I can’t really afford to have principles. Kris, I am not the same person I was and I am never going to let myself be that weak, vulnerable person again. I have a couple great assets and I use them. I am sorry if that offends you.”

Kris shook his head, “You’re my friend Adam, I care about you. For the record, I never thought you were weak and I liked your sensitive side. I don’t care who you sleep with. I just think Simon is a dangerous guy and he is using you.”

“Simon is a dangerous guy which is why I am careful not to cross him. But, he isn’t all bad and to tell you the truth if it wasn’t for Simon my family would be homeless and I’d probably be dead. I was already having sex for money when I met Simon so he didn’t corrupt me. We left here when I was 12 and by 13, I was already letting men touch me for some coins. We were cold and hungry and my Mom had gotten sick.” Adam’s voice started to hitch, “Kris, it was bad and so scary. I thought we were all going to die. So, it doesn’t bother me what people think of me, I don’t care if they see me as a whore or call me names, I just don’t want to be homeless and powerless.”

“Simon was a customer?”

“Not really,” Adam laughed. “I was about 15 and started working at this theater. Simon was actually the owner and he would come in a few times a week. He was larger than life. Everyone was so deferential to him and all the actors fawned over him. I had some confidence problems back then mostly because everyone told me how fat, ugly and orange I was. I definitely was not desirable. I could sing though and convinced Paul to give me lessons in exchange for some favors. Simon heard me practicing and told Paul, the theater manager, that I sounded good. To my horror, the Paul offered to let Simon sleep with me claiming I was a good lay even though I was harsh on the eyes. Simon declined claiming he didn’t like to share his lovers. Paul continued to peddle me saying how insatiable and energetic I was. It was humiliating at the time. Back then I could still get embarrassed. For some reason, Simon took mercy on me and agreed to have me. He handed Paul a huge amount of money and said from now on Paul was just a vocal coach to me. I left with Simon that night. We went to this inn and ate a nice dinner. Simon can be really down to earth and fun. He isn’t overly cultured since he was basically a merchant/pirate but he follows his own moral code and is very opinionated. We went back to his place and I went to him but he refused me claiming he didn’t like children. He became my sort of patron and I continued taking voice lessons sans the sex.”

“So you are not lovers?”

“That’s another story for another day. Let’s just say, Simon prefers women but no one is immune from Glambert,” Adam gave Kris a lusty look.

Kris just shook his head, “Don’t you want to be in love or have a family?”

Adam smiled, “Not really. Being in love can hurt and I don’t want a wife or kids. What about you?

“I’ll just do what everyone expects and marry who they tell me to and have kids because that’s what you do.”

Kris and Adam looked at each other with eyes full of regret for the lives they could never choose. Kris realized he and Adam still had a bond and shared the experience of being a victim of circumstance. Adam was unable to live the typical life and Kris could not choose an alternative one. They were both trapped in their lives. They headed back to the house. Adam was leaving in the morning.

+++

Matt Giraud came over later that evening to bring something of Leila’s she had left behind. Kim Allen of course invited him to dinner. Matt sat next to Adam and was again being a little too friendly. Adam seemed to welcome the attention. Kris hated it. Kris knew in his mind Adam slept around and Matt was actually a good guy but he still was going to cock-block.

They finished dinner and the guys (Adam, Matt, Kris, Neil and Daniel) went in the library to drink. Neil Allen decided to go to bed and read.

“Let’s play a game,” Matt suggested.

Neil agreeing offered, “How about poker?”

Matt countered, “How about truth or dare?”

Kris didn’t like where this was heading and hoped to stop it, “It’s not as much fun without girls”

Neil scoffed, “Girls never play. I’m in.”

Daniel piped up, “Then I’m in too.”

Kris hoping for support, “Adam?”

“Fine, I have nothing to hide,” Adam smiled casually.

Neil looked at his brother, “Actually, Adam, do try and censor your answers we have a kid here.” Neil pushed Daniel and they started wrestling.

Matt began, “I’ll start. Kris, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Have you ever slept with two women at the same time.”

“No.”

Daniel took his turn, “Adam, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Do you like men?”

“Yes. You guys are boring. Matt, truth or dare?

“Truth.”

“Why do you go along with whatever Sarver and Gokey do?”

Matt sighed, “Because, it’s easy and our families are friends. Besides, it is much better when you are not the object of their ridicule and if I crossed them I would be.”

Adam smiled, “Fair enough.”

Neil turned to Kris, “My turn, Kris, truth or dare?” Neither Kris nor Adam trusted Neil.

“Uh, dare.”

“Cool. I dare you to kiss Adam for a full minute with tongues.”

Adam spoke up, “Don’t be a retard, Neil.”

“He could have chosen truth. He could say no and then drink the penalty drink which is a glass of everything mixed in with spit.” Neil grinned evilly.

Kris became annoyed, “You just made that up”

Matt was laughing, “Yeah he did but there needs to be a good penalty. So, a drink with wine and ale mixed with everyone’s spit is the penalty.”

Adam responded, “Wow, that’s harsh, Kris. If it’s any consolation, people usually like my kisses.”

Kris was pissed for choosing dare and he was grossed out by drinking everyone’s spit but he also didn’t want to make out with his friend in front of his own brother. Plus, he didn’t want to go there.

“I’ll drink.”

Kris saw Adam flinch and felt horrible. Adam put his mask on, “Well, middle-aged women obviously appreciate me more.” Everyone laughed.

Kris drank and almost puked on the spot. Kris looked at Neil, “Truth or dare, Neil”

Neil cringed, “Truth.”

“Coward. Who do you have a crush on right now?”

Neil looked at Adam nervously, “Allison.”

Adam became agravated, “You better hope it’s a fleeting feeling. She is only 15.”

“I know but she is mature.”

Matt was up, “Adam, truth or dare.”

Adam looked at Matt, “Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss me for a minute with tongues.”

Everyone looked at Matt. Adam laughed, “Seriously?”

“Or…you could drink.”

Adam watched as Neil was preparing the drink and spitting in it. It was an open and shut case. Adam went over by Matt. Kris was watching in shock. Adam pulled Matt up and toward him. He kissed him passionately and Matt pressed his body against Adams. Kris lost it and threw the empty glass he had drank across the room. Matt and Adam broke apart at the sound of glass shattering against the wall.

Kris stood up, “This is a fucking stupid game. Matt go home.”

Daniel looked at his brother, “Kris, it is late. Matt needs to spend the night.”

“Fine, Matt you can stay in Daniel’s room.”

Matt looked confused, “Why are you so angry? You could have kissed Adam too.” Kris went to punch Matt but Neil grabbed him. “Easy, killer. You are drunk.”

Adam looked at Kris, “You’re a shitty drunk or just an ass. I am going to bed.”

Adam left the room. Kris walked out as well and went in his room. He knew Adam would be gone when he woke up so an hour later he knocked on Adam’s door. Adam opened it and then acted surprised to see Kris.

Kris got mad again, “Expecting Matt?”

Adam shrugged, “More than I would have expected you. Based on your tone if you are planning to be an ass just go now because you succeeded.”

Kris looked down, “I came to make up. I don’t want you leaving mad at me.”

“I’m not mad I am just not sure why you are. Obviously, you weren’t jealous so why the dramatics reaction tonight?”

Kris looked down, “I don’t like seeing Matt touch you. He doesn’t respect you.”

“Well, at least he wasn’t so repulsed he chose to drink some nasty concoction instead of kissing me.”

“I am not gay.”

“It was just a kiss. It’s the same thing between a man and a woman.”

“It’s not the same and besides there were other people in the room. You don’t gross me out.”

Adam laughed, “I’m sorry I don’t know why I care it is not like it would have made a difference. We are cool, Kris.” Kris was looking at Adam and had never seen anyone more beautiful. He also knew without a doubt he was attracted to Adam sexually. Before he realized it, he had leaned in to kiss Adam. Instead of soft, sensual lips he contacted Adam’s cheek. Adam had turned his head and then pushed Kris back.

Adam sneered, “You missed your opportunity, loverboy. Goodnight Kris. I am way too exhausted with all this mind fucking.” Adam pushed Kris out of the doorway and shut the door. Kris was stunned and went back to his room feeling bad for being callous and feeling stupid for making a pass at someone that literally could have anyone in Lisantia. Plus, he wasn’t gay.


	5. Chapter 5

Kris went back to his room and tossed and turned. He finally fell asleep in the early morning. When he woke up it was already late in the afternoon and Adam was gone. Kris saw Matt and Neil in the dining room having lunch.

“Hey guys, sorry for being a jerk last night.”

Matt laughed, “Don’t sell your self short and limit it to last night.”

For the next month, Kris didn’t see Adam at all. He stayed away from the city and Adam had not returned to the estate. The Allens were invited to a dinner at the Sarvers. They went and it was an awkward affair. Kris got stuck at the unpopular, not really a part of society table with Neil, Danny Gokey, and some poor female relations of the Sarvers.

Danny, true to form decided to pick on Neil Lambert. “So my father told me apparently your brother isn’t satisfied with being a singer by day and whore at night, instead he is going to combine the two and star in some crazy sex show.”

Neil just rolled his eyes, “Danny, your definition of a sex show is two actors hugging.”

“Ask Matt, he heard it too. Everyone is whispering about it tonight. Apparently it’s a staged orgy. Haven’t you noticed the looks you and your Mom have been getting?”

Neil shrugged, “We always get looks because Adam is famous and we usually don’t fit in. Your Dad keeps giving my Mom looks because he’s hot for her.”

Kris knew Danny was going to react badly and he did. He grabbed Neil and started yelling, “You leave my father out of this. Didn’t you learn from your father not to mess with the Gokey’s.”

Kris pushed Danny away from Neil, “Danny stop instigating and trying to make a scene.”

Neil regained his balance, “You better watch your back, Gokey.”

Everyone was now looking, Danny was turning red, “Your whole family are whores. When are you going to start selling yourself? The rest of your family has a booming business.”

Neil lost it and punched Danny. Leila and the Allens came running over, hoping to stop the fighting. A crowd had gathered around and Mr. Gokey was restraining his son while Kris held onto Neil. Mrs. Gokey was furious.

Mrs. Gokey screamed at her husband, “I am so sick of having to deal with the Lamberts drama. All they do is try and corrupt God-fearing people. They don’t belong in society and so help me if you defend them.” Mr. Gokey just kept his mouth shut

The Sarvers just shook their head and Mrs. Sarver announced that they had an opera singer in the music room to perform for everyone. The Allens decided to take Neil and Leila home. Kris was more than happy to go. Leila was crying on the drive and talking with Kim Allen. Kris felt horrible.

Neil was still angry and decided to lash out, “Why are we even here? Couldn’t Adam have gotten Simon to buy us something in another province? Simon has been all over, surely there are better places like in the islands.”

“Those lands have been in your father’s family for a long time. Your father would turn in his grave if we sold them.”

“Better he rolls around in a grave then we keep living in humiliation. Bad enough you apparently fucked Mr. Gokey, Dad gambled all our money to the Girauds, Adam is performing in outrageous shows and blowing Simon Cowell, but now we have to move back “home” and pretend to be respectable? This really sucks.”

Leila slapped Neil, “Your brother is making it possible for you to have a respectable life and at the expense of his. You want to say bad stuff about me fine but you of all people should realize what Adam is doing for you and your future. Have you had to do anything to improve our situation?”

Neil looked deflated and just kept quiet. Kim comforted Leila, “Neil is just hurting, Leila. Danny Gokey is just like his Mom, a hypocrite and self-righteous. I know I shouldn’t judge either but they are mean.”

+++

The next day Neil apologized to his mother and then asked Kris to come with him to the city. Kris was hesitant but he did want to see Adam. Matt Giraud dropped by as they were figuring out how to get there.

“Hey Kris, my Mom asked me to stop in and give you all a heads up. Mrs. Gokey is trying to get the whole church to believe Leila Lambert is a witch and Adam is the devil.”

Kris laughed, “That is ridiculous.”

“I know but people are stupid. I think we should let Adam know and maybe get Neil and Leila to stay in town a couple days until Rhonda Gokey loses her steam.”

Kris decided to air on the side of caution and made plans to head to the city with the Lamberts. Matt, Neil, Leila and Kris headed down the next day in Matt’s carriage. Although, Kris told Neil about the rumors they kept Leila in the dark. They arrived in town in the evening and went to Adam’s place. He rented a few rooms right off the main square in town. Adam answered surprised to see them. He was in an evening robe but had fresh makeup on presumably for the show that night.

They went in. Simon Cowell was there lounging in an ottoman writing some notes. He looked very at home there with his shirt slightly undone and his shoes off.

Simon smiled at the group, “I didn’t realize Adam was having a reunion tonight.”

Leila smiled insincerely, “I know you don’t like Adam being distracted by loved ones but we wanted to visit.”

Adam just exchanged glances with Simon and put his arm around his mother, “I am always happy when you come but it is a long journey. Where are you staying?”

“Here, of course.”

Adam looked at Simon again. Simon smiled, “No sense in you all cramming into Adam’s rooms when I have a large villa nearby. I’d be happy to have you all as guests. How long are you staying?”

Matt was excited, “Just a few days.”

Kris was watching Adam. Adam didn’t seem too happy about the intrusion. Kris wondered what he and Simon had been doing before they arrived. Neither looked particularly disheveled. Kris did not like Simon at all and was sure he was not the great guy Adam seemed to think he was.

Kris broke the silence, “Are you planning on doing a new show, Adam?”

Adam was caught off guard, “Why would you ask?”

Kris shrugged, “I thought I heard something like that.”

Adam got annoyed, “You heard something? From who? It is not like you are well connected with the arts, Kris.”

Neil piped in, “Well, we heard it wasn’t so much art…”

Leila gave Neil a dirty look, “I thought this show was scheduled for the rest of the year.”

Simon spoke up, “It is and we change some of the numbers once in a while. We are considering some on demand performances for the crown.”

Adam shifted, “Will you be coming to tonight’s performance?”

Leila smiled at her son, “That would be great.”

Simon stood up, “Then why don’t we head back to my place so you can quickly settle in before the show.”

Simon was herding them out. Kris passed Adam on his way out, “See you tonight, Glambert.” Kris squeezed Adam’s hand. Adam looked at Kris and smiled. Kris saw Simon looking over annoyed. Everyone else had already left the room. Simon came over, “See you later, Adam.” Simon pulled Adam into an aggressive kiss that seemed to surprise Adam. Adam didn’t pull back though even though Simon was kissing him hard. Simon released Adam and Adams lips were red. Adam laughed, “Goodbye to you too, Simon.” Simon looked at Adam and smirked, “Come on Allen, Adam needs to fix his makeup.”

They rode to Simon’s villa which was very impressive. It was large and decorated in a Turkish/Greco-roman motif. He gave them a tour which finished in the yard which featured a large pool, fountains, and a covered area for gatherings. This drove home just how rich Simon was and how well he lived. There were beautiful servants all over.

Leila and Neil obviously had never been there. Leila was shocked at some of the statues which featured naked couplings, “Does Adam stay here?”

Simon responded to her, “Sometimes, the blue room with the jeweled comforter is Adam’s room. On show nights he likes to stay closer to the theater.”

Kris saw Kara come out dressed in a simple, expensive day dress. Simon kissed her hello on the cheek, “Do you all know my fiancé, Kara?”

Leila mouth dropped, “Your fiancé?”

Kara smiled, “You must be Mrs. Lambert, Adam’s mom. It is so nice to finally meet you and Neil. Adam talks about you both all the time.”

Simon continued the introductions, “This is Adam’s friends Kris Allen and Matt Giraud.”

“I remember Matt from the party at his place.” Kara looked at Kris, “So you use to be Adam’s best friend, huh?”

“Yes, our estates are adjacent so we played together until they moved to the city.”

Kara excused herself saying she needed to dress for the evening. Everyone else needed to change as well. As everyone left, Simon grabbed Kris’ arm for him to stay behind. Kris was alarmed but just waited until the others left.

Simon let go of Kris and turned to him, “Kris you seem like a nice enough guy but you aren’t in Adam’s league. You do realize Adam has his pick of lovers and he picks them carefully.”

Kris was caught off guard by Simon and slightly pissed. “Yes, Adam mentioned you collaborate on pimping him out.”

Simon laughed, “That doesn’t sound like Adam’s words but I do have some say on whom he gets close to.”

Kris looked at Simon, “So I don’t make the cut?”

Simon looked at Kris, “Exactly, my point. You are like the kind of guy some shy, sheltered maiden dreams of marrying. You are not the guy that keeps Glambert coming back for more. You are far too conventional. So I am not worried about you seducing him but I don’t want you messing with his head. Adam has spent the last decade perfecting his performances, growing a thick skin and figuring out what he wants from life. You would not be doing him any favors dangling some fictional life he can never have. That would be mean.”

Kris was beyond coherent thought, “What is mean, is you taking advantage of him and making him do sex shows. I heard he is in some kind of orgy show.”

Simon looked at Kris, “Adam is doing a side project he helped create. I have never made Adam do anything Adam did not want to do. Aside from the fact, that only a complete idiot would fuck with someone like me, you obviously have no idea the nature of my relationship with Adam. But make no mistake about it, if I want you out of Adam’s life, you will be out of his life. Am I clear, Mr. Allen?”

Kris realized he was pushing someone that could destroy not only him but his whole family. “Mr. Cowell, I am sorry. I care about Adam and just want what is best for him.”

Simon was pissed, “Tell that sappy stuff to his Mom because I don’t give a crap what motivated you to mouth off to me or impugn my character. The simple truth is you don’t like the fact that Adam is mine and I am not willing to share him with you. Especially, since you seem to think I share him all the time. Well, I suggest for your own health you get over it. I don’t want to have this talk again, Kris Allen.” Simon turned and went back towards the villa.

Kris tried to catch his breath and calm himself down. He had just gotten a veiled threat from on of the most feared and respected man in the realm. He wasn’t even sure why Simon had targeted him since Adam clearly did not even want Kris. Even so, Simon had told Kris to stay away from Adam. Kris knew if he had any sense he would heed the warning and just stay away. Kris was certainly going to try.


	6. Chapter 6

Kris freshened up in the room he had been given and changed into his dress clothes. Kris wasn’t big into fashion and basically stuck to simple dark pants and simple cut shirts. Matt came into his room.

“This place is amazing and I think Simon Cowell is pretty cool. Maybe Neil and Leila could stay down here for a few weeks.”

Kris contemplated Matt’s suggestion, “I don’t know. We have to talk to Adam and tell him what is going on.”

“Hopefully, we will get to see him alone at the show or he will come back to the villa tonight.”

They went down to the play without Simon. The plan was for Neil and Matt to keep Leila busy so Kris could tell him what was going on back home. When they got there, the redheaded girl named Allison was in the dressing room with Adam. She was going over some invitations. After some small talk, Matt took Leila out to get some fresh air and Neil persuaded Allison to give him a tour for the 100th time.

Adam raised an eyebrow at Kris, “You are better off seducing me after the show, I can’t get all sweaty and screw up my makeup before.”

Kris just decided to ignore the comment, “There are some problems back home with the Gokeys.”

Adam’s light mood disappeared, “What kind of problems.”

“Rhonda Gokey is claiming your Mom is a witch and you are the devil.”

Adam relaxed and just rolled his eyes, “That’s really stupid, are people laughing at her?”

“Well, I think most people think it’s a bit much. But, there is also a lot of people that are jealous Simon is helping you and think your family doesn’t deserve to be part of the gentry again.”

Adam thought about it, “Well, I’ll bring it up to Simon and see what he thinks.”

Kris was concerned that Simon would be glad, “Are you sure Simon has your interest at heart?”

Adam looked at Kris, “I trust him.”

“Does he hurt you?”

Adam looked confused, “What are you talking about.”

“Adam, I saw the way he kissed you.”

“Yeah, that caught me off guard. He’s not usually so aggressive. Were not really going to have this discussion, are we?”

Kris knew Adam didn’t want to talk to him but pushed anyway, “Adam, what kind of show are you working on?”

Adam smiled wickedly, “One that your innocent eyes would not like. It is theatrical, sensual and sophisticated.”

Kris understood the underlying message, “Meaning everything I am not.”

Adam laughed, “Well, I don’t know.” Adam’s eyes got more intense. “I think you actually are kind of sensual.” Adam went close to Kris and lightly bit his neck. Kris closed his eyes and leaned his head back to give Adam more access. Adam ran his tongue over the area he just bit. Kris let out a small gasp. “Definitely sensual.” Adam went to move back but Kris grabbed him and tried to pull him closer.

Adam looked down at Kris and was inching closer to kiss him. He suddenly pulled back and shook his head, “Kris, what are we doing?”

“I don’t know, I was just responding? You were flirting with me.”

Adam laughed, “I am a flirt but you were supposed to keep brushing me off.”

Kris shrugged, “I guess I got confused and forgot my role.” Kris was staring into Adam’s clear blue eyes which looked like they were looking through his soul. He saw them change and turn cold,

“Kris, don’t take me too seriously. I like a good time but I’m not that into inexperienced people. As you may have guessed, I have eclectic tastes.”

Kris felt like Adam had thrown daggers at him and wasn’t sure what he had done. What had Adam seen in his eyes? Surely, Adam did not think Kris was judging him.

“I thought maybe you liked me.”

Adam smiled, “I like you just fine, Kris, I am just not interested in having sex with you.”

Kris felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He didn’t know what to say. He was hurt but at least Adam was being honest, albeit brutally honest. “Then stop acting like you do, Adam. It is mean and you were never mean before.”

Adam looked at Kris again with softer eyes. “I am sorry, Kris. I told you I changed. I do want to stay friends. I will try not to be mean but it is really hard for me not be a flirt especially with cute guys.” Adam laughed and nudged him playfully.

Kris put on a fake smile, “You can really be a jerk.”

Allison came back into the dressing room and said the Queen’s niece is at the performance and wanted to meet him. Kris went out to find his group. He saw them sitting in the fifth row with one empty seat for him. Kris was still smarting from Adam’s harsh blow off. Kris knew he wasn’t the hottest man in the realm but surely he was at least cuter than Simon. It was probably for the best since being involved with Adam would have been dramatic and possibly life threatening. Kris had temporarily forgotten Simon’s warning. He tended to forget a lot of stuff when he was around Adam, specifically the part where he isn’t gay!

+++

After the show, there was a small party that spilled over to a tavern. Matt was flirting with Adam and Kris hated it. Surely, Adam would not find Matt attractive after blowing him off. Kris felt like shaking Adam and saying “I’m cuter.” Instead, Kris chatted with Allison who turned how to be a cool, spunky teenager. She seemed to think Kris was really funny and cute. Simon Cowell came in. For once, Kris was glad since he would put Matt in his place. Simon was chatting with various people. He went by Adam and Matt and seemed to either ignore or not care about Matt’s increasingly indiscreet passes. That pissed Kris off because apparently the Giraud’s money made Matt a more suitable lover or put him in Adam’s league.

A rich looking young woman went over by Adam and was talking to him and looking at him with doe eyes. Adam was being very attentive.

Allison rolled her eyes, “Oh geez. That is the Queen’s niece. She is totally obsessed with Adam. I heard she keeps asking the King to make Adam marry her.”

Kris was worried, “Would Adam marry her?”

“Well, I doubt the King would want his niece married to an actor, especially Glambert. Plus, I hear the Queen would be too jealous.” She giggled.

“What do you think of Simon?”

“I think Simon is powerful and someone you don’t want to piss off. He is nice to me. I like that he doesn’t treat servants or poor people different than rich people. He is mean to anyone he thinks is stupid and nice to people that are cool.”

“What about him and Adam. Is he nice to Adam?”

Allison shrugged, “Sometimes. He definitely protects Adam and makes sure no one messes with him. I think sometimes they get weird together.”

Kris was not sure what she meant, “You mean they get friendly?”

Allison rolled he eyes, “I work for Adam give me some credit. I know he gets “friendly” but I’ve heard stuff outside the dressing room and I have seen some…never mind”

Kris was concerned, “Allison, I won’t say anything.”

Allison pulled Kris into a corner, “I’ve seen some marks, you know.

Kris was getting angry, “Like bruises? You think Simon beats Adam?”

Allison shook her head like she was worried, “Please just forget it.”

Kris could not, “Does Simon hurt him?”

Allison looked at Kris scared, “I saw Adam…be really mean. I saw him smack Simon hard and then he pulled Simon to…you know, make him feel good.”

Kris was not expecting that, “What! You think Adam beats Simon? I doubt Simon would take that.”

“Kris, I said I think they are weird. I’ve also seen marks like bites or scratches on Adam too. Adam is usually so sweet, it just kind of freaked me out to see him so mean. Plus, I am not sure what Simon did back but later that night the two just seemed back to normal.”

“When did that happen?”

“A couple days ago.”

“Is that the only time you saw something like that?”

Allison thought about it, “Yeah, I only saw that because I had gone back to the theater to grab some books and they did not know I was there. I have seen marks before, mostly on Simon. Please don’t tell him.”

“I won’t. I promise.” Adam was still talking to the King’s niece but Simon was trying to help Adam escape. Finally, Simon was able to guide Adam back over to Neil and Leila. Kris had noticed the patrons had changed. It was more of a mixed crowd with some commoners. The ale was flowing and people were getting more wild.

Adam came over, “Allie, why don’t you go with my Mom back to Simon’s villa. This is no place for innocent children or Moms.” Adam looked at Kris, “Actually, this may not be the place for you either.”

“Ha-ha, Will they be OK on their own?

“Sure, they will be in Simon’s carriage, no one would dare attack. Simon is sending the carriage down to get Kara anyway.”

“Kara, is going to come here and Simon is going to let her?” Kris could not imagine a lady coming into the tavern at this late hour and with this shady crowd.

Adam laughed, “You are so easily scandalized. Kara is a wealthy, titled, widow she is allowed to be wild and Simon likes that she is fun.” Adam turned to Allie and kissed her on the cheek affectionately, “Now go home with my Mom, that’s an order.” Adam grinned which totally discredited his attempt to be stern.

Allison pouted, “Yes, Master.”

“Stop mocking me besides tomorrow you can go swimming at the villa.”

“Can I sleep in your room?”

Adam frowned, “I think I am coming back to the villa and you are getting a little too old for that, Allie.” Allison just batted her eyelashes pleadingly and Adam caved, “Fine, go ahead and cramp my style.”

Allison left and went by Leila, Neil and Simon. Kris was glad Adam seemed to still have a soft spot for Allison. Adam looked at Kris, “I guess I wouldn’t be too effective running an estate of servants.”

“I think you’d be great at anything you set yourself to do.”

“Thanks.” Adam grabbed two pints of ale when a server passed and handed it to Kris. Kris noticed Adam was drinking fast. A couple of costumers were calling out for Glambert to sing. There were some musicians with instruments. Simon came over, “Adam why don’t you sing a couple songs. You know test the waters.”

Adam raised an eyebrow, “From the new show?”

“Yeah but test the waters not dive in.” Simon looked at Kris. Kris instinctively moved a little bit way from Adam.

“Are there enough musicians?”

Simon looked around, “Give or take some. The viola player may be too drunk to play.”

Kris did not think before speaking, “I can play viola.”

Adam and Simon looked at Kris in surprise. Adam, “Well then you must play. Simon, I’ll do it if Kris plays the viola.”

About an hour later Kris found himself sitting with some musicians playing a classic opera song. Adam sang it beautifully. Some of the brilliance of the performance was lost on the crowd but everyone seemed appreciative. Adam was instructing the musicians to play a song Kris did not know. Luckily, Kris had a great ear and could just pick up the tune. Kris had gotten over his nerves of playing in public since most people were drunk and enamored with Adam. He had no idea how Adam could take all the attention. Kris hated when he, himself, was the center of attention.

Adam stated in a sultry voice, “This is a new song that I never did in public so be nice.”

One of the women yelled out, “Glambert, let us show you how nice we can be.”

Adam just smiled and blew her a kiss. Kris watched as Adam transformed his manner and was now singing a very suggestive song. The patrons were going wild. Kris saw Kara come by the stage she sang a verse and ran her hand on Adam’s chest and then down his ass which made some guys call out vulgar comments. Adam pulled Kara against him and was singing his verse while moving his hips to rub against her. Kris was turning red because he had never seen something so sexual and forbidden. Kara broke away and was singing another verse. The song was about a couple engaging in a forbidden romance and then being split up to be with their socially acceptable partner.

Kara went by Simon and put her arms around him while finishing her verse. Adam sang a verse that spoke to the loneliness of his lover leaving and dreaming of being with her. Kris was getting aroused watching as Adam began touching himself right on the stage. Adam rand his hand over his obviously bulging package which made the crowd rowdier. Kris could not believe how confidant and sexy Adam could be. Adam then went by Matt and put his arms around Matt and started singing the next verse which was lighter and referred to just finding distractions from heartache. The patrons laughed as Adam went down on his knees with his hands on Matt’s legs. He ran one hand up Matt’s thigh and boldly over his crotch before standing up. Kara came back over and pulled Adam away from Matt and started singing about wanting Adam back. The song ended with Adam grabbing Kara and dipping her with an exaggerated kiss.

Kris definitely needed to catch his breath and let his arousal die down before standing. He watched as everyone was congratulating Adam and Kara. Simon walked by Kris, “You are actually a good with the viola. Too bad you are gentry, you could have been a musician.”

Kris just nodded, “Thanks but I like controlling my own life and not having to beg for my meals.”

Simon shrugged, “Control is relative. Listen, Adam spoke to me about the situation in your province. How serious is it?”

Kris shrugged, “I think there is a lot of jealousy and malevolence toward the Lamberts.”

“Neil and Leila can stay with me for a couple weeks and then I’ll send a few guys up with Leila and Neil to deter any aggression. I am going up there to visit the Sarvers and I will make it clear that Adam is my friend and I won’t tolerate anyone hurting him, his family or his property.”

Kris just nodded. He knew Simon didn’t like him. “Matt and I will head back in a couple days.”

“Make sure it is just a couple.”

Kris was buzzed and aggravated, “For the record, Matt is the one flirting and Adam isn’t interested in me so I don’t know why you are singling me out.”

Simon looked at Kris menacingly, “I am successful because I can read people and my instincts are dead on. Matt can flirt and he can even fuck Adam for all I care because it doesn’t mean anything. You, however…I care. Again, I shouldn’t have to go over this again. Limit your contact with Adam or I will limit it.”

Simon walked away. Kris just wanted to go to bed. His head hurt, he was buzzed and frustrated. It was definitely time to call it a night. Luckily, the tavern was emptying out and everyone seemed to be tired. Matt, Adam, Simon, Kara, Neil and Kris all headed back to the villa. Simon and Kara went up to their room immediately. Neil was following Adam. Adam just pushed Neil, “Go to bed your not coming in my room to bother Allie.”

“It is not proper for you to be alone with her.”

Adam got annoyed, “She is my servant and I can do what I like. Stop being a jerk. You know she is like my sister and actually I prefer her over you as a sibling so go away.”

Neil just pushed Adam and went back to his room. Adam looked at Kris, “You played beautifully, tonight. I would love to hear you play again.”

“Sure, maybe when you come up to the province we can have a music night. Goodnight, Adam”

Adam smiled, “Sounds good. Sleep tight, cutie.” Adam went in his room and Kris went down the hall to his room. Kris laid down in his bed and thought about Adam’s performance and Adam touching himself…


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Kris woke up and went downstairs. The housekeeper led him to the backyard where Lady Kara, Leila, Neil, and Allison were lounging around the pool eating breakfast. Lady Kara waived Kris over, “Come join us Kris, there are fresh strawberries.” Kris went over and helped himself to some food and a seat in the shade.

Simon came down a few minutes later and poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat at the edge of Lady Kara’s lounge chair. Kris noticed he had an obvious hickey on his neck. Neil looked at Lady Kara and smirked. Lady Kara looked at Simon and then Neil,

“Before you run away with your fantasies, Neil, I don’t leave marks. That, would be your brother’s MO.”

Everyone’s jaw dropped and Simon laughed, “I don’t know Kara, I’ve gotten a few scratch marks from you.”

“You might get a hand print too.”

Simon waived his hands in a mock surrender, “I give in.”

Leila was not happy with the banter, “Where is Adam?”

Simon replied off handedly, “He may have gone back to bed.” Simon turned to Lady Kara, “I have to go into town and meet with some people. I will be back in time to head out to the Belfers at eight.” Simon looked at Leila and Neil, “Please make yourselves at home. Kara and I have a dinner party but the cook will prepare a nice dinner for you all.” Simon got up and left.

Kris was not a prude but in his world, people did not casually refer to affairs and sex at the breakfast table. It was inconceivable to him that Simon did not even demonstrate the slightest remorse for flaunting his relationship with Adam, especially with his fiancé present. Lady Kara did not come across as a pushover so he could not understand why she was not furious. As a side note, Kris was not even going to deal with his reaction to Adam marking Simon and what it meant.

Adam came down a half hour later. He was well dressed and had every hair in place. Oblivious to the earlier discussion in his absence, he smiled without a care in the world and simply stated,

“Good morning everyone.”

Lady Kara motioned for him to come over by her. Adam went over to where she was sitting. Lady Kara went to smack Adam but he grabbed her hand before she could contact his face. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. Lady Kara pulled her hand back and hissed,

“What did I tell you about marking him? He is my fiancé so those marks are assumed to be from me and I don’t appreciate you making me look like a whore.”

Adam tried to look contrite, “I’m sorry do you want me to mark you? I don’t think that would help but I am willing.” Lady Kara looked at Adam and then laughed and threw a strawberry at him. Adam caught it with his mouth.

Lady Kara laughed, “Adam you are so wicked.” Adam just smiled and winked at her.

Leila just shook her head at them, “Adam, tone it down it is only eleven AM. I think Neil and I should head back to the province today.”

“Why don’t you stay here for a couple weeks? It would be nice to have you and Neil here.”

“I don’t want to impose on Simon and Lady Kara.”

“Actually, since Simon and I are not married yet it is better if you stay,” Lady Kara smiled at Leila.

Adam looked at Lady Kara and mouthed “thank you”.

Leila looked annoyed, “I promised Kris’ mother I would help her design her garden.”

“I think it will be another few weeks before we can pull the gardeners out of the field. We have to harvest the wheat,” Kris suggested.

Neil nodded, “Then it is settled we should stay in the lap of luxury and wait out the harvest.”

Leila shook her head, “You need to learn how to harvest a crop.”

Adam laughed, “Neil is just going to look at a calendar and tell OTHER people to harvest, hardly an acquired skill so no lesson really needed.”

Neil and Allison went in the pool and were playing around. Lady Kara went inside to show Leila some fabrics. Kris and Adam were laying on lounge chairs.

“Aren’t you the least bit embarrassed that Simon came down with a hickey from you? Don’t you think it is vulgar?” inquired Kris.

Adam shrugged, “First, it is no secret that Simon and I have a physical relationship. Second, I don’t find passion vulgar. Your problem is you have not had hot sex. You are just envious and trying to make me feel bad.”

Kris felt defensive, “I am not a virgin. I told you I have been with a few women. I just think it should be kept private.”

Adam got up suddenly and pulled Kris up right against his body, “Like I said you never had hot sex. Adam started nibbling on Kris’ neck, “I could make you burn, Kris. I could make you beg for me to mark you.” Adam rolled his hips into Kris which sent shock waves through Kris’ nerve endings. Kris’ defenses were dropping and he was giving in to Adam.

Adam ran his tongue over Kris’ lips and then pulled back and laughed, “See Kris, it is easy to get caught up in the moment and we are not being private either.” Adam motioned to where Allison and Neil were swimming. Luckily the two appeared to be oblivious of what was going on between Adam and Kris.

Kris was dazed and then furious, “What the fuck was that, Adam? Were you just teaching me a lesson? I am really starting to hate you.”

Adam’s expression changed and looked ominous, “Good. Because the last thing I need is for some naïve, sheltered landowner thinking he is in love with the notorious Glambert. I already have plenty.”

Kris could not understand why Adam was being so mean to him. Kris felt humiliated that he kept reacted to Adam’s games. He just looked at Adam with a hurt and confused expression. Kris had never been good at filtering emotion out and putting on a poker face. Adam’s stern countenance changed in reaction to Kris’ pain. Kris saw a glimmer of his old friend in the fierce man standing before him.

“Kris, I am sor-“

Kris just shook his head, “Adam, I am not that naïve and stupid. I realize you have plenty of more interesting offers from better looking, richer men. I just wish you would stop going out of your way to flirt and then remind me that I am not worthy. It is starting to get old and repetitive.”

Adam just looked at Kris and then realized Kris was only half serious. Adam laughed, “I know but it is really hard to stay consistently mean to you. You’re too cute.” Adam grew serious again, leaned in and pressed his lips against Kris’ mouth. He started to make a trail of little kisses across Kris’ jaw and stopped at his ear. Adam whispered to Kris, “If things were only different and I could offer you something…” Then Adam suddenly moved back and disappeared into the house. Kris’ knees buckled and he just fell back into the lounge chair. He needed to stay away from Adam. No good was coming from these interactions and Kris was falling harder and harder for someone who could never be his.

+++

Kris and Matt headed back that afternoon. They were accompanied by two scary looking, burly men who claimed they were just checking on the progress at Adam’s estate. But, Kris had a feeling they were sent to deal with the Gokeys. Sure enough a few days after Kris got back, Mrs. Gokey and Danny Gokey decided to spend a few months on the coast in their vacation house. Mr. Gokey remained behind to oversee the harvesting.

Kris just put Adam out of his mind and started focusing all his energy into learning about the estate and playing his music at night. A couple weeks later Kris was in his room playing the guitar and working on some songs. He had his eyes shut and starting singing a song he had recently written. Although Kris would play instruments in public, he only sang in private. He was so into the music he didn’t hear someone come in and they had remained very quiet.

Kris finished the song and opened his eyes. He almost had a heart attack when he saw Adam in front of him staring with moist eyes. Adam smiled, “Kris, that was beautiful. I had no idea you were so talented.”

Kris was embarrassed, “I am not talented and certainly not on your level. Why didn’t you cough or something?”

“You seemed so into the music and I wanted to hear the song. As to your talent, well, no you are not a trained, over the top performer but you are a great musician and you have a nice voice.”

Kris just waved off the compliment, “What are you doing here? Where are you staying?”

“Tonight, I am staying here and tomorrow I will stay at the Giraud’s.”

“When did you arrive?”

“A couple hours ago. They said you had gone to bed early so we just had a quick meal and now everyone else has gone to bed. I guess it’s kind of late for you country folks.”

Kris wasn’t surprised his family didn’t look for him for dinner. He had fallen into the habit of eating with some tenants or grabbing a quick snack before retiring to his room to play music. Adam was staring at Kris and then shifted, “I just wanted to say hello. I should let you go to bed.”

Kris got up and put the guitar down. Before he realized it he went by Adam and kissed him short on the lips and mumbled, “hello.” Adam smiled, “Hello to you.” Kris was just looking at Adam to gauge his intent. Adam’s eyes were dark and he grabbed Kris and pushed him against the wall forcefully but then kissed him slow and gently. Kris was kissing him back and opening Adam’s shirt, needing to feel more of his flesh. Kris had never felt such need before and even though part of him knew Adam might pull an asshole move, he wanted him too bad to stop. Adam wasn’t stopping Kris and started licking and lightly biting Kris’ neck. Kris froze for an instant. Adam noticed, “What’s wrong?”

Kris hesitated and said weakly, “Adam, don’t mark me.”

Adam laughed, “Honey, I won’t even leave lipstick on your collar.”

They were kissing again and maneuvering each other towards the bed. Adam starting rubbing his palm over Kris’ increasing erection. The smooth fabric of Kris’ simple pants combined with the soft moans coming from Kris was like an aphrodisiac to Adam. Kris was very relaxed and pliable which also appealed to Adam’s naturally dominant nature. Adam pushed Kris down on the bed and ran his hand down Kris’ chest, stomach and thighs. Purposely giving him a break from direct stimulation, Kris looked at Adam disappointedly. Adam laughed at Kris’ pout. “Don’t be sad, I am going to take care of you.”

Adam dropped to his knees at the foot of the bed and grabbed Kris’ legs and pulled him toward him until Kris’ legs were hanging off the bed. Adam ran his hands up the inside of Kris’ thighs and across his bulge. Adam looked at Kris mischievously, “Has anyone ever sucked your cock, Kris?”

Kris turned red, “Once this girl kind of kissed it.”

Adam shook his head, “Kris, you are in for one hell of a treat then because I plan on more than kissing. I am going to blow your mind along with your cock.”

Adam opened Kris’ pants and peeled them down. Kris was so excited his mind had stopped working and knew he would let Adam do whatever to him. Adam started kissing him all across his pelvis. And down towards his shaft. Kris felt a sharp pain on his lower pelvis.

Adam giggled, “I lied but I marked you privately.”

Kris was about to complain but then he felt Adam’s moist lips surrounding him and he was lost.  
Adam was relentless and kept altering the pace and slowing right before Kris came. Kris was going out of his mind and could hear someone begging only to realize that someone was him. Kris also felt Adam’s hand near his entrance and then felt a moist finger going in.

Adam whispered, “Relax, gorgeous, I am going to make this even better. Trust me.” Kris was embarrassed but trusted Adam. Adam began rhythmically stimulated Kris with his finger. Kris found himself trying to push into Adam’s finger to go deeper. Adam was licking his balls and stimulating his prostate. Kris felt an odd sensation coming from his core and spreading throughout his body. Adam starting sucking him hard again and Kris lost complete control. Bucking his hips up, Kris came violently letting out a loud scream. After the last spasm, he realized he was digging his nails into Adam’s shoulders. Adam quickly got up laughing. Kris was confused why Adam had jumped up and was looking at him questioningly.

“Get dressed, sexy because someone is going to investigate that scream.”

Kris jumped up too and was pulling on his pants. Suddenly there was a knock at the door,

“Kris, honey. Is everything alright? Can I come in?”

Kris grabbed his guitar and sat on the bed like he was playing. Adam was quickly putting on his shirt as the door opened. Kim looked at the boys and noted Adam’s shirt not tucked in and disheveled. Kris looked towards Adam and noticed what his mother was seeing.

Adam smiled at Kim and started to tuck in his shirt, “Kris was playing a song for me and I was trying to illustrate the importance of having a fierce look but my shirt didn’t fit him so well.”

Kim Allen looked suspicious but decided she wanted to believe the lie. “Well, I think it’s a little late to be playing music. So, come on, Adam, I can show you to your room”

“That would be great, Mrs. Allen. Sweet dreams, Kris.”

Kris was mortified and hoped his Mom did not guess what had gone on, “Er…you too, Adam.”

Kris watched as his mother guided Adam out. Kris knew tomorrow would bring an interrogation session from his mother but all he could think about was how amazing he felt. He understood now why people were so obsessed with Adam. Still, he wasn’t so sure if Adam wanted him or Adam was just a very sexual guy like his reputation. Hopefully, he saw Kris as more than just a warm body to use to pass the time.

Kris was also a little apprehensive about seeing Adam in the morning. He wasn’t sure which Adam he would get and was beginning to think Adam had been in theater too long. Adam seemed to assume a different persona every time they interacted. Kris wasn’t even going to begin to think he would ever understand the relationship between him and Adam. He also knew it was a dangerous relationship for both he and Adam. Again, his brain was screaming at him to stay away from Adam but the rest of his being wouldn’t and couldn’t listen. Kris was too satiated to lie awake and ponder things so he gave in to a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Kris had woken up early and followed his father to the fields. He wanted to see Adam so he came up with an excuse to head back to the house for lunch. He arrived and saw Simon’s carriage outside of his house. Kris went in and his mother was eating with Simon, Lady Kara, Leila, Neil, Daniel, and Adam.

“Hi Kris, come join us for lunch. Where’s your father?” invited Kim Allen.

Kris responded, “He stayed out in the field to talk with the field hands.”

Kris sat down and noticed Adam was avoiding looking at him. Kris wasn’t hungry so he just pushed food around his plate while everyone else chatted about nothing. Lady Kara was discussing some charity work she was going to start doing. Kris kept looking toward Adam but Adam kept looking at his food.

Simon looked at Kris, “So Kris, are you still practicing your viola?”

Kris was caught off guard, “Yeah but more guitar these days. It helps me relax. So are the Giraud’s having a dinner party?”

“It’s a small get together,” responded Lady Kara.

Leila was annoyed, “Is Adam invited as a guest or is he the entertainment?”

Simon looked at Leila, “Your son is always entertaining but I would say he is more of a guest…tonight.”

Leila got up, “If you’ll excuse me I am exhausted from having to pretend this is all OK.”

Simon rolled his eyes, “Well I see where Adam gets is penchant for drama from. Mrs. Lambert, considering I support your family, the least you could be is civil to me.”

Kim Allen was getting alarmed at the escalating tension.

Adam spoke up, “Mom, stop this. Simon is a good friend to us.”

Leila looked at Adam, “Not us, you. If he was a real friend he would not have sullied your name or be making you do a sex show.”

Kim Allen open to diffuse the situation offered, “Maybe this should be discussed in private.”

Leila was still freaking out, “Private? Why, everyone knows.”

Adam looked furious and ready to explode. Simon stood up, “Adam, get your stuff together we are heading over to the Girauds.”

Adam just got up and headed upstairs. Everyone else stood up and went in the living room. Kris went to Adam’s room. Adam was putting his bag together.

“Hey, you OK?”

“Fine, my Mom is just freaking out.”

Kris went to kiss Adam but Adam moved back. Kris just sighed, “So, today I get the cold, distant Adam.”

Adam looked at Kris and sighed, “Last night shouldn’t have happened.”

“Well it did.”

They heard the door opening. Adam pushed Kris behind the drapes. Kris heard Simon’s voice and the door shut. “What are you doing up here taking a fucking nap?”

“Packing. I couldn’t find my brush.”

He heard Kara laugh, “Adam, for all your theater training, you are a lousy actor.”

“Really, because you usually believe my private performances.”

Simon stopped the two from bickering, “I am not in the mood to listen to your two be caddy. Your shirt is stained. Change and we can head out.”

“I’ll just change later.”

Kara snorted, “The great Glambert is going to go out in public with a stained shirt? Are you feeling alright?”

“Go ahead and change,” Simon’s voice was getting impatient.

“My other shirt is packed.”

Simon voice became threatening, “Take off your shirt, Adam. You have never been shy before. Are you hiding something?”

Kris was worried that he had left marks on Adam.

Kris heard a bang and Simon scream, “Where the fuck did you get those scratch marks? Who were you with? You fucking slut. Was it that little love struck boy, Kris?”

“No it was…it was…Kara.”

Simon laughed, “You were with Kara, behind my back? That would be funny.” Simon added on sarcastically, “I know how hot you get around women.”

Kara spoke up, “Simon, I had Adam service me before he left. I guess it was payback for the hickey. I didn’t think you would mind since I was so gracious about the incident.”

Simon laughed, “OK, you were a good sport. Adam, hurry up and dress. I’ll be downstairs.”

Kara stated sweetly, “I’ll be down in a minute. I just want to help Adam put something on the marks so they don’t scar.”

“Make sure that is all you do, I want to get out of this shithole in ten minutes.”

Kris heard the door shut.

Kris heard Adam state in a grateful tone, “Kara, thank you so much. You could have-“

Kris heard a loud crack and then Kara’s voice laced with venom, “You owe me, Glambert. Big time and I am going to collect. For all intents and purposes, you are now my personal slave. You are going to get over your little gay boy thing and service me whenever I like. You are going to act like you are into it and you are going to go all the way, got it?”

Adam said wearily, “Yes, I understand.”

“Good. Well, well, well after months of dealing with your cockiness and aggressive attitude I get to have the great Glambert actually where I want him. On his knees, kissing my feet and willing to fulfill my every command.” Kris was peeking out through the drape. Kara and Adam were looking at each other fiercely. Adam caved and went down on his knees and kissed Kara’s feet. Kara ran her hand through Adam’s hair condescendingly, “Good boy.”

Kris hated seeing Adam humiliated because of him. Kris breathed out angrily and they both looked over. Kara smiled wickedly, “So Adam, Simon guessed right. Mm, you know if Simon finds out you are both in trouble. Kris, instead of wasting your time getting mad, maybe you can give Adam some pointers on women or are you totally gay too?”

Kris hated Kara, “I like women, nice women.”

“I am a nice woman. What do you think would have happened if I didn’t back up Adam’s lie?”

Kris knew after all Simon’s threats if he had found out Kris and Adam had fooled around, Kris would have “disappeared”. Kris decided to just keep his mouth shut.

Kara looked at them and added, “Hurry up I’ll go distract Simon so you can say goodbye to your boyfriend.” She grabbed Adam’s face and kissed him long. Adam instinctively pulled back but then closed in again for a deeper kiss. Kara eventually broke it off after what Kris felt like was an eternity. Kara smirked, “It’s a start anyway.”

Kara walked out. Adam rubbed his hand over his lips like a little kid with cooties, “Shit, Kris. I am so fucked.”

“You think she will tell Simon?

“And give up ordering me around? No way but she is going to make me suffer. We already have a love/hate relationship. This is really bad. If it was anyone but you I wouldn’t have lied.”

“How did you know Kara would back you up?”

Adam took a breath, “Because I would have done the same in her shoes. Kara is not as cool with me as she pretends to be. She is going to be vicious and try to break me.”

“Don’t you get exhausted from all these games?”

Adam laughed, “Only when I have the losing hand. Still, even though I am probably going to have to have sex with a woman, get humiliated and perform degrading tasks, it was still worth it. You were beautiful last night.” Adam kissed Kris long. Kris kissed him back. He could taste the desperation in Adam’s kiss.

Kris pulled back, “What’s wrong?”

“I am sad that this is the last time we are going to kiss.” Kris felt like a knofe just pierced his chest.

“Adam, what are you talking about?”

“I can’t risk it and neither can you. You deserve someone better than me. Someone not so used and jaded. I won’t let you be dragged down by the bullshit that surrounds me. I sold my soul to the devil and I am beyond redemption. You live your life honorably. You will marry a beautiful woman, have heirs and run your estate. I will have a good time ride out my fame. Then when I get old and undesirable I will get a small place somewhere and spend my days reminiscing about my youth. Pathetic tale but so be it. Now, go before someone finds you in here.”

Adam pushed Kris out the door. Kris went back to his room and just let the tears roll. Kris hoped Adam was just being overly dramatic but he sensed Adam was going to avoid him. He felt guilty for putting Adam in this predicament and helpless because he could not make it better. He cried for Adam’s lack of choices, he cried for his predetermined future, and he cried for their inevitable loneliness. Mostly he cried because Adam had stoked a fire in him that would burn only for Adam. Kris knew he had to find a way to be with Adam.


	9. Chapter 9

That day, Kris decided to just hang out in his room playing guitar. The Allens had not been invited to the party at the Girauds and neither had Neil or Leila. Neil and Daniel had gone off to visit some of the other teenagers in the province. He heard a soft knock and opened the door to see Leila.

Leila smiled, “Hi Kris, can I talk to you?”

Kris smiled back, “Sure, come on in.” He guided her to the small sitting table by the window. He poured her a glass of water from the pitcher the maid had left earlier.

“Does Adam confide in you?”

“Not really. We talk a little but he is not very forthcoming.”

“I don’t trust Simon. At first, I thought he was a godsend. Adam was in a bad place he was forced to be the man of the house and was trying to make some money anyway he could. He began working at the theater and the manager started giving him singing lessons. Unfortunately, the guy expected something in return and he began touching Adam and making him do things. I know I should have kept Adam away but he really wanted to sing and he was so good. I know I am a horrible mother.” Leila was crying.

“I doubt you could have stopped Adam if he was determined to sing.”

“I know. I was so happy when Simon came on the scene because he stopped the guy from touching Adam and Simon seemed to really support Adam becoming a sensation. Adam started performing in plays and Simon helped us out with rent and food. He treated Adam like a little brother and Adam was happy. As soon as Adam turned 18, things started to change. Simon rented some rooms by the theater so Adam could sleep there a few nights a week. I thought it was strange but what could I say. Then the rumors started about him being Simon’s latest toy. I confronted Adam but he just laughed it off and wouldn’t really say either way.”

“Maybe he was embarrassed,” Kris offered.

“Maybe. Shortly after his 19th birthday, Simon took him abroad. I was so scared that I’d never see him again. Adam came back a couple years later and he looked and acted totally different. His open nature became flirty and he exuded charm. He was so confidant and charismatic; he could just draw people in. Adam had taken on the Glambert persona both on and off stage. Simon had also changed and became a lot more controlling. They were both a lot less discreet. Adam also started meeting a lot of influential people and doing private performances. He wouldn’t tell me what was going on and Simon seemed to always be around.”

“What about Lady Kara?”

“That was a surprise. Adam came over three months ago and announced Simon had just gotten engaged. He had seemed a little shaken up but then things just went back to normal. Lady Kara seems nice but I am worried she is going to push Adam out of the picture.”

“Then Adam would be free of Simon so that is good.”

Leila shook her head, “Without Simon, Adam would be vulnerable to all his twisted admirers. As much as I hate that Simon uses Adam, I am even more scared what would happen if he rejected Adam. There are a lot of people that would love to hurt Adam. Whether it was because they couldn’t have him or they just think he is an aberration. A lot of husbands hate their wives lusting after him and a lot of husbands are also lusting after him. Does Adam seem worried?”

“No, Adam seems to have some kind of plan. I am not sure Simon or Lady Kara are throwing him away anytime soon. Once Adam’s estate his done, you can all go back to being gentry.”

Leila looked at Kris, “Without Simon’s protection, I think some of the province will burn our lands or chase us off. I know all about the situation with Mrs. Gokey. I am so scared for Adam because he is in over his head and he is surrounded by dangerous people.”

“Adam is smart.” Although Kris was worried he knew he had to comfort Leila, “He’ll be fine.”

“I wanted to tell you these things because Adam seems to become his old self around you. I think he trusts you and you can still reach him. I am not worried about what he is doing with his body but he is sealing his heart from people and that isn’t good.”

“Simon doesn’t want me around Adam but I will try to be there for him.”

“Simon probably notices Adam’s behavior around you. He is very smart and can read people really well. Don’t make him an enemy. Thanks for listening.” Leila left.

Kris was even more confused. Again, he wished things were different. He wished he had more money and could just take care of Adam. Of course, Adam would probably never settle for that and seemed to have plans of his own.

A week later, Neil and Daniel were going to see Adam. Against Kris’ better judgment he tagged along. They started off at the tavern next to the theater. Adam came into the tavern with Allison in tow. Neil immediately began fawning over Allison. Adam just rolled his eyes. Kris was surprised that he and Adam were able to just joke around and hang out. They talked about some of the new music that was being played at parties. Kris liked how animated and talkative Adam could be. He also loved how when they were together they could laugh at anything. Just a look between them could set each other off. Adam’s mood suddenly changed and he became tense. A minute later Lady Kara came over. She kissed him on the cheek, “Hello, Adam. How nice your boyfriend came to visit.”

“I thought you and Simon were going to a party tonight.”

“Simon had to go deal with an issue so he left me alone. So I figured I would spend some quality time with you.” She ran her hand along Adam’s thigh, “You’ve been so much fun lately.”

Kris cringed when he saw Adam’s expression just go blank.

“My brother came down so I need to entertain him.”

Lady Kara looked over by Neil and Allison, “Your brother seems amused enough with Allison and I am sure Kris of all people understands us spending time together.”

Adam got annoyed and grabbed Kara hard and pulled her on his lap, “Did you want me to fuck you in the tavern?”

Lady Kara looked a little alarmed and hissed, “Let go of me, Adam.”

“Why? Isn’t this what you want?” Adam was putting his hands up her skirt. Kris had never seen this side of Adam which was cruel. Kara was starting to freak out and Kris was thinking of intervening.

She was trying to get up, “Simon would kill you if he hears you are manhandling me in a tavern and if you don’t stop I am going to tell him about your boyfriend.”

Adam let go of Kara. Kara got up and smacked Adam across the face hard. “You are being very bad and I am going to make you pay for this. You think yesterday was bad, wait for tonight because tears aren’t going to stop me this time.” Kara smiled wickedly, “See you after the show, lover.”

Kris looked at Adam, “What did she mean about the tears?”

Adam seemed melancholy, “Leave it alone, Kris. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“What is she doing?”

“Look there is nothing we can do about it so just forget it.” Kris was very concerned and it showed. Adam smiled at Kris, “Relax, she is more bark than bite.”

“I don’t want you being hurt because of me.”

Adam just smiled, “Don’t fret about it, Kris. I am fine and I can handle Kara.”

They talked about some other topics until it was time to head over to the theater. Since it was a packed theater and they had no tickets, they stayed backstage. It was hectic and Kris was amazed at how much work when into the show. Allison made sure Adam was set between scenes. Kris loved hearing the purity and power of Adam’s voice. The show ended and they were waiting in Adam’s dressing room with a couple other performers. Allison came in to make sure there was water and some towels. Adam came in. He smiled at them, “It is crowded in here.” Adam started stripping down. Allison came in and averted her eyes. She put a clean set of clothes down and walked out. Kris just watched as Adam got completely naked, washed himself and got redressed not even caring about the crowd.

Neil shook his head, “Hey bro, you could have asked us all to leave.”

Adam laughed, “You would have whined. Besides, I get sick when I hang around in sweaty clothes.” A wealthy looking man came to the dressing room with Allison. He introduced himself as Jason Crellan, a landowner in the bordering country, Mauritia and good friend of the Simon Cowell’s. Adam smiled, shook his hand and introduced everyone else.

Lady Kara came to the room. She was surprised and obviously uncomfortable to see the man, “Jason, what are you doing here?”

“I have been meaning to see the amazing Glambert and then I heard you were engaged so I figured I’d kill two birds with one stone, to sort of speak.” Kris had a bad feeling about the guy. Kara moved close to Adam.

Adam noticed and pulled Kara closer to him and smiled at the guy, “So how do you know Simon?”

“We had some business dealings. So, Lady Kara, congratulations are in order,” Jason replied.

“I don’t think Simon is coming tonight. Perhaps you could celebrate another time when Simon is available.”

“Really, I am surprised his fiancé would come to a theater show without him.”

Adam was annoyed, “Well, I don’t know why? She is perfectly safe here and I will escort her home. How long are you in town?”

“Depends. Well, I really enjoyed your show and I am extremely impressed with your performance. I look forward to seeing you all again. Lady Kara.” He bowed and kissed her hand. Lady Kara shivered and just waited for him to go.

Kris was glad to see him go, “He didn’t seem right.”

Adam laughed, “Who was that Kara, another jilted lover?”

Lady Kara didn’t seem amused, “Something like that. I want to leave and go back to your place, Adam.”

Neil looked at Kara, “Shouldn’t you head back to Simon’s? I’m no expert in high society but sleeping over your fiancé’s lover’s house seems like a faux pas.”

Lady Kara smiled, “You’re right, you are no expert besides who said anything about sleeping?”

Neil’s eyes widened and he looked at Kara lustfully, “Really?”

Adam smacked Neil in the back of the head, “Down boy, that not so subtle innuendo was not meant for you.”

Neil laughed and looked at Lady Kara, “I hope you didn’t aim it at Adam. He’s not so good with the ladies.”

Lady Kara smiled and put her arms around Adam and kissed him on the neck. “Oh but he is getting better everyday.”

Adam turned and kissed Kara long and deep. Kris and Neil’s jaw dropped. Allison came back in and dropped the tray of drinks she was holding.

Adam just looked at them all, “It’s not all that different at this level, you know.”

Lady Kara had moved back and was fixing her lipstick. Adam started gathering his stuff.

Kris wasn’t sure where they were going to stay. Kris was looking at Neil and Daniel. Adam turned to Neil, “So I take it you are planning to crash at my place?”

“Of course we are. I hope that doesn’t cramp your new lifestyle.” Adam just ignored Neil and herded them all out. They walked Allison down the block to her place and then headed over to Adam’s apartment.

They went inside. Lady Kara seemed to be tired and in her own world. Adam brought out some wine for the guys and then led Kara to his bedroom. Kris poured himself a class of wine. Neil and Daniel were complaining about being home so early. Adam came out and shut the door.

Neil asked Adam, “Can we all go back out now?”

“Go, you are like five hundred feet from the tavern. By all means go.”

Daniel and Neil got up, “You coming, Kris?”

“No, I’m going to crash. Unless…” Kris looked at Adam. Adam shook his head, “Stay we can catch up.”

Daniel and Neil left. Adam sat on the couch next to Kris and poured himself a glass of wine.

Kris inquired, “Is Lady Kara asleep?”

“She is reading. I think whoever that guy was, freaked her out. She doesn’t seem to want to be a bitch right now.”

“Is it bad with her?”

Adam smiled, “Depends. Part of it is good because I need to learn, you know. But, it’s not really my cup of tea. I like my lovers with different anatomical features.”

“Like Simon?”

Adam made a face, “Well he is the right sex but not exactly my type. I like shorter, cuter men.” Kris took that as an invitation and put his hand on Adam’s thigh. Adam looked at Kris with desire which encouraged Kris to move his hand up towards Adam’s manhood. Adam stopped Kris’ hand, “I have to go back in by Kara before she comes out and makes our lives more miserable.”

“Is she going to make you do anything tonight?”

“She is in my bed, Kris, I am sure she is looking for something. I am going to just play along.”

“How? I couldn’t do it with someone I didn’t like.”

“I’ve had a lot of practice doing that. You just have to picture someone you do like.”

The bedroom door opened. Lady Kara came out in just her undergarments. Kris thought she looked pretty good and then thought about how mean she was being to Adam.

Lady Kara looked at them both and without any emotion said, “Adam, come to bed.”

Adam sighed, “I’ll be in soon.”

Lady Kara, “Soon would have been ten minutes ago. Hurry up, I’ve been patient enough with you tonight. Besides, I still owe you for the tavern incident.”


	10. Chapter 10

Kris watched Adam get up and follow Kara in the room. He heard the door shut and felt angry that he couldn’t stop it. He worried that if he heard any abuse or Adam call out, he would not be able to ignore it. Worse than that, all he heard was silence. He must have fallen asleep because he awoke to Neil and Daniel coming in completely drunk. They had obviously been out too long and were being extremely loud.

Adam’s door opened, and Adam came out he had just a sheet wrapped around his waist.

“What the fuck are you doing out here? Be considerate drunks and pass out quietly, for chrissake.”

Neil looked at Adam, “If your trying to find an excuse for your poor performance in the bedroom…its probably because-“ Neil attempted to whisper but ended up yelling since drunks cannot modulate their voice “-you’re gay.” Neil and Daniel just busted into hysterics.

Adam looked at Kris, “Good luck with them. I am going back to bed.”

Kris was glad Adam seemed fine but also surprised. Kris just spent the better part of an hour settling Neil and Daniel down and going to bed himself. The fact that they were on the living room floor did not help much. They woke up at nine am and the bedroom door was still shut. Although Neil and Daniel were hung over, they wanted to leave early. Kris tried to knock softly on the door but he wanted to see what was going on. Instead of being concerned, Kris recognized he was feeling jealous.

He opened the door. They were sleeping spoon fashion with Kara’s back to Adam’s chest. Adam looked up, “Hey Kris, what’s up?” He gently disengaged himself from Kara who just stayed asleep.

“We are going to take off now and head back to the province. Looks like last night wasn’t so bad.”

Adam looked at Kris, “Are you jealous?”

“Should I be?”

“No, because WE (gesturing to Kris and him) are not a couple so therefore, YOU should not feel anything when I fuck other people.”

Kris just looked at Adam and walked out. Kris was getting sick of Adam’s manic mood swings. He left with Neil and Daniel vowing to forget about Adam. Once home, Kris just stayed busy on the estate.

About a month later Matt Giraud came over to see Kris.

“So I guess the Lambert’s estate is almost complete. I rode by on my way here and they were installing stained glass windows,” Matt informed Kris.

“That’s good. It will probably take a while to get the fields planted and actually make money.”

“Yeah but once he does he has the advantage of being the boyfriend of a trader. He is going to get better deals on the market. My Dad is worried.”

Kris shrugged, “I am sure it will work itself out.”

“So remember I told you about the sex show Adam was doing?”

“What about it?”

Matt smirked, “It is scheduled for next month. It is going to be at the royal palace. I guess the King has a small theater. It’s invite only and there are only about 50 invitations going out. The show is in honor of the envoy from Mauritia containing their two princes visits. There is going to be a week of extravagant festivities.”

“Are you going?”

Matt shrugged, “Our family is going down for some of the parties. I am not sure if we will get an invite.”

“I doubt we will get invited.”

“Well, not to Glambert’s show but you might be invited to attend some parties since you are a single landowner. The King may need single men if there are marriageable women in the party.”

+++

Three weeks later, the Allens received invitations to a couple balls being thrown by the royal family. Leila and Neil were still staying with the Allens. Although the house was complete, they were waiting to hire staff, purchase animals and acquire tenants before moving back. Leila mentioned Adam had been too busy to come down and Simon was away on a short trip.

Kris wondered what Adam had been so busy with and if it had involved Lady Kara. Leila wanted to go to the city to see Adam. Kim Allen offered to go and told Kris he was coming as well. Kris had no choice and made arrangements to go down for a couple days. They arrived and were going to stay at Simon’s again. Leila wasn’t too happy and neither was Kris. Kim was impressed with the Cowell villa and thought Lady Kara was beautiful and sweet. Kris just wondered if his mother was in touch with reality or in her world where everything was pleasant.

Simon had returned and was being the perfect host but Kris could tell there was a lot of tension in the air. Adam and Kara looked apprehensive. Lady Kara took the ladies into the garden for tea.

Simon motioned for Kris and Adam to sit and poured some brandy.

Simon opened the discussion, “So Kris, have you seen Adam’s renovated house?”

“I saw it a couple weeks ago and it looked beautiful. They were putting in some stained glass windows.”

Adam perked up, “We picked those out in Corinthia. The artists there are amazing. I hope to get up there in a few weeks.”

Simon continued to address Kris, “Is your family coming down for the celebrations?”

Kris responded, “We got invited but are still working out the logistics. We don’t have apartments down here.”

“My villa is full or else I would offer.”

Adam spoke up, “Your family can use my rooms downtown. My mom and Neil won’t be coming down.”

Kris was surprised at the offer, “You don’t mind the company?”

Simon put his arm around Adam, “With all the festivities, Adam will be staying with me.” Kris just grinded his teeth.

Kris decided to change the subject, “I heard you are debuting a new performance.”

“We are doing a private show for the King and his guests. It’s a really cool musical based on a Roman story,” Adam explained.

“Is it a sex show?”

Adam laughed, “It’s a risqué musical. There is some nudity and sexual acts but I wouldn’t say it was a ‘sex’ show.”

Simon raised his eyebrows, “Considering it involves intercourse and oral sex, I would and have called it a ‘sex’ show.” Simon looked at Adam, “I don’t think you realize how out of the box this show will be. You may be extremely comfortable with sex but most people aren’t.”

Adam shrugged, “Well, they may not be comfortable but they are definitely interested.”

Kris was concerned, “Are you going to have sex with someone on a stage in front of a crowd?”

“We are still tweaking the show and I have some legitimate concerns about Adam’s performance,” stated Simon.

Adam looked at Simon, “You are concerned about my performance?”

“Adam you are not always that great with women, Do you know what would happen after we billed you as this sex god if you lose your erection on stage?”

Adam laughed, “Not going to happen. I am a consummate professional. Besides, I wanted the costar to be a guy. You are the one that balked at that.”

“Maybe I was just jealous. You know I can be extremely possessive when it comes to other men.” Simon looked pointedly at Kris.

Kris looked at Simon, ignoring the veiled threat, “If Adam does that he is never going to be accepted by society as a landowner.”

Simon seemed to disagree, “I don’t know society seems to have a different set of rules when it comes to Adam. I never thought the King and Queen would openly embrace an actor. Besides, look at me. I walk in the most powerful circles and I am about as common as you get. My mother was a tavern wench and my father was a farm hand. Society can be surprisingly flexible when you have something they want. I have money and Adam has sex.”

“You make him sound like a whore.”

“No, I make him sound like a sex god, you are reducing it to him being a whore.”

“Hi, I am standing right here. If you want to analyze my life do it on your time.”

Simon laughed, “Drink up, gentlemen. Dinner will be at 8.” Simon had his servant showed Kris to a room far away from Adam’s room. Kris chuckled at Simon’s precautions.

+++

That night they enjoyed a nice dinner. Simon had invited a couple other people and it was actually entertaining. Adam was in his element and extremely charismatic. He could speak on any subject and always acted engaged no matter how dull the topic. Kris watched how people reacted to Adam and warmed to his openness. When Adam laughed, everyone’s mood lightened. Kris was happy Adam seemed to have found a niche but sad that he still had to endure all the other humiliations and pains in his life. If circumstances had been different, Adam would have been a great landowner and well loved.

After dinner Simon locked himself in his library with the other men. The women decided to play cards. Adam took Kris to the music room. Adam gave him a guitar, “Play me a song.” Kris played one of his own and sang softly.

Adam smiled and kissed Kris on the cheek, “Lovely, that was great. Now play a song we can both sing.”

Kris played a popular folk tune. Kris and Adam just sang together and Kris felt happier than he had in a long time. When they finished, Kris smiled up at Adam.

Kris looked at Adam hopefully, “Are you sure we can’t kiss anymore.”

“Yes, because if I kiss you, I couldn’t stop.”

Kris knew he was going to get rejected. He knew he was going to regret it. Still, he leaned into Adam and whispered, “Then let’s not stop.” Kris kissed Adam on the lips. Adam pulled back like he was burned and just stared at Kris.

Kris braced himself for Adam’s freak out. Adam grabbed Kris’ hair hard and yanked his head back, “Is this what you want?” Adam kissed him hard. Kris just ignored the pain Adam was inflicting to his hair and gave into the kiss. Adam relaxed his grip and kept kissing him. Adam started kissing him down his neck and murmured, “Why can’t you just leave things alone? I am only going to bring you pain.”

“I don’t care.” Kris started kissing him frantically. They both slid to the floor and Adam pulled Kris on top of him. Adam ran his hand over Kris’ buttocks and pulled him against him. Kris could feel Adam swelling against him and it turned him on. Caught up in the moment they didn’t here the door open.

Suddenly Kris felt a foot hit his ribs and he fell off of Adam. He looked up and saw Lady Kara.

“Are you two insane? You are in Simon’s villa, what do you think he would have done if he came in? Kris he would kill and you, Adam he would beat and banish. He’s two rooms over. Are you drunk?”

Adam was a little dazed still getting his passion under control, “Relax, Kara, Simon is going to be locked in that room half the night.”

Kara smacked Adam across the face hard, “Smarten up, Adam. Now is not the time to have a fling.”

Adam glared at her, “Unless it is you?”

Kara was not intimidated, “Don’t go off topic. Your boyfriend here was warned by Simon, weren’t you Kristopher.”

“Sort of.” Kris mumbled.

Adam looked at Kris, “Simon threatened you about me.”

“He said a few things to deter me. But, I like you, Adam.”

Adam looked concerned, “Kris, Simon is a bad man. He orders people to be tortured and killed all the time. Why didn’t you tell me? I thought it was weird how strange Simon acted around you.”

“It’s because neither one of you is good at hiding your feelings about each other. Anyone watching you two can see the sparks. You need to avoid each other. No good will come from this,” said Lady Kara.

“You’re just trying to keep Adam for yourself. He is gay, you know,” Kris responded.

Adam looked at Kara. Kara’s demeanor softened, “I know, sweetie, it hurts but you have to say goodbye to him. Otherwise, you will both be in danger.” Kara kissed Adam on his temple. “Go upstairs, I need to talk to Kris.”

Adam looked concerned, “No-“

“He is staying here tonight, he’ll be here tomorrow. You are too upset. Go to bed.” Adam looked at Kris with the saddest eyes Kris had ever seen in his life. Kris’ heart felt like it was breaking.

Adam just left. Kris turned to Kara and said angrily, “You and Simon are destroying him.”

“I know you hate me and have seen me be mean to Adam. I can’t explain our relationship because it is twisted but trust me I don’t want Adam hurt or sent away. Simon loves Adam and deep down he knows Adam doesn’t love him the same way. That makes Simon insanely jealous. He may let Adam have sex with people but never with anyone he views as a threat. You are a threat and Simon is going to neutralize you. To be honest, I don’t care if he kills you but Adam will freak out and lash out at Simon. Of course, that would result in Simon having to destroy Adam, completely ruining the equilibrium we have achieved. Is that what you want?”

“I want Adam to be happy.”

Lady Kara shook her head, “I suggest you settle for alive. Stay away from him for a while. Once Simon and I marry, I will do what I can to get Adam some freedom.”

“Why would you do that for him?”

“The same reason he would do it for me. I may resent him sometimes but he is the closest thing I have to a friend and we share a gilded cage.”

Kris believed Lady Kara and almost felt bad for her. He was starting to understand their relationship a little better. He also was becoming more resigned to the possibility of never being with Adam.


	11. Chapter 11

Kris saw Adam briefly the next morning and then headed back to the Province. Two weeks later they went down to the city and were staying in Adam’s rooms by the theater. Adam met them to make sure they were settled. Allison was with him. Adam was dressed expensively.

Adam joked to the Allens, “You are lucky to be away from the insanity at the royal court and even Simon’s villa.”

Kim Allen smiled, “Thank you for lending us your place, will you be at the Queen’s cocktail party, tonight?

“Unfortunately, I have a performance tonight and must get ready.”

Kim Allen asked surprised, “The theater is open?”

“Actually it is a private show in the King’s theater,” Adam clarified.

Kris’ eyes snapped to Adam’s and Adam just looked away. Kris was furious, “So you are doing the show, tonight? Who do you fuck on stage?”

Neil Allen gasped and Kim Allen admonished, “Kristopher Allen, apologize this instant. What are you possessed?”

Adam just looked at Kris coldly, “It’s alright, I am not embarrassed by the show. These types of shows are all the rage in other countries including Mauritia.”

“Wait, are you having sex on a stage?” inquired Neil Allen.

Adam just smiled, “It is a Roman play about star crossed lovers and the love scenes are graphic.”

“How graphic, Adam?” Kris asked tightly.

“Why are you asking? Are you trying to embarrass me?”

“Well, if you are embarrassed perhaps you should reconsider doing it. Are you sure you are not going to freak out in front of people.”

“Of course I am sure. It is not like I didn’t rehearse in front of a crowd, just ask Matt,” Adam smiled innocently.

Kim was getting agitated because she hated confrontation. Neil Allen attempted to diffuse the situation,

“Adam, Leila is very concerned about you. Are you ok with Simon Cowell?

Adam got annoyed, “Why? Is my mother suddenly going to have enough money and power to run the estate? Is someone going to stand up to Simon Cowell? The real world is about compromise and using any means possible to get to where you want to be. So please tell my mother to stop nagging and just be thankful I am getting her and Neil to a better place.”

Kim looked at Adam sympathetically, “What about you, Adam? Don’t you deserve something? I don’t think your mother wants a luxurious house at the expense of your happiness. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. We can find another solution.”

Adam just looked at the Allens and his fierce mask dropped. Kris saw the Adam he knew from childhood. The sweet, vulnerable, cherub red-head. Adam’s eyes moistened, “It is too late Mrs. Allen. I’ve gone down this path too long and done too much not to reach the prize.”

Kris wanted to shake him, “What prize is there for you, Adam? All I have seen is sacrifices.”

Adam looked at Kris and wiped his tears. Kris watched as Adam’s features transformed and his Glambert persona came back. “I appreciate this touching moment but I have some important errands to run. He smiled at the Allens, “Mr. and Mrs. Allen enjoy the party tonight.” Adam then looked at Kris, “Kristopher, go fuck yourself for pulling this shit now.” Adam slammed out the door.

Neil Allen looked at Kris, “Is that kid still dealing with a full deck? He must be a great actor because I just saw about three different characters.”

Kim lightly hit her husband, “Neil be nice. Adam is a good boy that has been through a lot. He is doing his best to deal with his situation. Kris, you should be a better friend than that. Why did you start in on him like that?”

“I am trying to stop him from making a mistake.”

Kim looked at her son, “Are you so experienced? Maybe you should stop being so judgmental and instead be supportive. The Lamberts have been judged enough. Let us just go to the party.”

+++

Kris was stressed at the party. He felt bad that he had fought with Adam and was judgmental. Even if Adam had sex with 100 people on a stage, Kris still loved him and he wished he had made that clear. Instead this was wedging an even bigger gap between them.

Kris saw Simon and Lady Kara. He also saw Matt Giraud. He went over by Matt who was with Michael Sarver.

Matt smiled at Kris, “Hey, Kris. When did you come down? We have been here about four days already.”

“We just came down today.”

“I am surprised Glambert isn’t here. I guess he is resting for his big show,” stated Michael Sarver.

Matt smirked, “I saw a dress rehearsal yesterday and that boy can sing.”

Kris was surprised, “Wasn’t it vulgar?”

“Well they were only rehearsing so it wasn’t as hot as it could have been.”

“Were there naked people?” a shocked Michael Sarver inquired.

“Oh yeah. I was hoping Lady Kara was in it but it was some unknown actress. She was pretty enough. There was an orgy scene which was cool.”

“Was Adam naked?” Kris asked a little more urgently then he intended.

“Of course he’s the lead. I knew he use to be a red head.” Matt laughed and Kris cringed. Matt looked at Kris, “Believe me, Adam has nothing to be ashamed of in that department.”

Michael pushed Matt, “Do you mind? Some of us don’t need that much information. Why did you go see it anyway?”

Matt shrugged, “I wanted to see if I was doing it right, you know?”

Kris laughed. He really liked Matt for not being mean about it and not making fun of Adam.

Michael looked at them both, “You do realize this goes against the church. God fearing people do not have sex in public and they certainly don’t have sex with their own gender.”

Matt just shrugged, “Really, it seems like a lot of prominent people do both.”

Lady Kara came over, “Hi Kris, dance with me.”

Kris took Lady Kara on the dance floor. Kris looked at her objectively and realized she was very pretty.

Kara spoke as they danced, “Adam is doing the show tonight. I saw it and it is really hot. I thought it might be crass but it’s really sexy. Adam is a good actor and the vocals in this show are amazing.”

“This is the kind of plays that the peasants watch in the lowliest taverns.”

Kara stiffened, “No, Kris. This is a play being done for our King and two visiting princes from our neighbors. I hardly think it’s the same. It’s not dirty. It’s a little wicked and on the edge but it is good.”

“Adam is going to be a joke.”

“Hardly. Adam is already sought after by some very influential people, after this he may be able to trade up.”

“So another gilded cage?” Kris remarked.

Kara paused in her step, “What do you think could happen between you an Adam? Society may overlook same sex lovers but they are not about to embrace it at the expense of marriage. Why do you think Simon is pushing Adam into performing hetero acts on a stage? No one likes a complete fag and your tenants on your lands would be even less understanding. The lower folk are much more conservative.”

Although, Adam was very open, Kris knew what Kara said was true. Kris could never be so open and would always have to hide his sexuality. Luckily, he liked women too. The danced ended and Lady Kara went back by Simon. Kris went by his father.

Neil spoke to his son, “So Kris, there are going to be quite a number of eligible women at these events. You are not getting any younger.”

Kris was caught off guard, “I still have a lot to learn before I get married but I’ll keep an open mind.”

“This is a good time because there are women from Mauritia and some of the more distant provinces in Lisantia. More options.”

Kris didn’t want to think about it. The two princes from Mauritia arrived. One had light brown/auburn hair and the smaller man had dark hair and hazel eyes. They dressed regally and were accompanied by a nice looking entourage.

“Nice looking boys. The older one looks a little mischievous,” noted the senior Allen.

The King and Queen welcomed them and introduced them to a few of their single nieces. Kris just went and sat near the musicians hoping the party would end soon. He was impressed with their playing and just closed his eyes to absorb it.

Someone giggled next to him, “Is the party that boring?” Kris opened his eyes and saw the younger prince.

“Your highness, excuse me, I was just listening to the music.”

“I do that sometimes but usually some jerk interrupts-“he laughed, “I guess now I am that jerk. I mean-I interrupted you.”

Kris smiled, “I am honored to talk to you, your highness. How are you liking the party?”

The dark haired boy made a face and then smiled, “I don’t really like parties. My brother, Dave, says it’s because I am awkward but I just don’t like talking to strangers. I mean I am talking to you but you just seemed…“

Kris just laughed, “Sleepy…I get it because I would much rather be in a small gathering than this big party. In fact I’d rather be in my room playing my viola.”

The prince nodded, “That sounds a lot more fun. I am Prince Archie.”

Kris smiled, “I am Kris Allen. My family owns a small, very small estate about 100 miles from here.”

“Cool. Are you going to the show tonight? I heard Glambert was going to be in it. About three years ago he came to Mauritia and performed for us. His voice was amazing. I can’t believe he is doing a Caligulan.”

“A what?”

Prince Archie went on, “Oh a Caligulan it’s like a sex play. They name it after that Roman guy Caligula because its really racy. Every Kingdom is boasting of having a show. But, usually they are not respected singers. Most of the great singers are either eunuchs or ugly. This is going to be amazing. Dave thinks if it’s half as good as we expect, we should try to steal Glambert away.” Archie giggled.

“You don’t think it’s demeaning?”

Prince Archie shrugged, “I guess it depends. Like the show we have is pretty tame but two of the girls kiss and get naked. I would rather they just sang but it’s not too bad. I am not sure how this will be.”

The other Prince came over. He looked Kris up and down and than deciding he was not a threat put out his hand, “David Cook, and I see you met my brother Archie.”

Kris shook his hand, “Yes your highness. It is a pleasure to meet you both.”

Prince David looked at his brother, “Arch, you have to dance with someone. I told Lady Kara, you would dance with her. She is Simon Cowell’s fiancé so she won’t molest you. Come on I will walk you over.

Archie laughed, “Ok, David. I’ll go do my duty. Kris, it was nice talking with you and I will probably see you at another function this week. Enjoy your night.”

Kris smiled and bowed, “It was an honor, your highnesses.” Archie smiled back and followed David to dance with Kara.

Kris just looked around hoping he could leave soon. Kris noticed Simon Cowell coming over to him. Kris tensed and then noticed he had a pretty blonde woman with him. As they approached the girl looked up at him and smiled. Kris felt his heart speed up and thought maybe the night was improving.

“Kris, I would like to introduce Miss Katy, she is a cousin of the Prince Archie and Prince David. Miss Katy, this is Kris Allen, his family owns an estate in the Northern Province,” said Simon.

Kris kissed her hand, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Katy”

Katy smiled, “Likewise.” Simon looked at the two and also smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Kris was tongue tied because he was not accustomed to being introduced to beautiful women.

“Allen, don’t embarrass me by displaying no social skills. Ask Katy to dance,” Simon instructed.

Kris turned to Katy, “Would you like to dance, Miss Katy?”

Katy smiled, “I would love to dance, Mr. Allen.” Kris led her to the dance floor. Katy was nice and small. Kris liked the way she felt in his arms and hoped she wasn’t an airhead.

“So you live in Mauritia?”

“I do. I was staying at the royal court because I was a chaperone to the princess. She is on her honeymoon so I am not really needed anymore. The King thought it would be good to come here with the Princes. Prince David usually gets in trouble when he travels.

“Are you husband hunting?”

“Aren’t all single women? I am not desperate though I have a dowry and a title so I have plenty of suiters. I just want to find someone I like that likes simple things. I don’t enjoy all the drama at the royal court.”

Kris liked Katy, “I don’t think I would like court either. I didn’t even like this party before I met you.”

Katy smiled, “And now?”

“I still don’t like court but I like the party.”

“Are you going to the show tonight?”

“No, are you?

“No, unmarried women cannot go. I heard it’s pretty explicit. I am surprised the lead is Glambert. I thought he was a eunuch. Maybe he is and that’s part of the story. People like weird stuff.”

Kris laughed, “I know Adam and he is not a eunuch.”

Katy seemed confused, “Who?”

“Glambert. His name is Adam.”

“Oh, women go crazy for him. I heard my sisters talking. When he came to Mauritia all the women went insane. My sister tried to have a tryst with him but I guess he prefers men. To each is own.”

Kris had never heard any woman be so forthright and nonjudgmental. The song ended and Kris escorted her back to Simon, Lady Kara and Prince David.

Prince David looked him up and down. Lady Kara pushed Prince David lightly, “Don’t be so stern Prince David, Kris is very nice and a perfect gentleman.” Kris was shocked that Kara was supporting him, not to mention Simon introducing Katy to him.

Simon smiled at Kris, “Kris, are you coming to my house tomorrow night for a music night?”

The Allens had not been invited since it was really for major gentry not minors like Kris.

“I don’t think so.”

“Nonsense, I am sure whatever alternate plans you have can be changed. I would really love to have you and your family. In fact, I insist.” Kris looked at Katy who was looking hopeful.

“In that case, how can I say no.”

Simon smiled victoriously, “Great, come around 7pm.”

+++

The next day Kris woke up with apprehension. He was worried about the show Adam performed and the reaction around the court. He was also nervous about the dinner at Simon’s house. He did not trust Simon and had no idea why suddenly Simon was being so nice. He told his parents about the invitation and so the daytime was spent picking out clothes and getting etiquette lessons. He also dodged questions about the girl he danced with the night before.

They arrived at Simon’s house for the party. Simon Cowell’s wealth was very evident. He had about 50 servants all dressed in skimpy roman clothing serving finger foods and drinks. Kris saw Matt and Mike chatting in the corner. He went over.

Mike joked, “I guess they invite anyone to exclusive parties.”

Kris smiled, “I guess so since you are here.”

“This villa is amazing and look at all the good looking servers. I hope everyone gets drunk and it becomes like Sodom and Gomorrah,” declared Matt.

Mike shook his head, “Let’s hope it stays classier than the show last night.”

Kris was curious, “Did you see it?”

“I heard about it from my father. It was scandalous because the Queen and some of the finest ladies of the court showed up and stayed for the performance. My Mom is not talking to my father since she did not get to go,” Matt explained.

“I went and I would have walked out if it wasn’t being hosted by the King. Apparently, these sinful shows are being performed all over the place. It is sick. Your friend, Adam, has no decency. He was blessed with a beautiful voice and this is how he uses his gift from God,” added Mike.

“From what I saw, it wasn’t the only gift.” Matt laughed and Kris smirked at the outraged expression on Mike’s face.

Mike looked at Matt and shook his head, “You are an idiot, Matt.”

Kris saw Adam come down the stairs escorting the Queen. She had her arm in his as they descended. Adam was like a beacon and just outshined everyone in the room. He was wearing a very fancy black and purple ensemble and had expensive rings on.

Matt, “I guess not everyone was as offended as you because the Queen seems smitten.”

Mike just shook his head. Adam was constantly surrounded by people and it was obvious the play had been a huge success. Kris wished he could talk to Adam but he couldn’t get near him.

He was interrupted by a voice, “You seem awake tonight.”

Kris looked over to see Prince Archie smiling,

“Your highness, its nice to see you again.”

“Same here. I guess we have a full schedule while we are here. I didn’t even get to bed until the sun was up. It’s kind of crazy,” said Prince Archie.

“How was the show?” Kris was hoping to get a better response from the Prince.

“It was really good. I mean-the singing was amazing and there was even some dancing. Adam-Glambert is amazing. It was so much better than the show we have.” Archie giggled, “There were some naughty parts but it wasn’t gross.” Prince Archie was turning red.

Kris had to ask, “Was there sex?”

Prince Archie turned even redder, “Glambert touches himself and the lead girl-gosh, ask my brother David. I am not good at describing this stuff.”

“Sorry, so what was the singing like?”

“It was really beautiful. Adam can hold notes for like ever.” Kris noticed Prince Archie using Adam’s Christian name. “After the show we all had a huge celebratory meal that went on until the early morning.”

Kris got the sense that Prince Archie was in awe of Adam like the rest of the continent. Kris felt someone hug him from behind and then heard Adam’s contagious laugh.

“How convenient my two favorite people chatting together.” Adam let go of Kris and bowed dramatically to Prince Archie.

The Prince giggled shyly, “Gosh, stop it Adam, you are embarrassing me.”

“But you are so cute when you get embarrassed, your highness.” Kris felt his stomach roll when he heard the flirty tone in Adam’s voice. He recognized it because it was the same tone Adam had used with him. Kris looked at Adam and Adam just winked at Kris before turning his attention back to the Prince.

“So Prince Archie, did you sleep well? You are not use to these late nights, are you?” Adam asked sweetly.

“Er…sometimes we entertain in Mauritia but not this much. So yeah I guess I am not use to it. I slept OK, how about you?”

Adam smiled wickedly, “Like a bear.” Kris needed to get away. He could not stand by and watch Adam flirt with another man and ignore him. He was getting ready to make an excuse to walk away.

Adam turned to Prince Archie, “I am sitting next to you at dinner so we can chat more then. If you will excuse us, I need to introduce Kris to someone.”

Prince Archie smiled, “Sure. I am supposed to be keeping my cousin Katy company.” Prince Archie looked at Kris, “I saw you dancing with Katy last night. You two looked good together.”

Kris blushed now, “She is very nice.” Adam pulled Kris away and they went into an adjacent room that was less crowded.

Adam half heartedly scolded, “Stop looking at me like I killed your puppy. I have to be nice to people especially royalty.”

Kris looked at Adam, “You were being more than nice. I would say you were being too nice. Any nicer and your tongue would have been down his throat.”

Adam laughed, “You are funny, Kristopher. I am glad you are here. It’s kind of crazy how well the show went. Simon was sooo nervous when the women showed up.”

“What exactly did you do on the stage?”

Adam laughed, “It was tame as far as a Caligulan goes. I guess people were a little shocked with me touching myself but I kind of have to with a female lead, you know.”

Kris turned red because he was not comfortable talking about sex. “Weren’t you embarrassed?”

Adam shrugged, “I don’t get embarrassed. Besides, I’ve seen enough naked men to know I look good.” Adam looked at Kris sensually, “You look good too. By the way, I lied.”

Kris looked at Adam confused, “About what?”

Adam pulled him behind a large piece of furniture and was suddenly kissing Kris passionately. Kris was caught off guard and was even more shocked when Adam pressed himself against Kris and was rock hard. Adam stopped and pulled back, “When I had said we would never kiss again.” Adam laughed and then disappeared. Kris watched as Adam was swarmed by smitten, older women and dragged further away.


	13. Chapter 13

It was time for dinner and Kris was escorted by one of the servants to his pre-assigned seat. Kris was pleasantly surprised to be sitting next to Katy especially since he was far too close to the head of the table than he rated. Even Matt and Mike looked at him like he was wrong. Kris just stood waiting for everyone else to enter. It was customary for everyone to stand until the King and Queen sat. Prince David stood next to Katy and nodded at Kris. Kris bowed his head. Prince Archie came in and was placed a few seats from the Queen and on the other side of the table. Adam came in with Lady Kara. Lady Kara went to the other side of Prince Cook. Adam sat next to Prince Archie and the Queen.

Kris continued to find Katy engaging and a fresh change from the jaded women at court. He loved how she treated him like he was important even though she was much higher than him on the social scale. He gave her his undivided attention because Adam’s outrageous flirting with the Queen and Prince Archie was too infuriating to watch.

After the meal, everyone went into the music room and different guests volunteered to perform. Prince Archie performed a song. He was very shy about it and understated. He kept his eyes shut the whole time and just gave into the music. Kris looked over at Adam who had been watching Archie intently. Adam looked over at Kris and winked at him. Katy came by Kris.

“Kris,-I mean Mr. Allen, do you want to escort me to a brunch tomorrow? The Queen is hosting a brunch in the Park. David is taking Lady Andrea and Archie is taking Lady Megan. So I want a date too.” She laughed, “I hope you’re not appalled by my manners because I am too forward sometimes.”

“I would be honored and I love your manners, Miss O’Connell. I am not sure I would have had the courage to ask you anyway.”

Katy smiled, “I hope I am bolstering your confidence enough for next time.” Katy looked over at Adam who was congratulating Prince Archie on his performance. Katy made a face and looked over at Prince David.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I know everyone loves Glambert and I think he is amazing but I think he may be too much for Archie. Archie is very naïve.”

Kris frowned, “Adam is a nice guy.”

“I am not sure that is the adjective usually used for him. I am sorry he is your friend. Let’s talk about something else.”

Kris wanted to assure Katy that Adam was a great guy but then again he had the feeling Adam could also be a jerk. He knew first hand that Adam was moody and often hot and cold. Kris was pulled out of his contemplation when he heard Adam announcing what a great musician Kris was and that Kris should come up and play. Katy beamed at him, “Go up there, Mr. Allen. I want to hear you perform.”

Kris was mortified and gave Adam a dirty look. Adam acted innocent and surprised. Kris had no choice. He went up and played guitar and sang one of his own songs. He knew it would be hit or miss. The crowd seemed confused. Then Prince Archie and Adam began applauding loudly. Adam even whistled like it was a common show. Everyone than just went along and applauded politely.

Kris went back by Katy, “That was humiliating.”

“No, that was fabulous. I love your voice. It is so sweet and subtle, like you.” Katy blushed this time. Kris was grateful for her support and thought she would make a great wife to someone.

Katy was called over to the Queen’s entourage. Kris needed some air so he wandered out into the hallway leading to the back of the house. Someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him up some back stairs. Kris was about to jerk away when he realized it was Adam. They went into Adam’s room.

“Still mad at me? You were awesome.”

“I am still mad but thanks. Is this a good idea?”

Adam laughed, “No, it’s a really bad idea. I am supposed to be flirting with Archie.”

“Why?”

Adam shrugged, “I guess because he is a Prince of Mauritia and apparently gay. Do you really want to waste the couple minutes we have discussing this?”

Kris hesitated for all of a nanosecond, “No.”

“Good.”

Adam started kissing Kris. Kris was kissing him back knowing this was dangerous. Adam was pulling Kris against him and pressing their growing erections against each other.

Adam whispered, “I don’t know why I am so attracted to you. I am usually not this masochistic since I know this will only lead to pain but I don’t care right now.” Adam was trailing kisses across Kris’ jaw-line and down his neck. Kris put his head back to give Adam easier access. Adam opened Kris is pants and reached in to rub his erection. Kris moaned and grabbed Adam’s hair, pulling his head up to kiss Kris on the mouth. Kris was beyond reason.

They heard the door opening and Adam quickly pushed a dazed Kris behind the curtain. Kris was shaking and hoping they did not get caught. He was hoping it was just Lady Kara again. Unfortunately, he heard Simon’s voice, “What are you doing, Adam? You are suppose to be entertaining Archie.”

“I needed a break. Besides, I think Kara is doing better with David. Archie’s kind of dumb and I don’t think he is going to really be up for a good romp.” Kris cringed at Adam’s callous words and matter of fact tone.

Simon responded, “Well, you aren’t supposed to molest him, I just want you to get him interested. Are you alone in here?”

Adam’s voice was steady and light, “Aside, from you I am. Since when do you just barge in my room?”

“It is my house.”

Adam’s tone changed slightly, “It is my room and I don’t think you have been paying enough attention to me lately to have the right to just come in. You haven’t been very nice at all, lately.” Kris felt nauseous at the sexual tone in Adam’s voice.

Adam continued, “I think for tonight it is time you make it up to me. I want to go in your room and have you try and please me.”

Simon seemed to question the idea, “The party is still-“

Adam’s voice became a growl, “-the party will go on without us. I want to go to your room now.”

“Adam-“ Kris heard a loud crack and a really icy version of Adam’s voice, “I am not asking, Cowell. I am telling you we are going to you room and you are going to blow me until I feel like fucking you. Then maybe, just maybe if I am nice you can go back to your precious guests. Be glad I am not making you get naked and follow me on your knees to your room.”

Kris heard them go and just stood against the window freaking out. He did not like what he heard and now understood what Allison had alluded to that night she confided in him. Kris got out of Adam’s room and went back down to the party. His mother came over, “Geez, Kris, you like you saw a ghost. Who is that pretty girl you keep talking to?”

“That is Miss Katy O’Connell. She is cousins with Prince Archie and Prince David. I am going to take her to a brunch tomorrow.”

“Great, you two look good together,” Kim acknowledged.

“I am just a convenient escort.”

“Maybe for now. Kris, you aren’t getting any younger.”

Kris just ignored his mother and went by Katy a little later. He loved how sunny and even mannered she was. She was the total antithesis of Adam. Right now that was exactly what Kris needed. He needed that and some wine. Luckily, he had found both.

+++

At around midnight, guests were starting to clear out. Kris spotted Simon next to Lady Kara. They were saying goodbye to guests. Kris was trying to figure out the logistics with taking Katy to the brunch. Katy looked at Kris, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I am just trying to figure out where I can get a carriage for tomorrow.”

Katy smiled, “No need, we will pick you up. I doubt David would let me ride alone with you anyway.”

Kris felt relieved until Prince David came over looking stern, “So Allen, you are taking my cousin without my permission or did you think it was old fashioned to be polite and ask.”

Kris was at a loss for words since Prince David was right. Kris stuttered a little, “Your highness, I am sorry I should have-“

“-yes you should have. But, since you play guitar pretty well, I will overlook your impertinence,” David smiled. “Are we also going out of our way to pick you up?”

Kris laughed, “Probably, I am staying in town.”

Prince David nodded, “Beautiful the opposite direction. We’ll be there at noon. I hope whoever is planning these functions stops them from starting before the sun goes down. It is irritating. Come on Katy, you can see him tomorrow and I need to go to bed.”

Kris said goodbye and went by his family. His mother was beaming at him. Kris just ignored it and looked around for Adam who was conspicuously absent. They went over by Lady Kara and Simon. Kris noticed Simon’s lip was cut and a little swollen.

Simon spoke to the Allens, “Thank you for coming. I see Kris here has made quite an impression on Miss O’Connell. She is a beautiful girl.”

Kris mumbled, “She is a nice lady. Where is Adam?”

“He is indisposed at the moment. Perhaps he is exhausted.”

Kris was concerned, “Are you sure he is OK?”

Simon glared at Kris, “You of all people should know he is fine.” Simon leaned closer to Kris, “You are lucky Adam was so passionate tonight or I might still be angry at seeing your shoes behind the drapes.” Kris looked at Simon alarmed and Simon just smiled, “Don’t worry Adam will bare the brunt of this situation for you both. You are fine.”

Kris’ father noticed his son go pale and decided to rush their departure. Kris was shaken up. Lady Kara looked at him with concern but he was pulled out before she could speak. Kris was quiet on the way home.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, Kris was picked up at eleven has Prince David promised. The brunch was a fancy affair and Kris had a good time. His only concern was that Adam was absent from the event. Lady Kara had told the Queen that Adam was still feeling under the weather. Toward the end of the day, Kris went by Lady Kara.

“Is Adam OK?” asked Kris.

Lady Kara looked at Kris, “Didn’t I tell you two not to be so stupid? Adam is fine. Simon is mad but luckily he believes Adam that nothing happened between you two. You are also lucky Adam is smart enough and sexy enough to make himself irresistible to Simon. It is actually a very annoying situation from my perspective. Be smart, Kris, and focus on Katy. She is a great catch, much better than you deserve.”

Kris looked at Lady Kara, “Simon, is trying to marry me off?”

“Be glad the other option was getting your family banished. I’d take door one if I were you,” Lady Kara suggested.

Kris was furious, “So Katy is acting?”

“No sweetie, there is no accounting for her taste. Simon is being opportunistic and vouching for your character but that’s it. The rest is up to you. Don’t pass up a good thing for something that will never happen.”

+++

That night Kris and his family just relaxed at home. The next day was the farewell ball for the Mauritian Royal entourage. Kris took his time getting done and ignored his mother’s chatter on what a great match between their family and the O’Connells would be. She kept telling his father that it would elevate their standing above the Gokeys and make them an even match to the Girauds and Sarvers. Kris could feel a gilded cage coming up around him.

The Allens arrived at the Ball on time. They were announced and warmly welcomed by the King and Queen which was odd at best. They went down the receiving line. Both Prince David and Prince Archie were equally nice. Kris spotted Simon Cowell and Lady Kara. He saw Adam with them but he appeared pretty subdued. Kris stared and caught Adam’s eye. Adam looked sad and then quickly looked away not even acknowledging Kris. It hurt and worried him.

Prince David came over with Katy. Kris bowed to them both.

“So Allen, Katy here seems to think you should come visit us in Mauritia. Would you and your family be able to come down for a visit?” inquired Prince David.

“My father needs to stay for the fall planting. But, probably myself and my brother Daniel could come for a brief stay.”

“Good enough. If you can manage it, you and your brother can return with us.”  
Kris felt like he was losing control of his life but then he looked at Katy and saw her glowing. Perhaps a gilded cage wouldn’t be so bad.

+++

As the party continued Kris kept looking over at Adam. He was still subdued and his smiles seemed very forced. At one point he noticed Lady Kara pulling Adam outside. Kris went to observe. As soon as they got outside, she smacked Adam across the face. “You better snap out of it and get your head in the game. Simon is losing his patience and so am I. You think if I had tried to fool around with someone off limits I’d be here? You might be in the dog house Adam but at least you are around. I suggest you start showing your gratitude instead of sulking like the spoiled boy toy you are.”

Adam looked at Kara, “Fuck you.”

She smacked him again and Adam looked at her menacingly. Adam grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. Kris was about to interrupt when Adam smiled and kissed Kara tenderly and sensually. He ran his tongue around her lips before going deep into her mouth. He broke away and Kara seemed a little shaken.

Adam smirked, “Your right, Kara, I need to get my head in the game. How was that for faking it.” Kara went to hit him with her fist but he grabbed it before she could contact his jaw. He laughed and kissed her hand.

“OK, my sweet, maybe I was only half faking.”

“You are an ass, Adam. Let’s go back before Simon gets pissed at me too.”

Kris just stood there and had the feeling he would never understand all the intrigue surrounding Adam. He was a simple guy and liked thing to be as they appear. He did want a boring, predictable life. As much as longed to be with Adam, he wasn’t sure he would survive the drama. It would be much easier to make everyone happy and follow the path that was opening for him. He would go to Mauritia.

+++

Kris did not get to speak to Adam at the party nor did he get to say goodbye. He went to Mauritia and had a good time. He liked Katy and felt attracted to her. He pushed thoughts of Adam aside and just focused on Katy. He met the King and Queen of Mauritia and they seemed to think he was nice enough. He also had grown fond of Prince Archie. He was sweet and incapable of deception. Prince Archie was also completely infatuated with Adam. He asked Kris thousands of questions about him. Kris tried not to be curt and never admitted to any feeling other than friendship between him and Adam. Kris agreed with most people’s assessment that Prince Archie was sweet and naïve. He did not agree that Prince Archie was dumb. He seemed to have an idea that Adam was Simon’s lover. Kris was also surprised Prince Archie seemed to know Adam’s flirting was fake.

“I hope Adam comes here to perform. He is so beautiful and confidant. I thought he was going to make a pass at me but then he didn’t. He just kind of disappeared and then kept his distance. I guess physical contact wasn’t part of his plan,” Prince Archie informed Kris.

Kris looked at the Prince, “What plan?”

Archie shrugged, “I think Simon was making Adam flirt with me. He needs access to our roads for his trade route. It is not like I am really Glambert’s type.”

“If you thought he was using you, didn’t that bother you?

Archie shrugged, “I wanted to see what it would be like, you know. Adam seemed to know what he was doing and I sure don’t. Plus, it seems like if the guy is pretty enough people think it’s OK. No one seems to look at Simon funny. Besides, it would have been nice to have someone so into me even if it was only pretend.”

Kris felt horrible but wondered how much of that was true about his situation. Maybe Adam just liked to flirt with danger and didn’t have deeper feeling for Kris. Kris and Prince Archie just started talking about music.

Prince David and the Queen came to see Kris the night before Kris and Daniel would head back to Lisantia.  
Kris was nervous but just played it cool.

The Queen smiled at Kris, “Kris, it was so nice having you here. I have not seen Katy so happy and the two of you together is sweet.”

The King looking less friendly, “What are your intentions?”

“Um…I was hoping to court her?”

“From Lisantia?” questioned the King.

Kris didn’t have an answer, “I guess it would be hard.”

The Queen smiled, “Exactly, but we like you so we are going to send Katy and Archie to stay with Simon Cowell. Simon’s wedding is scheduled in three months time so Katy can help out Lady Kara.”

Kris was surprised, “Great, then I can court her properly.”

“Well…we would rather she stayed in Simon’s house as an betrothed woman.”

Kris swallowed hard, “You want us to get betrothed?”

“Of course. I am sure Mrs. and Mr. Allen would not object. We are giving Katy a sizeable dowry,” said the King.

“Are you sure Ka-Miss O’Connell wants to marry me?”

King indulged him, “It is really not necessary for her to agree but you can ask her if you like.”

“I would like to talk to her first. Would we be allowed to live in Lisantia?”

“Of course, you are an eldest son so you inherit the lands. Katy would like to live simply anyway. She is not really suited for court life.”

The Queen arranged for Katy and Kris to meet in the library to discuss their future. Katy arrived looking nervous and beautiful.

“Kris, you wanted to speak to me?” Kris liked the sound of his Christian name on her lips.

“Yes, Katy. Sit down, please.” Katy said down and looked at Kris curiously.

“The King has offered me your hand in marriage.” Katy looked happy but then became guarded.

“You don’t want to marry me?” Katy nervously questioned.

“I think you are amazing but I wanted you to have a say too. I can’t think of any other woman I would rather marry.”

Katy hugged him, “I love that you care what I want. I want to marry you, Kristopher Neil Allen.”

Kris was in shock as he realized he was now engaged to a beautiful woman. He was happy but a small part of him felt the gilded cage tighten around him. A part of him cried out and it cried for Adam.


	15. Chapter 15

Kris’ trip home was delayed for a week so Katy and Prince Archie could accompany him. Prince David had wanted to go as well but the King said no. The King bluntly stated he could not afford David having an affair with Lady Kara and causing a rift with Simon Cowell. They arrived at Simon Cowell’s villa late so Kris stayed the night. Simon congratulated Kris and Katy and after some small talk showed them to their rooms. It was clear Adam was not at the villa. Kris was exhausted and went straight to bed. The next morning he woke up and went down to breakfast. After the meal, he headed out for his journey home. He planned to come back to town over the weekend to attend a dinner party Simon insisted on throwing for the couple.

The journey home went through town. Kris asked the driver to drop him off outside Adam’s apartment and to wait for him. He needed to talk to Adam. He arrived at Adam’s apartment and knocked. Allison answered after a couple minutes, “Hi Kris. Adam is being lazy and still in bed. Make sure he gets up, I have to go run errands.” Allison left after letting Kris in. Kris went into Adam’s bedroom. Adam looked beautiful as he slept. His face was clean and his features soft. He looked young and innocent.

Adam’s eyes opened, “I must be dreaming still.”

“Hi Adam, I am back in town.” Kris involuntarily moved closer to Adam’s bed.

Adam sat up, “Come here and say hello, nicely.”

Kris moved closer and went to place a kiss on Adam’s cheek but Adam turned his head so that it landed on his lips. Adam grabbed Kris behind the head and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. Kris was quickly forgetting why he came to see Adam.

Their kisses grew more needy and passionate. Kris’ senses were being overwhelmed and all he could think about was Adam. Kris felt Adam’s hands wandering all over his body and pulling him on top.

“I missed you.” Adam hesitated, “You are alone, right?”

“Yes, I was passing through town on my way home. Allison left to run errands.”

Adam smiled wickedly, “good.” Adam started kissing him again and pulling his clothes off. Kris noticed Adam was naked already. Kris was turned on and consumed with desire. Adam flipped them over so Kris was on the bottom and began kissing him down his chest and abdomen. Kris was throbbing with need when he felt Adam’s lips surround him. Adam was pulling Kris into his mouth deeper and deeper. Kris was arching up into Adam. Kris felt Adam’s finger near his entrance and then felt a sharp pain as Adam’s finger entered him. Kris was about to complain when Adam began sucking harder and he just gave into the pleasure. Kris felt another finger come into him and then a third. Kris was torn between pleasure and pain. Adam’s fingers began to move in and out and it suddenly started feeling very good. Kris was surprised to feel himself pressing down into Adam’s fingers. Adam began kissing Kris up his abdomen and Kris tried to push Adam back down to his cock.

Adam smiled, “Let me enter you. Please Kris, I need to feel you around me.” Kris looked at Adam and saw the deep desire in Adam’s eyes and knew he could deny him nothing. Kris just nodded. Adam pulled his finger out and grabbed a jar from his night table.

“This will make it feel even better,” explained Adam.

Kris was nervous, “Is it going to hurt?”

“I will be gentle trust me.” Despite the sadistic side to Adam that Kris knew existed, he trusted Adam and was far too worked up to stop. Adam took a handful of cream and put it around his own cock and used the rest on Kris.

“It’s easier on your stomach but I want to see you when I go in. Just lift your legs and open for me.” Adam was kissing him and wrapped his hand around Kris’ cock. He was bringing him close to an orgasm. Adam released his hand from Kris’ cock and moved it to his hips. Kris felt pressure on his entrance and then he felt like he was being ripped apart.

Adam paused, “Relax and breathe. Your body will adjust. Look at me.” Kris was looking at Adam when he felt Adam push in suddenly. Kris’ eyes teared and he felt so much pain. Adam just stayed still and began stroking Kris.

“Oh god, Kris, are you OK? Do you want me to pull out?”

“No, but it hurts pretty bad.”

“It won’t hurt in a few seconds. Relax your muscles.” Adam began stroking Kris’ cock which was making Kris forget the pain of Adam being in him. Adam began moving slowly. Kris’ body started to relax to the rhythm and suddenly he felt amazing waves of pleasure moving through his body. He was looking at Adam and starting to moan. Adam smiled, “I told you it gets better. You look so good, Kris. I love the way you feel, so tight and perfect.”

Kris had never felt this complete. It was nothing like any of the times he had slept with women. It was completely different on so many levels. First, he never loved any of the women. Second, it was never this intimate with women. He felt so close to Adam. He was getting lost looking into Adam’s eyes and seeing the boy he knew. Kris was on the edge.

“Come for me, Kris.” Kris complied and with a loud scream released. Adam followed soon after and collapsed on Kris. Adam slowly pulled out. Kris whimpered a little at the sudden loss of Adam’s physical presence in him.

Adam kissed Kris, “That was amazing. Thank you.” Adam got up and grabbed a wash cloth. Kris was paralyzed. He was just watching Adam and was grateful when Adam came over and gently cleaned him.

“You may be sore for a couple days because I am kind of big for a first time,” Adam smirked.

Kris still overwhelmed, “Th-that was…“

“…yes it was.” Adam just kissed him. Kris was so happy until he remembered why he came over. He didn’t want to ruin the moment but he needed to tell Adam.

Adam was laying on his side looking at Kris lovingly. He was running his hand across Kris’ face. Adam was smiling.

Kris took a deep breath and began, “Adam, there is something I have to tell you.”

“Sounds way too serious for this early in the day.” Adam kissed him short on the nose.

Kris took the band-aid approach, “Katy and I are betrothed.” Kris braced himself. Adam seemed to just stare at Kris confused.

Kris continued, “The King offered me her hand in marriage and I couldn’t say no.”

Adam’s expression changed and his eyes became icy. Adam moved back so he was no longer physically touching Kris and in a flat voice, “Get out.”

“Adam, we need to talk.”

Adam became angry, “Get the fuck out before I do something we will both regret. How could you do this to me? Don’t even answer, just go.” Adam turned over. Kris felt horrible and didn’t know what to do so he just obeyed Adam’s wishes. He got up and pulled on his clothes. He looked over at Adam and could see Adam shaking a little. Kris knew he was crying but knew he could not console him. Kris walked out. This had become the best and worst day of his life and all before noon.


	16. Chapter 16

Kris felt strange the whole ride to his estate. As usual his interaction with Adam always left him exhausted like he had soared to the heavens and then plummeted into the depths of hell. To be honest, Kris didn’t even know what happened and why Adam had been so angry. It wasn’t like they were in a monogamous relationship or that Adam didn’t already sleep with betrothed men. Kris decided to hope for the best. Luckily Adam did not seem to be consistent with his emotions so maybe he would be fine when they met up again.

Kris arrived home late that evening. He told his parents about his betrothal and they were ecstatic. Kris was exhausted from the travel and the morning with Adam. He went to bed soon after his arrival. He woke up the next day when Daniel decided to jump on his bed. Neil Lambert was with him.

“Why? I just want to sleep,” Kris questioned the two annoying men.

Daniel started, “So is your future wife hot? I figured since she has a title and settled for you, probably not.”

“You are so off mark, I am not even going to react to that. Are you still staying here Neil?”

“Yeah but only for another month. We just hired an estate manager, butler, and housekeeper. The King had some soldiers that needed to work so they have been clearing the fields,” Neil responded.

“I am glad it is still progressing well. Is your mother doing well?”

“I guess she is pissed at Adam. She heard about his monthly sex show and is not happy.”

“Monthly?” Kris questioned since he hadn’t heard about that.

“It was such a hit that the King insisted they do it once a month. Of course, the Girauds and Sarvers attended and told my Mom all about Adam jerking off on the stage and getting a blowjob; she freaked. She thinks he’s getting strange but I think he is the same. He was always strange. Was he pissed about your betrothal?”

Kris was caught off guard, “Why would he care?”

Neil made a face, “Get real. He’s been lusting after you since you were kids. Even though you like girls and wouldn’t even kiss him, in Adam’s mind I think he thought it was just a matter of time. He’s foolishly cocky like that.”

Kris just shrugged, “I am sure Adam is so busy with his own life and he doesn’t care.”

+++

Kris dealt with everyone in the province congratulating him and telling him what an amazing match he had made. Kris just smiled and knew there was no going back. Leila congratulated Kris but seemed a little reserved in her response. Kris waited until he had a chance to speak to her alone.

Kris approached her, “Is everything OK?”

“Of course. I am happy you made such a good match. If I seem strange I guess its because I am thinking Adam will never have that and it makes me sad. I know he probably would hate it but at some point you need to cater to society.”

“Adam is doing well carving his own path.”

“Does he know about your betrothal,” questioned Leila.

Kris looked down, “Yeah. He didn’t take it too well.”

Leila laughed, “I am sure he didn’t. I’ve noticed the way he looks at you and I am sure Simon did as well. Don’t worry Adam will cool off and get over it.”

Kris hoped Leila was right. A week later, his family headed down to town to attend his betrothal dinner. Kris was nervous seeing Adam again. He wasn’t sure how Adam would act.

They arrived at Simon’s estate early in the afternoon because they were going to stay the night. Lady Kara greeted them and helped them get settled. Katy and Prince Archie were introduced to his parents. Kim Allen, Katie and Lady Kara went in the salon to talk about women stuff. Neil Allen decided to take a nap while Kris and Prince Archie went outside by the pool.

“How is it staying at Simon’s?” Kris asked the Prince.

Archie smiled, “It’s great. Simon is pretty down to earth. He has horrible manners but it is nice to be around someone that says what they mean. Adam’s been around and he is fun. I don’t think Katy likes Adam very much.”

“Is Adam coming tonight?”

“I don’t know. He was here this morning and then took off with Simon.”

They continued to chat. Simon and Adam arrived a half hour later. They were dressed casually.  
Adam said hello to Archie and nodded at Kris.

Simon spoke to the two men, “Hi boys, we just got back from getting Adam his consolation prize.”

Kris just looked at Simon and Simon laughed, “Adam wanted white Arabian horses but the King had purchased them so he had to settle for black and brown ones.”

Kris looked at Adam, “How many horses did you get?”

Adam looked at Simon, “Five or six, I think.”

Simon answered, “Seven, remember you wanted the white midget horse too.”

Adam laughed, “Oh yeah, Arch you would love this it was only up to my thighs and it was so cute.”

“Totally useless.”

“Gosh, I hope I get to see it,” Prince Archie lamented.

Adam smiled at Archie, “I am sure we can think up a good reason to head out to the province. So, when did you arrive, Kristopher?” Kris looked at Adam and realized he would be dealing with the cold, polite Adam.

Kris just shrugged, “A couple hours ago.”

Lady Kara came in followed by the other women. She went by Simon and kissed him on the cheek and then adjusted his collar. She went by Adam, “Successful trip, I take it?”

“Yeah we got some horses and some cows.”

The other women were further back so only Kris and Archie were in earshot. Lady Kara hissed at Adam, “What did I say about marking? We have a dinner party tonight and the King and Queen are coming.”

Adam just shrugged, “He can wear a high collar. Anyway, you are the only one that looks that close.”

Lady Kara noticed Kris and Prince Archie, “I am sorry your highness, I didn’t mean to air our dirty laundry. Adam, don’t you have to perform tonight?”

“Yes, I do.” Adam turned to Kris, “Kris, congratulations. I am sorry I will miss your dinner tonight.”

Kris looked at Adam, “I am sorry too.” Kris hoped he saw forgiveness in Adam’s eyes but only saw anger. Adam turned to Archie, “Your highness, I hope to see you again, very soon.” Kris hated the flirty tone to Adam’s voice.

Adam walked over to Simon and said something low in his ear. Simon followed Adam to the door.

Lady Kara got annoyed, “Where are you going we have guests.”

Simon looked annoyed, “I am not going anywhere I am just walking Adam to the carriage.”

Lady Kara rolled her eyes, “Try not to get any bruises along the way.” They just walked outside.

Katy came over by Kris, “Poor Lady Kara, Simon and Adam are having an affair.”

“I am not sure Lady Kara is that torn up about it.”

Katy looked at Kris, “Her fiancé is fooling around with another man surely you do not think that is OK?”

Kris realized the implication, “Of course it is not OK. I just don’t think in their case fidelity is all that high on their priority list.”

Prince Archie laughed, “I don’t think so either because I saw Lady Kara go into Adam’s room a couple mornings ago.”

Katy glared at Archie, “Don’t be ridiculous, Archie. Maybe they were just talking or maybe she was checking to see if Adam was there.”

Prince Archie shrugged, “Maybe but I have seen Adam kiss her.”

Katy still annoyed, “You are lying or exaggerating. That would be sick.” Kris thought ruefully a threesome certainly was out. He was suddenly very jealous of Simon.

Kris turned to Katy, “How did you get on with my Mom?”

Katy smiled, “Very well. She is so nice how could I not. I am very happy about tonight and can’t wait to get married.”

The dinner was a great success. It was a nice affair and Katy was sweet. Kris knew he and Katy would suit well. He knew they would not fight and would be respectful to one another. However, it would never have the fire and excitement he felt with Adam. It would never be a crazy ride which was a good thing, or should be.

+++

Kris woke up the next morning and went down to the stables. He borrowed a horse and rode into town. He had slept poorly and wanted to clear things up with Adam. Kris went to Adam’s house and braced himself for Adam’s mood. Adam answered the door looking as if he just got up.

Adam seemed as if he just woke up, “Kris, it’s like still the middle of the night. Where is your fiancé?

“It is nine in the morning and she is at Simon’s, can I come in?”

Adam hesitated, “Why are you here? Doesn’t little Katy put out yet?”

Kris decided to ignore Adam’s rudeness and walked in, “We need to talk.”

“Really? Because I am not sure there is much to say. You are getting married-“

Kris was tired of Adam acting like the victim, “I am sorry about the way I told you but it is not like you were giving up all your lovers for me. You know, you are being unfair.”

Adam got defensive, “I was taking a big risk with you thinking you really cared about me. I may have fucked a lot of people but I don’t make love to them. I don’t put down my guard like I did with you. You hurt me.”

Kris felt bad but then got mad, “Adam, I am taking the same risk except Simon doesn’t like me so he would just kill me. I have been putting my guard down and getting slapped down by you ever since you came back. You are hot and cold. You pull me in and then when I come you push me away. What do you want? Do you want me to break my engagement? Are we going to run away together? Are you going to give up Simon, Kara, Prince Archie and whoever else you are with?”

Adam asked quietly, “Do you like her more than me?”

Kris looked at Adam and laughed, “Is that what this is about?”

Adam smiled, “Maybe. Do you?”

“I’m not going to lie, I like her and think she will be a good wife. But, she is not you and I don’t burn for her like I do for you.”

Adam’s smile got bigger, “You burn for me?”

Kris rolled his eyes, “You know I do. I am going to have to leave soon because I kind of just disappeared from the Villa and everyone will be up in a couple hours.”

Adam pulled Kris against him, “Then let’s stop wasting time.” Adam kissed Kris passionately and proceeded to make him burn. The sex was hot and frantic with all their anger and frustration at each other being released. Kris was not accustomed to experiencing such raw emotion and passion. He let Adam make love to him even though he knew it might not be gentle. Even in their passion, Adam took time to prepare Kris and was gentle for the initial entry. Afterwards, Kris was laying next to Adam just looking at him.

Kris tentatively asked, “How many men have you been with?”

“Physically, too many to count. Emotionally, not many.”

“Are you emotional with Simon?”

Adam sighed, “I have been with Simon a long time and it’s a complicated relationship. I don’t feel the same way about him as I feel for you. Actually, I don’t think I have ever felt this way about anyone because I am smarter than this. I just don’t seem to have self control around you because if I did, I’d have kicked you to the curb.” Kris felt like Adam slapped him. Kris also knew this was what Adam did when he felt like they were getting too close.

“On that note I think I’ll go. I need to get back and don’t feel like being here for your next mood swing.” Kris got up and pulled on his clothes. Adam just looked at him surprised and laughed.

“I guess I can be a jerk, huh?”

Kris gave a small self deprecating laugh, “It is OK because I seem to just take it anyway. Have we gotten past my betrothal betrayal?”

Adam thought for a minute, “For the moment. I can’t promise I won’t get jealous and expect you to make it up to me.”

Kris smiled, “If this is what I need to do to keep you happy, gladly.” Adam smiled and went back to bed. Kris got back on his horse and felt happy as he rode back to the villa. He was slightly sore from Adam but it felt good because it made him remember the morning. Maybe the cage would be bearable.


	17. Chapter 17

Kris arrived back at the villa and saw Lady Kara was up and about. Lady Kara looked at Kris and smiled, “You were up early and out riding. Where did you go?”

“I rode around the villa, nowhere special.”

Lady Kara went closer to Kris, “If you are dumb enough to keep seeing Adam, you better get better at it. I can smell him on you. Next time clean up better and tell Adam to wash his cologne off.” She walked away and Kris hurried upstairs and got cleaned up.

They all had lunch together and Simon invited them to the theater. Simon announced, “This is the last week Adam will be performing in this show. His understudy is finally ready to take the role.”

Kris was worried since Adam did not mention leaving the theater. “I didn’t even know Adam had an understudy. Why did he decide to leave the play?”

Simon looked at Kris like he was a simpleton, “Every lead has an understudy and he is leaving it because he doesn’t need to perform every night and he wants to focus on his side projects.”

“Adam probably wants to go back to his estate to get things running. Hopefully he will follow your lead, Kris and settle down,” said Kim Allen.

Kris looked at his mother, “Not everyone is suited for marriage, mother.”

Katy nodded, “Adam is definitely not suited for marriage.”

“I don’t know. I think Adam would make a good husband for the right woman,” Simon stated and then looked at Lady Kara, “Isn’t that right, Kara.”

Lady Kara looked surprised, “I guess, maybe a frigid woman.”

Prince Archie laughed and Kris couldn’t help but smile.

Kim Allen made a face, “Nonsense, he is a nice looking man.”

Katy looked at Kim Allen, “I think Lady Kara was referring to Adam’s preference for men.”

Kim Allen looked confused and then flustered, “Oh, my. Well, this is rude speaking about someone who is not present.”

Lady Kara agreed, “True we can discuss this after the play when Adam is with us.”

They arrived at the theater. It was crowded and everyone attending was dressed to the nines. Word that Glambert’s days were numbered had apparently gotten out. Prior to the show was a cocktail party at the tavern next door. Kris saw Adam laughing with a group of affluent people. He was already in his stage makeup and wearing tight dark pants with a gold, silk blouse that was halfway unbuttoned. He looked gorgeous and wild. Kris was staring. Adam looked over and winked at Kris. Kris smiled and then felt Katy tug his shirt.  
“Are you listening to me?”

Kris coughed, “I am sorry, can you repeat it?”

“Who is the woman Simon is talking to? Lady Kara looks annoyed.”

Kris saw Simon talking with a dark haired woman who was laughing and hitting his arm. She looked very feminine wearing a pink chiffon dress. Adam finished with his group and went by Simon. He wrapped his arms around Simon. Simon stiffened and pushed Adam away. Adam was laughing but seemed a little surprised. Simon just went back to talking to the other lady. Lady Kara walked away angry. Adam went after Kara while Simon remained oblivious. Kris felt someone tap him and turned around to see Allison, “Hi Kris. Long time no see. I heard you got engaged.”

Kris smiled at Allison, “Thank you, Allison. This is my fiancé Miss Katy O’Connell.”

Allison curtsied, “Nice to meet you, Milady. I am Adam’s servant.”

Katy’s eyebrows raised, “You are a personal servant to a man?”

“I guess I am more of a housekeeper and assistant. You two look great together.”

Katy smiled, “Thank you. Is it fun working around the theater?”

“It’s fine. Adam, is fun to work for and he is nice to me.”

Adam came over, “Are you complaining about having to work late tonight?”

Kris looked at Adam, “Actually she was praising you which is odd. You’re quitting the theater?”

Adam laughed, “No, I am taking a vacation and working on some other shows?

Katy raised an eyebrow, “More Caligulans?”

Adam shrugged, “Perhaps. They bring in a lot more money for a lot less work.”

“I guess if you don’t mind being a public whore.”

Kris was shocked and surprised Katy was being so mean. Adam shrugged again, “It is just sex and people sell it all the time. Isn’t that what marriage is about? Women basically sell sex to the highest bidder they can find. In your case,” Adam looked toward Kris, “I’d say you did rather well”

Katy smacked Adam. Adam just looked at Kris pissed off, “I hope when you marry, you can control your wife better or is she going to be calling all the shots?”

Kris needed to deflect this situation it was escalating out of control and Adam was purposely baiting Katy. Katy looked at Kris to defend her but Kris hating confrontation so he just turned to Adam, “We should let you say hello to your other guests and Katy looks parched.”

Adam just nodded, “Sure, maybe they won’t be as insulting and we certainly don’t want Miss O’Connell to go thirsty.” Adam walked away.

Katy looked at Kris, “I am sorry Kris. I was really rude but I don’t like Adam. I get a bad vibe from him and I get the feeling he resents me. I know he is your friend but I don’t think he wants you to marry me.”

“Adam, is quirky. He is a really good guy but he has been through a lot. He hasn’t had an easy life.”

Katy, “That is no excuse for ruining other people’s lives. He is fooling around with a betrothed man.” Kris froze and then realized she was talking about Simon. “Isn’t that Simon’s responsibility?”  
Before Katy could answer they heard a some yelling. Lady Kara was making a scene yelling at Simon. Adam was trying to calm Kara down. Kara turned to the woman Simon had been talking with all night, “Well, if you want Simon I hope you are willing to take Adam too. It is kind of a package deal or didn’t Simon mention some of his eclectic tastes”

Simon was furious, “Shut up Kara you are drunk. Adam, take her back to the theater.”

Lady Kara became more upset, “Why Simon? Are you afraid I am going to scare your little princess away? I am your fiancé and you are making a fool of me.”

Adam was saying something low to Kara.

Simon just shook his head, “Kara you are making a fool of yourself and embarrassing me. Go with Adam to the theater.”

Kara looked at Simon, “Fine.” She turned and kissed Adam long making their relationship obvious, “Oh I am sorry was I supposed to do that at home so only you can watch.”

Simon just looked at Kara, “Have you lost your mind? Adam, I asked you to take her to the theater. Better yet take her to the carriage. She needs to go home and sleep this off.”

Lady Kara just turned and walked away. Adam followed her. Kim Allen went by Kris and Katy, “Go see if Adam needs any help with Lady Kara. I think because of that kiss they should not be alone.” Kris and Katy went outside. Lady Kara was crying and Adam was trying to calm her down. Katy and Kris went over.

Katy took charge, “Lady Kara, are you ok? I’ll go back to the villa with you. Kris, you stay and watch the show with your parents.”

Kris and Adam walked them to Simon’s carriage. Lady Kara turned to Adam, “Adam, please don’t let Simon go with Princess Paula. Do whatever you have to do to distract him but I know if he goes with her he is going to jilt me.”

“Calm down, Kara. Nobody is getting jilted. Go home with Miss O’Connell and go to bed. We will be back after the show. Everything will be fine.”

The girls left. Kris looked at Adam, “Sorry about earlier.”

“Why apologize now it is just going to get worse in the future. If you can’t stand up to her now, you are sure not going to in the future.”

“Why were you baiting her? She is a nice girl.”

Adam shrugged, “I don’t care if she is nice, she is taking you away from me which makes me hate her.”

“Really? What is Simon doing? Katy doesn’t threaten you, Katy doesn’t play match maker and Katy doesn’t control me like Simon controls you.”

“I can handle Simon. You can’t handle Katy.”

“You let me worry about Katy. Let’s go to the theater before everyone else gets there.”

Adam looked at Kris and raised an eyebrow. Kris smiled mischievously at him. Adam laughed, “Risky.” Then he pulled Kris to the theater. Allison was in his dressing room.

“Allison I need to talk to Kris privately. Knock if anyone comes.”

Allison looked at Kris and Adam, “Talk? Is that code?” she giggled. “OK, I’ll be the lookout but you only have about 20 minutes.”

Adam and Kris spent the twenty minutes making out and lightly petting each other. They decided to refrain from getting too hot and heavy which was not easy. Kris felt like his whole being always responded to Adam’s touch and he immediately went on fire. At the same time, he also found he just loved being with Adam. He could listen to Adam’s voice all day and when Adam laughed he felt happier with each boisterous chuckle. Kris knew he had deep feelings for Adam and worried they may be deep enough for him to completely fuck up their lives.

True to form, as they got closer to the others arriving, Adam decided to ruin the intimacy, “This was really nice. I wish you could come back to my place after the show and we could make love all night.”

“That would be amazing. Maybe we could come up with a plan.”

Adam just shrugged Kris’ idea off, “I have to try and get with Simon. Kara is right if Simon goes off with Princess Paula he is going to dump Kara. I am going to have to work very hard to seduce Simon.”

Kris got mad and jealous, “What are you going to do? How far do you and Simon go?”

“Kris, this is different. I told you I don’t feel the same way about Simon as I do you. I can’t afford to have Simon hook up with Princess Paula. She will make Simon dump me.”

“Then you’ll be free.”

“Free to starve? Or free to get my ass kicked for being gay? Free to have my family’s estate burned down. No, that is not freedom it is a death sentence. I need Simon in my corner. He is the only one besides maybe the Queen that can help me and the Queen is way too fickle.”

“So even if I didn’t get married you wouldn’t leave Simon.”

Adam laughed at him, “Leave Simon and do what? You certainly couldn’t help me. You will be lucky if you can manage your own estate and support that little ball and chain your getting. Your family is not powerful enough to buck the system and you are totally the type to conform. No, Kris I would not leave Simon for you.”

Kris just looked at Adam in shock at how casually Adam just crushed him. Kris asked in a small voice, “Isn’t there a part of you that at least wants to?”

Adam shook his head, “No that part died a long time ago. Probably about the same time I was forced to give men blowjobs in an alleyway to buy bread so we wouldn’t starve.”

“I am sorry you had to do that but that is in the past and it wouldn’t be like that now.”

‘You’re right because I may be distracted by you and occasionally exercise bad judgment, but I am not reckless and stupid enough to let it get out of hand. Maybe it’s good you marry that bitch so you don’t lose sight of reality.”

“She is not a bitch and she isn’t as heartless as you can be.”

Adam laughed, “For a lover of women, you sure don’t know them well.”

They heard a knock on the door followed by Allison poking her head in, “They are all back and you need to be on stage in 15 minutes.” Allison shut the door again.

Adam went to kiss Kris one last time but Kris was still too hurt. Kris turned his head, “I have to go to my seat.”

“Don’t be mad, Krissy.”

“You calling me that won’t make me less mad.” Adam laughed and Kris smiled in spite of himself. Adam kissed him on the cheek, “OK, you go cool off. And Kris, I do have feelings for you and if things were different…”

Kris just nodded and walked out since things would not be different. They would never be different because Adam was doing everything in his power to keep his life in status quo. Kris needed to move on and embrace his new life. A life with Katy not Adam.


	18. Chapter 18

Kris sat down next to his parents and watched the play. Adam was on that night and sang flawlessly. After the show they went across the road to a banquet hall. Simon had arranged for an after show meal for about 50 guests. Kris was not in a festive mood and was a little worried with Katy watching a drunk Kara. He hoped Kara did not tell Katy about his relationship with Adam.

Kris noticed Simon was still pandering to Princess Paula. Adam came into the banquet hall looking fierce. He had on his full makeup from the show and wore tight white pants with a deep burgundy blouse. Kris looked at Adam but Adam averted his eyes and went by Simon. He whispered something low to Simon which made Simon laugh. Even though Prince Archie was near Adam, Adam kept looking at Simon. Kris went over by Archie.

“How are you, your highness?”

“I am great. I love seeing Adam perform. Where is Katy?”

“She took Lady Kara back to the villa.”

Archie just shook his head, “Gosh, I hope she is feeling better. I think it might be a bad scandal. Even though Kara is the King’s niece, I think the crown would support a union between Simon and Paula. She is the princess of Pratsia which borders Lisantia and Mauritia. It has a huge coastline which is good for trading.”

“Do you think Simon would break his engagement to Lady Kara. Weren’t they supposed to marry in two months?”

Prince Archie thought for a minute, “I don’t know for sure, I mean I would hope not but I think he might. Too bad for Lady Kara, she will be ruined. She and Simon were too bold in their relationship and people already talked about her apparent acceptance of Adam. Kissing him in public was way too over the top even for the court. I feel bad for her.”

Kris felt bad too. Even though Lady Kara was mean to Adam, she had kept their secret and also looked out for him. Kris hated Simon even more than before. Princess Paula was hanging on Simon’s every word and seemed to fall for his quirky charm.

Adam came over by Archie and Kris.

Kris looked at Adam, “Striking out?”

Adam laughed, “I must be loosing my touch. Simon is a lot more focused than usual. I don’t even think he would care if I kissed Archie right now.”

Prince Archie blushed and laughed, “Stop it.” Guests were leaving. Princess Paula and her group departed. Simon came over, “Hello boys.”

Kris and Prince Archie said hello back. Adam looked at Simon seductively and pulled Simon closer to him, “Hello, Simon.” He then ran his tongue around Simon’s ear.

Simon pushed Adam, “What has gotten into you tonight?”

Adam laughed, “I guess I am just feeling kind of randy. Let’s go back to my place.”

Simon just shook his head, “I have had more than enough drama tonight.”

Adam pouted, “When was the last time we had a whole night alone together?” Adam started whispering in Simon’s ear. Simon was starting to blush a little. Simon pushed Adam away. Kris had his hands tightened into fists. He was getting very jealous and hoped Simon refused Adam.

Simon looked at Kris and Prince Archie, “Well gentlemen, it looks like Adam and I will be departing for the night.” Simon grabbed Adam’s arm and pulled him with him toward the door. Adam looked at Kris before he departed and mouthed, “I’m sorry.” Adam then turned to follow Simon and Kris noticed Adam ran his hand over Simon’s ass.

Prince Archie looked at Kris questioningly but then just smiled, “Shall we grab your parents and head back?”

“Sounds good, your highness.”

+++

The next day all hell broke loose when Simon returned to the villa that afternoon. Lady Kara still hadn’t come down but there had been several visitors which the servants had turned away. Katy told Kris that rumors that Adam was involved with Kara had spread like wild fire. Simon came in that afternoon with quite q few marks on his neck. Katy looked at Kris, “Did Simon leave with Princess Paula?”

Kris shook his head no. Katy looked at Kris, “Adam?”

Kris nodded. Katy just shook her head in disgust. Lady Kara also emerged from her room and saw Simon. She looked at his neck and looked relieved. She went by Simon and hugged him, “I am sorry for last night.”

Simon pulled her off him, “That was quite a scandal and very ungraceful.”

Lady Kara looked contrite, “I am sorry. I just got jealous. It was stupid.”

“You are a lot of things but not stupid. In light of your performance and despite Adam’s, I am breaking off the engagement.”

Kara swayed, “Simon you can’t. I’ll be ruined.”

Simon smiled, “No you won’t because you found the perfect solution.”

Kara looked confused, “What are you talking about.”

“You and Adam. It’s perfect. He needs to temper his gayness and you need a husband.”

“NO! I am the King’s niece. I am not going to marry an actor. I am a lady.”

Simon shrugged, “After last night you are a scandal besides even though Adam is an actor his blood is certainly bluer than mine. He has a nice estate. Kara, I am being kind because I do love you. Accept this solution.”

Kara was still in shock, “Adam will never agree.”

Simon, “Adam can’t afford to disagree besides he won’t care its not like he was going to find someone else to marry.”

Kara, “You will regret this Simon.”

Simon shrugged, “Maybe. I want you and Adam to marry immediately to quell rumors about all of us. I will play the jilted fiancé to save you face. I will seek solace from Princess Paula and then everyone can be happy for us all finding true love. It’s very romantic and people love that shit.”

Lady Kara just ran upstairs crying. Simon yelled after her, “Don’t forget to pack for your elopement.”


	19. Chapter 19

Kris could not believe his ears and worried how Adam would react. He was sure Adam would finally stand up to Simon. Perhaps this would be a good thing. Although, Kris was accepting the fact that he had to go forward, if things changed…he might risk shaking up the status quo.

Kris wanted to go find Adam and see if he knew about Simon’s plan. His parents wanted to go back to the estate so Kris said goodbye to Katy. He promised he would come down in a couple days and make arrangements for her and Archie to come up to the province for a visit.

The Allens headed out and Kris begged to stop by Adam’s apartment. Kim Allen seemed concerned, “Kris, maybe you should wait to congratulate Adam. It seems like maybe he doesn’t even know.”

“Please, Mama. I need to talk to him. Can’t you and father have lunch and wait a couple hours.”

Neil nodded, “Sure, son. I am not looking forward to the six hour ride anyway.”

Kris smiled at his father gratefully, “Thanks.”

They dropped Kris off and he banged on Adam’s door. Allison answered. “Hi Kris, Adam is sleeping I guess he had a busy night.”

Kris, still annoyed at the sight of Simon’s neck gritted out, “I saw but I really need to speak to him.”

Allison let him in and he followed her to Adam’s room. She was preparing his bath. He was still sleeping. The room still smelled of sex which made Kris nauseous. Adam woke up, “Coffee!, For the love of God, Allison, bring me coffee.” Allison giggled, “It is on the table and I also brought you, Kris.”

Adam sat up with his hair a mess. He got up and was naked. Kris instinctively covered Allison’s eyes. Allison tried to move back, “No fair. I want to look.”

Adam realized what he did and climbed into the bathtub. “Sorry, Allison, I forget you are not a guy sometimes.”

Allison giggled, “If I were than you would be more inappropriate. You would be hot for me.”

Adam laughed, “Get real. You would still be a child. Get out so Kris and I can do more than talk.”

Allison giggled again and left. Adam smiled at Kris, “To what do I owe this visit? I am a little tired and sore but…”

“Did Simon tell you about his breaking off his engagement.”

Adam’s face went pale, “No, he left here convinced to go through with his marriage to Lady Kara. He promised me.”

“I guess either he lied or changed his mind because he dumped Lady Kara.”

Adam got up and wrapped a towel around himself. Ignoring the coffee on the table, he grabbed the ale next to it and poured two glasses. He gave one to Kris and proceeded to empty and refill his twice before talking, “So what did Lady Kara do?”

“She freaked out but that’s not all. He wants you to marry Lady Kara.”

Adam spit out his drink, “WHAT?”

“He wants you two to elope immediately?”

Adam shook his head, “No way. I am not going to elope that’s ridiculous.” Kris felt the weight on his shoulders lift. He smiled at Adam and kissed him on the lips, “I am so glad you feel that way, Adam.”

Adam kissed Kris long, “Of course I feel that way. I want a big wedding with acrobats and jugglers.” Kris pulled back sharply. He looked at Adam ready to laugh but noticed Adam seemed serious.

Kris was confused and concerned, “You are going to marry Kara?”

Adam smiled, “Well, yeah. You are getting married why shouldn’t I? Besides, this is perfect. I couldn’t have planned it better.”

“You are gay Adam. Do you really want to commit the rest of your life to being married to a woman.”

“Well, I can’t marry a man and it isn’t like I have to be faithful. Why are you going to be faithful to Katy?”

Kris looked at Adam sadly, “I am going to try.”

Adam smiled and kissed Kris on the lips, “I am going to do my best to help you fail.”

The door swung open and Lady Kara was there looking very angry. “What did you do, Adam? You were supposed to convince him to marry me and keep you around. Maybe instead of gnawing on his neck you should have been sucking on his cock because he dumped me.”

Kris could not believe Lady Kara’s mouth. Adam just offered her a glass of ale which she knocked to the ground. Adam shrugged, “Suit yourself, dear. So what happened he left here satisfied as always.”

Lady Kara took a deep breath and explained, “Without any preamble he called the wedding off and told me to marry you. He said you couldn’t afford to object and I was too scandalized to say no. I don’t want to marry you and you don’t want to marry me.”

“I understand you are upset about getting jilted because you were dumb enough to fall in love. But you need to focus and survive. Simon is right, it’s the only solution for you and I can’t say no with my estate half done. Of course if I marry you, you are going to have to change your shrewish ways…”

Kara was frustrated and went to hit him. Adam grabbed her hard and threw her on the bed. Kris got alarmed. Adam pinned her down. She was fighting and trying to get him off her. Adam’s towel had fallen away so he was naked. Kris was worried.

“Get off me, Adam”

Adam didn’t budge, “Calm down before I hit you.”

Kara tried to kick him in the balls and Adam smacked her across the face.

Kara froze, “How dare you. Simon will-“

Adam laughed, “Simon will do nothing. He gave you to me so he is not going to lift a finger to help you. Looks like I have the upper hand now. Kara, you need me otherwise you will be alone and a social pariah. Are you going to play nice?”

Kara spit at him, “Real mature, Kara. Does that mean you want more abuse?”

Kris felt very strange witnessing this. He had heard Adam dominating Simon but this seemed worse because Kara was a woman. Kris’ protective side and belief that you never hit a woman were being challenged. Kris spoke up, “Adam leave her alone.”

“Kris, stay out of this. We are establishing our marital roles.”

Kara tried to loosen him again, “Shut up and get off me. I don’t think your boyfriend likes this side of you.”

“You do.”

“Not at the moment and my cheek is throbbing. Either fuck me or get off me.”

“You will submit to me when we marry.” Adam got up. Kara just laid there and wiped her tears. Kara smirked, “Great so along with marrying a fag, I am going to deal with an abusive husband. At least Simon never raised a hand to me.” Kris felt horrible.

Adam laughed coldly, “Yeah, he just ruined your reputation and dropped you like a bad habit. I might be a lot of things Kara, but believe it or not I will probably make a pretty good husband. I mean I won’t be faithful but I probably will end up being pretty nice to you. Stop playing the innocent damsel in distress because when you had the upper hand you were a lot more abusive than a simple smack, weren’t you?”

“So now you are going to kick me when I am down?” Adam just rolled his eyes. Kara continued brokenly, “I was so happy marrying Simon. I thought he loved me. I really screwed up kissing you in the tavern.”

“Stop whining. Since when do we get what we want? Both of you better learn to accept life and work within its constraints. Simon made a sound business decision. There was nothing you could do about it, Kara. The scene you made didn’t matter any more than my fucking him all night mattered. As soon as Princess Paula made it apparent she wanted Simon it was done. She has something Simon needs and this was the way he could get it. It wasn’t personal.”

Kris looked at Adam, “Don’t you believe in love at all?”

Adam returned Kris’ stare, “I do and that’s why we have ‘lovers’. I just don’t think they need to be the same person you marry.”

Kris shook his head, “My parents are in love and I think I can love Katy.”

Adam in a sarcastic voice, “Good for them and good for you. I guess you are all set.”

Kara spoke up, “You are playing it cool Adam but isn’t a part of you mad that Simon manipulates your life so much. He has been coming between you and Kris since day one.”

Adam shrugged, “Simon manipulates everyone. In my case, I think he has been spot on. Neither Kris nor I are in any position to thumb our nose up at society and have an openly homosexual relationship. I was prepared to live out my days as a freak and be happy my family could live respectably. Now, I can marry a titled woman, move into my estate if I wish and hopefully get to fuck the man I really want every now and then. Even if Simon dumps me, no one in the province will strike out because you are the King’s niece.”

Kara pushed him, “Well, what do I get?”

Adam laughed, “You get to marry the great Glambert. Even the Queen will be jealous. Think about how much fun we will have Kara. We can get a household of beautiful male servants…Besides, think how fun it is going to be for you to watch Simon regret marrying Princess Paula. Now be a good fiancé, and go home so I can fool around with Kris. I’ll come by in a couple hours to discuss the wedding with Simon and pick up your stuff. I am sure you can stay up at the province with the Allens and then move into our estate at the end of the month.”

Kara pouted, “Your mother hates me.”

Adam kissed he on the head, “She’s going to love you now that it means I can come home. You better keep your claws in with her or we are going to have serious problems.”

“Fine. Come soon.” Kara went to leave. Adam grabbed her wrist and kissed her long and whispered something to her intimately. Kara pushed him away and laughed, “You are so gay.” Adam laughed too. Kara smiled at Kris, “Have fun but be quick.” She left. Kris wasn’t sure what he felt. Adam sat down on the bed and was pulling on his pants.

Adam looked at Kris and smiled, “I can tell by your look that I am not getting any action. What’s wrong, Kris?”

Kris broke, “I feel like our lives are spinning out of control and its moving so fast I cannot make choices. I don’t even know what is going on.”

Adam pulled him next him and put his arms around him, “Relax and breathe. Are you getting cold feet?”

Kris looked at Adam, “No, I think I am freaking out because you are not. Adam, you are going to marry Kara. Your life is about to totally change.”

Adam shrugged, “Maybe, maybe not. I’ve been through so much upheaval I kind of learned to go with the flow. It might be kind of nice to be married. With a wife, I could have Allison stay with me and I could move more easily in some circles.”

“It could be a nightmare too.” Kris was voicing some of his fears.

Adam laughed, “It could be but I am going to tame her. I’ll break her early on and then we will find an amicable existence.”

Kris looked at Adam, “I doubt you will succeed in breaking her but I won’t pretend to understand your relationship with either Kara or Simon. Aren’t you the least upset we can run away together and go to some random town and live as poor musicians. Doesn’t that freedom sound good? I would give it all up for you.”

Adam looked at Kris and shook his head, “Then you are a fool, Kris. You may want to look a gift horse in the mouth but I am going for it. This is my chance to have a life again. I don’t know why but Simon is making it possible for me to have the life that is my birthright. You want me to throw it away to be a pauper? You only want that because you don’t know what its like to fight for a meal. Kris, I love you a lot but not enough to condemn us both to a pathetic existence which would eat away at our love until there was nothing.”

“You love me?”

“I do and I will love you more if you commit to cheating with me.” Adam laughed. “Instead of wasting your energy fighting the inevitable, figure out how you are going to carry on a passionate affair with me after you marry.”


	20. Chapter 20

The Allens arrived home late that evening and went straight to bed. The next day a messenger arrived with a letter for Leila. The note was from Adam simply stating he and Lady Kara were going to marry in two weeks time and that Lady Kara and Miss O’Connell would be coming up to stay in the province until his marriage. He requested Leila ask either the Allens or the Girauds to provide accommodations for the duration of their stay. The Allens happily agreed to have them stay at their house. Leila was thankful to the Allens for their generosity, but her feelings were tempered by the shock and confusion the contents of the note had brought. . Upon her arrival in the Allen household, Leilacornered Kris and pressed him for the truth of the matter. Bound by confidentiality, Kris could only explain was that Simon announced he was breaking his engagement Lady Kara on the grounds that she and Adam had some sort of liason, and that Simon had insisted that they consecrate their liason in holy matrimony.

“Didn’t Adam even object? What does Simon get out of this? I can’t imagine that man would do anything out of the goodness of his heart.” Leila was obviously troubled by this news and Kris too was surprised at Adam’s calm reaction. In fact, Adam had seemed more disturbed with Kris’ marriage then his own.

“Lady Kara is a good match being the King’s niece and all.” Kris offered, trying to make Mrs. Lambert feel more assured.

 

“He will probably come back home and run the estate like he was destined to do. I think it is wonderful and hopefully Lady Kara will settle down.” Kim Allen said as she smiled at her friend in agreement

“I only hope she is nicer than she seems.” Leila responded, seemingly unconvinced. She will be the Lady of the house and Neil and I will be at her mercy.”

Kris frowned. He hadn’t thought about what that meant for the Lamberts and wondered if Adam really understood the repercussions of his actions. Kris was also resigned to the fact that Adam would be a married man by the weekend. Kris mumbled an excuse to leave and headed out for his fields. He needed time to think and reconcile himself with the future.

+++

Katy and Kara came up a few days later to stay with the Allens. Lady Kara was very subdued and complained of feeling ill, staying in her quarters most of the time . This gave Kris and Katy time to get to know each other. Each time they were together Kris found himself liking her more. He thought she was a good person and he truly enjoyed their interactions. On their third day together they went walking in the woods by the stream. Katy smiled up at him, “Aren’t you going to even try and kiss me, Kristopher?”

Kris was caught off guard, “Di-Didyou want me to? I didn’t want to insult you.” He stammered, feeling awkward.

“We are engaged; and completely unchapereoned.” Her smile took on a mischievous gleam. I think a kiss might be acceptable under the circumstances..”

Kris leaned in and chastely kissed Katy. She smiled and leaned into him and kissed him a little longer. Kris decided to deepen the kiss and parted his lips and placed his tongue in her mouth. She accepted his overture and seemed to try and mimic his actions. It was a nice kiss; better than many of the other women he had experimented with. When they broke apart, Katy was flushed. Kris thought she looked lovely, and told her so.

“I can’t wait to get married.” She said, smiling and taking his hand.

Kris smiled back, but the word “married” made him feel suddenly queasy.. He knew he liked Katy, but their interactions lacked the heat and passion that marked every encounter with Adam Kris knew he shouldn’t compare the two but his mind thought otherwise; there was no doubt in his mind that this didn’t feel right by comparisonKris needed to talk to Adam before it was too late for them both.

+++

Kim smiled as the couple as they returned from the walk and bid them sit in the parlor.

“Adam, sent another note that he was coming up tomorrow to make arrangements for his wedding.” Although Kris did not like the reason for Adam’s visit, he was happy for the opportunity for a discussion. After Dinner that evening, Kris rapped gently on Lady Kara’s door as she had once again skipped a meal. He brought with him a tray of left overs, hoping that would be a decent enough excuse to steal a moment alone.

“Come in.” She called weakly.

“Lady Kara, are you feeling entirely well?”

“Not really.” She hummed, picking at the hem of her robe. “I will be, of course, but I am just upset.. I never thought Simon would do this to me but I should have realized how ambitious he and Adam could be.”

“Adam is a victim just like you. Simon is the real villain here.”

Kara laughed, “Kris, you are so naïve. Didn’t you notice that Adam’s so called proposal coincided with Adam’s estate being finished and the play ending. I am not entirely convinced that Adam wasn’t in on it. Think about it. How shocked was he? Kris I know Adam better than you do. He can be heartless and cruel just like Simon.”

Kris shook his head, “Adam is nothing like Simon and I don’t believe Adam conspired to marry you. He could have had his pick of women.”

“Thanks, but not many women would accept his propensity toward men. Also, he is desirable but more as a lover than a husband. He is an actor; one that has starred in a Caligulan, and he has had a prominent male lover. Not such a good catch. Kris, I love Adam but I also hate Adam. He is a force to reckon with, just like Simon. He isexciting but dangerous, just like Simon They both will gamble with people’s happiness even their own. I know Simon loves me but he is willing to marry Paula. I have no doubt Adam has feelings for you but he is never going to give up his dreams for you.” Kara paused and placed a hand on Kris’s shoulder. “ If you can love Katy and give Adam up, do it. Katy is not like me, she will not turn a blind eye and marry a man that sleeps with other men.”

“She won’t find out.” Kris insisted, but Kara only laughed lightly. “You are not a good actor like Adam. You will get caught. Adam is also unpredictable with his moods. If he gets overly jealous he might expose you. I have never seen Adam be so reckless as he is when it comes to you. Adam is usually very methodical and controlled. Kris, stay away for your own sake.”

“You just don’t want me with your husband.”

“Kris, Adam is gay. If it is not you, then it will be some other man. Besides, Kris, you have a charm that it entirely alone. It is not lost on me, I can assure you. I can see what Adam sees.” .” Kris felt his face getting red from embarrassment. He murmured goodnight and left immediately. He went back to his room and went to sleep exhausted from his emotions.

+++

The next day Kris awoke and the house was already busy preparing for Adam’s arrival. Neil Lambert and his brother, Daniel had gone off fishing to avoid helping out. Kris found Katy and Lady Kara sitting in the salon having tea.

“Kris, come join us for some tea.”

“Thanks, Katy. I’d love a cup. How are you feeling this morning, Lady Kara?”

“A little better, thank you.”

Katy handed Kris a cup of team and smiled at Lady Kara, “You will feel better once Adam gets here.”

They chatted about the weather. Leila came in and said she heard a carriage coming. They all went outside and saw a carriage with the Cowell crest.

Lady Kara became very pale, “I think I am going to be sick.” Katy took her inside. The carriage pulled up and Adam and Simon emerged. Leila hugged Adam, but when Simon stepped forward there was ice in her usually friendly eyes.

“Why are you here Simon? Lady Kara is not pleased with being jilted and it is rather awkward for you to arrive with her new fiancé.”

Simon shrugged, “Really, because it also seems awkward that I am paying for an estate I will never live in and supporting a family that is not my own. So I guess I am just an awkward kind of man that has to put up with rude people.”

Adam looked at Simon, “Simon for once be the bigger person and give my family a chance to adjust to this new situation.”

Simon, “Well, she has been adjusting for almost a decade. You would think she would have been thankful that I helped her son find a bride. Surely she didn’t think you’d do it on your own. After all, you do tend to shop in the wrong boutique.”

Adam gave into a boisterous and infectious laugh which effectively dissolved some of the tension. Adam turned to the Allens,

“Thank you so much for having Lady Kara at your house. I am hoping to take all the Lamberts from your hands in a week or so. We just came from my estate and the housekeeping staff is almost done preparing everything. So we are going to combine a return ball with my wedding. We are planning for it to occur in two weeks.”

Simon rolled his eyes, “Why not elope tonight and then throw your first Lambert ball as newlyweds.”

Adam looked at Simon and batted his eyelashes.

“Because I want a pretty wedding I can look back on fondly.”

Leila looked at Adam and Simon, “Adam it’s a little scandalous marrying Simon’s former fiancé - perhaps a quiet elopement would be more tasteful.”

Kim Allen and Neil Allen nodded in agreement. Adam pouted, “You all are no fun. But, either way is fine. Where is Kara?”

“She was feeling ill. I am sure you are both parched and in need of some refreshment. Please come inside.” Kim Allen escorted them both in. Lady Kara and Katy came down a few minutes later. Adam went up to Lady Kara and kissed her on the cheek and whispered something to her , playing well the part of adoring fiancé. Kara just seemed dazed and allowed Adam to lead her to a seat. She sat down. Katy followed suit, by placing herself down next to Kris and smiling at him.

Simon was rude as ever as he looked at Kara, a mocking expression of pity on his face.

“You don’t look so well, Kara. Are you letting yourself go or playing up your broken heart?” He sneered, rendering the other conversation in the room silent.

Kara flushed angrily, showing some of her old spirit at last..

“Don’t flatter yourself, Simon. I have been fine, I just felt a little nauseous at the sight of you. But then I looked at Adam and realized how much luckier I am.”

Adam kissed her on the cheek again, “How sweet, darling.” He said, patting her hand as if she had merely commented on the weather.

Simon laughed, “Kara, it is delightful to see you as always. Simply charming. Unfortunately, I cannot stay. Princess Paula has arrived and we are staying at the Girauds. They are hosting a big fox hunt tomorrow. It is unfortunate that you will be busy with y our nuptial ceremony , perhaps you could have gone hunting with me.”

 

“I won’t have to go hunting tomorrow.” Kara said smugly. “Everything I want will be coming to me.”

Simon raised an eyebrow, “I wouldn’t get your hopes up to high. We both know Adam’s tastes.”

Lady Kara smiled, “True, I may not beg as well as, you but I am sure we will make do.”

Adam coughed to hide his amusement. Simon was definitely not as amused and moved towards Kara menacingly. Adam stood up to block Simon, “

“I’m so sorry you’ll be leaving us so soon, Simon. “Adam said firmly. Let’s plan on getting together next week, shall we?”

“Fine. I suggest you talk to Kara and get her under control before she pushes me too far.” Simon departed. Kara looked pale again she turned to Adam.

“Adam, take me upstairs I want to lay down for a bit.”

Adam looked concerned as he helped her off her chair and up to her room. Leila and Kim Allen exchanged knowing glances whileKaty shook her head in anger.

“Simon is really cruel. Lady Kara didn’t need this after she has been sick all week.”

Kim Allen patted Katy’s hand, “She’ll be fine in a few weeks.”

+++

Later that night, Kris found Adam outside drinking some brandy with Mr. Allen. Kris smiled and accepted a glass from his father.

Kris looked at Adam.  
“How is Lady Kara?”

“I don’t know. She was a trifle ill, but she felt better after about an hour. I guess she is really upset.”

Neil Allen laughed, trying to cover the awakward comment.

“Maybe she is just a nervous bride. She may have been married before but it will still be a first time with you.”

Adam just smirked.

“I don’t think it is that. Kara and I have been together before.” Adam glanced at Kris, “As a matter of fact, there isn’t much we haven’t done before.”

Kris got annoyed and snapped back.

“I think we get the point, Adam.”

Adam feigned surprise at Kris’ outburst but continued, “I think she is still shocked. Anyway, we will leave for the shore tomorrow and hopefully afterward she will accept me and move forward.”

Neil patted Adam on the back.

“It will work itself out. I am going up to bed. Go easy with the brandy, boys.” Neil Allen went upstairs.

Adam looked at Kris and his eyes darkened as he moved closer to Kris.

“Let’s go for a walk and find somewhere private to talk.”

Kris followed Adam into the garden behind the house. They sat on a bench that was hidden from the house by trees. Adam turned to Kris and kissed him passionately. Kris felt the heat building between them. This was the fire that was lacking in his kiss with Katy. Kris felt Adam’s hands roaming allover his body. Everywhere they touched Kris felt searing heat. He also felt the blood flowing to his growing erection. Adam was maneuvering Kris to lay down on the bench.

“Kris, you undo me. I missed you so badly; need you so much” Adam started trailing kisses down Kris’ neck. Kris was lost in the moment but a small voice was yelling at him to stop this before it was too late. Adam opened Kris’ trousers, reached in and stroked him.

“Kris, I need to feel you.” Adam begged, and Kris shivered as Adam began lowering his head. “And taste you.” He continued, replacing his hand with the tip of his tongue

Kris knew objecting was no longer an option. Adam began sucking him in earnest and Kris grabbed Adam’s head to pull him closer and make Adam take more of him in. Kris whimpered when he felt Adam move off his shaft and began licking his balls and going further down. Kris almost jumped off the bench when he felt Adam’s tongue near his entrance. He flushed hot as Adam chuckled softly, evidently laughing at Kris’s sudden jerk. Before Kris could think of a clever retort, Adam began licking and lubricating his entrance. Kris felt Adam’s fingers press into him and he moaned in anticipation of what was to come. Adam moved up, lifting Kris’ shirt to kiss him on his abdomen while his fingers continued to prepare him. Kris was caught up in the sensations overwhelming his body, and gasped in surprise as he felt a sharp pain on his lower stomach just above the start of his pubic hair. Adam had bit him and was sucking the skin between his teeth. The pain faded as Adam kissed the sore spotgently, then looked up and smiled wickedly.

“I couldn’t resist marking you. It is in a private spot but when you see it you will know you are mine.” Adam took him again in his mouth and brought him close to the brink before moving his lips to Kris’s neck.

“You are amazing. I want to be in you and feel you around me.” Adam mumbled into Kris’s ear, pressing innumerable kisses along his jawline.

“Now Adam.” Kris demanded, his restraint broken. “I want you in me, now.” Kris pulled Adam’s trousers down. Adam was already fully erect. Kris moistened his hand and stroked Adam only enough to lubricate him before entering his person. Adam smiled at Kris, “Quick study, ” he commented, obviously impressed. Adam grew serious as he started to enter Kris. Kris kept his eyes locked on Adam, who seemed to be watching intently for signs of discomfort. Adam was going in slow and gentle which made Kris impatient. He grabbed Adam’s hips and pulled him in deeper, needing to feel full and complete. Adam responded to Kris’ need and began moving faster and harder. Kris felt stretched but Adam kept hitting his magical spot and soon he was caught in waves of pleasure radiating from his very core. Adam increased the pace and the passion between them was getting frenzied. Kris was close, “Adam, I’m going to-” Adam suddenly put his hand over Kris’ mouth just as Kris came. Kris was surprised by the action but too lost in the orgasm to notice his screams of pleasure being muffled by Adam’s hand. Adam came a second later and then laughed while still inside Kris, “I love how you lose control, I love making you scream. You are so unbelievable Kris. I could make love to you every minute of everyday and never get tired of it.”

Kris placed his hand on the sides of Adam’s face and looked at him with loving eyes, “Thendon’t elope with Kara tomorrow. Let’s leave. We’ll run away.”

The look of post-coital bliss slid off of Adam’s face as his brows furrowed.

“Kris, lets not ruin this by talking about tomorrow. I just want to enjoy the moment with you.”

“I love you, Adam. I can’t just let you ruin our lives.” Kris could feel his voice shaking and he worked hard to stave off the tears he could feel forming in his eyes..

Adam pulled away from Kris, “The only one ruining anything is you. Can’t you just appreciate what we have? I love you and you love me. What more do you want?”

“I want more than stolen moments and the crumbs left behind by Kara.” Kris said, feeling all at once very small and demanding. He could tell Adam was getting annoyed. “Kris, this is a ridiculous discussion. I am getting married tomorrow and nothing short of the world coming to an end is going to stop that. We can’t just abandon our lives and families – would you really leave your family behind to whatever fate Simon would doom them to? Get control of yourself.”

Kris hated Adam for being so callous,

“Get off of me. If you think our lives will be so much better after we are married that’s fine, but I am not going to be an adulterer. So if you marry Lady Kara we are over.”   
Kris managed to push Adam up enough to get out from under him, their weight of his words pressing hard on his chest, almost as if he was still beneath his lover.

Adam grabbed Kris, “Don’t say that. Kris, I love you and want you in my life. Please don’t make me choose..” Adam looked desperate and shaken up but he continued, “How can I abandon my mother and brother? If you loved me you wouldn’t try and make me choose.” Kris felt his resolve waiver and looked at Adam and wiped the tears now streaming from his blue eyes.

“I don’t know, Adam. I can’t shake this feeling that if you marry her we will be trapped. I feel like you are willingly walking into a cage and locking yourself away from me.”.”

“As long as I am alive and breathing we will be together. Kara won’t stand in the way, I promise.”

“She may get jealous or vindictive and tell Katy.”

“She won’t. I promise Kara will behave. She kept our secret before and she will in the future. Kara is a sucker for true love. That’s what this is, Kris. I’ve never been more sure of anything.”

Kris pushed the doubt from his mind and embraced Adam, wanting desperately to believe that he was correct in spite of his nagging concerns. . They spent another hour kissing and making love again. They made there way back to house and said goodnight. As he fell asleep. Kris prayed that Adam would change his mind and call off his wedding.

+++

The next morning Kris was about to descent the staircase when he heard Adam talking to Leila and his mother about delaying the elopement. He almost let out a cheer, but the expression on his mothers face as she looked at Leila gave him pause. Adam’s mother put her hand on Adam’s shoulder.

“Son, if you are going to marry her, do it now because you cannot wait.”

Adam looked confused, and his eyes wandered from the two women to the balcony where Kris was standing. The two men exchanged glances.

“Kara isn’t feeling well so the journey would be tough.” Adam asserted. Leila motioned to the sofa and Adam sat next to his mother, who took his hand.

“Adam, her sickness will pass. You don’t know, do you?”

“Know what?”

“She is pregnant.” Leila Lambert said, squeezing Adam’s hand tightly. He couldn’t respond, opening and closing his mouth several times before looking up at Kris with a wordless cry behind his eyes.

Kris felt the world go dark and leaned against wall for support. In his mind he heard the door to a steel cage slam shut.


	21. Chapter 21

Adam had grown pale in reaction to the news. He looked at his Mom, “Do you think Kara knows?”

“I am sure she suspects. I don’t think she is very far along because the sickness is usually in the beginning. Is it Simon’s?”

Adam just thought for a minute, “I don’t know.” His mother raised an eyebrow in surprise but decided to leave it be.

“Well, unless Simon is going to take her back, you should do the right thing and marry her. The child cannot grow up a bastard.”

“I know. Kara and I will head down to the coast this afternoon.”

His mother hugged him, “I am sorry your life is becoming so complicated and you are being forced to make hard choices.” Leila became tearful, “I hate watching you become someone you don’t want to be and losing your true self.”

Adam hugged his mother, “Don’t cry for me. I will make it work and I will find a way to be happy.”

“Adam, people are not sophisticated in the province and do not take kindly to people living flamboyantly. You and Kara are going to have to tame your behavior and conform to society. People looked the other way because you were with Simon Cowell and he is powerful and you were just an actor. Now you are going to be a landowner and are going to have to earn their respect.”

“Relax, mother. I will adapt to the role. I always do. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to inform Kara we are leaving for the coast immediately.”

Adam walked out through the balcony and grabbed Kris by the wrist. He pulled him into a secluded area.  
Kris turned to Adam and pulled him into a deep reassuring hug. Adam hugged him back and then slowly pulled away look at him. Kris stared back trying to ascertain Adam’s emotional state.

“Adam, are you OK with this?”

“I am still in shock and trying to work through it. I didn’t factor this into the plan.”

“Maybe you should talk to Simon. If it is his, he may want Kara back and then you won’t have to marry her.”

Adam shook his head, “It won’t work. Simon needs the ports in Pratsia and I can’t marry a Princess. Besides, I am not 100% sure it is not mine. Kara and I were together a few times while she was blackmailing me about you.” Kris looked at Adam feeling guilty,

“I am sorry some of this is my fault.”

Adam smiled, “Kris, you are the key to my happiness. All this other stuff is just games. Granted they are high staked games and carry dire consequences but they are still separate from us. Keep them separate and trust our feelings for one another.”

“I am worried, Adam, because it is getting more and more complicated.”

“Yes, I agree there seems to be a few more layers then I like but it is still simple. We must play the game, act one way publicly and appreciate our private moments together. Now, smile and kiss me goodbye. I have to go get married and prepare for fatherhood.” Kris tried to give Adam a small smile and then just kissed him with all the emotion his sadness was fueling. When the kiss ended and Kris finally opened his eyes to see Adam was gone.

+++

Kris did not get another chance to talk to Adam before he and Kara departed for the coast. Neil and Leila accompanied the couple to provide support in case Kara got sick. Kris decided to spend the day assisting his father with the sowing of the fields. He needed to avoid everyone around him so they would not notice his distress over Adam.

The next evening they were invited to the Girauds for dinner. The Allens arrived and were shown into the main hall where the Girauds were greeting their guests. Kris noticed Simon and Princess Paula were present and speaking to the Sarvers. After going through the reception line Kris headed toward the back of the hall hoping to avoid sharing social pleasantries with shallow people. Katy had other ideas and insisted he introduce her around. Despite feeling melancholy, Kris found he enjoyed how friendly and bubbly Katy could be. She seemed genuinely interested in everyone they met. Katy pulled Kris over to speak to Simon and Princess Paula. Katy seemed to get on well with her. Kris was surprised how sweet and feminine Princess Paula seemed to be. She was very different from Kara and seemed to just dote on Simon. Simon looked at Kris,

“Did Adam and Kara head to the coast?”

“Did they have a choice?”

“Everyone has choices. Some just have better consequences.”

“And some benefit one person while crushing the dreams of others.”

Simon looked at Kris and laughed bitterly, “Life is about compromise which usually means everyone gets something but not everything so everyone is equally unsatisfied. How is Kara doing?”

“Kara is very upset and so is Adam. I don’t think they are happy getting married to each other.”

“Kara will get over her anger and accept the situation. Adam was perfectly happy getting married.” Simon pulled Kris away from Katy and Paula. Kris was getting worried.

“It is becoming very mundane to have you speaking to me like I am this evil mastermind corrupting Adam. Adam is a big boy and perfectly capable of making decisions. I admit I was threatened by whatever is between you and him but I am confident given the choice he would side with me. He may want you, hell he may even love you but Adam is pragmatic and won’t risk losing everything for you. You are not as big an influence on Adam as I feared and it seems you are no a factor in his decisions.”

Kris winced at Simon’s tactless insinuation that he did not impact Adam’s life or that Adam would abandon him for practical purposes. He decided not to stoop to refuting them.

“Simon, do you even care about Adam?”

“I think the world of Adam and I care for him very deeply. In some ways I am closer to him than his own family. I have been his guardian, mentor, lover and friend for almost a decade. In all that time, I have never made Adam do anything he did not want to do including getting married. Adam is smart, charismatic and extremely manipulative. He is not a passive person and he has been directing his own future for years. Relax, Kris, if Adam wants you he’ll have you but it will be on his terms not yours. You need to decide if you are willing to give someone that much power. I never was.”

“You don’t know Adam. You only see one side of him. There is another side to him from before you met him and before he became jaded. I see glimpses of the person he was and could be again.”

“You are ridiculous. What makes you think Adam even wants to be that person. You see what Adam thinks you want to see because he is still pursuing you. He won’t keep the façade up forever and you may not like the man underneath. In fact, you may find his…overbearing tendencies a trifle too much. Why don’t you stick to convention. You have a lovely fiancé and the opportunity to live a fairy tale life. Don’t screw it up on a passing fancy.”

“If you think Adam is using me and our relationship won’t last, why are you expending so much energy to keep us apart?”

Simon seemed to lose his patience, “Because, you idiot, even a short lived affair will ruin everything. I told Adam you would not workout and would screw this up. Look, if you don’t want to marry Katy, fine, personally I’d rather she married Adam’s brother, Neil. He is less of a wild card.”

Kris became angry, “Neil Lambert would not be a good husband to Katy. He is too young and lazy. She would never agree.”

“Well, I don’t think I would ask her first. Besides, given the right circumstances people do things they normally wouldn’t do all the time. Ask Kara.”

Kris glared at Simon, “Are you threatening to do something to Katy?”

“Save the tough guy routine. I am just trying to illustrate how unimportant you are and how easily replaceable. The only thing that keeps you alive is the fact that I do not want to set Adam off and have him lose focus. If you care so much about Katy, why don’t you try being a good fiancé and not chase after a married man. Surely, an adulterer is worse than a lazy youngster.”

Kris had lost any control over the conversation he had hoped to gain. He decided to switch tactics, “Why did you jilt Kara? Princess Paula is pretty and sweet but forgive me for saying not so much your type.”

Simon looked remorseful, “Some things are bigger than individual desires and we must make sacrifices.” Simon became angry, “Stop goading me. I already don’t like you, Allen and you have not been doing much to get in my good graces. You really don’t want me as a full blown enemy. If you screw any of this up, including your own impending marriage, I will destroy you and your family.” Simon just walked away angrily. Katy glanced over and Kris just shrugged.

Kris spent the rest of the evening avoiding Simon and focusing on being a good escort to Katy. Matt cornered him for gossip on Adam and news of his own wedding. Kris, not wanting to divulge anything just said he was surprised about Adam’s marriage too. Matt went on anyway,

“I really thought he only liked men. I also thought Simon and Kara were a good couple. I wonder if this means Adam is cut off from Simon’s good graces? Without his support, I doubt his estate will succeed. So, when are you going to walk down the aisle?”

“We haven’t set a date yet. I think the wedding will be in Mauritia.” Kris tried to sound more excited then a condemned man but based on Matt’s quizzical look, he had probably failed. Kris decided to just go find Katy and hope for time to pass quickly. The party ended a couple hours later and the Allens returned home and went to bed.

+++

The next day Katy asked Kris to take her riding. Kris dragged Daniel along as a sort of chaperone but as usual he disappeared once they were far enough away from the house. They decided to rest by a shaded area on the edge of the woods. Kris put a blanket down so Katy would not mess up her dress.

“Kris, you seem very pensive. Do you still want to marry me?”

“Of course, Katy. I think you are beautiful, funny and sweet. I am just a little shocked about Adam and Kara.”

“It is awful that she has to marry him. Prince Archie insists they were having an affair but I think Simon just wanted someone fresher and higher on the social chain. I will say I am surprised Adam agreed.”

“Adam, is a good man and I think he felt bad for Kara.”

“I think Adam did it for himself. I know you like him but I don’t trust him. I also…never mind.”

Kris looked at Katy and based on her worried expression was not sure he wanted her to continue. Unfortunately she did,

“Kris, do you ever notice Adam looking at you?”

Kris did not like where this was going, “Katy, it is getting late and I don’t know where Daniel is. We should get back.”

Katy grabbed Kris’ arm, “Kris, we should go to Mauritia and get married sooner. I don’t like all the drama here and I don’t think you like it either. I don’t know why but I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen and if we don’t leave soon our future will be damaged.”

Kris hugged her, “Katy, nothing is going to ruin our future. As much as I would like to marry you sooner than the usual year engagement, I think it would look strange.” Katy seemed to accept his response and just smiled up at him. They headed back to the house in companionable silence. Kris was concerned that Katy might be aware of Adam’s attraction to Kris. He only hoped she did not realize it was mutual. Another part of him was hoping he was caught so she would free him.

+++

A couple days later the Lamberts returned and announced that they would be moving into their estate the next morning. Adam seemed emotionally distant as he accepted everyone’s congratulations and played the role of a happy newlywed. Lady Kara seemed genuinely happy and was chatting about the wedding.

Adam claimed he was exhausted from the travel and pleasing a new wife. Lady Kara laughed and bid him goodnight. After exchanging glances with Kris, he left the group to retire for the evening. Lady Kara looked at Kris,

“Kris, why don’t you go check on Adam. I think he is still overwhelmed from all this and may appreciate a good ear.”

Kris turned to Kara in surprise over her words. Lady Kara just smiled and continued talking about the small town on the coast they had stayed in. Kris looked over at Katy who was looking at him pleadingly not to go. Kris looked away and went upstairs. He knocked on the door to the room Adam and Kara would be sharing for the night. Adam opened the door and lit up when he saw who his visitor was, “Kris, come on in.”

“Congratulations, Adam. Lady Kara seems happy.”

“I think she is on board with her future and focusing on revenge. You know ‘no hath the fury of a woman scorned’,” Adam laughed.

Kris was looking up at Adam with sadness, “I was hoping you wouldn’t go through with the wedding. I was hoping you would find a way to be with me.”

“I have. I am going to be staying up in the Province for a while to get the estate going which will give us the opportunity to get together quite often. We are neighbors after all.”

“I told you I wouldn’t commit adultery and I meant it.”

“Well, I would be committing adultery and you would just be my sexy accomplice.” Adam went to kiss Kris but Kris backed away. Adam seemed to get annoyed,

“Are you serious, Kris? Lady Kara doesn’t mind. Please, don’t do this,” Adam begged desperately. Kris felt bad but he had known no matter how much of a farce Adam’s marriage was, he could not commit adultery. Needing to turn the tables and release is frustration, Kris responded coldly,

“You did this, Adam. I asked you not to get married and I told you the repercussions. I need to focus on my future now which is with Katy. I think we should stay away from each other for a while until things cool down between us.”

Adam’s eyes were tearful but Kris watched as they suddenly narrowed. He knew Adam was channeling his pain into anger and was getting nervous, in a tone laced with venom, “I didn’t realize love just cools off. Your future with Katy isn’t locked in stone. As a matter of fact, I am not sure it is that good a match after all.”

Kris looked at Adam not recognizing the cold tone and confused by the veiled threat, “Are you threatening me, Adam?”

“Are you ending our relationship?”

“I am redefining the nature of it.”

“And if I am not willing to give you up?”

“I don’t see how you have a choice if I am not willing to continue.”

Adam pinned Kris against the wall, “I always have choices.” Adam kissed him hard and ran his hands over Kris’ body like a cold predator. Kris was shocked at Adam’s aggression. He felt betrayed and hurt. He was struggling to push Adam away but Adam was not budging. Kris began to panic when he felt Adam’s press his hardness into him. Kris continued to resist to no avail but then Adam suddenly let go of him. He looked at Kris with eyes laden with self loathing, “Oh God, Kris, I am sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. Please forgive me. I would never force you.” Kris was still stunned and needed to get away from the man who hurt him.

“Goodnight, Adam.”

Kris walked out and shut the door. He leaned against it with his heart still pounding. He heard Adam slamming drawers and banging objects. Kris moved away and was going back to his room. He ran into Lady Kara. Kris felt like he owed her a warning,

“Adam is angry right now. Maybe you should sleep in by Katy.”

Lady Kara looked at Kris, “I am a newlywed my place is with my husband. What angered him so much?”

“I ended our…affair.”

“I imagine that did not go over well. Adam acts like a spoiled child sometimes but his tantrums don’t last long. Besides, it is too early in the marriage for the wife beatings to start.” Kara looked at Kris sympathetically, “Go to bed, Kris. Adam will wake up with a new attitude.”

 

The next morning the Lamberts departed to settle back into there old home. Adam had tried to engage Kris in a few conversations but Kris was still upset. Adam gave up and just focused his charm on the rest of the group during breakfast. Kris spent the next few days working in the fields and spending time with Katy. They were enjoying a few unchaperoned hours by the lake. Kris was trying to be a gentleman but Katy kept asking for more kisses and Kris hated to disappoint her.

“Am I interrupting anything?”

The couple quickly separated at the sound of Adam’s voice. Katy looked at Kris nervously and Kris felt protective, “Good day, Adam. Katy and I were just enjoying a quiet afternoon. What brings you here?”

“I was looking for you to invite you over. I wanted you to help me look over my lands.”

Kris was surprised to see Adam and even more surprised by his nonplussed attitude. Katy responded first, “How is Lady Kara?”

“She is well and taking it easy. What do you say, Kris, can you spare some time tomorrow… to help me?”

Kris noted a flirtatious tone in Adam’s voice and became tense. “Katy and I were going to visit some of the tenants.”

Adam shifted on his horse, “Well, how about the next day then?”

“I guess so,” Kris was wary of Adam but caved when he saw the hurt look in Adam’s eyes.

“Great. It will be good to spend some time together.”

“Mind if I tag along?” Katy leaned into Kris and smiled up at Adam.

Adam looked annoyed but then smiled, “Actually, that would be nice. You could visit with Kara while we look over the lands. She would love to have a visitor.” Adam smiled sweetly back at Katy. Kris was uncomfortable with the tension mounting between Katy and Adam. Especially in light of the recent discussions with Adam and Simon. For the second time, Kris wished Adam would leave.

“OK, Adam, we will come by on Wednesday, then. Katy and I should head back before it gets too late.”

“I look forward to seeing you both. Have a good day.” Adam rode away.

Katy shivered and stood up, “I get the feeling Adam does not like me very much.”

“I am sure its nothing,” quietly responded. Kris saw no need to alarm Katy.

+++

On Wednesday, Kris and Katy rode to the Lamberts. The estate was impressive. They were greeted by Leila and Allison. There were also a few other servants out and about. Leila ordered them some tea.

“Adam will be back shortly. He and Kara went to the Girauds for breakfast. Do you remember, Allison?”

“Yes, are you living up here now, Allison?”

“Yes, for now.” Allison seemed excited, “I am going to go to school to be a governess. That is much higher than a personal servant.”

Katy smiled at Allison, “That is a much more satisfying job too. Men are suppose to have male servants anyway.”

They heard a carriage pull up and then yelling.

“We should have told him it might not be is. There is a chance it is yours, you know.”

“I doubt it is mine. Besides, it is better if he thinks the child is his bastard. Then he has a vested interest to keep us in style.”

“Still thinking like a whore, Adam. How about thinking like a gentleman for a change and considering the welfare of the child.”

They walked in the villa and had the decency to blush at being overheard by guests. Adam recovered first and plastered on a weak smile, “Welcome to my home. Have you been here long?”

“No we only just arrived. Your villa is beautiful.”

“Thank you, Kris. Let me change into a riding outfit and I will show you the lands.”

Adam came back down and after a few more pleasantries they rode out to survey his lands. After about an hour of riding in silence, Adam spoke first,  
“Kris, I am grateful you came today. I have been going out of my mind replaying our last time together. I am so sorry I acted like that and I hate myself for hurting you. I have really made a mess of things and I feel like the world is just crumbling around me, around us.” Kris could tell Adam was barely holding together. Kris reached over and grabbed the reins of Adams horse to halt them both. Thye climbed down and tired the horse up to some trees and as Adam tried to recompose himself.

“I am not that mad Adam. I am confused and you scared me because you wouldn’t stop. I need to understand our situation better. I need to understand why you have so many mood swings. Adam, will you be honest with me?”

Adam wiped his eyes which had been tearing and said in a small voice, “I’ll try to be.”

“Either you will be or you won’t be; at least don’t lie. If you can’t be honest just refuse to answer the question.”

Adam nodded, “I can do that.”

“Do you really love me?”

“Yes. I have never wanted to be with someone so much.”

Kris wasn’t sure if Adam knew what love was but he would accept that for now.

“Do you love Simon?”

“I am not in love with Simon but I guess I love him.”

“Are you scared of him?”

“Not as much as I pretend to be. I don’t underestimate him and I worry he could hurt people around me. But, I am confidant he would never harm me.”

“How much of a role did you play in planning your marriage and mine for that matter.”

Adam looked away, “I can’t answer that.” Kris became furious at Adam.

“You bastard. Not only didn’t you stop your marriage but you planned it.”

“I didn’t say that, Kris. I definitely did not plan your marriage. Simon was jealous and trying to prevent us from being together. I was very angry about what he did and I wanted revenge. I am not proud of manipulating people but I guess I am good at it. I was the one that planned my marriage. I didn’t know Kara was pregnant.”

Kris could not hide the shock he felt, “Your marriage was your idea.”

“I did it for us. Well part was revenge but then I thought if I married Kara we would have a perfect cover and Kara would be angry at Simon and keep him away for a while. Then I could stay up here and be with you. I didn’t expect you to fall for Katy and I definitely did not expect you to choose her over me.”

“Adam, how could you be so selfish? You hurt Katy, Kara and an unborn child. We could have just runaway together.”

“I stand by my choices, Kris, even if I lose you to Katy. Being with you like that was never an option. I told you I could not drag us down into a life of poverty. Kris, they burn homosexuals for being evil. They may look the other way for a powerful man having a male lover but they do not allow two men to live openly in sin. Especially, not landowners. If we stayed unmarried, people would have talked. Once my estate starts making money, the other landowners will be looking for any reason to destroy me. You may hate Simon but he is smart and understands how evil people are. It may surprise you but he actually likes you. I think that is why he chose a good wife for you rather than setting up a compromising situation with some random girl or just making you disappear.”

“How did you get Simon to agree with jilting Kara?”

“Simple I appealed to his greed. We-Simon needs an alliance between Lisantia, Mauritia and Pratsia. I am the link to Lisantia, you are the link to Mauritia and Simon will join with Pratsia. The only problem is Simon thinks you are a week link. He would rather Katy marries Neil and I did not disagree because she did not seem the type to share.”

Kris became furious, “Adam, don’t you even realize how many innocent people are getting hurt.”

“Innocent people get hurt all the time. I should know.”

Kris shook his head, “I am sorry you were hurt but that does not excuse this kind of deceit. Adam, please tell me you are a better person than this. Please tell me you won’t let Simon break my engagement. Katy would be crushed and she would hate Neil. You have to try and make this right Adam. What about Kara?”

“I don’t know how to fix that. We are already married and Simon is willing to let me pretend to be the father. Besides, Kara knew she was pregnant and chose not to speak up.”

“Then she is as screwed up as you. You still need to make it better. You need to try and be a good husband and a good father.”

“I will treat her well and I will treat the child like my own.”

“Will you stop Simon from breaking up my engagement?”

“Kris, whatever you ask of me I will do. If you want to marry Katy, I will do what I can to thwart Simon on one condition.

“What is the condition?”

“Reconsider being with me even if it is few and far between. I need you Kris and I need to believe we will be together in someway, someday. At least just give me hope.” Adam was openly weeping.

Kris’ heart was breaking, “OK, but Katy can never know and you need to stop manipulating everyone.”

Adam just looked up at him with a childlike delight and kissed Kris. Kris kissed him back and laughed when Adam picked him up in a hug and spun him around.

Adam put him down and grabbed his hands, “I love you more than anyone and anything in this world.”

+++

They returned back to the villa and enjoyed a nice dinner with the Lamberts. Kara and Adam were civil to each other throughout the meal. Katy and Kris went back home and decided to visit tenants the next day. When they arrived back at the house, there were several carriages gathered outside to include Simon Cowell’s carriage. Kris and Katy went in. Prince Archie was there, as well as, Adam, Simon, Princess Paula, Neil and Kim Allen and what looked like royal escorts.

Kris looked around, “What is going on?”

Simon spoke up, “Prince David has fallen ill so Prince Archie and Miss O’Connell need to return to Maurita.”  
We are just deciding who will escort them back.”

Neil Allen, “Kris, you should go with Katy. Adam has offered to have Allison go as a maid to Katy to make sure it is proper.”

“Neil Lambert can also make the journey,” Simon added.

Adam and Kris exchanged glances, “Actually, my brother needs to remain here to assist me. Perhaps Daniel Allen could go in his place.”

Simon glared at Adam but said nothing. Neil Allen agreed. Within a few hours the royal party headed on the journey to Mauritia. Before leaving Kris thanked Adam for his help. Adam just waived him off stating it was part of his new project to be a better person. Kris smiled at seeing another glimpse of the boy he knew and missed.


	22. Chapter 22

Kris did not know Prince David well but hoped his illness was not fatal. Katy was worried. After about twenty minutes of riding in silence. Prince Archie smiled,

“Prince David is fine. He fell from his horse and sprained his ankle. I exaggerated.”

Katy and Kris exchanged confused glances. Prince Archie noticed and went on to explain that he had overheard Adam and Kara fighting over their engagement. He understood that Simon’s intent was to stop the wedding. Prince Archie had then approached Adam and the two had concocted a plan to help the couple.

“Why would Simon want to break us up? He introduced us. Are you sure it wasn’t Adam trying to break us up?” Katy questioned skeptically.

“I am sure. I gathered Simon wanted Adam’s brother to marry you. I think it has to do with creating alliances.”

“That would have been a great alliance for the Lamberts,” Katy readily acknowledged, “They would have had marriages tying them to both the Lisantia and Mauritia royal families. Why would Adam give that up? I don’t trust him.”

Kris too was a little surprised Adam would give up such a power play. Perhaps, he was trying to make up for some of his and Simon’s manipulations. Although he was worried that Adam would be in danger if Simon found out his role in aiding Kris and Katy, he sincerely hoped Adam was choosing to do what was right.

After they arrived at the Mauritian court, they spent the next few weeks feasting and enjoying themselves. Prince David was indeed healthy although he was limping a bit. Prince David cornered Kris on the second week to discuss his impending marriage.

“Katy has asked my father to allow you two to marry sooner. She claims she loved it at your house and wants to begin her new life. What is the real reason? Did you take advantage of her?”

“No, I swear I have not touched her like that.” Kris was completely caught off guard by the question. He had been worried Katy had voiced her fears about Adam’s desires or Simon’s intentions to break them up.

“OK, I just had to check. Why did Kara marry Glambert? She could have had anyone she wanted.”

“I am not sure that is true. There was a bit of a scandal and she publicly displayed having a relationship with Adam while being engaged to Simon.”

“So, married people have affairs with Glambert all the time. I have heard he can be quite accommodating. Anyway, hopefully he will be a good husband. I also hope you treat Katy right because if you don’t we will make sure you change your ways. Katy is very dear to us.”

“Understood, your highness. I will treat Katy very well.”

Kris was happy when the meeting with Prince David ended. The King granted them permission to marry in a month’s time. The wedding would be in Maurtia and a very big event. Kris was apprehensive but knew it was for the best. Adam was married and it was too late to act on his dream of running away together.

Allison had proven herself to be a good companion for Katy. She was always perky and energetic. It was also apparent she was very loyal to those she served and hero worshipped Adam. She would admit Adam had a moody side but fiercely defended him on other criticisms. She also admitted she was not crazy over Lady Kara and was sad that Adam married her.

Kris wondered if Allison wasn’t just jealous and harboring a slightly broken heart. Kris said as much and was shocked to learn the red-headed servant was head over heels in love with Neil Lambert and Adam knew. Katy had questioned whether Adam would allow his brother to marry Allison a mere servant. Allison corrected her and said she was going to be a governess which would make it OK according to Adam. The more Kris learned about Allison and her life with the Lamberts the more convinced he became that Adam was still a good man.

+++

A month later, prominent guest from Lisantia and distant areas of Mauritia arrived. Kris was happy to see his family show up. The King and Queen arrived with Adam and Lady Kara. Kris noticed Adam toned down his usual flamboyant persona and was in turn being treated with more respect by other gentry. Kris exchanged glances with Adam and each one was electric yet painful. In two days time the final cage door would be closed. He would be married to Katy and conform to society.

Kris wondered how well Adam was adapting to his new role and if he and Lady Kara were getting along. Both seemed to be acting politely to each other. Simon Cowell and Princess Paula arrived a few hours later. Prince Archie told Kris that they were now officially betrothed. Simon came over by Kris and Katy.

“I am so glad Prince David recovered from his mysterious illness. It was also fortuitous for you both since you were able to speed up the wedding. So will you be settling in Mauritia or Lisantia?

Kris and Katy had decided to live in Lisantia and build a separate house for themselves. “We will return to Lisantia. I am the oldest so I will eventually take over the estate.”

“Well in that case you should make a decided effort to get on better terms with me. I can be a very good friend to a landowner ask Adam. His estate seems to already be turning some profits and he has only had one crop.”

Katy looked at Simon, “What sort of ‘friend’ are you expecting Kris to be?”

Simon laughed, “Your jealousy is cute but relax Miss O’Connell, Kris is really not my type. I like them a little more…creative. All I am looking for is some loyalty and friendship. Nothing more.”

“That is more than you have shown Kris and I. Considering, we are aware of your desire to break us up, it is up to Kris if he wants your friendship but mine is not for sale.”

Kris admired Katy’s spunk but worried it was misplaced. Simon was indeed powerful and they really could not afford to offend him.

“I won’t deny I thought there were better matches. But that is in the past and it is in everyone interest to move forward.” Simon looked pointedly at Kris, “Adam has seemed to move on.” He gestured toward Adam and Lady Kara who were walking with arms entwined toward the buffet table. Kris hated to admit at the moment they did make a beautiful couple with their dark looks.

Kris did not trust Simon and certainly did not want to be his friend. He resented Simon for getting between Adam and him and forcing Adam and Kara to marry. Even if Adam claimed it was his idea, Kris believed Simon was the true ringmaster.

Kris and Katy moved on and greeted many of the other guests. Since the wedding was on the morrow, it was a low key affair to entertain guest staying at the castle. After the wedding, there would be a more extravagant ball to celebrate couple’s union. Given the subdued atmosphere, Kris was surprised when the Queen of Mauritia announced that Adam Lambert, better known as Glambert, would sing a song in honor of the soon to be married couple. Kris watched as Adam sang a complicated and beautiful song. Kris was always surprised just how talented Adam was and the emotions he could elicit in others. Even Katy seemed to melt under his musical spell.

Adam bowed and returned to his table. He went by Lady Kara, dipped her and kissed her long. Everyone in the hall gasped until the Queen of Lisantia laughed, “It is nice to see your passion also extends to your wife, Glambert. However now that you have retired your theatrical career and chosen to be gentry, you will have to become restrained and boring like the rest of us.”

Adam smiled a wickedly, “I have known enough of you to say…maybe not so boring.” Half the hall laughed while the other half was silently appalled. Luckily, the King of Mauritia was in the former group and raised a glass, “To music, love and honesty and all those brave enough to pursue them.”

Everyone raised their glasses and attention returned to the couple tying the knot the next day. Kris did not mine sharing the spotlight with Adam. In fact, Kris hated attention so was relieved that Adam seemed to love it even though he did not encourage it. The King raised his glass again and toasted the Kris and Katy wishing them health, happiness and fertility. The rest of the night went by quickly. Kris felt a little hurt that Adam did not seem to be making any attempt to talk to him. In fact, he seemed to be avoiding him and choosing constantly be surrounded by large groups. This made Kris sad but what could they really say to each other anyway.

The party ended around midnight. Kris went into his room and had the feeling he would have a sleepless night. He was anxious about the wedding and still wishing his life could be different. He heard a soft knock at his door and answered it hoping it was Adam.

“I know I should not be here. I wanted to-“ Kris pulled Adam into the room and up against him. Against his better judgment he pressed his lips against Adam’s mouth. Adam pulled back and made sure the door was closed. He walked across the room to a sitting area and motioned for Kris to join him.

“I needed to talk to you and apologize for avoiding you all night. I did not trust myself not to make a scene. I am so envious of Katy and the fact that she can be with you every night. She is a good woman and I think you both make an adorable couple but I want you for myself.”

“You didn’t want me enough to make any sacrifices. Adam, I love you and I want us to find a way to still be friends. I don’t really want to cheat on Katy because I could not deal with the aftermath if she found out.”

“Kris, why do you keep rehashing the same arguments? Anyway, I spoke with Simon and He asked me to join him on a trip to the islands. He needs to negotiate some trade agreements and since I need to get away, I agreed to accompany him. I’ll be gone for about three months.”

“What! Why would you go with Simon? Are you still fucking him Adam? After everything he has done to you, why would you go away with him?”

Adam looked miserable, “He asked me to go and I could not say no after marrying Kara without telling him about the baby. I am trying to make things right.”

“Kara does not mine you leaving?”

“I haven’t told her yet. Simon only mentioned it tonight.”

“I do not trust Simon and would not put it past him to leave you on the islands or throw you overboard. Don’t go, Adam.” Kris stood up and kneeled down by Adam and placed his hands over Adam’s which were balled into fists on his lap. Kris brought Adams palm to his lips, “Please don’t go.” Kris kissed his palm and held it against his cheek. Adam started to shake and Kris watched the tears roll down Adam’s face.

Kris pulled Adam to the floor by him and started kissing him and wiping his tears. Adam started kissing him in return and the feelings of desperation began to change. Kris could feel the passion mounting and was powerless to stop. Despite his moral convictions, he knew he had to be with Adam one last time. This was his soul mate and the one person that made him feel complete. No, he could not stop and wondered if after the wedding he would be able to resist.

Adam and he spent the last few hours before dawn making love to one another. Both trying to imprint their love on one another and create memories to carry them through the next day. Just before dawn. Adam got up and began to dress. Kris sat up, “Adam, I love you so much. I know I said I would not cheat but-“

Adam smiled, “Kris, you can say that a million times but we both know it is inevitable. I am going to go away with Simon which will give you and Katy time to cement your relationship and maybe make an heir. She may look the other way in regards to us once she cannot leave you. No woman leaves a man whose baby she carries.”

“Kara did.”

“Kara had no choice. I should have said no woman would choose to leave a man who is the father of her baby. I have to go, lover. Good luck today. I will try and keep my mouth shut during the ceremony.” Adam kissed him on the head.

Adam went to the door, opened it and froze. Kris looked over and saw Katy on the other side. She was pale and looked at Kris who was still in bed naked. Katy raised her hand to cover her mouth as she started to swoon from shock. Adam quickly grabbed her before she passed out and pulled her in the room and shut the door. Kris jumped up and pulled on his pants and ran by Katy.

Katy started to come back alert and turned to Adam who was still supporting her, “Get off me you bastard. How dare you on the night before my wedding.”

Adam let go and moved back looking small and guilty. Kris wanted to die, “Katy, its not-“

Katy turned to Kris looking hurt and angry, “Kristopher, do not try and lie to me when I am sitting near your soiled bed with your lover less than five feet away. I had a feeling there was more to you two and Simon had hinted as much. I just assumed you would have ended it when you decided to marry me. Who were you planning to spend our wedding night with?”

Kris’ worst nightmare had come true but part of him felt relieved. A part of him hated the lies and deceit. He looked at Katy, “I am so sorry, Katy. I-“

“Shut-up. Just tell me, do you love him, Kris? Do you love him more than me?”

“It is different, Katy. I do love him and I love you. I never wanted to hurt you and I was going to try and be a good husband.”

“Really, Kris because good husbands usually don’t sleep with their friends on the eve of their wedding. Good husbands don’t walk down the aisle a few hours after…whatever it is you two did. I expected something like this from Adam because he doesn’t know better but I expected more from you, Kris.”

Adam spoke up, “Katy, this is my fault. Kris was trying to stay true to you and I pushed him.”

Katy just started crying, “Kris, I loved you so much. I thought I was going to have the most perfect life and now you have ruined everything.” Kris felt crushed and just hated himself for hurting Katy.

Adam turned to Katy, “I am going away for a while and I will stay away from Kris. Please don’t blame him. Hate me instead.”

The door opened again and the King of Mauritia was there. He looked around at the scene in from of him and started to get angry, “Katy, did you spend the night with Kris?” Kris was surprised by the King’s interpretation but then he realized both he and Katy were in sleeping attire while Adam was fully dressed.

Katy looked at Kris, “Yes, your highness. We couldn’t wait.”

The King laughed, “Well, it’s a good thing you will marry today. Now it is bad luck for you to see the groom the day of the wedding.”

Katy looked at Kris sadly, “Yes it is, Uncle.” Katy got up and followed the King out of the room. Adam sat down before he fell down and looked at Kris.

“That is a good woman. Kris, if she had told him the truth we would have been killed. Do you think she will go through with the wedding?”

“I don’t know but I don’t think it will be a happy marriage.”

“I am sorry, Kris. Really, I am so sorry.”

“It is my fault. It was my responsibility to say no. You better go.”

Adam nodded and left the room. Kris got up and started to bathe and dress. He had no idea what was in store for the future. He felt terrible because not only were he and Adam trapped but now so was Katy. She could not call off the wedding since it looked as if she had lain with Kris. The only way she could call off the wedding was to tell the truth which would be a death sentence to Kris and Adam. Kris was going to be stuck in a loveless marriage and it was all his fault. Kris wondered it things could get any worse.


	23. Chapter 23

Kris was getting ready for the wedding half expecting Prince David to burst in and challenge him to a duel. Kris had chosen his brother as his best man and he was with him describing how attractive he found the servants in the castle. Kris half listened. His mother came in to check on him and asked Daniel to go make sure people were finding their seats properly. Daniel happy to be somewhere else, left the room.

“Is everything alright, sweetheart. You and Katy both seem so…well sad. It is your wedding day be happy. Now I don’t want to embarrass you but have a care tonight with Katy. She is young and delicate. I think she is scared to be with you.”

“Yes, Mother I will make sure she is not scared and I won’t hurt her.” Kris laughed at the hypocrisy of his words since he had just hurt her beyond repair. He looked at his mother, “Did you see Katy today?”

“Of course. I just came from her. That is how I know she is nervous.”

“She didn’t say anything or beg off marrying me?”

Kim Allen looked at her son like he was drunk. “Are you crazy Kristopher Neil Allen? That girl loves you and couldn’t even wait the year to marry you. Now stop getting cold feet and go out there and claim your bride.”

Kris gave a half smile, “Yes, Mother.” Inside he was breaking apart because Katy was going through with the farce and she was doing it for him. He wished he could take back the last twenty-four hours. He wished everything was different. His mother kissed him on the head and left. Kris let a few tears rolled down his cheeks before collecting himself and going into the chapel. Daniel joined him and led him to the front. Kris looked around and saw everyone was already seated. He scanned the pews until he saw Adam sitting by Lady Kara with his eyes downcast. Kris saw everyone look toward the entrance and he saw Katy coming down the aisle. He thought she looked beautiful. He could not see her expression through the veil covering her face. He watched as she knelt beside him.

The Priest began reciting the ceremony in Latin and Kris just sat there trying to concentrate. He could feel Katy shaking a little and than heard her weep. Kris wished he could comfort her in some way but just kneeled motionless throughout the ceremony. Daniel nudged him to place the ring on Katy. Kris continued to go through the motions for the rest of the ceremony and was surprised when it ended. Everyone was directed to the banquet hall for a feast.

Kris and Katy were seated at the royal table and joined by the royal couples to include the princes of Mauritia, as well as, Simon Cowell and Princess Paula. Kris glanced over at Katy and saw she was still looking pale and subdued.

“Are you alright, Katy?”

“Not really but I will try and be a better actress.”

“You look beautiful today.”

“Thanks but it would mean more from someone who didn’t prefer men.”

Kris winced at Katy’s statement. “I deserve that and more but for the record I prefer women.” Katy just began speaking to Prince Archie who was to her right. The rest of the meal was uneventful and after participating in some dances they retired early. Luckily Mauritia was fairly modern and no relatives were planning on watching to ensure they consummated their marriage.

Katy’s female relatives helped her prepare for Kris. Kris went into their chamber and just sat at the table which had wine, bread and fruit. He poured a glass of wine while he waited. Katy came into the chamber wearing a fancy white sleeping gown. She stood near the closed door she had entered through.

“Would you like a glass of wine?”

“Yes, husband.” Katy accepted the glass of wine and just stood there tensely.

“I am so sorry for what happened. I have ruined your life and I swear I will spend the rest of mine making it up to you.”

“How long have you and Adam…been together?”

“It started right before I met you and it was a surprise to me since I don’t like men.”

“I had a bad feeling about Adam. I think I knew at some level. Why did you agree to marry me?”

“Everyone wanted the union and I liked you.” Kris looked down and admitted, “Adam didn’t want to run away with me.”

Katy downed her wine, “Great, I get Adam’s leftovers. Well, actually I guess he is still snacking but he just doesn’t want the whole meal.” Kris winced at Katy’s words. “Kris, I married you because otherwise you would have been killed or at least shunned. I expect you to leave me untouched tonight and not make me fulfill my wifely duties until you need an heir.”

Kris looked at Katy, “If that is what you want I can do that. I want to try and make our marriage work. I meant what I said, I will try to make this up to you.”

Katy started crying, “I pictured our wedding night so beautifully. I never thought it would be like this. I hate Adam. He is so selfish. How can you love him?”

Kris just looked down, “I don’t know. Let’s just go to bed. We have the rest of our lives to figure this out. I do love you, Katy. More tonight than ever before. You are an amazing woman.”

“Well, I am still mad at you Kristopher but it is hard to hate you. Promise me you won’t go behind my back again.”

“I promise.” Kris only hoped he could honor that promise.

+++

The next day guests began departing to include the Lamberts and Simon. Kris did not speak to Adam before his departure. Kris and Katy stayed another couple weeks to spend time with her family before moving to Lisantia. Kris and Katy were taking things slow and trying to mend their relationship. Kris made no attempt to consummate the marriage nor did he try to even kiss her. Katy seemed to be warming up to him again and trying to make the best of the situation.

They went back to Lisantia and moved into the Allen’s house until their house was completed. A few days later, Lady Kara invited Katy and Kris over for some tea. Kris and Katy went reluctantly. Kris was nervous to see Adam but Katy insisted they had to pretend nothing had happened and promised to be civil to Adam.

They arrived and Lady Kara greeted them and explained Adam had left with Simon for the islands.

“I guess he was tired of being stuck with a pregnant wife and wanted to go off on an adventure with Simon.”

Katy was surprised, “Aren’t you angry, Lady Kara. Weren’t they lovers?”

Lady Kara shrugged, “I don’t expect more from either one and I am sure they are lovers again. I accepted Adam when I was with Simon so why shouldn’t I accept Simon now that I am married to Adam. So far, Adam has been tolerable as a husband. I am the head of the house and he lets me run it how I want. Leila and I are getting on well enough and Neil spends most of his time hiding away from responsibilities. I do miss being in town but I am starting to show anyway.”

A very handsome servant brought them some tea. He looked around 17 or 18 and was small in stature. He put everything out but had forgotten the cream and spilled some of the tea. Lady Kara just rolled her eyes and snapped,

“Just go get the cream, you idiot. I will finish pouring the tea.”

Katy and Kris just looked at the young servant sympathetically as he bowed to Lady Kara and scurried out.

Lady Kara handed them a cup of tea. “That was Adam’s idea of a valet. So while Adam is gone I am trying to utilize him as a houseboy but he is pretty much only good for one thing. To be honest he is not even that good for that.”

Katy almost dropped her tea and Kris looked at Lady Kara who laughed, “I am sorry. This is what happens after living with Simon and being married to Adam. I forget to censor my language, forgive me. So how is the house coming along?”

Katy recovered first, “The house should be done in a few months.”

They continued with small talk and left a few hours later. Kris was angry that Adam had left with Simon. While Kris walked on egg shells around Katy, Adam was probably having the time of his life with Simon. Kris was also angry at seeing that Adam had decided to employ what amounted to a live in whore. Kris wondered if Lady Kara was putting on show to deter him or if Adam was really managing to forget him so quickly.   
+++

Kris had been married for six months and had barely even kissed Katy. They had developed a nice routine and enjoyed each others company. Kris found he liked her mannerisms and quirky habits. He still thought about Adam but after six months and no word, Kris was having an easier time moving on. The house they had built was finely habitable and they would be spending their first night there that evening. Kris had Katy had hired an older lady to be a housekeeper and cook. Since it was a smaller house, they saw no need for a large staff. Kris had come to learn, the Lamberts had a housekeeper, butler, three maids, gardener, valet, groom, soon to be governess and were hiring a nanny. Kris also noticed most of the servants were young and good looking. The only exception being the butler and housekeeper which were an older but still handsome.

This fact was not lost on the neighbors and most of the gentry thought it was scandalous. He hoped when Adam came back he would tone it down. He had heard Leila complain to his mother that Kara behaved outrageously on numerous occasions and was obviously having relations with some of the staff. Leila hoped Adam put a stop to it and that she was embarrassed to be there. Kim Allen had been shocked and told Kristopher he should talk to Adam when he returned and explain what was going on in his absence. Kris just nodded doubting Adam would care.

Kris and Katy moved in that evening and enjoyed a nice meal with just the two of them. Kris was talking about his day and encouraging Katy to talk about hers. After the meal they sat in the living room. Kris began playing guitar and singing for Katy.

“Kris, you have a beautiful voice. I like having you serenade me.”

“Then I will do it all the time. Katy, are you happy at all?”

“I don’t know. I am not unhappy but I guess I wish we had more.”

“Really? I want more.”

“I don’t know, Kris. I could not take you breaking my heart twice.”

“I won’t. I promised I wouldn’t go behind your back and I haven’t”

Katy laughed, “That’s because your temptation has been away. Adam is due back tomorrow. Kara told me she had gotten word the ship had come into port a couple days ago. Let’s wait and see how you feel after you see him again.”

“I will keep my word, Katy. But, thank you for not completely giving up on us.”

“I don’t want to but it is up to you now.” Katy got up and kissed Kris lightly on the lips. “Goodnight, husband.” Katy went in her bedroom and shut the door. Kris finished his wine and went to bed by himself just has he had for the last 6 months.

+++

A few days later, Kris was invited to his parent’s house for a dinner with the Lamberts to celebrate Adam’s return. Kris had mixed feelings seeing Adam again wondering how they would react to seeing one another after so long.

The night of the dinner, Kris and Katy went to the main house early. Katy was helping Kim supervise the preparations. Kris joined his brother and father for some wine.

“How is married life?”

“Good, father. It is nice having our own house.”

Daniel nudged Kris, “It is even nicer having such a beautiful wife. Katy is lovely.”

Kris looked at Daniel and got annoyed, “Keep your eyes off my wife.”

“Relax, I am just complimenting you. Speaking of nice have you seen some of the maids in the Lambert house. Neil said most of them work in theater and are extremely accommodating.”

Neil Allen frowned, “Daniel, we haven’t had any Allen bastards yet and I don’t want any in the future. You wait until you are married or stick to working women. I am sure there would be nothing more appealing to an actress/maid than trapping a young landowner.”

Daniel pouted, “Neil beds the staff all the time.”

“Well, that is the Lambert’s problem. If Adam allows it he is a fool. You are not going to do that unless you want to find yourself sent away. Besides, it seems like Adam can afford a few bastards we cannot.”

An hour later the Lamberts arrived. Adam looked more wild and beautiful than before. He was tanner, sporting longer hair, and had pierced both his ears. He looked like a Pirate Lord with not a care in the world. Kris and Adam stared at one another and Kris knew he was still in love with Adam. In fact, it seemed it had grown stronger. Kris found himself constantly glancing at Adam or outright staring. Each time he looked over he was met by Adam’s eyes.

Lady Kara did not look as lively as Adam and appeared to be in some discomfort. The baby was due in two weeks and she looked as if that was a month too long. The Lamberts had brought Allison with them and she was chatting with Neil and Daniel.

“I hope you don’t mind that we took Allison. She is going to be a governess and needs to learn how to interact at social affairs,” Leila explained to Kim. Adam helped Kara into a chair. She seemed aggravated at her condition.

A few minutes later, the housekeeper came into the room and announced dinner was ready. The meal was surprisingly pleasant with Adam telling some great stories about the islands and some of the adventures he and Simon went on. They also spoke about the harvesting season and Neil Allen was mentioning many of the crucial problems faced by landowners. Both Daniel Allen and Neil Lambert seemed bored by the conversation. Adam turned to his brother,

“I hope you are paying attention, Neil because as a younger brother your inheritance isn’t automatic and you will actually have to work for your money.”

Neil Lambert looked at Adam like he was insane and joked, “You know I am lazy and irresponsible can’t you just hire someone to run the estate?”

“I guess I could use the money that would have been yours. Maybe you should reconsider your future and marry into money if you are going to be that lazy,” Adam responded in a dry tone.

“Considering you earned your fortune on your knees –“

“Neil!” shouted Leila looking mortified.

Adam continued unflustered, “Key words being earned and my fortune. As such, I can be a jerk to anyone I choose even blood relatives. Why do you and Daniel have such a hard time be responsible? Kris may enjoy running an estate but I don’t so I expect to at the least share the burden. So, Mr. Allen, Simon and I were looking at exporting most of my wheat to Pratsia. Are you interested in selling some of yours? They will pay three times the price. Simon can move the product for half the profit. It is a good opportunity to make more money.”

“The wheat is needed in Lisantia.”

“Let the other landowners feed Lisantia. I personally don’t want to compete with the other landowners. It is your choice I plan on exporting most of my products to Lisantia and Mauritia. I am also going to grow a small exotic orchard for the Crown which should take care of my taxes.”

Kris was impressed by how well planned Adam ‘s estate was and how much Adam knew. His father seemed to be mulling over what Adam was saying.

“Are you going to grow any self sustainable crops? What about food for your house?”

“I’ll have a small garden but I can buy grain cheaper from you all with the money I make selling mine.”

“What about your tenants?”

“They receive wages for their work and they each have a small plot for a home garden.” I am considering bringing in some farmhands from the islands.”

Kris’ jaw dropped, “Slaves? Adam, you are considering getting slaves?”

“Not exactly slaves more like people willing to work for passage on a boat and the opportunity to start a new life. It is a thought but I am not sure it would be welcomed in the province and I know I am already upsetting most of the neighbors.”

Leila looked at Adam, “Speaking of which, I think you need to reorganize your household staff. Perhaps Lady Kara is not familiar with hiring help.”

Lady Kara glared at Leila. Adam just smiled at his mother, “From what I saw, I thought Kara did a fine job selecting servants.”

Leila just rolled her eyes, “People talk, Adam.”

Kris also looked at Adam and couldn’t resist remarking, “I would have thought you of all people would try to conform to society’s expectations. Don’t you want to keep up appearances?”

Adam turned to Kris and held his gaze, “I know when to conform and when to step out of the box. I am sure the fact that I have handsome, friendly servants won’t get me hung, unlike, other lifestyle choices.”

After the meal Kara stood up and let out a screech as Adam caught her. Everyone moved around her and then Adam announced,

“Mother, she is leaking. I think she is relieving herself.”

“Her water broke.” Leila and Kim Allen directed Adam to carry her to the guest room. Leila sent Neil and Allison to get the midwife. “Adam you should go and let the women handle this.”

“She is my wife and I want to make sure she is OK.”

Kara was coming to and moaning from pain. “Adam-Adam it hurts, I think something is wrong.”

Adam grabbed her hand, “Relax the midwife is coming. I think it is suppose to hurt. My mother and Mrs. Allen will watch over you.”

“Don’t you dare leave me, you bastard.”

“Feeling better, I guess. I will stay with you.”

Leila objected, “Adam you cannot stay while she gives birth. It is not proper and frankly you won’t be able to watch her suffer without making a scene.”

“Mother, I am staying unless Kara wants me to go. She is scared and right now I am the person she trusts.”

Everyone else went back in the library waiting for the midwife to show up. Kris could here Kara screaming. Allison and Neil arrived an hour later. Katy had gone in and was helping the women with Kara. Neil Allen poured the men a large brandy and everyone happily accepted.

“Adam is a brave man to stay in a birthing room. I did not go near Kim while she was in labor.” A few hours passed and Allison came out.

“Neil, take the carriage and go to Simon Cowell’s house and tell him to come with a doctor. Kara is not doing well.” Daniel and Neil were sent off immediately on horseback for speed. Kris was worried and just paced with his father. Katy came out a couple hours later,

“The baby is turned around and the midwife is having a hard time turning it. Adam is trying to help her but there is a lot of blood. Kris-“ Katy broke down crying. Kris hugged her and tried to comfort her. She was exhausted both physically and emotionally. “I need to go back in there.”

“You need to rest a little and relax. There are enough people in there.” Kris just guided her to seat on a chaise lounge. A few minutes later they heard a baby crying. Allison came out and told them Kara had a healthy boy but Kara was still bleeding.

Simon arrived an hour later with a physician. Kris had never seen Simon so flustered. Leila came out and stopped Simon from going in.

“She is very ill. It was a breach birth and I think the baby tore up her insides. The baby is fine and it’s a boy.”

“Where is Adam?”

“He is with his wife. I will have him come out to see you but the less people in there the better.”

Leila went back in and Adam came out a minute later. He was full of blood. “Simon, I am glad you’re here. Kara is not doing well and I think she might be dying.”

“She can’t…not now…we haven’t even made up yet.” Simon was shaking and close to falling apart. “Can’t they do anything. Bloody witch doctors can’t even deliver a baby.”

“They are trying. The midwife saved the baby. Kara is strong and I doubt she would die before getting even with you.” Adam looked down seeing the dried blood all over his clothes and his person. “Let me wash up.”

Kris led Adam to his old room and told the housekeeper to bring them some water. Adam was exhausted and allowed Kris to help him. Kris was impressed how in control Adam had been and how calm he remained throughout the night.

“Kris, it was a horrible birth. I have never seen anything so awful in my life. I cannot believe the baby lived and I am not very confident Kara will make it. I feel like I am cursed.”

“Adam, you are not cursed. You have a healthy son and Kara will pull through. You are blessed.”

“I don’t deserve it. I ran away for six months and spent that whole time thinking about you.”

“Don’t do this now. You need to rest.”

“I need to go back. I need to make sure Simon does not throw a fit.”

“Who’s baby is it?”  
“It barely looks human so it is probably Simon’s” Adam forced a weak smile, “Actually, the baby looks fair so it could be mine. I kind of hope it is mine.”

“Well it will be your responsibility.” Kris stepped out and found some of his father’s clean clothes for Adam to wear. Kris returned and gave them to Adam. After he dressed, they went back out by the others. The physician and midwife came out and said they have done all they can do.

“The bleeding has stopped but she has lost a lot of blood and her breathing is shallow. I am surprised she is still alive. All we can do is wait and see. Where is the wet nurse? The baby needs milk.”

Reacting immediately, Neil Allen found a tenant who had recently given birth to give some feedings until a suitable wet nurse could be found. Kim Allen set up the guest rooms and directed people to get some sleep. Everyone had been up at least 36 hours. Kris and Katy went in there room, said some prayers for Kara and went straight to bed.


	24. Chapter 24

The next day Kris woke up and let Katy sleep in. He went downstairs and saw his mother in the kitchen overseeing a large breakfast being prepared.

“Good morning, Kris. Adam and Simon are in with Kara. Why don’t you go in and see if you can get either one to sleep. They both are exhausted. I am not sure I understand their relationships with each other but they do care for one another.”

Kris went in the room and saw Simon and Adam resting against one another in the chairs by the bed. Adam was sleeping while Simon was still awake.

“Why don’t you both get some sleep and we will watch over her. If anything changes we can wake you immediately.”

Simon nudged Adam, “Adam, we need to sleep for a couple hours. The Allens will watch over Kara while you and I sleep. There is nothing more we can do.”

Kris took them upstairs and was pointed out two rooms. Simon shook his head,

“I am sure it’s a full house. We’ll share a room since we aren’t going to be asleep that long.”

“Are you sure?”

“Relax, Allen, I am too exhausted to molest your boyfriend.”

Adam just pushed Simon, “Its fine Kris, I don’t really want to be alone right now anyway.” Kris could not argue so he just took them to one of the rooms. As soon as they got in they started stripping to get in the bed. Kris was just staring at Adam.

“I think we got it from here, Allen.”

Kris snapped out of his daze and just mumbled a goodnight. He left the room and returned downstairs.  
Later that day, Simon came down and joined Kris for a cup of coffee. Simon was obviously very upset because he was actually acting civil. Neil and Leila returned with a wet nurse. Leila frowned at Simon and in a sharp tone informed him,

“Why are you here Simon? That child is Adam’s. He looks exactly the way Adam looked when he was born.”

“Leila, I have no intention of claiming the baby as my own. As a matter of fact, I always knew it was Adam’s baby because I can’t have children.”

Kris was surprised, “Is that why you made Adam marry Kara?”

“I already explained to you it was Adam’s idea and I had no idea she was pregnant at the time.”

“Adam thinks it could be yours.”

“Well I saw no reason to tell him otherwise. Frankly, I liked playing on his guilt. You can tell him but I think now he recognizes the baby is his.”

The doctor came out and said Kara was awake but still very weak. Simon turned to Leila, “Wake Adam and let him know.” Simon went in the room and Adam followed a few minutes later. The doctor was worried having too many people in the room. Adam came out. Leila looked at Adam,

“She is your wife Adam, you should be in there not her ex-fiance.”

“Mother, it has been a long few days, please let things be. I will see Kara when Simon is done. It makes no difference I will still be her husband and the father to her son. I can afford to give Simon a few minutes.”

+++

Kara got stronger over the next few days. Simon and Adam were constantly at Kara’s bedside or visiting with the baby. Neither seemed to mind the other’s presence and it was obvious whatever Simon and Adam’s relationship was it included friendship. Kris and Katy had been sleeping at the main house so Katy could assist his mother and Kara. Kris did not get any alone time with Adam but could still feel the intense attraction between himself and Adam. Often they would lock eyes across a room and look at each other with longing and desire. Kris and Katy decided to return home in the evening and sleep in their own house. Katy was touched by Adam’s loyalty and genuine concern for Kara. However, she shattered any illusion Kris had that she did not notice the looks he and Adam shared.

“He still looks at you like he loves you and I know you still love him.”

“Katy, I can’t control feelings but I am committed to us.”

“I know, Kris, but it is just a matter of time before you give in to your heart. I am worried if Simon renews his relationship with Kara, Adam is going to actively pursue you.”

“Katy, we are all exhausted and emotionally raw from this week. Let’s get a good night’s sleep and discuss things with clear heads.”

Katy agreed to speak about it later. Kris could feel the ice in the room and knew months of progress had just crumbled apart. He also knew Katy deserved better and he was breaking her heart. Kris had a restless night.

He went to his parent’s house the next day while letting Katy sleep in. He arrived to see Adam holding the baby. He looked up at Kris and smiled, “Kris come look at my son. He is getting cuter not so squished looking.”

Kris went over and was looking at the baby. Adam put the baby in his arms. Kris was amazed at how cute and how fair the baby was. Adam was smiling at him and whispered low, “You look beautiful with my baby.”

Kris was caught off guard so just ignored the statement, “How is Kara?”

“Better, she yelled at Simon this morning so she is obviously stronger. She fed the baby a little but the doctor said she was still too weak to give him a full meal. We are going to name him Phillip Mitchell. Nice, right?”

“I am happy for you. Where did you get the name?”

Adam shrugged, “We used middle names. Mine is Mitchell and Simon’s is Phillip. Mitchell Phillip didn’t sound as good. How are things between you and Katy?”

“Strained. She thinks I am still in love with you and she is kind of right.”

Adam looked at Kris, “How was it between you while I was gone?”

“We were getting along well but whatever progress we made has been stunted when she saw us together.”

“I am sorry, Kris. I guess I am not the best actor in the world. I did a lot of thinking while I was away and I don’t want to be a selfish person. I want you to be happy and have a good marriage. Our morals are different and I understand you cannot cheat. Maybe it is best if we limit our time together.”

“I am not sure how much goods that does. You were gone six months and instead of lessening my feeling for you they seemed to intensify.”

Adam looked at Kris with empathy, “I know because it is the same for me.”

Kris needing to change the subject inquired, “How was your trip with Simon?”

“It was fun. Simon is a good guy to travel with and he is great at getting us out of trouble. I really like the islands. Life is simple and the people are friendly. We even met up with some Pirates. We were on land at the time so it was harmless. Most of all it made me realize I don’t want to be a landowner and pretend to be things I am not. I will go crazy especially if we are not even carrying on an illicit affair,” Adam laughed.

“A little late to come to that conclusion.”

“It is never too late if you are still breathing.” Phillip started crying so Kris handed him back to Adam. After several minutes of unsuccessfully trying to appease Phillip, Adam took him over to the wet nurse. Kris decided to just head back home and let Katy know Kara was doing better.

+++

After a week of bed rest, Kara was allowed to return to her home. Kris found out Simon was going to be staying with the Lamberts for a few weeks. Leila was furious and even Kim Allen thought it was inappropriate. Kim again asked Kris to go see Adam and talk to him about appearances and the conservative values in the province.

Kris went to see Adam and was greeted by a good looking male maid. He looked around 16 and had been polishing some silverware. “Mr. Lambert is in his study. Do you want me to tell him you are here?” Since the servant seemed reluctant, Kris shook his head,

“I’ll just pop my head in.”

Kris went to the study and opened the door, “Adam, I..” Kris was shocked to see Adam standing by his desk with the servant he met last time kneeling before Adam obviously performing his special duties. Adam’s eyes opened and locked on Kris. Adam pulled the servant way from him.

“Kris-“

“Er…I’ll come back later.” Kris walked out and shut the door. Adam followed a few seconds later, still closing his pants.

Adam looked at the servant cleaning the silverware and yelled, “Don’t you know how to answer the door and announce people.”

“I-I guess I forgot” the boy was cowering under Adam’s anger.

Kris felt bad, “Adam, it is not his fault I told him he didn’t have to announce me. Besides, maybe he is not aware of what you do in your study.” Kris realized he was furious at Adam.

Adam smiled mischievously, “It does beat working. So Kris, besides ruining a perfectly good blowjob what else did you want to come see me about?”

“Actually, I was sent here by our mothers to try and get you to repent and not do things like getting blowjobs from servants in your study. Everyone is talking and Leila is upset that Simon is here.”

“My mother needs to calm down. She hates Simon but she forgets he paid for this house. I can’t just kick him out. Who is everyone? If it is the other landowners than they are hypocrites because there are enough bastards running around to prove they are doing the same.”

“Adam you said yourself that you needed to outwardly conform.”

“I know but you are talking about inside my home and that I am not willing to turn my gilded cage into a boring prison to make people feel better. We seem to differ in our priorities. You think it is more important to be honest with others and I think it is more important to be honest with yourself. That is where we seem to differ.”

“Really, because as I recall I was the one willing to runaway with you and live true to ourselves. Adam, you change the rules to suit your needs and I can’t keep up. I promised our mothers I would talk to you and now I can say I did. I’ll let you get back to…work.” Kris walked out angry. He knew his anger was partly being fueled by jealousy and partly because he was still hurt that Adam chose to marry Kara instead of being with him.

+++

Kris agreed to take a trip with Katy to see her family in Mauritia. Katy suggested the time away might help their marriage. Even though Kris did not want to leave Adam, he knew he had to put Katy first. Besides, Adam was apparently pining in the arms of his servants. Kris tried to find Adam before they left but Adam was staying in town for a few days so Kris had no way to contact him. Kris had an uneasy feeling but thought it might just be because of all the events over the last few weeks. On the way to Maurita, Katy informed him that Princess Paula broke off her engagement to Simon.

“Really, is Simon upset?”

“No because I think he wants Kara back. Leila is beside herself because she thinks Simon is going to hurt Adam to get Kara.”

“Leila hates Simon and always thinks he is hurting Adam.” Kris was concerned though because it seemed odd Simon would have let himself get jilted. Kris’ apprehension was increased and he wished they had delayed their trip. He could not push away the feeling that when they returned, Adam would be gone. During the journey he had woken up several times from nightmares where Adam was drowning or lost. Kris did not tell Katy about his dreams not wanting to analyze their meaning.


	25. Chapter 25

Kris found he was having a good time in Mauritia and enjoying the company of the Princes. Archie was genuinely sweet and David was sarcastically funny. David informed Kris that he was planning on pursuing Princess Paula Abdul of Pratsia since she and Simon called off their engagement.

“I will never understand why he plays around with Glambert when he is with some of the most desirable women on the continent.”

Archie laughed, “A lot of people find Glambert desirable. Maybe Simon just likes to be with the best.”

“Arch, you may like them a little masculine but most people don’t, right Kris?”

Kris shifted uncomfortably and murmured, “Yeah, I guess it is not the norm. How are you going to pursue a woman in Pratsia?”

“Simple, I will go as an envoy and come up with some excuse to visit their court. I am a one of the few single Princes on the continent surely the family would welcome my attention.”

Archie laughed again, “I think they liked Simon’s money more.”

“You have no faith, Arch, no faith at all.”

+++

Kris was glad to see Katy happier than she had been in Lisantia. Maybe it was the confidence of being on her lands or being surrounded by family but whatever the reason she seemed cheerful. Although Katy was warming back up to Kris, he could tell Katy did not want more than friendship. Whenever they said goodnight, she was quick to roll over and go right to sleep. Additionally, she was very shy about Kris seeing her in a shift or her nightgown. Kris had mixed feelings about her conditional manner and wasn't sure he wanted things to progress romantically. His heart was still with Adam. Even though he knew Adam could be callous, could be moody and would ultimately continue to inflict pain, Kris couldn’t stop loving him. Worse, he couldn’t stop dreaming about him. The dreams ranged from romantic to passionate and more recently scary. Three months had passed since they arrived in Mauritia and Kris still had occasional nightmares about Adam drowning. Kris just dismissed them thinking it was lingering emotions from Adam’s trip with Simon.

The King and Queen of Mauritia kept inquiring when Kris and Katy would have a child. The King joked that based on what he saw the night before the wedding, he was sure there was already a bun in the oven. Katy just laughed it off and said God would grant them a child when the time was right. Kris however, wondered if that time would ever come.

Kris and Katy continued to spend time with the Princes and attend events among the gentry of Mauritia. At one such event, Kris was invited to participate in a music night and was given the opportunity to play the viola while David played guitar and Archie sang. He was having a great time until he overheard people talking about Adam.

“Glambert was amazing. He could sing like an angel and was beautiful to watch. I guess he won’t be performing anymore. It’s a shame because I heard Lady Kara gave him a son.”

“Not only that but she almost died giving birth, ironic he should be the one to go.”

Kris dropped his plate of food and looked at the two gentlemen speaking, “What happened to Adam Lambert.”

The two gentlemen looked at him with surprise because Kris seemed so anxious. Kris losing patience barked, “Did something happen to Adam Lambert?”

“Well, I heard he was sailing to the Islands and the ship was attacked by Pirates. There were no survivors.”

“When?” Kris felt like the world was crashing around him.

“I am not sure I only heard it last night from a couple visiting from Lisantia.” The man answered with a tone belaying guilt from repeating gossip.

Kris walked away and went by Katy and the Princes. “Was there any news from Lisantia?”

Katy noticed Kris paleness and tried to comfort him, “We received a report that Adam was in an accident at sea but we are still verifying the source. It may just be a rumor.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? You of all people should have known what this would mean to me.” Kris walked away with tears in his eyes and anger that no one had told him. He needed to get to Lisantia quickly and find out what happened.

+++

The next day Kris and Katy set off for Lisantia. Kris insisted they ride straight with no stops. Katy did not object and was silent through most of the journey. As they neared Lisantia, Katy broke her silence.

“I am sorry, Kris. I know this is hard and you are very upset. I know how much you love him but if he is gone, you still need to live your life. Please be careful with your reactions. Adam would not have wanted you to make a relationship between you two public. Think of me and Kara before you react.”

Kris knew Katy made sense but he was hurting so he lashed out, “Is that all you are worried about is public appearances?”

“I am worried about you doing something in the heat of the moment that you will later regret. Kris I am your wife and I care about you. I know you loved him.”

“He may not be dead. I know you are hoping the rumors are true but they may just be false.”

“I hope they are false. I may not like that you are in love with him but I don’t want him to die.”

Kris just looked away and tried to control his emotions. They arrived on his estate and he flew out of the carriage. His mother and father came out surprised to see him. His mother hugged him and whispered, “I am glad you came there has been a tragedy. Adam was killed at sea.”

Kris’ worst fears were realized and he just broke down and cried. Kris’ mother oblivious to his relationship with Adam went on, “I know you and Adam were good friends. Leila is devastated and we need to go over there and support her and Lady Kara.”

Kris nodded and pulled himself together he went over to the Lamberts feeling nauseous. He was grateful Katy was being supportive and genuinely sympathetic. They arrived and Neil Lambert answered the door.

“Thanks for coming, Kara is in the library talking to Simon and my mother is in the salon with the Girauds.”

The Allens went into the salon. Leila was very upset and obviously taking the news badly. Kim Allen went to her friend offering what comfort she could. Kris decided to go to the library and check on Lady Kara.

He went in. Simon was pacing and looked at Kris, “Is this some kind of plan the two of you hatched up?”

“What are you talking about? I just arrived.”

“Allen, I enjoy intrigue as much as the next person but I don’t enjoy people going behind my back and doing it badly. I have dealt with sea voyages and pirates for over twenty years and I have heard such an asinine story in my life. Either Adam is faking his death or you both are faking his death because no way would pirates have killed instead of ransomed him and there is no way we they would have attacked a ship after it dropped off the goods. No pirate is that stupid.”

Kris prayed Simon was speaking the truth, “You think Adam is alive?”

“I am sure Adam is alive but I suggest you keep this between the three of us. Even if his plan is pathetic he is going to a lot of trouble to get out of the life he’s been building. He hasn’t contacted you at all?”

“I have been in Mauritia. Maybe something really happened.”

“Well, he may have taken one of my ships which would be annoying and he probably stole all the profits.”

Lady Kara looked at Simon, “Aren’t I worth at least a one ship?”

Simon smiled at her, “You are worth a fleet of ships, my dear.”

Kris was aggravated because he didn’t want to hope Adam was alive if he was dead. Kris also prayed Simon was right and secretly hoped Adam had a plan for not just himself but maybe one for both of them.

Lady Kara and Simon had obviously made up and were back together. Kris felt angry watching them basking in their love when Adam was either missing or dead.

“Lady Kara, your husband is either dead or missing can’t you at least pretend to care.”

“I could…pretend but frankly I am a little mad that Adam did not consult me or Simon on this. My only consolation is at least he took his worthless valet with him.” Simon and Kara laughed. Kris was fit to be tied with their callous attitude.

“You really are a heartless, bitch.”

Simon became angry at Kris’ insult, “Watch it, Allen. I am going to let that insult slide because I know you are blindingly in love with Adam. If you weren’t you would be angry too. Despite what you think, I love Adam and if I even thought he was in danger I would be at sea already. You forget I travelled with Adam and now I realize why he kept asking all these inane questions during the journey. Trust me Adam is simply executing a poorly hatched plan. Unfortunately, now we are all going to have to watch his family grieve and keep our mouths shut. You understand, Allen. You keep your mouth shut no matter what. This may be your only chance for happiness.”

“And suddenly you are going to let me be with Adam?”

Simon laughed, “What is the difference at this point you already screwed him up and ruined my best laid plans. Seriously, Kris, you are going to have to trust me at some point if this is going to work. Adam may not have included you in his plan because he thinks you want to make things work with Katy.”

Kris realized he had forgotten about Katy and realized that even if Adam escaped he was still in his cage and trapped by his promises to her. Also, he still wasn’t convinced Simon and Kara had it right. He feared his nightmares might be true and Adam might really be dead.


	26. Chapter 26

Kris went back into the salon followed shortly by Simon and Kara. Kara was doing a good job portraying a grieving widow and Simon seemed melancholy. Kris was not accustomed to pretending and was not sure how to behave. Luckily, most people in the room were too busy comforting Leila to notice Kris being awkward.

Simon shook his head and announced, “I am going to go see about the overseer I am trying to hire for the estate. Kris would you like to take a ride with me? You can talk to some of the specifics of the province.”

“Sure. How long will we be gone?”

“Just a day.”

Leila looked concerned, “What overseer? Why are you getting involved in Adam’s estate? Planning to make it your own?”

Simon looked at Leila and shook his head, “I am involved because I paid for it and am still paying for it. Relax, the estate is curtailed to Phillip and then Neil. Besides, I don’t have a desire to be a landowner. I am a trader and I am not insecure enough to have to try and fit into society. I am rich enough not to and powerful enough not to have to justify my life to anyone. Leila, you should really start being nice to me because I am still your sole source of support. You and Neil are lucky I am a man of my word because my generosity and kindness to you and Neil certainly aren’t because of anything you two did. So for Adam’s sake, I will hire an overseer until Neil can show some responsibility or Phillip grows up. I have a feeling the latter is more likely.”

Leila was too upset to heed his advice or understand his explanantions, “So now you are in charge of everything that happens here?”

“Why would anything change? For the record, look around at your estate, apparently me being charge has done your family well.”

“Really, it seems like I am one son short so not too well.”

Simon just rubbed his neck and turned to Kris, “Let’s go. I can see this conversation is just going south.”

Simon left with Kris. Kris still wasn’t convinced Simon was on the level. He had been on the other end of Simon’s anger and endured enough threats to be wary. As they rode to town, Kris attempted to engage Simon in a discussion.

“Are you going to look for Adam?”

“I am going to try and get information. We are waiting for one more source to declare Adam legally dead. We have two reputable reports his ship was sank by pirates but we need a third. However, the reason for our abrupt departure was to get you out of there before you gave the gig away because you, my friend, are a lousy actor.”

“I guess I don’t have your skill at lying. So you are planning to go along with Adam’s plan and find or create a third source claiming he is dead?”

“I don’t know. I am actually quite baffled by Adam’s behavior. He is usually very focused on improving his lot in life and maneuvers situations to his financial benefit. However, just as I predicted you screwed him up and now he is not thinking clearly. This is exactly why I tried to prevent you from getting involved with Adam. Exactly how involved did you get with him?

Kris was not expecting Simon’s directness, “Does it matter at this point?”

Simon looked at him like he was stupid, “Of course it matters because I need to figure out what Adam’s plan is. I am concerned that maybe it is not going according to plan and he will find himself in a bad situation. I know the story we are hearing is false but Adam has a way of affecting people that leads to very dramatic events. As you know, he is an extremely desirable man and people will go to great lengths to be with him.” Kris could hear the concern in Simon’s voice and became worried.

“I thought you said he was fine and not to worry.”

“I said he wasn’t killed by Pirates. Look, I am accustomed to having total control over Adam and I am not use to him acting independently like this. Actually, Adam never started lying to me until you came on the scene. Did you two ever discuss running away together?”

“I mentioned it but Adam flat out refused. He wanted his estate up and running, he wanted his mother and brother secure and according to you he wanted to marry Kara. I think you are giving me too much credit for influencing Adam.”

“Really, because every action Adam took up until his disappearance seemed to be designed to create a space where you and he could have an affair. Only my guess is you weren’t willing to cheat around and hurt Katy. Does Adam think you are still willing to run away with him? Are you really willing to abandon a wife and your responsibilities to be with him? Are you willing to play dead too?”

Kris hesitated. Simon laughed, “That’s great neither one of you can really make up your mind so how do you expect to make this work?”

Kris shook his head with frustration, sadness and anger. He wanted to tear Simon apart for calling him out on his willingness to be with Adam. Simon raised his hands in mock surrender at Kris’ obvious hostility.

“Look, the reason I am so successful in life is I keep my eye on the prize. I don’t let society’s morals or people’s opinions get in my way. I do not usually make emotional decisions and I always reassess my courses of action.” Simon smiled at Kris, “Relax, I may be a formidable enemy but I am a great ally. If you work with me, Allen, we may just all get out of this mess with something we want.”

Kris looked at Simon, “Really and if I want Adam?”

“You already have Adam but I can give you Adam without destroying everyone and everything around you. Surely, that is worth some cooperation.”

Kris was wary but he did not think he had a lot of choices. “OK, I will cooperate.”

“Allen, that is probably the best decision you ever made. Now, let’s grab a good dinner and start gathering information.” Simon seemed enthusiastic about their partnership and Kris had to admit he felt better with Simon taking charge with an action plan. Simon was an intensely driven person with great acumen. He was a man accustomed to getting positive results and had the resources to make things happen. Kris just hoped their end goals matched and Simon really meant to help him be with Adam.


	27. Chapter 27

Simon guided Kris to a tavern located in a poorer part of town near the docks. The patrons were a little rough and many were sailors. Kris felt a little nervous being out of his element. Simon was looking around and bought some ale for the patrons.

“Stop looking so awkward. We are here to see if we can find anyone that knows about Adam’s journey. I told you we need another source to confirm his death.”

Simon kept a close eye on Kris as they mingled with the shady clientele trying to gleam information. After speaking to a particularly unsavory sailor, they learned the reason information about the attacked ship came so fast was because it was found by the King’s own fleet. That made Kris nervous but Simon did not seem to react to the news other than to ask where the ship was found. The sailor could not provide too many more details. After a couple hours, Simon decided they should move on. They went to a richer part of town Kris had never been in and went into a strange house that seemed to be well protected. There were two mean looking guards at the entrance that nodded at Simon.

“This is Kris and he is with me.” The guards looked Kris up and down and then informed Simon they would need to check with Madame Celia.

“Is this some kind of fancy brothel?”

“Not exactly a brothel, more of an extremely exclusive gentlemen’s club that caters to eclectic tastes. You can probably live out any fantasy you could imagine here or witness all forms of exotic entertainments.”

“Sounds…interesting”

A few minutes passed and a well dressed woman came to the door and kissed Simon on the cheek. She was attractive and in her late thirties. Her clothes were of high quality but a little too revealing to be considered acceptable in society.

“Simon, it is so good to see you I was beginning to think you had left the country. Who is your new friend?

“This is Kristopher Allen. He is a mutual friend of Adam and I.”

The woman raised an eyebrow at Kris and then just smiled as she told the guards they were both welcome. Kris followed Simon and Madame Ceila inside the house. The house was decorated very lavishly and Kris was stunned to see scantily clad or in some cases naked men and women. There were also finely dressed men scattered about. Some were playing cards while others lounged around talking to the house companions. Simon guided Kris to a couple chairs in the corner. A naked woman carring a tray came over and offered them some brandy. Simon accepted two glasses and placed one before Kris. Simon then nodded to a very beautiful dark skinned woman that was sitting on a couch with another gentleman. She was very exotic looking. Kris had never seen someone dark skinned with straight hair before. She had intricate designs painted on her hands and feet. Kris returned his attention back to Madame Celia and Simon.

“Would you like some company, a room or should I just tell Ryan you are here?”

“Please, just inform Ryan I am here.”

The woman nodded and walked out of the room.

“Who is Ryan?”

“Ryan is a good friend of mine and the owner of this establishment. He deals with some importing and exporting of exotic goods.”

“Slaves?”

“Among other things. More importantly, he has very important friends and he can be very discreet. You would never be allowed in here with another guest but Ryan and Celia tend to make exceptions for me.”

A naked woman came over and kneeled before them, “Master Ryan will see you now.” Simon stood up and gestured for Kris to follow. The woman led them into a very nice office. Kris was feeling very uncomfortable with all the sexual overtones and indecency. Simon put his hand on Kris’ shoulder,

“Are you OK?”

“Yeah, I-I’m not use to these kind of places.”

“You don’t seem disgusted.”

“Maybe just caught off guard.”

A short, handsome man with light brown hair stood up as they entered, “Simon, I am glad you came tonight. I was wondering if I should send a note. I heard the rumors about Adam’s disappearance. The Queen’s guards were investigating the matter and I am sorry to say it appears that ship was attacked and their really were no survivors found aboard. The ship was found by a royal boat and it was abandoned and beyond repair. Seems like a closed case. Quite a shocking story and such a loss for you. So, who is your friend?”

“Kris Allen this is Ryan Seacrest. Kris is an old friend of Adam’s and recently married Katy O”Connell from Mauritia. He is helping me obtain an overseer for Adam’s estate.”

“Good of you to help the family out. Adam visited us before his journey. He came in a couple nights in row.”

Simon raised an eyebrow, “What did he do while he was here?”

“You know I can’t talk about what goes on with other members.”

“Ryan, don’t pull that crap with me. Since when is Adam considered a member?”

“He is not but Adam is always a welcomed guest and usually quite popular. The people, however, he was with were members. You never objected before so why bother now.”

“Before I always knew who he was with and had agreed to the meeting. This time he was operating a little too independently and without my consent. Who was he with Ryan? I am worried.”

“Why are you worrying about a dead man? How much worse off could he be?” Ryan smiled.

Kris became angry and confused at Ryan glib comments regarding Adam’s death. He hated all the intrigue and games that always surrounded Adam and Simon. He wished he knew for sure if Adam was alive. The hedonistic aspects of the place was grating on him and he sensed something dark about the place. It seemed forbidden and taboo.

Kris looked at Ryan, “What exactly goes on here?”

“That is none of your business unless you are planning to join the club. However, we are very selective with our members.”

“Really, then maybe I can just be a guest like Adam.” Simon and Ryan exchanged glances and then laughed. Ryan shook his head, “No offense but you don’t look like you have the same skills or talents that made Adam such a welcome guest.”

Kris felt nauseous and turned to Simon and questioned with disdain, “So is this where you made Adam “entertain” influential people? You made him sleep with people didn’t you?”

Ryan looked at Kris surprised by his accusing words and obvious animosity directed toward Simon. Ryan turned to Simon and chuckled, “This is the guy Adam fell for? This is the type of man that does it for the great Glambert? You have got to be kidding.” Ryan laughed harder.

Simon looked Kris over, ‘Well there is no accounting for taste but yes. Did Adam actually mention his feelings to you?”

“You know Adam, a few brandy’s and a blowjob later he tends to blab. He may have mentioned he had fallen for someone he could never have but I just assumed he meant you, Simon.” Ryan smirked, “Oh, wait a minute I think I have that wrong, wasn’t it the other way around?”

“Shut up, Ryan. Wait a minute, why were you giving Adam a blowjob?” Jealousy seemed to flash across Simon’s facial expression.

Ryan shrugged, “Adam was in one of his moods and for some strange reason he seemed to want to play it out with me. Although he’s a little…um…aggressive for my taste, he is impossible to resist.” Kris wanted to reach across the desk and grab Ryan. Simon sensed Kris’ anger and put a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place.

Simon continued in an unimpressed voice, “Besides knocking you around a bit and probably humiliating you, what else did Adam do while he was here?”

Ryan caved, “He met with Captain Michael Johns. Mike was in port for a few days delivering us a shipment. He came by to sample the goods. He and Adam met up, had a few drinks together and went in one of the rooms for a few hours. No big deal. Since you seemed so put out by my giving him a blowjob, you should also know he was with the King too. He actually gave quite a performance for the King and his entourage. Maybe you should go down to the castle and interrogate him too.”

Simon just ignored the bait, “Where is Johns now?”

“Sailing to pick up a shipment or sailing to deliver a shipment, I’d imagine. He doesn’t enlighten people about his destinations since most of his shipments would be considered illegal. You should know you helped put him in business back in the day.”

“When is he coming back to port?”

“Hard to say.” Ryan smiled at Simon, “However, I can tell you that Michael’s ship was seen in the islands at around the same time Adam would have been there overseeing the cargo drop off from your ship.”

“Thanks for finally getting around to telling me the one bit of useful information I can actually use. So how are the new …um…goods working out?” Simon and Ryan exchanged knowing glances. Ryan rose and pulled a cloth robe hanging from the ceiling near his desk. Madame Ceila came in.

“Ceila, will you please prepare the mosiac room for Simon and his guest. They will be staying the night. Also, please ensure they are entertained by some of our new acquisitions.”

Kris followed Simon into a large room that seemed to have an eastern flair with colorful cushions and brass decorations. There were incenses burning and room smelled very musky and exotic. There was also a man sitting discreetly in the corner with hand drums. Simon sat down on some cushions. Kris looked around awkwardly. Simon motioned for him to sit down on a set of cushions next to him. Kris sat down.

Kris wondered how often Adam had accompanied Simon to this place and how he had reacted. Kris sat there and two beautiful women came over and brought them food and wine. The girls sat by them and were serving them. Kris accepted some fruit from the girl’s fingers and looked over at Simon who seemed to be enjoying his server.

Kris heard the man in the corner start playing drums and sevaral women came in and were wearing veils and began to move erotically. Kris was mesmerized by the performance and was feeling very relaxed. He continued to breathe in the smoke filled air and drink the flavorful wine. Kris began to feel like he was in a dream where everything was hazy and soft. He could feel his server’s hands wandering and decided to give in to the sensations. At some point, he was vaguely aware of a lot of hands and mouths on him. He could not even distinguish how many or who was touching him but knew it felt good…

+++

He woke up to Simon guiding him into a carriage but fell back asleep not caring. He woke up the next day alone in a strange bed and started to panic. He felt a little better that he had underclothes on and saw is outer garment hung up neatly by the changing screens. He was also thankful for a decanter of water on the nightstand. He still felt weird but his adrenaline was making him alert. He stood up and quickly went to the window. The sun was shining bright and he realized he was looking out at Simon’s gardens and pool. Kris relaxed, freshened up and headed downstairs. Simon was having coffee on his veranda. Kris joined him and a serving girl brought him a warm cup of coffee.

“I was wondering if you were going to sleep all day. I already interviewed the overseer so that purpose is accomplished. How are you feeling?”

“Surprisingly not too bad. I don’t really remember what happened. Was I drugged?”

“They usually burn opium as a fragrance maybe you were breathing too deep. You seemed to be having a good enough time. You seemed to like women well enough.”

“What exactly happened last night?” Kris was feeling awkward, “We didn’t…er…do-“

“Relax, Kris. You are definitely not my type. We had separate parties. I have to say Kris the more I get to know you the more confused I become with your relationship with Adam. No offense, but you seem far too conservative for someone as uninhibited as Adam.”

Kris was not sure what to say since these were the very same doubts Kris had. “I don’t know maybe that is the appeal.”

“Maybe, but how long do you think he will stay interested? Adam can be a pretty aggressive lover and always seems to relish exotic experiences. In fact, I have only seen him balk at one thing.”

“Really and what is that?”

“Don’t you know?”

Kris was really not appreciating Simon’s attempts to illustrate how little Kris really knew about Adam’s preferences. Unfortunately, Kris wasn’t sure what Adam really liked and they hadn’t really had enough time with each other to explore that facet. He knew Adam had mood swings and unpredictable behavior. He remembered Allison speaking with him about his violence toward Simon and had experienced his aggression once. In the back of his mind he knew there was a part of Adam others saw but he had not seen it directly. The few times he and Adam had been together had felt natural and tender. He didn’t really want to know if he was just seeing an illusion or if Adam would change as time went on.

“No. Adam and I have only been together a handful of times and he wasn’t aggressive with me.”

“Interesting. It appears you either see a different side of him he keeps from the world or he is hiding his true nature from you. Adam has a very dominant and forceful side. I know you saw it behind the curtain that time he had you hidden from me.”

Kris was curious, “Why would you let him dominate you?”

“It is a game of sorts. I spend most of my time dominating people, controlling situations and generally exercising a lot of influence over affairs. I like to give up some of that in the bedroom and I trust Adam not to take advantage. Outside of the bedroom I dominate Adam so it seems to balance us out.”

“Are you in love with Adam?”

Simon laughed, “I love Adam but not in that way. I am not gay, Kris. The kind of love I think you are talking about I feel for Kara. I don’t love men like that and it really is not possible to express those feeling between men in our society. I really hoped for your sake you wouldn’t feel that or act on it with Adam. I was hoping a Katy would be enough for you.” Simon looked at Kris sympathetically.

Kris just looked down and then decided to take advantage of Simon’s open mood, “So what exactly does Adam balk at?”

Simon laughed again, “Maybe you should ask him.”

Kris looked at Simon with puppy dog eyes, “Won’t you tell me since you know him so much better.”

“Sure but I expect you to tell me something in return.”

“OK”

“He doesn’t bottom.”

“What do you mean?”

“Meaning he doesn’t let other men enter him. I am not sure in his younger days he was raped or he just doesn’t like it but I have never seen or heard of him letting someone fuck him.”

Kris was surprised. “You and he...never?”

“We do but our roles don’t vary. Like I said, he doesn’t bottom.”

“I guess I am just surprised you never made him.”

Simon just looked at Kris and shook his head. “I may be gruff and sarcastic but believe it or not I am actually a decent guy. I don’t beat up women and I certainly don’t rape men. My turn, tell me when and how you and Adam got together.”

“It was a couple weeks after we stayed at your villa. Adam came up to look at his estate and attend a party with you and Kara at the Girauds.”

Simon nodded, “Ah, I remember the scratch marks Adam tried to blame on Kara.” Simon laughed, “Now I know why Adam was suddenly such a giver to Kara. She must have tortured him relentlessly to keep your secret.” Simon laughed again. “Now as interesting as this conversation is, we need to go back so I can start making plans to find Adam. I would discuss it with you but you really aren’t devious or corrupt enough to be of much assistance. I need to speak with Kara before deciding on a course of action.”


	28. Chapter 28

Kris and Simon headed back towards the province. Kris had been pleasantly surprised with Simon’s company. Simon was opinionated, outspoken but very even tempered. He told some amusing stories about Adam and it was obvious that Simon was enamored by Adam’s musical talent and fearless performances. Simon especially loved how uninhibited Adam was with his sexuality on stage. Kris was beginning to realize Simon’s influence over Adam may have had some benefits and provided some stability to an uprooted youth.

They arrived at the province late in the evening and Simon dropped Kris off at his house. The next couple days were busy preparing for Adam’s funeral. It was an extremely busy and guests were arriving from throughout Lisantia. The Allens, Sarvers, Girauds and even Mr. Gokey had to house several prominent guests. Even the King and Queen appeared for the funeral. Katy had stayed busy helping Kim and Leila. Kris was glad Katy had been distracted. She tried to get him to talk about his loss a few times but Kris knowing he could not lie just pretended to be too upset to talk.

Although it was scandalous for Simon to stay at the Lambert house, no one dared to speak out against it. Kris was invited out for the day with Simon, Kara and her son. Kris was surprised Kara was somewhat maternal. Kris noticed Phillip had Adam’s big blue eyes and light coloring. Simon remarked on Kris’ observation,

“Phillip would never have passed as my child. Most people do not know Adam is naturally fair so maybe they still just think Kara is a tart.”

Kara pushed Simon and then looked at Kris, “So Simon and I have been discussing the future and have decided Adam needs to come back home. He is far too flamboyant and distinctive to stay hidden and attracts too many dangerous people to be out of Simon’s protection. He won’t survive on his own. He needs to cooperate with his rescue so that means he needs a reason to return.”

“Like seeing his son grow up?”

Simon shook his head, “Adam needs more incentive then that. He needs to think he’s coming back to have you.”

“That is your plan? For me to cheat on Katy and/or lead Adam on? I really was hoping for something better.”

Simon dismissed Kris’ concerns as a minor inconvenience.

“Well, we will flesh it out more as we go. I have heard Captain Johns is headed toward Bantria. We sail in two days. It will take about a month to get there.”

+++

Kris had a hard time selling this trip to his family. They were concerned after losing Adam to Pirates that something would happen to Kris. Katy especially opposed the trip because she did not like Simon and could not understand why Kris would want to go. Kris explained Simon had a lead on the Pirates that had attacked Adam’s ship and he needed to go. Katy was not happy but she accepted his choice. Kris was glad he managed to pull off the lie without anyone guessing Adam was alive.

Kris had never been at sea before and spent the first three weeks of the journey sick. On the fourth week, Kris was finally able to venture out on the deck albeit in a weakened state. Simon came over and gave him some stale bread and water.

“Are we almost there?”

“We are still a couple weeks out. You really aren’t much of a sailor, are you? So Bantria is unlike Lisantia. It is a very sensual almost hedonistic culture. There really are not very many taboos. Marriages are between opposite genders and for the purpose of breeding but they recognize same sex consorts. In fact, The King’s male consort exerts more influence on the court than the Queen.”

Simon continued to teach Kris about the culture to avoid unnecessary faux paus. They would visit the royal court where Kris would be introduced as Simon’s cousin. Simon mentioned he and Adam had spent a few months there and Adam had performed as Glambert. The court had loved Adam’s performances and he was treated even better than he was in Lisantia. In fact, performers were given a place of distinction in society and were not looked down upon or treated as whores.

They arrived in port and were greeted by some warriors. The people were brown skinned and had straight black hair. They wore colorful loin cloths and adorned intricate gold jewelry. Kris thought they were an attractive people and very exotic. About an hour later they disembarked and noticed an ostentatious carriage. They were greeted by absurdly over dressed man claiming he was there to escort them to the Palace. Having limited option, they climbed in the posh carriage with their strange host.

The man explained he was the personal servant to Aloise, the King’s consort and was told to bring them to the Palace. Other than that he provided no other information. Kris just turned to the small window in the carriage. He had never traveled this far and was excited to see foreign lands. Simon laughed at him,

“I am glad you are feeling better. The food at the Palace will help you put back on the pounds you lost puking on the voyage over.”

“Do you think Adam is here?”

“We’ll find out soon enough. If Adam is here, he is living grandly at the Palace and will have made himself known. Adam is not a subtle person and he can’t resist all the fine silks, exotic spices or erotic treats they have at the Palace.”

They arrived and were immediately offered a bath. Kris was separated from Simon and led into a marbled room with a large bath. Two beautiful women undressed him and guided him into a small pool. They did not speak English so Kris could not tell them to leave him so he just decided to relax. He closed his eyes and allowed the steam from the pool envelope him. The women were rubbing him in ways that felt delicious. He was surprised how easily he lowered his morals when he was around Simon. Part of him knew he should feel guilty because of Katy but the other part reasoned it was just physical. Unlike his experiences with Adam, there was no emotional component. The women guided him into another posh room with a large bed surrounded by thin silks draped all around the bed. He laid down and allowed them to massage oil into his body. It felt wonderful and he could not resist dosing. He was completely relaxed when he felt stronger hands rubbing his body and then felt cool breath going up his spine and then the heat of someone’s lips against his ear.

“Hello, Kristopher.”

Kris jolted awake at the sound of the melodic, masculine voice unsure whether or not it was real. Kris turned and saw Adam standing next to his bed smiling. He was stunned because Adam looked so beautiful. His hair was soft, black and glossy and his eyes were rimmed in Kohl. He was wearing a black and gold silk robe and smelled musky.

“Adam, you are alive.” Kris could feel tears in his eyes. He was overjoyed with the realization Adam was alive and well but also furious at him for putting everyone through so much anguish.

Adam ran his hand though Kris’ hair affectionately, “More than alive. I missed you so much. Please don’t cry.” Adam kissed him. Kris kissed him back and pulled him onto the bed. Adam laid beside him and pulled Kris close to him and ran his tongue around Kris’ ear. “How about you get mad after…”

Adam kissed him again and ran his hands down Kris’ back and ass. Kris decided to lecture Adam later. Adam slipped off his robe and was naked beneath. Kris was instantly hard and pulled Adam on top of him. Not missing a beat, Adam supporting his weight on his elbows and proceeded to lick and kiss his way down Kris’ chest. Kris was trying to pull Adam up to his mouth but Adam just kept going lower. Kris felt Adam push back onto his knees and take him in his mouth. Kris leaned back enjoying his lover’s familiar touch. Adam was running his fingers down Kris crevice and massaging the outside of his entrance. Kris remembered what Simon told him about Adam. Kris pulled Adam up. Adam looked confused and disappointed. Kris kissed him and ran his tongue over Adam’s bottom lip.

“Can I be on top?”

“As you like but it might be uncomfortable it is harder to control the depth. Maybe we should break you in more first.”

“No, I want to go inside you.”

Adam looked at Kris surprised and pulled back a little, “Oh.”

Kris felt stupid asking for something he knew Adam would refuse but he was feeling passive aggressive so continued, “Not that willing to please me?”

Adam kissed him again, “I always want to please you; just maybe not exactly your way. I promise not to disappoint you.”

Kris was not surprised Adam pushed aside his suggestion but he was a little annoyed. His aggravation gave way to pleasure as he felt Adam’s mouth encircle him. Kris accepted his compensation and just enjoyed the sensations. Adam stopped before Kris climaxed. Adam flipped them so Kris was on top.   
“I do love you, Kris. I can’t deny you anything.”

Kris was surprised as Adam relaxed back and opened his legs. “Really? I can penetrate you?”

Adam was tense but nodded and then remarked, “Be gentle. I don’t do this often.”

“When was the last time you let someone enter you?”

“A long time.” Adam’s tone indicated he didn’t really want to discuss it.

“Years?”

“Kris, it has been forever, OK. I never did it.”

Kris was surprised by the admission and nervous about doing it right. “You were a whore?”

“I just gave blowjobs and handjobs. So before you ruin the moment even more…’

Kris started kissing Adam and preparing him. Adam still seemed a little tense and was staring at Kris warily but lovingly. Kris grabbed the oil the girls had used on him and lubricated his fingers. Using his fingers inside Adam, he worked to stretch him out.

“I am good, Kris, go ahead.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

Kris positioned himself at Adam’s entrance and started to slowly enter him. Adam, being his usual aggressive self, pulled Kris deep inside him. Kris could not believe how tight and good Adam felt.   
Kris began moving. He could tell Adam was uncomfortable and tried to keep changing the angle. He must have suddenly done something right because Adam eyes became dark with pleasure.

“Oh god, Kris, that feels…”

Kris maintained the angle moving faster. Adam was moaning and pulling Kris into him harder and deeper. Kris was getting caught up in the passion and power he held over Adam. He began nibbling at Adam’s neck and surprised himself by biting and sucking hard enough to leave marks. Adam was too caught up in his own pleasure to complain. Kris reached between them and started stroking Adam’s cock. Adam hips bucked and he came hard. Kris could feel Adam’s muscles tightening against him which brought him over the edge. With a loud scream Kris came inside Adam. Kris finished and slowly pulled out of Adam.

Kris looked at Adam and saw tears in his eyes which he quickly wiped away.

“Did I hurt you?”

“Not too bad. That was intense.” Adam moved back. Kris watched as Adam seemed to be pulling back physically and emotionally. The vulnerability he saw was quickly being replaced by his usual cool veneer.

Kris went to reach for him but Adam moved away from his touch. “I have to go meet someone, I-I only meant to say hello. Bye.” Adam all but ran out of the room. Kris was confused and had a feeling he was going to be dealing with a freaked out Adam. Even so, Kris reflected on the fact that Adam had given him something he never gave anyone else. It made him feel special but worried. It was more line they crossed and there seemed to be no pulling back. Kris mildly reflected on his desire to mark Adam and his own aggressiveness which rarely reared its ugly head. No one but Adam had the ability to bring out so many emotions. Kris was not experienced dealing with them or someone as moody and complex as Adam. Kris only hoped he could rise up to the challenge.

+++

He awoke the next day and there was a woman putting out fresh water. Kris got up and bathed. He dressed and went out of the room. There were servants all over the palace and he was directed into a bright room where there was food spread out. Simon was there speaking with a couple of well dressed gentlemen. Kris joined them.

“Kris, this is Mikel Frayer and Jack Lidel from Mauritia. They are on a King’s errand and have been telling me some great stories about your new relatives Prince David and Prince Archie.”

“Is that usual to gossip about a family you serve?”

The two men glared at Kris, “We were not gossiping we were simply relaying tales. I understand you are the bloke that married Katy O’Connell. What an advantageous match.”

“Insulting my marriage will not improve the situation.”

Simon looked at Kris and shook his head, “Gentlemen, it has been a long journey for us. Perhaps we need a day or two to adjust. We will see you at the show tonight.”

“Yes, I hear the new show is amazing and the star talented. Almost has much uproar as a Glambert show.” The guy winked at Simon and then left with his friend.

Simon looked at Kris, “Adam never could just blend in. He would never have been able to pull off dead. Have you seen him, yet?”

“Yes, he came to me last night.”

“Did he happen to mention why he pulled such an asinine stunt.”

Kris looked down, “We didn’t talk for too long…er...I was tired.”

Simon looked at Kris and laughed, “You should have tried to get information before putting out.”

Kris ignored the comment. They continued to dine alone. About ten minutes later Adam came down with his “valet” in tow. Simon’s demeanor completely changed and he went over to Adam. Adam smiled at him and hugged him. Simon held him for a minute and then stepped back and punched him in the face. Adam caught totally off guard fell to the ground.

Simon’s expression was murderous, “I should kill you right now, Lambert.” Adam went to get up but Simon kicked him in the gut. Kris had been frozen but finally moved to restrain Simon. Adam looked at Simon confused and angry.

Simon shrugged Kris off, “Adam, what the fuck were you thinking? How could you just abandon all our plans and without so much as a word. Did you really think you could just walk away?”

Adam sat up and touched his bloody lip. He just looked at Simon with disgust, “I did it so you could marry Kara.”

“If I wanted to marry Kara, I would have. I love her and want to be with her but I don’t need to marry her. It was a good plan, why did you go off track?”

Adam hesitated. Simon rolled his eyes, “I can see the wheels turning. How about you just answer with the truth. I am growing tired of your games.”

“Fine. I guess I freaked out. When Kara almost died, it made me realize how fucked up all our lives had become. No one was being real and everyone was getting hurt. I thought if I left you would realize some things are more important than money and marry Kara; Kris would forget me and commit to Katy and everyone would be happy. I am the one that was getting in the way.”

“You’re an idiot, Adam. First of all, I doubt Kris was going to be happy thinking you were dead, your son certainly would not have been happy, and frankly I would have missed you. I want to be with Kara but I don’t need to be her husband. Who did you involve in this grand plan?”

“I had help from Ryan, the King, Captain Johns, and the Queen. Who gave me up? Ryan?”

“Yeah, maybe you should have given him the blow job instead.”

Adam laughed. ”Maybe, so what now? Are you going to kill me?”

“I’m not going to lie. I am angry on a lot of levels and I am angry at more people than you. I thought I could trust you and now I know I can’t.” Simon looked at Adam in disappointment.

Adam got angry, “Well good because I stopped trusting you when you did everything in your power to prevent me from being with Kris.”

“I did it because I knew it would be your downfall. You had the world at your feet Adam and still do but you are throwing it all away because this guy has gotten under your skin. You have never acted so foolishly, ever.”

Adam shrugged, “Are you jealous?”

Simon laughed, “No, I don’t ever want another person to have that kind of power over me. There has been only one person who ever came close and luckily I realized the feelings were not mutual early on and I moved on.”

“Kara still loves you.”

Simon looked at Adam and smiled regretfully, “It wasn’t Kara, Adam. It was you.”

Adam just looked at Simon and shook his head. “I can’t deal with this right now. I don’t even want to know why you and Kris are traveling together and what the new plan is. I need to go practice for tonight’s show. You should both come they actually allow me to do a caligulan like I always wanted.”

Adam walked out. Kris looked at Simon stunned by his revelation.

“Close your mouth, Allen. I do have a heart somewhere. So I guess now we get to watch Adam perform in all his glory. Now I know why he brought his thespian valet.”

Kris could feel himself getting angry and decided not to think about the last time he saw Adam with his valet.


	29. Chapter 29

Kris and Simon were granted an audience with the King, Queen and the King’s male consort, Aloise. Surprisingly, Simon introduced Kris as the recent husband to the cousin of the King of Mauritia and a landowner from Lisantia.”

Aloise who was prettier than the Queen commented, “So Simon is Kris your new protégé or have you come to reclaim Adam? I don’t think we are surprised to see you since Adam was extremely evasive about why he was here alone. Didn’t you treat him right?”

Simon smiled, “Kris is not a protégé and I had thought Adam retired. Didn’t he mention his marriage to Lady Kara, niece to King Lelang of Lisantia?”

Aloise seemed excited by Simon’s revelation, “How terribly interesting. I guess Adam didn’t like settling down. He seems to be thriving in his new environment. He is adored by everyone that sees him perform and it really is quite a performance.”

The King, not as amused, cut to the chase, “Simon, why have you come after Adam?”

Simon looked at the King, “He has to eventually come home and claim his birthright. He is gentry and as the eldest son he has responsibilities and cannot hide forever.”

“Well, Adam has agreed to perform for us and we are happy to have him. I would hope we could compromise. You enjoy my hospitality for a while and we will enjoy Adam’s performances. How does that sound?”

“That sounds like an offer I would never refuse. Kris and I will enjoy your hospitality for as long as we are welcome and then return to Lisantia with Adam.”

“Good then it is settled. You both must come to the show tonight as my special guests. My wife will also take you to pick out some servants to assist you while you are here.”

Kris and Simon were guided by the Queen into a separate set of rooms. They were greeted by an older man who seemed to be a head guard. He bowed and spoke the local tongue to the Queen.

Queen Emaline smiled, “Kiree will take you around to pick out a few servants to serve your needs. Don’t be shy, we have too many and they are not employed enough.”

Simon and Kris followed the guard, Kiree. He showed them into a room and clapped his hands. Approximately 50 women lined up with their heads bowed. Kris was feeling uncomfortable with the situation and looked at Simon.

“Do we need this?”

“We don’t need it but we definitely want it.” Simon pointed to two beautiful women. The guard pulled them forward. Simon looked at Kris,

“You are being a kill joy again. Would you prefer male servants? I had thought you liked women.”

“I do but I am married.”

“So? You’ve already passed that point of no return, several times. Why not enjoy the crime? Most wives want to be treated well and appreciated. I am not sure they care so much about fidelity. Your turmoil is getting really boring.”

Kris just pointed to two women that looked nothing like Katy. Simon chose one more and then let the guard know they were happy with their selections. They returned to their rooms to relax before the evening festivities. Kris watched the women clean his room and bring him refreshments. One of the woman started giving him a foot massage while the other started massaging his shoulders. Kris was tense because he wanted to see Adam but had no idea where his rooms were. Kris disengaged himself and went to go find Adam.

Kris went past Simon’s room and heard him yelling at someone and assumed it was Adam. He went in the room and saw a man that looked like a pirate.

“…You attacked one of the ships under my employ. What exactly did Adam promise you? Surely, you knew I would be angry.”

“Adam said you were supporting this but could not make it public in case it failed. I never thought Adam would cross you. I would not have helped him if I knew he was going against your wishes. You know my allegiance is with you.”

Simon looked at Kris, “This is Captain Michael Johns. He assisted Adam in his plan to fake his death.”

Kris looked at Captain Johns and didn’t like the fact he was good looking.

“You must be pretty close to Adam to risk so much.”

Captain Johns looked at Kris, “Like I said I thought Simon was on board. So you are the infamous Kristopher Allen.”

Simon rolled his eyes, “Did you give Adam a blowjob and ply him with rum too?”

Michael Johns looked at Simon confused, “I –I didn’t touch him.” Johns looked at Kris, “I am married and I don’t cheat on my wife.”

“So how do you know about me?”

“It was a long journey and a lot of evenings at sea to talk.”

Simon spoke up, “So, Adam never mentioned his intention to cross me but confessed his undying love for Kris.”

Johns looked at both Simon and Kris uncomfortably, “He said he had fallen for someone he shouldn’t have and that he didn’t want to ruin anymore lives. He also said you, Simon, had advised him to take a trip before he destroyed too many lives.”

“I told him to take a trip, not to fake a disappearance. Johns lucky for you I am confidant you are dumb enough to believe Adam’s lies. You will make it up to me by taking us back to Lisantia when we need to go.”

“Of course.” Michael Johns looked relieved that his punishment was so minor. Simon dismissed him and turned to Kris.

“Well, we have a ride home anyway.”

Kris looked at Simon with concern. He had heard the anger belying Simon’s words speaking with Captain Johns. He also remembered the revelation of how much Adam could have meant to him. The two combined did not give Kris much hope of Simon fulfilling his promise of delivering Adam to Kris.

“You seem pretty bitter towards Adam.”

“Really? Let’s see, he fooled around with you behind my back, he impregnated my fiancé, he married her without telling me she was pregnant even though he thought it was mine, he conspired with the King and Queen to fake his death, and he threatened my reputation as a trader by getting one of my ships attacked. So, perhaps I am slightly angry. However, I am going to forgive him because he still has value to me and so do you.”

“What is my value?”

“You can control Adam and you are going to convince him to go back to Lisantia.”

“And if he doesn’t agree?”

“Then neither one of you is of much value to me. Let us go pay Adam a visit.”

Kris was apprehensive about visiting Adam with Simon. They went to a separate floor in the Palace and went past some guards that paid no attention to them. Simon knocked on a door. A young man wearing a loin cloth answered and allowed them in. Kris noticed how fancy Adam’s rooms were. Adam’s valet came over looking as if he just woke up.

“Hello, Mr. Cowell. Adam is sleeping. We have a show tonight.” The valet looked Kris up and down.

Kris got annoyed, “Are you his valet?”

“I am Adam’s assistant and his costar. We are also good friends, very good friends.”

Simon put a hand on Kris’ shoulder, “Really, Jules. Are you a better friend to Adam then me?”

Jules shifted nervously, “No, sir. I-I only meant…that…”

“When he hasn’t any better offers, you let him have you?” Simon sneered.

Kris heard movement and Adam appeared wiping his eyes. He had on silk pajama bottoms.

“Jules, go back to bed. Simon is just being ornery.”

Kris looked at Adam. Adam looked at Kris and shrugged and said callously, “He has to sleep somewhere.”

“I guess your bed is as good as any,” Kris snapped back.

“I’d venture most people in this room would say its better and they would know.”

Kris’ jaw dropped while Simon laughed out loud, “Never one to dodge an issue. So, I met with Captain Johns this afternoon.”

Adam motioned for the servant to come over and said something in the local language. He turned to Kris and Simon and motioned for them to sit down. Kris was still trying to figure out what mood Adam was in. Adam sat down confidently. Kris’ gaze was drawn to the purple bruise on Adam’s neck that he had caused during their lovemaking. He looked up and saw Adam watching him with desire but then Adam covered his emotion and looked at Simon with a bored expression.

“I am sure Johns had no great revelations. What do you really want to talk about Simon? Do you want to tell me more about your unrequited love for me?” Adam smiled and battered his eyes at Simon.

“Hoping to find a manipulation angle? Actually, I want to talk about how long you plan on hanging around Bantria?”

“I was planning on a lifetime but I guess that is not possible any longer.”

“No, it is not. You are going back to Lisantia and resuming the life you spent so much energy crafting. Perhaps, your boyfriend here can make it seem more palatable although that may not please your assistant.”

Adam looked at Kris and then at Simon, “You are encouraging me to have an affair with Kris?”

“Looking at that hickey on your neck, I am not so sure you need much encouragement. Funny, you never seemed to enjoy being marked before.”

Adam shifted uncomfortably, “Heat of the moment, I guess.”

Kris was not about to let Simon pry to deep, “Simon, perhaps we should let Adam rest before his show.”

Simon smiled, “Actually, I do have some errands to run so I will leave you two to…er…discuss the trip home.” Simon walked out.

Kris looked at Adam trying to gauge his mood. Adam seemed to be uncomfortable and sat down again.

“What did you do all morning?”

“Simon and I met with the King and then we picked out some servants. Not too much.” Kris sat down next to Adam and smiled, “Sorry about marking your neck.”

Adam smiled, “That’s not what’s sore.”

Jules came out and obviously did not like what he saw, “Adam, shouldn’t you come back to bed? We have a show tonight.”

“I’m sorry do I work for you? Go back to bed and stop bothering us.”

“Please-“

Adam threw a slipper at Jules and yelled, “Go in the other room until I call for you.”

Jules turned and went back in the other room obviously upset. Kris looked at Adam and shook his head.

“I think he is in love with you and upset I am here.”

“He is just being a brat and needs to be corrected at times. He is getting cocky from being in the show. About last night…”

“Are you going to complain?”

“Why did you follow me? You like women and you love Katy. Why are you risking it for me? I told you I have nothing to give you and once the novelty wears off you may find I am not anything special.”

Kris sighed, “I knew you were going to freak out on me. This is what you do. You draw me in and then spit me out. What happened between then and now?”

Adam appeared distraught. “Kris, doesn’t it bother you that I sleep around. I fucked everyone that was in this room tonight.”

“Well, I’m still the only one that was in the room that fucked you.” Kris stated unperturbed by Adam’s attempt to push him away.

“I am going to have sex with Jules on stage tonight.”

“Is he going to fuck you?”

“No, but it is intense and a little brutal.”

Kris kissed Adam short on the lips, “I love you Adam and I am not worried about a racy play. I get that you have other lovers but if I wasn’t special why did you give me your virginity.”

“I am not sure that applies to men but I sort of regret it.”

Kris felt like a knife was placed in his heart and was not sure what was fueling Adam’s mood. Kris just shook his head, “Well, I am sorry you feel that way because I thought it was amazing and it was sort of the highlight to my life.”

Adam looked at Kris sadly but then his expression changed to anger. He pulled Kris to him forcefully and kissed him hard. Kris tried to pull back and felt Adam’s grip tighten. Adam plunged his tongue into Kris mouth brutally and was pulling Kris under him. Kris didn’t like the way it was feeling and wanted Adam to stop. It was the exact opposite dynamic that had been between them the night before. He felt Adam’s full weight pushing him down and immobilizing him.

“Stop it, Adam.”

“Make me. Perhaps this can be another highlight.” Kris barely recognized the cold tone. Kris felt nauseous and continued to struggle. He was truly confused by Adam’s actions although it was not the first time he experienced his aggression. He felt his eyes stinging with tears. Adam started grazing his teeth down Kris’ neck.

“Why are you acting like this?”

“Aren’t you enjoying my attention?”

Kris looked at Adam hoping to see some compassion in his eyes but they were surprisingly emotionless and cold. Kris’ fear gave way to despair as he wondered where the gentle, giving lover he was with the night before had gone. Adam had pinned Kris wrists above his head and used his weight to trap the rest of him. Adam continued to mark Kris’ neck and chest.

“Please just stop. I don’t like this,” Kris whispered not expecting Adam to listen. Adam stopped suddenly and let go of Kris. He pushed himself up and looked at Kris,

“Get out of here then and maybe reconsider coming into my rooms. Next time I may not stop. Most of my lovers usually like my passionate side. Perhaps, you are better off sleeping with women.”

“Maybe I just need to be with someone who doesn’t have multiple personalities or exhibit mood swings every five minutes. I get that you are trying to make me hate you. I just don’t get why.”

Adam just turned away and went to pour himself a drink. Kris walked out and went back to his room. He was shaking by the time he got there. As usual, he had no idea what sparked this last interaction. Passion good or bad always seemed to explode with Adam and Kris found himself missing the calmness he had with Katy. Kris decided to bathe and get done for the show.

+++

Simon came to his room before the show which would be followed by an extravagant feast. Kris was still feeling weird from his interaction with Adam.

“How did your discussion go with Adam? Is he prepared to come back to Lisantia.”

“We didn’t talk long enough to discuss it.”

Simon shook his head, “I wouldn’t have pegged you for such a passionate person. All well, try to get around to discussing our journey home.”

Kris just nodded and followed Simon to the royal theater. It was a large stand alone structure that seated about 100 people. Kris had never seen anything so extravagant. There was a pre-show performance involving acrobats and colorful dancers. Kris and Simon sat near the King and Aloise. The Queen was not at the show.

The show began with Adam singing a haunting ballad. The audience was silent and completely absorbed in the hypnotic performance. Kris watched as the play unfolded. He had never seen something so emotive and stimulating. Kris forgot the audience and watched as Adam and Jules played the role of star crossed lovers. Ultimately, Adam’s character purposely abuses his lover because Jules character must betray him to survive. Kris was surprised he did not feel jealous when Adam had Jules give him a blowjob on stage. The audience had howled and cheered them on. He noticed it bothered Simon a little but Kris just felt like he was watching a stranger perform. Even when Adam kissed Jules it just did not seem like Adam. It dawned on Kris that as sexy as Adam was on stage and as passionate as the performance was, it completely lacked the intimacy and vulnerability he saw when he was with Adam. This Adam was confidant, cruel and in complete control. Kris felt elated because Adam’s erratic behavior finally made sense to him.


	30. Chapter 30

After the play, Kris followed Simon into the banquet area. Kris was introduced to a lot of people who seemed to think Simon was a big deal. Adam and Jules arrived and they were given the royal treatment. Kris noticed Adam was clearly avoiding him and refusing to even return his glances. Aloise came over by Kris, “Did you enjoy the show, Kristopher?”

“Yes…your highness.”

“Aloise. I am a concubine, I am not royalty. So are Adam and Simon no longer together?”

Kris was not sure how to answer the question since he wasn’t even sure what the status of their relationship. Kris shrugged, “I don’t know the details of their relationship.”

Aloise looked surprised, “Really? I usually pay attention to who else my lover is sleeping with but maybe that is just another difference in your culture.”

Kris just stared at Aloise and decided to just ignore the comment. He noticed the King was by Adam and Jules and being very friendly with Jules.

“I think you should go pay attention to your own lover he may be looking for a younger friend.”

Aloise laughed, “He likes Jules, the kid is pretty. I don’t mind the King sampling. I am his formal concubine we are joined for all eternity. In our culture, men marry woman in this life to procreate but they also choose a mate for the afterlife which can be male or female. Once joined, the bond cannot be broken even by death. No, he is mine and I am his.”

“What kind of ceremony is it?

“There are two parts. There is a public celebration ceremony which everyone can attend and then there is a private ceremony done by the Temple priests. It is a religious ceremony involving blood exchanges and ancient chants. The whole thing takes about a week. It is much more involved then a wedding after all forever is a long time.” Kris looked over by the King who glanced over and smiled lovingly at Aloise.

Guests were seated for the feast. Kris was at Adam’s table but the two were seated apart. Adam sat next to Simon and the Queen. Again, Adam refused to meet Kris’ gaze. Kris sat next to the wife of a visiting official from a neighboring country and the King’s nephew. The meal was uneventful. Afterwards Kris cornered Adam.

“Are you avoiding me?”

“I didn’t think you would want me to bother you. I was kind of a jerk earlier and I figured you would not like the play.”

“You were a jerk but actually I thought your performance in the play was brilliant. I don’t like seeing Jules’ lips around your cock but it wasn’t that traumatic.” Kris smiled.

Adam looked surprised and turned to study Kris, “You are not disgusted watching me have sex on a stage?”

“I am not sure I could ever be disgusted by you. Actually your mood swings bother me a lot more than your ‘performances’.”

“You are amazing. Can I come to you later so we can talk?”

“Are we just going to talk?”

Adam’s eyes darkened with desire, “Maybe not just talk.”  
Kris laughed, “Good, then you can come.”

Adam smiled and briefly squeezed Kris’ hand and then took off to mingle. Kris just went through the motions of socializing and returned to his room after another hour. He waited a couple hours not even sure if Adam would show. He decided to just go to bed. He fell asleep as soon as he climbed into bed.  
Kris woke up and felt the heat of another body and recognized the musky scent. Adam was pressed right up against his back and had his arm around his waist holding him close. Kris liked how they fit together and just went back to sleep. He was woken up several hours later with Adam running his tongue around his ear. Kris pressed back and could feel Adam’s erection.

“Someone’s awake and ready to go,” Kris joked lightly.

“Good morning, beautiful. I came in late and you were sleeping so cute I just decided to crawl into your bed and sleep myself. I like sharing a bed with you.”

“Oh good, it’s sweet, flirty Adam today.”

Kris regretted his words when he felt Adam stiffen.

“I’m sorry I said that because I don’t mean it.”

“Of course you mean it, you just regret saying it. Look, I deserve it after being such an ass the other day. I shouldn’t have gotten all aggressive but I guess that is what I do when I feel vulnerable or scared.”

“What are you scared of?”

Adam looked at Kris with uncertainty, “I thought after you saw the show you would be disgusted with me and realize I am nothing more than a whore. I thought you wouldn’t want me anymore.”

“I wasn’t disgusted, I know you are more than a whore, and I will always want you.”

“Well than you are fucked,” Adam laughed. He continued, “Since we are already in too deep and according to Simon you both will stay for a while, let’s just enjoy each other until we have to go back. It’s perfectly acceptable here for us to be lovers and Simon doesn’t seem to mind, what do you say?”

Kris simply responded by kissing Adam. Adam kissed him back and pulled Kris on top of him. They continued to kiss and Adam was being very gentle and restrained. Kris found himself becoming impatient and was grinding down on Adam.

“I won’t be upset if you become a little more aggressive.”

Adam flipped them and started kissing Kris down his chest and running his tongue around Kris’ nipple. Adam flicked his tongue at the tip and then covered the nipple and sucking hard which caused Kris to moan. Adam continued his journey down Kris’ body past his stomach. Kris wasn’t sure how much more he could take. Adam began running his tongue across his pelvis between his hip bones and then down the shaft of his cock. Kris bucked and Adam took him completely in his mouth. Kris wasn’t sure how Adam could relax his throat enough to take his whole length but was grateful for his talents. Adam used the excess saliva and pre-cum he was creating to moisten his fingers and prepare Kris. Kris was about to come when Adam stopped and squeezed the base of his cock to prevent his release. Kris groaned in frustration.

“Not yet, sweetie.”

Adam moved up and started kissing him deeply. Kris could taste himself on Adam’s tongue. Adam positioned himself and drove all the way in. Although it was fast and sudden, Kris had been more than ready for Adam’s entry. Kris found himself pulling Adam in harder and deeper. Kris was completely caught up in the passion and need to feel Adam in him. Kris could feel the pleasure radiating deep in him. Adam was moving frantically and reached down to stroke Kris.

“Now, Kris.”

Kris immediately came with a scream which in turn brought Adam over the edge. After the last few quivers of their orgasms, Adam collapsed down on Kris.

“My God, Kris, this goes beyond incredible. You are so perfect and hot. I don’t think I could ever really give you up.” Adam looked down at Kris who was still recovering, “Are you OK?”

“Better than OK. This feels so right. I want to spend all of eternity with you.”

“How about at least the time we have here in Bantria.”

“OK. But that won’t be enough.”

“It better not be.”

They spent the rest of the morning resting and making love. Kris loved when Adam’s guard was down and he was affectionately open to him. There was a knock on Kris’ door and Simon entered his room. Adam tensed.

“Good afternoon, boys. Jules is looking for you, Adam.”

Adam relaxed slightly and responded casually, “He’ll give up sooner or later.”

“Are you two planning on getting out of bed? Aloise has invited us on a trip down the river to some ancient ruins.”

Kris noticed Simon looking at Adam. “Simon, are you OK with this?” Kris gestured toward he and Adam.

“I am fine. Believe me, I don’t envy the road ahead for either one of you. Anyway, get cleaned up and dressed because we are leaving in a half hour.”

Simon left the room. Adam grabbed Kris and kissed him, “I love you, Kristopher Allen.”

“Good because I love you too, Adam Lambert.”


	31. Chapter 31

Adam and Kris got dressed quickly and went with Simon down to the Port. Aloise was there with Jules and some other guests. Jules came over and looked at Adam accusingly,  
“Where did you sleep last night?”

“None of your business but I’ll probably be sleeping out quite often.”

“Did you sleep with him?” Jules pointed at Kris.

“Jules, I am not your boyfriend, I am your employer so don’t worry about who I sleep with. Who invited you anyway?”

Jules looked contrite and Kris hated how pretty he was. “Aloise, invited me.”

“Good, then go bother Aloise.”

“Why are you being mean to me?”

“Because you are playing the role of a jilted lover and it is not appropriate for so many reasons. Stop being dramatic.”

Kris bit his tongue to not laugh at Adam calling someone else dramatic.

Aloise came over and put his arm around Jules, “I hope you don’t mind me inviting Jules, he has been such fun lately. So is Kris just your lover or do you share him with Simon?”

Adam smiled, “Kris really isn’t Simon’s type. You shouldn’t strain yourself following my love life.”

“Well, it’s just so interesting and busy. I am surprised Simon allowed you a toy, he was so clearly possessive before.”

Adam looked at Aloise, “Why would you of all people consider him possessive? He did share the last time we were here.”

“Grudgingly and there were so many parameters. So is Kris going to become you kuito?”

Adam shook his head, “Stop stirring the pot, Aloise.”

Aloise sulked a little but then brightened, “Anyway, today is going to be fun. Kris, is this your first time on the river? It is exciting because as we make our way down through some fast moving water and then we have to walk through a beautiful trail to get to the temples. I think you will like it.”

Kris smiled, “Sounds interesting.” He looked at Adam and Adam smiled and grabbed his hand. Kris was surprised by the gesture but relaxed when no else seemed to react.

“What is a Kuito?”

“It is a Bantrian term meaning formal sweetheart or lover.”

Adam smiled pulling him in for a quick kiss. They sat down on in the craft next to a prince from an adjoining kingdom. Simon spent most of the journey speaking with the Prince’s Steward who seemed to be the one that actually ran the Kingdom they were from. Kris was glad Adam was publicly acknowledging their relationship but it felt strange.

+++

Over the next few weeks, Kris and Adam were impossible to separate. Kris moved into Adam’s room and Jules was moved to an adjoining room. Simon was busy working out deals throughout the kingdom and really paid little attention to them. Adam did not display any mood swings or aggression. He was also training some local performers to take over the Caligulan. Aloise made it clear he wanted Jules to stay at the court even after Adam left. Jules wanted to stay so Adam acquiesced. Kris loved it in Bantria since it was the life he wanted for them. He was happy and never wanted to leave.

A couple months after the river cruise, Simon came to see them.

“We need to start planning the journey home.”

Adam tensed, “I want to stay longer.”

“I know you do but it’s been too long already. We need to resume reality. I can give you both another month but then we need to go. The seas get too rough in the winter months and we can’t stay here a half a year. It is not like you aren’t neighbors.”

+++

Adam became a little withdrawn and Kris was worried he was going to go to become dramatic. Kris was also sad because he had been able to forget all about their gilded cage and now they would have to go back and pretend. Still, Kris knew he and Adam would find away to be together. Kris had been thinking about how much he loved Adam and wanted to acknowledge his feelings in more than words. After a particularly passionate lovemaking episode Kris tried to voice his desire.

“Did you know Aloise and the King are formally bound together?”

“Yes, the culture here is preoccupied with the afterlife and choose mates for it.”

“I think it is really romantic to love someone enough to pledge your soul to them.”

“Really, I think it is incredibly barbaric especially since they must die together to be joined. It’s morbid.”

“I wouldn’t want to live without you.”

Adam looked at Kris, “I know where you are going with this and the answer is no. First, of all we do not even believe in their religion. Second, if I die first I want you to live. I can wait for you. If Aloise dies then the King is killed and if the King dies then Aloise is killed. That is not romantic it is sick. I don’t need a ceremony to tell me you are mine.”

“I am worried when we go back everything is going to change.”

“It will change because we will have to keep our relationship a secret and Katy is not going to be happy. Let’s deal with it when it happens. We can always runaway again.”

+++

They decided to head back to Lisantia two weeks later. Kris hoped he did not get seasick for the whole journey. Unfortunately, he spent the first week sick. Although Adam was concerned he didn’t really make a good nurse maid.

Kris went above deck the evening of the 8th night. Kris saw Simon, Adam and Michael Johns sitting around drinking rum. Kris was annoyed that Adam was sitting right up against Simon laughing. Simon had his arm resting on the back of Adam’s chair so it looked like it was around Adam. Kris walked over. Adam smiled brightly, “Are you feeling better, Kris?”

“A little. Is there any food?”

Michael Johns stood up and got Kris some biscuits. Kris sat on the floor next to Adam’s chair and ate his crackers hoping not to get sick. Adam put his hand on Kris’ head and was lovingly rubbing his hand through his hair.

“Kris was a lousy sailor on the way out. Actually, if he makes it the rest of the journey without getting sick he has drastically improved. Last time, it was three weeks before he made it on deck,” Simon remarked.

“Maybe it was the company,” Adam joked. Adam leaned forward and kissed Kris on the head.

Michael threw a cracker at Adam. “You are not in Bantria now and my men don’t like homosexuals. Do that crap in your cabin.”

“Relax, Michael. I think your men already know my tendencies.”

“Knowing and seeing are different. You may as well get used to hiding it before we get to Lisantia,” Simon said in a condescending tone.

“I never hid it before.”

“You never tried to carry on an affair as a married man sleeping with another married man.”

“Point taken.”

Kris decided to go back to bed. He laid down and heard Simon come in an hour later. Kris watched as Simon started stripping down and became confused. Adam came in the room obviously buzzed. He went by Simon and kissed him short on the lips and then came on the bed. Kris sat up and Adam kissed him passionately. Kris was caught off guard and didn’t react which Adam took for encouragement. Adam started kissing his neck and Kris put his head back to allow Adam more access. He felt the mattress move and realized Simon was still there. Kris pulled away from Adam and saw Simon had gotten under the covers and he became nervous.

“I am not having a threesome. Get off me Adam.”

Adam moved back and looked at Kris confused. Kris continued, “Why is Simon in the bed with us?”

“You two are in my room so unless you want to sleep with the crew we are all together. Were you that sick you didn’t notice we were all sharing,” answered Simon in an aggravated tone.

“I guess I was.” Kris moved away from Adam. Adam laid down between Simon and Kris.

“Relax, Allen. I told you before you are not my type. Adam’s just being overly amorous because he’s drunk. He’ll pass out soon enough.”

True to Simon’s prediction. Kris could hear Adam’s soft snores. Kris woke up pressed against an unconscious Adam. He heard Simon getting up. Simon slapped Adam on the ass to wake him up but Adam just rolled over and pulled the pillow on his head.

“Make sure he gets up soon because Johns thinks we are going to hit some bad weather in the early afternoon and we need to tie in.”

Kris did not like the sound of that and had a feeling he would be sick again. Later that afternoon a squall hit them and they were in 25 foot waves. Kris was scared and seasick. Adam and Simon were helping the crew. The storm was getting worse. Adam came over and grabbed hold of Kris.

“I am not sure the ship is going to hold.”

“I don’t like sailing.”

Adam laughed, “Me neither. I wouldn’t have cared about dying a few months ago but now I really kind of want to live. I want to be with you.”

“I knew we should have done that ceremony to be with each other forever.”

“Trust me, Kris. You won’t be able to escape me in the afterlife either.”

Kris kissed him and they just stayed huddled for what felt like hours. Simon eventually came over to huddle with them for warmth. They were all soaked, exhausted and apprehensive. Adam moved to accommodate Simon.

“Have you come to unburden your heart?” Adam quipped to Simon.

“I have nothing to unburden and I don’t expect to die at sea so…no.”

“I think this might be it, Simon. The ship sounds like its cracking and the crew seems to have given up. Even if you don’t want last words, I do. I want you to know how grateful I am for everything you have done for me and that I do love you just not like a companion-”

“Adam, you don’t have to explain because I get it. I see how you two are together and I know what is between us. I know we have a bond, I know you worship me,” Simon deadpanned, “But the fact is I am not your type. You are a great actor but you can’t fake chemistry. I get it and I am not upset. I am just concerned for you both because I don’t think it is going to end well.”

“Certainly being at the bottom of the ocean isn’t ending well.”

“What are you on stage? Stop the dramatics, you are frightening Kris. Look over the horizon I can already see the sky clearing. The two of you are sort of worthless in an emergency.”

Kris was so happy to see that Simon was telling the truth. A half hour later the seas were calm. They spent the next day cleaning the ship and helping repair damages. Kris admired how in control Simon was and how reliable he could be. They arrived in Lisantia two days later.

They spent the first night in Simon’s villa which allowed them to enjoy one last time together before facing their families. The next morning they planned to head up to the province but Daniel and Neil arrived early the next morning.

“Kris, thank God we caught you. Prince David arrived a week ago claiming he had heard you were living in Bantria with Adam as lovers. He took Katy to stay at the Sarvers and is demanding vengeance. Katy tried to deny it but he had his cousin, Mikel with him who swore he saw it with his own eyes. Is it true?”

Kris looked at Adam who had gone pale. Simon spoke up,

“Prince David is a hot head. I doubt he is here on the King’s orders. What else does he want?”

“He is furious and claiming he is going to take our lands and go after the Lamberts.”

“Well, he is not about to go after Adam that would just be insane. However, Kris you may have some worries. We just need a good story.” Simon seemed to be thinking hard.

Daniel looked at Kris, “There is more.”

Everyone looked at Daniel. He continued, “Prince David had brought a doctor to make sure Katy wasn’t pregnant and he announced she was a virgin and the marriage had not been consummated.”

Kris looked down and then at Adam who was looking at him confused.

“How could you be so incompetent, Allen? Even Adam, a total faggot, consummated his marriage. What were you thinking? You embarrassed your whole family and have given Prince David the perfect excuse to nullify the marriage. This is bad.”

“Leave it alone, Simon. Yelling at Kris isn’t helping.”

“Well, I guess we are staying at the villa for a few days until we come up with a good plan.”


	32. Chapter 32

Kris knew his family would be mortified and Katy would be humiliated. Kris was numb. Neil and Daniel had gone into the salon for refreshments. Kris was barely listening as Simon and Adam discussed possible solutions.

He saw Adam and Simon smiling at each other.

Adam looked at Kris, “We got it. Katy can claim she was in love with your brother and you knew. You both decided not to consummate the marriage because you were hurt. You were so distraught from Katy’s rejection and the thought of my death, we were inseparable and that was interpreted in their culture as a ‘relationship’. Good, huh?”

“I am not sure Katy will like it since it makes her out to be disloyal. She is innocent and we are using her to cover up my mistakes.”

“Allen, neither you nor Katy are in a good position right now. If you really want to make it up to her, give up your rights as the eldest, annul the marriage and let her marry Daniel. Then she gets everything to include a heterosexual husband. Plus, it seems romantic.

“What about me?”

“You wanted to be a martyr and give up everything for Adam, here is your chance.”

“I need to talk to Katy and Daniel first. They may not like the plan. If I give up my rights as the eldest how will I support myself.”

“Relax, Allen. I made Adam rich enough to support a mistress or you for that matter.”

Adam pushed Simon and looked at Kris sympathetically, “You could help me run my estate since you know more about it then me.”

“Won’t the ‘conservative’ folks in the province be upset?”

“They are already upset with me but as far as they are concerned I am under Simon’s protection and they need him to move their crops. They will look the other way and Kara won’t mind.”

Kris looked at Simon and asked skeptically, “You are willing to keep protecting Adam even though he is with me?”

“Yes, but I will want something in return. After all I am not really all that altruistic. I expect to enjoy certain privileges I had in the past and I expect you both to assist me in business when needed.”

Adam and Kris exchanged glances and Adam responded, “You expect me to be your lover again? Do you expect Kris to entertain you as well?”

“Don’t be outrageous, Kris is not my type at all. But, yes I expect you to entertain me because you still enjoy all the privileges you had as my lover. That seems a little one sided, doesn’t it?”

“Well, I thought I could just help you out in business and let you screw my wife.”

Simon looked at Adam and looked at Kris with sadness. Kris felt like his stomach drop and could taste the bile in his throat. Adam turned to Simon and nodded,

“As you like. After all you still own me as much today as you have the last ten years.”

“Cheer up, Glambert, you are ahead because I am letting you have Kris too. You forget I could have just killed him and then I would still have you minus the inconvenience of sharing.”

Kris collapsed in a chair and felt like his world was crumbling. He was giving up his estate, his marriage and his family for Adam and he couldn’t even claim him exclusively. Kris remembered why he hated Simon, the man was a manipulator and a liar. He used Kris to lure Adam back without a fight and now that they returned he was going to tear them apart. Kris was angry,

“You lied, Simon. You made me a promise and you didn’t fulfill it.”

“Fuck you, Allen. I gave you what I promised. I gave you Adam without hurting everyone around you. Everyone but you is fine. Katy will still marry the Allen heir. Adam’s family will be ecstatic he’s alive and his son will be happy he’s home. Once we calm Prince David, everyone will be happy. It is just your life that is ruined. You end up completely dependent on Adam which hopefully won’t result in him resenting you in the future.”

Adam put his arm around Kris, “Don’t listen to Simon he is just trying to mess with you. I love you and I will never stop.”

“Then no worries,” Simon smiled while pulling Adam into him and kissing him. Adam was tense at first but then relaxed into the kiss and allowed Simon to deepen it. Kris just watched with tears in his eyes as he watched his lover make-out with another man.

Simon broke it off. “I am going to take Neil back to the province and try to get Kara in to see Katy to explain our plan. Kris, you can talk to your brother and enjoy the man who will never stop loving you.”

Adam laughed, “You are a real piece of work, Simon. What about Prince David?”

Simon looked at Adam, “You, my sweet, will talk to the King of Lisantia and plead on behalf of your lover so he can send Prince David packing. After all, he is all about helping you out. See Kris, I am not the only one you will have to share Adam with.”

Kris looked at Adam and saw the shame in his eyes. Simon walked out of the room to go pack. Kris put his hand on Adam’s jaw and forced him to look at him.

“I don’t care about any of this. I love you too and know you don’t want to be with Simon or the King. Don’t shut down on me or freak out. I can’t handle that.”

“I am so sorry you are losing everything. I knew it was going to end badly. I should have stayed in Bantria.”

“Simon would never have let you stay,” Kris kissed Adam. Adam kissed him back like he was a drowning man seeking air. Kris allowed Adam to maneuver him to the chaise lounge. They heard a loud cough. They turned to see Daniel looking at them shocked.

“Well, I guess I don’t have to ask if the rumor is true. I had no idea you liked men especially since the last I remember, you wouldn’t even kiss Adam to avoid drinking everyone’s spit.”

That struck Kris as funny and he laughed as much out of amusement as nervousness. Adam spoke up,

“Daniel, you need to keep quiet about this.”

“Well, if you are going to try and keep it a secret, you should not go at it outside the bedroom with guests in the house.”

Kris needed to take control of the situation, “Daniel sit down, we need to talk.”

Daniel sat down and listened while Kris explained the plan. He could tell Daniel was more than happy to marry Katy and pretend they had fallen in love. He was not as keen to take over running the estate.

“I don’t know the first thing about running an estate. I wanted to be the one that gets a small allowance and lives in town.”

“Too bad. You will be the one that gets the wife, children, responsibility and wealth of an inheritance. It is every younger son’s dream.”

“I am not sure we make enough of a profit to support very nice rooms in town.”

“I’ll make do.”

Daniel looked at Adam, “Will you be leaving your wife too?”

“No, I certainly have no grounds for an annulment. Kris will probably help me run my estate. I have extra cottages so he can live on my estate or take my rooms by the theater.”

Daniel nodded, “Mom and dad will be disappointed. I am going to go out to the tavern and get drunk. I’ll see you both later.”

+++

Kris and Adam ate some dinner prepared by Simon’s cook. Adam sent a messenger to arrange a meeting with the King for the next day. They went upstairs to Adam’s room. Kris was feeling overwhelmed by recent events. He was about to give up everything he had been raised to believe was his right and destiny.

Adam noticed Kris’ melancholy mood. He kissed Kris gently, “Everything is going to work out.”

“You said it was going to end badly.”

“How bad can it be if we have each other?”

“I have to share.” Kris regretted his frankness when he felt Adam cringe.

“Not everything.” Adam laid down and pulled Kris on top of him. “Take what is only yours.” Kris eyes widened when he realized what Adam was offering. He started kissing Adam passionately and felt the need to exert some passive aggression. Kris was being unusually rough which didn’t seem to scare Adam at all. Adam seemed to understand Kris’ need to take control and was accommodating him.

“I need you, Kris.” Kris was hard and unable to exhibit restraint. He was trying to prepare Adam with saliva coated fingers but he wanted to be in him too bad.

“There is oil in the drawer.”

Kris grabbed the oil and poured it over his cock and hands. Kris tried to lubricate Adam as best he could but he was impatient. He pulled Adam up and indicated he wanted Adam on his hands and knees. Adam complied and Kris entered him from behind hard and fast. Kris loved the sense of complete control and was a little disturbed by the force he was using. Adam did not fight Kris and seemed to like being dominated. Kris reached around to give Adam some pleasure to match the pain he was probably inflicting. Kris was close. He felt Adam tense up and then come hard which triggered Kris’ own orgasm.

Kris pulled out and noticed a little blood on his cock and felt really bad. “I am sorry if I hurt you. Are you alright?”

Adam rolled over so he was facing Kris and smiled, “You can’t dominate someone and then apologize, that is just creepy.” Adam kissed him, “Kris, relax I am fine. You needed that, it is a way to take control when you don’t have it in other areas.”

“Is that what you do?”

“Well…I am much better at it and I take that aggression to a much higher level. I don’t mind you fucking me but I won’t accommodate you smacking me around.” Adam laughed.

“Is that what you do with Simon?”

Adam looked at Kris, “Let’s not talk about Simon. Let’s talk about how much I love you and you love me.”

Kris kissed Adam, “Will you let Simon or the King fuck you?”

“No. That is for you only.” Adam kissed Kris and pulled him against him spoon fashion. “Tomorrow may be a long day so let’s get some sleep, my little aggressor.” Kris smiled and just snuggled closer to Adam before giving in to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Kris woke up and the bed was empty. He went downstairs and saw Adam having coffee while looking through some correspondence. He looked up at Kris.

“Goodmorning, have some coffee. We have both been summoned to court. I have a feeling it won’t be to pleasant.”

“I thought the King and Queen were you friends.”

“They were but I asked for the King’s help to escape and I failed. He will be worried if Simon is angry at him. Then there is the rumor about us and I am married to his niece. Hopefully, the Queen will be there to temper him.”

“Why am I being summoned?”

“You created problems with the royal family in Mauritia and you are the man I supposedly cheated with. Make sure no matter what happens, you deny our relationship. Even, if everyone thinks it is true, we still lie, OK?”

“Yes, Adam, I understand. I am going to get ready.”

+++

Kris was nervous but began to relax on the way to the castle. Adam did not seem overly nervous despite what he said earlier. They arrived and were immediately brought to see the royal couple who were sitting on their thrones conducting formal meetings. Kris and Adam were presented and kneeled.

The Queen spoke first, “Good day, gentlemen. It is good to see you alive and well, Adam. We had mourned your death and the loss of such great talent.”

Adam looked up, “Thank you, your highness. I am sorry there was so much confusion surrounding my trip. Luckily, Simon and Kris came after me or else I would still be stuck in Bantria.”

The King snorted, “I am sure you would have hated that. From the rumors I hear, you seem to like the customs of Bantria.”

“I appreciate other cultures but I am Lisantian at heart. Plus, I missed my lovely wife and child.”

“Enough, we will discuss this after I finish holding court. You will both attend me for tea. I can tell you all about the visit I received from the prince of Mauritia.”

“As you command, your highness.” Adam kneeled again and pulled Kris with him to the back of the hall. They watched as the King entertained complaints, settled disputes, and in some cases sentenced people to torture. The last part made Kris nervous.

Three hours later, Kris and Adam were led into a smaller salon and told to sit on some chairs. The King arrived a few minutes later. Adam and Kris stood and bowed. The King told the servant to pour some tea and then leave. Kris was surprised that aside from one guard they were alone with the King.

The King turned to Adam, “What the hell went wrong? You told me it was a fool proof plan. Does Simon know my role?”

“I think he has guessed.”

“Is he angry?”

“I am not sure. He hasn’t killed me and he seems to want things as they were before I left.”

“You said he wanted to marry Kara and you were scared he was going to kill you. Did you lie to me, Adam?”

“No, your highness, I really thought he wanted me out of the picture.”

“You realize if I find my profits dwindling or my stake in trade waivering, I will blame you and have your pretty body marred behind recognition. You are lucky you are still married to my niece because I am usually not so tolerant to fools. Keep in mind, my fair one, I would prefer to have Simon has a nephew.”

“Yes your highness.”

“Now, Kristopher is it?”

“Yes, your highness,” Kris responded nervously.

“Why is Prince David demanding I seize your family’s property for your mistreatment of his cousin? Apparently you have committed adultery and have not even bothered to consummate your marriage. You were given a wife far above your standing and yet you ignore her? Either you are stupid or unnatural.”

Kris hated lying and knew he was bad at it. Adam spoke up on his behalf.

“Your highness, Kris does not want to embarrass his wife. However, he did not consummate the marriage because she is in love with another.”

“So Katy committed adultery?” Kris could see the King’s wheels spinning looking for a leg up on Mauritia.

Kris spoke afraid Katy would be hurt, “No, your highness. She would never act on her feelings. She admitted she had feelings for my brother and we had decided to wait until they either passed or our love for each other grew bigger.”

“That is stupid you need an heir. What about the adultery charge?”

“It is false. I think because of the homosexual acceptance in Bantria, people made assumptions that are untrue.”

Adam added, “Why would Simon take Kris if we were anything more than friends. Kris is staying at Simon’s villa while this situation with Prince David gets sorted out.”

The King just seemed unconvinced either way. He then sighed, “I cannot afford to be in bad terms with Mauritia. How are you going to fix this?”

“Kris will get an annulment and give up his rights to be the Allen heir. Katy will be free to marry his brother who will be the heir apparent. Everyone will be happy.”

The King looked at Kris, “What will you do? You were raised as a landowner and now you will own no land.”

“I will help Adam run his estate and perhaps assist Simon with his businesses.” Adam smiled at Kris’ convincing performance.

“Very well. I think this is a good solution. Adam, try to be more discreet because I cannot ignore mistreatment of my niece.”

“I would never mistreat Kara. She likes a bit of independence.”

“Yes and it is your job as a husband to prevent her from acting outrageously and bringing dishonor on herself or your family name.”

“My family name is not without stain and I like Kara’s outrageous behavior and so does Simon. No one is going to risk upsetting him.”

“Are you sure he is going to protect you after you ran from him?”

“Yes. He is as committed to me as ever.”

“I hope so for all your sake. Go away and execute your plan. I want Prince David to return to Mauritia a happy man.”

Kris and Adam left. On the way home Adam commented that he thought the meeting went well. Kris was not sure but knew there was no going back. He would be single and landless before the month was over. Worse yet, they still had to confront their families and Katy.

+++

A few days later they received a letter each. Adam crumbles his and smiled, “My mother is irate and trying to play on my guilt. How is your letter?”

“My letter is from my father requesting I return home to settle matters.”

Adam reached out to comfort Kris but Kris pulled back and mumbled he needed to pack. They arranged to leave in the morning and did so promptly at sunrise. Kris knew he was being emotionally distant but was too apprehensive about facing his family and Katy. With Daniel traveling with them, the only conversation revolved around ensuring Daniel knew his role. They arrived at the Allen estate.

“Do you want me to come in with you or come by later today?”

“Come later. It will just fuel the rumor if we walk in together.”

“OK, sweetie. I will be there in spirit.” Adam added quietly in his ear, “Remember, I love you.”

Kris and Daniel climbed out of the carriage and went in the house. His mother hugged them both. Neil Allen came into the salon. His mother made an excuse to go and dragged Daniel with her. Neil Allen looked at his son sadly.

“I am glad you arrived safely from your journey. It must have been quite a shock to find Adam alive.”

“Yes, father it was.”

“Let us not mince words. Are the rumors true that you and Adam…”

“We are friends, father, just good friends. Rumors always surround, Adam.”

“It is no secret that Adam lies with men.”

“If I was sleeping with Adam, I doubt Simon would have taken us both back. It is also no secret that Simon and Adam were lovers.”

“True enough. Do you know of Prince David’s visit and his threats?”

“Yes, Daniel told me he forced Katy to leave with him to stay with the Sarvers.”

“Prince David has also threatened to petition for the annulment your marriage and seize our lands as repatriation.”

“He cannot seize our lands.”

“Why didn’t you consummate your marriage? You and Katy seemed a good match. The King of Mauritia had told me he found you and Katy together before the wedding. Is Prince David’s physician lying?”

Kris looked down, “He speaks the truth. Katy and I have never been together like that. It didn’t seem right. She-she loves another.” Kris felt horrible speaking the lie. He was not sure what he would do if she did not agree to lie. It was the second time she would sacrifice her own reputation and happiness to cover his transgressions.

Neil looked at his son and then changed his expression, “I am sorry son. That is hard. Is it someone in Mauritia?”

Kris tremble shake as he continued the lie, “No, he is Lisantian. It is Daniel.”

Neil Allen gasped. “Your brother betrayed you?”

“No, father. They have never been together but they do love each other. Katy and I decided not to consummate the marriage while our hearts did not belong to each other.” Kris hated these lies and felt like he was losing his grasp of reality.

“Have you spoken with Daniel?”

“Yes, and he loves Katy as I never could. I want to get my marriage annulled and allow Daniel to marry her.”

“I am not sure the King of Mauritia will allow her to marry a second son.”

“I was thinking of renouncing my rights as your heir and allowing Daniel to inherit.”

Neil Allen looked at his son. “What would you do if you were no longer my heir?”

“I would help Adam run his estate. He really isn’t very suited to that role.” Neil Allen stared at his son and then became angry and his manner cold.

“You are heading down a dark path, Kristopher Allen. You are willing to give up a beautiful wife, your birthright and power as a landowner for an aberrant lifestyle. I think Mrs. Gokey may have had it right when she claimed Adam was the devil. He has corrupted you and destroyed the life you could have had.”

Kris looked at his father and saw the disappointment and anger in his eyes. Kris had no response. His father continued,

“If that is your choice, once you renounce your claims to be heir, you will no longer be my son. You will no longer be welcome in our house and I will give you no allowance. I suggest you think long and hard about your course of action. There will be no going back should and I will not allow anyone in the family to help you.”

Neil Allen left the room. Kris crumbled to the floor and just broke down. After he released his pent up emotions, he wiped his eyes and headed to his room to rest. He woke up to a soft knock at his door. He opened it and saw Katy standing there. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

“Katy, when did you get here?”

“Just now. Simon, David and I came a few minutes ago. Adam and Kara should be here soon. I could not stop the physician. I am sorry, Kris.”

“Katy, you have nothing to be sorry about. I am the bastard. I have hurt you again and now I am making up more lies to cover my sins.”

“Kris, you can’t help your feelings. I am envious of Adam and I hope he appreciates you. I wish you would have trusted me more and been honest from the start. I knew your feeling for Adam were too strong for you to give him up. I worried when we thought he was dead you would either kill yourself or just whither away. So I am happy he lives, I just hope he doesn’t hurt you.”

“How can you be so generous?”

“Ironically, while you were gone I did spend a lot of time with Daniel and I do have feelings for him. He also wants me and that feels good. I told David that I loved Daniel and that you knew. I told him you loved me enough to continue the marriage and accepted my desire not to sleep you. He thinks you are a good man but said I cannot marry a second son.”

“I know. I am going to renounce my inheritance so you can marry Daniel and have the life you deserve. I hope you will be happy with him.”

“Oh Kris, how can you give up everything? Are you sure Adam won’t change his mind. He is a little …fickle.”

“I don’t care. Katy, even if Adam decides he doesn’t want me, I will feel better knowing I did not destroy everyone’s chance at happiness. I could not keep living a lie and making you live like a nun. I love you, Katy and I think I will make a good brother in law.”

Katy smiled, “Yes you will and you will always be welcome in my home.”

Kris smiled sadly, “My father has threatened to disown me and I will be banned from the estate. Besides, you should for all intents and purposes hate me.”

“Hate you? Kris Allen despite your abominable behavior, I think you are a good man and I love you too. You could have forced me to consummate the marriage and then continued to cheat with Adam. After all as your wife, I had no right to deny you and had to obey. Well, if you are banned, we will come visit you.” Katy kissed him on the cheek. “Be careful, Kris. Adam may not be all he seems and he may not fulfill the promises he may have made.”

Kris just stared at Katy will love and admiration. She was truly an amazing woman. He was sad he would be annulling his marriage but happy she seemed to want Daniel. He also hoped this would make Daniel mature and become the man Kris thought he could be.

Kris headed downstairs just as Adam arrived. Kris felt his heart sink and he watched him enter with Kara holding little Phillip like a proud father. Adam was greeted very coolly by Kris’ parents. Leila and Neil were with them and seemed oblivious of the tension. As they sat Kris noticed Prince David looking at him with pity. Kara was being overly affectionate toward Adam and Kris was alarmed when he saw Adam responding like a dotting husband.

Simon grabbed Kris’ arm hard and whispered, “Adam is an actor and you are not. Staring at them like a jealous lover does not help the cause. You are so insecure, Allen.”

“I have just given up everything I know and love for him, forgive me if I am jealous especially since I am already sharing.”

Simon sighed, “Just school your emotions before you fuck it up for everyone.”

Simon went by Neil Allen and chatted while Prince David spoke to Katy and Daniel. Kris just downed his wine and accepted another glass from a serving girl. Neil Allen motioned for Kris to come into the study. Kris followed his father and was joined by Prince David and Daniel.

Neil poured four brandies. Prince David spoke,

“I have spoken with Simon and I understand that Kris is willing to annul his marriage to my cousin and give up is inheritance so she can marry Daniel.”

Neil sighed, “I would prefer Kris stay married to Katy. They could learn to love each other.”

“I will not have my cousin married to someone who lies with men.”

Neil turned pale but Kris remained calm and spoke,

“You have no proof of that. You are listening to rumors and speculating.”

“I felt bad for you for being seduced by Glambert. He likes corrupting people and he even tried to go after Prince Archie. Had he succeeded, I would have killed him.”

Simon snorted, “Your father would have stopped you from killing my lover no matter what he did. Remember David, no Kingdom survives without armies and money. Without money you have no army and your money comes from trade I control. I understand politics and saving face but we are at a crossroads because you failed to squelch a vicious rumor spread by your country men. You are lucky the Allens are so forgiving to you.”

Prince David was red with anger, “How can you protect Glambert after he seduced your fiancé?”

Simon shrugged, “I had other interests at the time. Oh, but you know that since you usually chase my leftovers. Now stop making waves.”

Neil looked at Kris hopefully, “Kris will you stay married to Katy?”

“No, Katy and Daniel will marry because they love each other.”

“You are a stranger to me then. You have one hour to back your stuff and get out off my land.”

Prince David looked at Kris, “Will you go to your lover’s house and destroy another marriage?”

Kris ignored the question. Neil Allen looked at Kris questioningly but Kris could not hold his father’s gaze. Neil Allen looked at Prince David, “Will the King accept an annulment from Kris and a marriage to Daniel?”

“As long as Kris steps aside and allows Daniel to inherit.”

“That appears to be the case.”

“Fine, I have all the paperwork necessary and the Bishop is at the Sarvers awaiting my summons. Of course I had to promise him a large donation from you but I am sure that is no problem.” Prince David smiled innocently. “I shall return in an hour with the Bishop.”

Prince David left. Neil Allen looked at Kris, “I will ask you one more time and I want you to swear on everything that is holy, are you and Adam lovers?”

“Does it even matter anymore? What is done is done. I will sign the annulment and Daniel will start learning to run the estate.”

Neil just shook his head, “You are my greatest disappointment.”

Neil Allen walked out of the study. Simon poured three brandies and handed them to Kris and Daniel.

“All things considered, this is going well.” Kris and Daniel just stared at Simon in disgust and then slammed their drinks. Kris was numb as Daniel tried to comfort his brother.

“Kris, I will apply myself to learning the estate and when Dad calms down I will try and convince him we are all still family.”

Kris just nodded and followed them into the main hall to join the others. He immediately saw Adam look at him with concern. Kris looked at his mother and saw her turn away with tears in her eyes as Neil Allen whispered something in her ear. Prince David returned an hour later and the annulment was complete within ten minutes of his arrival. Kris barely even remembered Simon and Adam assisting him gathering his stuff. Daniel assured him they would send anything he left behind. Katy came over and kissed him on the cheek,

“Even though we annulled our marriage, you will still be my first husband and now my brother in law.” She kissed him and whispered, “I hope you get everything you need.”

“Be happy, Katy, that is all I need.”

Kris followed the Lamberts out and climbed in the carriage with them. Kris was distraught. Adam gave Phillip to Kara and Kris was shocked to see Kara breast feed her child herself.

Adam smiled, “Pretty cool, huh? It doesn’t taste good though.”

“Adam!” Leila hit Adam in the arm.

“Gross.” Neil Lambert made a face.

Kris looked at Adam and saw him smirking at him. Despite his depression, Kris couldn’t help but smile back at Adam’s outrageous behavior. For the first time that day, Kris started to believe things might be alright for them.


	34. Chapter 34

The Lamberts arrived home an hour later. Adam guided Kris into his house and into the salon. Kara handed Phillip over to a maid and sat down. Leila looked uncomfortable. Adam grew irritated,

“What is wrong, mother?”

Leila hesitated looking for the right words, “I know Kris is your friend and he is in a bit of a situation but given the recent rumors perhaps it would be better if he stayed with Simon.”

Kara laughed, “Well since Simon will be staying here for a few weeks, we are good.”

“Why is Simon staying here?”

“Because, I missed him. Leila, if you want to pretend to be oblivious than don’t ask so many questions.”

“You are going to sleep with another man while your husband lies under the same roof?”

“Yes, especially since he is going to sleep with another man while I lie under the same roof.”

Adam laughed, “Subtle. Mother, we play a role for the world the second we step outside I am not about to pretend in my own home. If you don’t like it, I will set you up in a cottage or rent you rooms in town.”

“So, what about having more children?”

“Kara nearly died in childbirth and I am gay. I think we should consider ourselves ahead with Phillip. Kris, you look exhausted. I think it is time for bed. I lost at dice last night so we have the guest room.” Adam casually went by Kara and kissed her short on the lips, “Goodnight, my beautiful wife.” Adam grabbed Kris hand and was pulled him up to follow. Kris was confused that Adam was choosing not to hide their relationship from his family. As they went upstairs, Kris heard Leila telling Kara they could not live so sinfully once Phillip grew older.

Adam pulled Kris into a room and pressed him against the wall and started kissing him passionately.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all day. I know today was hard for you. I will try make it up to you tonight and every night from here on out.” Kris wasn’t sure if he believed it but decided for tonight he was satisfied with a fantasy. Adam was extremely worked up and intense. It felt good to give Adam control and follow his lead. Adam dropped to his knees and opened Kris’ breeches and pulled him out. Kris began to feel weak in the knees as Adam sucked and licked him. Adam’s hands were on Kris’ hips holding him up and still. Kris felt close but Adam released him from his mouth. Kris could feel Adam running his tongue along his balls and back toward his entrance. Kris was shocked to feel a tongue circling his entrance and pushing in. Kris froze and tried to pull away. Adam laughed and drove his tongue in again.

Kris was embarrassed and pulled Adam’s head back up,

“You’re shy with me? That’s OK, I will wear you down in a few years.” Adam stood up and grabbed Kris and threw him on the bed. He climbed up and straddled Kris after stripping off his clothes. He stared kissing Kris again. Kris reached for Adam to stroke him but Adam pushed his hand away, “I’m more than ready, I want you to just relax and let me make you feel good. Let me show you how much I love you and give you what I can to make up for all that you lost.”

Adam moistened his fingers and patiently prepared Kris. Once stretched, Adam tried to enter Kris slowly but Kris’ urgent need to be claimed took over. Adam pumped into Kris hard and deep. Although it hurt a little, the pain brought comfort and fullness to Kris. They made love for what felt like hours. Kris woke up sore and exhausted. Adam was still sleeping. He heard the door open and Kara came in with a servant carrying a tray of coffee and biscuits. Kara directed the maid set it up on the small table and then dismissed her. Kris was embarrassed by her presence since he was sure the room smelled of sex and it was clear what they had done.

“Relax, our servants are loyal. Come have some coffee with me. Adam can sleep through a war our talking won’t wake him.”

Kris was scanning the room for a robe. Kara seemed to figure out the problem and handed him a robe. Kris got up and wrapped it around himself. He noticed Kara watched and wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that.

“Is Simon here?”

“He is staying here but he has left for the morning. I find he has become an attractive lover since he is sterile and I am scared to death of getting pregnant again.”

“That’s good than you won’t make Adam come to your bed.”

“He is my husband, you have no right to be possessive.”

“You are right, Kara. I have no claim here.”

Kara smiled, “Your claim is on his heart. I just got a ring and a name. We have all had hard times and a lot of up and downs. My first husband was 30 years my senior and an abusive pig. I want to live happy and love freely. I am sorry you had to give up your family and your land but we can be your family.   
I know the relationship between Simon, Adam and myself seems strange but it works. Keep an open mind and we can all live in harmony.” Kara smiled mischievously, “Well sort of, we are still stuck with Leila and Neil.”

Kris laughed. “Thank you, Kara. I am not sure Simon will be as welcoming as you but I am grateful to be here.”

“Simon, is just upset you took his toy. He’ll get over it. Katy and Daniel will get along well. They spent a lot of time together while you were away.”

“Katy is a good person.”

“So are you, Kris. We can’t help who we love.”

Adam woke up and got up. Kara looked at Adam standing naked, “Such a waste,” Adam laughed and went into the water closet to relieve himself. He came out and pulled on breeches before joining them for coffee.

“Simon still asleep?”

“He went over to the Sarvers to speak to Prince David before he heads back to Mauritia.”

Adam nodded and turned to Kris, “So what shall we do today?”

Kris looked at Adam, “You should visit your lands and see what has gone on in your absence.”

Adam groaned, “That isn’t very fun.”

“No but important. I’ll try and make it more exciting for you.”

“Really?”

Kris just gave him a lopsided grin.

+++

Everything seemed to settle down. Katy and Daniel headed back to Mauritia with Prince David. Neil Allen was stubborn and refused to acknowledge Kris. Kris could not visit his mother but Kim did come over to visit Leila. Kim Allen was sad for Kris and disappointed. Kris was not sure if Leila told his mother about him being with Adam. Still three months later, Kris was happy at Adam’s estate. He was running most of the estate with Adam only mildly interested. Simon stayed with them often and so far had made no attempt to have Adam “entertain” him. Kris was not convinced that things would remain so happy and carefree. In fact, he noticed Adam was becoming withdrawn and distant.

More troubling was that Adam had reacted strangely to Kris’ sexual overtures for the past few nights. He would respond enthusiastically to Kris touching him often becoming aggressive. Kris tried to go with it but could not control his tenseness and fear that Adam might hurt him. Adam would notice the hesitation become angry, pushed Kris away and slept in Phillip’s room. The next day, Adam would just apologized and claim he was feeling ill. Kris was worried this was becoming a pattern and start of the end of their relationship.

Simon returned after staying away two weeks. Dinner seemed tense because Adam was being increasingly frustrated and morose. Simon looked at Adam,

“What is wrong with you? Isn’t Kris keeping you adequately entertained?”

“Simon, don’t start with me tonight, I don’t have time for your games.”

“Really? Are you too busy moping about getting everything you thought you wanted?”

“Shut up and stop causing trouble.”

“Kris, are you too busy running Adam’s estate because he seems…frustrated.”

Adam suddenly grabbed Simon’s hair violently and pulled his head back and was saying something in his ear. Kris looked at Kara and Kara reacted,

“Adam, let go of Simon. You two can play your games after dinner.”

Adam let go, “I am not playing.”

“Maybe that is the problem,” Simon winked.

Adam just got up and stormed out of the room. Kris wondered if he should follow. Simon seemed to notice his dilemma,

“I would let him cool off.”

“Why are you pushing him?”

“Because I enjoy it and I wanted to see how much longer I had to wait.”

“What are you waiting for?”

“I am waiting for his dark side to takeover.”

Kara rose stating she was going to spend quality time with the most mature man in the house, her son Phillip. She kissed both Kris and Simon on the head and walked out. Kris just looked at Simon and shook his head, “You think Adam is still you’re your toy?”

“No, actually you are the toy. You are the toy I am allowing Adam to have. His shiny, little toy he can shower affection on and protect.”

Kris was confused and could not hide his bewildered expression. Simon laughed coldly,

“You see Adam and I had a perfect relationship except for the times Adam would get sentimental and crave affection. I hated those times and don’t feel that way towards a man. I like him fierce and passionate. I love the aggressive, heartless Adam. So, you seemed like a good solution. He could waste all those sappy, submissive emotions on you and I could just have the exciting, dominant side. So all I have to do his sit back and wait for him to come to me because he doesn’t want to show his true nature to his pretty, little toy. I’d say two maybe three days and Adam will seek me out.”

“You are delusional.”

“Am I? Haven’t you noticed him acting like a caged animal? He is moody, depressed and apathetic. I can read Adam like a book and he is bored.” Simon finished his wine, “I think tomorrow I will invite Adam out for a ride. I hope you don’t mind not getting invited but you would be in the way.”

“Why can’t you leave him alone?”

“I could but he would seek me out anyway. Don’t be so arrogant and obtuse to think you would be enough for Adam. Wouldn’t you rather the devil you know then him seeking a release with someone else.”

“No, I’d rather he just look to me.”

“What is your obsession with monogamy? It is boring and you are boring. I really can’t see why Adam thinks you are so special. I told you from the start it would never work between you two and now I know I am right. Adam likes to be sexy, flirty and free and you want to be domestic, committed and dull. It is like oil and water. Too bad you gave up everything for something temporary.”

Kris stood up and just walked out angry. He hated Simon for his words and hated that they might be true. He felt like he was losing Adam and wasn’t sure what he could do to prevent it. He wasn’t sure if Simon was manipulating him or being honest. Kris could not believe he was contemplating willingly allowing Adam to be with Simon in hopes of fixing whatever was broken between them. Kris also realized perhaps it wasn’t outside pressure that would break them but their differences between them. Kris hoped he had the courage to confront Adam but wasn’t sure he was prepared to hear the truth.

He went up to Phillip’s room and saw Adam sitting in a chair holding Phillip in his arms. Kris smiled at Adam and thought he never looked more beautiful and vulnerable.

“You are such a doting father.”

“I know but he is so perfect. I wish he could stay this little and easy forever. I am worried he will inherit my moods or Kara’s temper.”

Kris laughed, “He’ll probably get both. What is wrong Adam? Do you regret me being here?”

Adam looked up at Kris with pain in his eyes. Kris could not deal with hearing Adam’s regret and ran out of the room. He heard Adam call after him but he just fled. Kris left the house and grabbed the horse Adam gave him. He rode not even knowing where he could go.


	35. Chapter 35

Kris rode to the Girauds hoping Matt would offer him shelter for at least the night. Matt was surprised to see him but did not comment. He invited Kris in and offered him some brandy as if it was a normal visit.

“Thanks, Matt. I had no where else to go. I guess you heard about my annulment.”

“I heard all kinds of things probably only half of which is true.” Matt laughed, “Mike Sarver got married and Danny is still down at the coast so I am grateful for your company.”

Kris was relieved but pushed on, “I was staying at the Lamberts but I may have overstayed my welcome.”

“Really? From what I gathered it was kind of an open house and not too much discrimination going on.”

“Spill, Giraud. What is the worst rumor?”

“I guess the one where there is a big orgy between you Simon, Kara and Adam that occurs between the animal sacrifices and demon loving.” Matt deadpanned.

Kris felt the tension leave him and laughed. Matt cracked up and gave Kris another brandy. They sat in companionable silence.

“How are Katy and Daniel doing?”

“Good I guess. They are still in Mauritia. I am banned from my house and disowned. I may be behind in family news.”

Matt nodded sympathetically, “I heard Katy and Daniel married in Mauritia and will come back in a few months. I guess the King wants to make sure the marriage is well and truly consummated and there is an heir.”

“Given what happened, I am not surprised. What about you? Getting married soon?”

“I guess. My parents are contracting with suitable families. I plan to cheat so I don’t care who they pick.”

“What makes you think you will have the opportunity? You barely get sex now and you are single.” Kris joked.

“True but unavailable is always more attractive.”

Kris could not agree more to the truth of Matt’s statement. They chatted for a few more hours and Matt put him up in a guest room.

+++

The next day a servant from Adam’s house came by asking for Kris. Matt lied at Kris’ insistence and said he had not seen him. A couple days later an irate Adam showed up and Kris tried to hide.

“What the fuck, Giraud? Did you not notice Kris in your house.”

“I noticed Kris did not want to go back to yours. Perhaps you are lousy company.”

“Do you think you are better?”

“I guess Kris does.” Adam went to punch Matt but one of Matt’s servants grabbed Adam before he could contact Matt’s face with his fist. Kris came in the room.

“Adam, stop it. Matt is just helping me out. What do you want?”

“I want you to come home.”

“I don’t have a home and I really don’t want to outstay my welcome at yours.”

Adam rolled his eyes, “Don’t be dramatic. You really aren’t in a position to move out. Come home and we can talk about this.”

“I am not sure there is anything to really say. I misjudged you and now I will pay the consequences of my foolhardiness.”

Adam got angry, “You are being ridiculous. I need you at the estate. They are getting ready to plow the field and I have no idea what needs to be done. You are supposed to be helping me.”

“And you were supposed to love me.”

Matt coughed and mumbled an excuse as he left the room. He closed the doors so they would have privacy.

“I do, Kris. Maybe I am just not so good showing it.”

“I am not sure you are capable of love but I will come back to your home and run the estate. I need a job and a place to stay. You can pay me as an estate manager and I will move into one of the cottages.”

Adam was shocked. “Please, Kris whatever I did I am sorry. I want you as a lover not just a manager. I do love you more than anyone else.” Adam was looking at him with pleading gray eyes. Kris lost his resolve and against his better judgment caved.

“OK. Let’s just go home and you can make it up to me.” Adam’s eyes lit up making Kris’ heart flutter. Adam showered him with kisses and hugs. Telling him he loved him and how much he missed Kris.

Kris thanked Matt and invited him to come by Adam’s estate whenever he wanted to hang out. They returned to Adam’s house. Adam couldn’t keep his hands off Kris during the carriage ride. Kris felt giddy that the old Adam was back. They arrived home at and Adam whisked Kris off to their bedroom. Adam was passionate and loving. He even let Kris fuck him. Kris was not sure what was spurring Adam’s affection but hoped it would last.

Early the next morning Kris went downstairs and saw Simon having coffee. Kris immediately noticed the love marks on Simon’s neck and became nauseous. He clearly recognized Adam’s work and realized what had actually changed Adam’s mood. Kris was furious with himself that he had allowed Adam to manipulate him again.

Kris looked at Simon coldly, “I guess your wait is over.”

“So it is. And I must thank you because it was the best yet. You more than earned your keep.”

Kris just looked at Simon, “Doesn’t Kara mind you being with Adam?”

“No, she is not as prudish as you. Is Adam still sleeping?”

“Yes. I have to go tour the fields.” Kris walked out and felt sick to his stomach. He went to the stable and rode out for the day. He surveyed the fields and made sure the estate was running properly secretly wishing he was back on his old lands. He came back in the evening and decided to just go to his room and play guitar. Adam came in an hour later. He smiled at Kris and sat down to watch him play.

Kris looked up at Adam and calmly asked, “When were you with Simon? The night before you came to Matt’s or the day I left?”

“Does it matter which day it was?” Adam answered equally emotionless.

“I am glad you were not interested in undergoing a Bantrian ceremony that would link us for all of eternity. I think that is the only way my life could be any worse.”

“You knew I was going to have to be with Simon on occasion.”

“I didn’t realize you would want to be with Simon. Adam, you have made me completely dependent on you so you don’t need to waste your energy pretending. I’ll stay because I have no where to go but I’d rather not be a whore too. Please sleep somewhere else.”

“Kris, I don’t want to be with Simon, I need to be with him. I hate that side of myself but I can’t help it. It is like a demon in me that needs to get out every so often.”

‘You didn’t need it in Bantria.”

Adam thought for a minute, “No, because I was doing the play and that seemed to be enough of an outlet.”

Adam went by Kris and sat down next to him. Adam kissed Kris’ neck, “Don’t make me leave, please, I want to be with you.”

“Did you fuck him, Adam?”

Adam looked away. Kris was distraught yet pressed on, “Did you let him fuck you?”

Adam looked at Kris, “No, I told you I wouldn’t do that with anyone else and I meant it. I know I am an asshole and hurt you all the time but I really am in love with you. I warned you I was no good.”

“You are not bad, Adam. You are spoiled and selfish. As long as you think you can have your cake and eat it too, you will. I love when I see I glimpses of my old friend Adam that is sensitive and caring. But, I am beginning to think that is just an illusion and a true testament to what a great thespian you really are. Do you do anything that is not calculated?”

Adam seemed to get angry with Kris’ accusations. “Fuck you, Kris. You are the one that pushed for this one sided relationship. I was content for both of us to cheat on our wives. You gave up your life and now you are becoming resentful.”

Kris had to laugh. “You are really something, Adam. Fine, it is my fault that you need to fuck Simon on a regular basis. By all means take care of your needs. I will run your estate like you need but I am moving into a cottage and not sleeping with you anymore.”

“You are just posturing. You don’t have the resolve to give me up. I can be very irresistible.” Adam ran his tongue around Kris’ ear. Kris moved back and just stared at Adam,

“At the moment I am finding it very easy to resist the man who broke my heart.” Kris stood up and grabbed his guitar before walking out of the room. Kris was hurt and confused. He wondered if Adam was sane and capable of loving anyone else. Kris could not fathom why Adam had pursued him so hard only to lose interest a few months later. More over, why wouldn’t Adam just move on if he had lost interest.

Kris went in the study and just poured himself a brandy and settled in on a chair. He drank a few snifters of brandy before passing out. He woke up and was in his bed with Adam right up against him. He stayed still for a minute wishing things were still good between them. Kris tried to move away but Adam pulled him closer and whispered,

“Good morning, beautiful.”

“How did I get up here?” Kris backed away.

“I found you passed out in the study and carried you up here.”

“I think I am going to move into the cottage next to the Peters.”

Adam looked crestfallen, “I’d rather you stayed in the house. I can sleep somewhere else if that is what you want.”

“I think it would be better.”

Adam nodded sadly, “I hate that I hurt you and you are right I am not sure I am capable of loving you like you need. I do regret you coming here but not because of the reason you think. I knew I’d screw it up and I knew I was too messed up to live up to your expectations. I am an illusion and I don’t even remember the boy you thought was hiding in me. I regret disappointing you.”

Kris couldn’t stand the fatalistic tone in Adam’s voice and watching his eyes tear up. Kris kissed him short on the lips but Adam pulled back.

“I don’t deserve you and I never did. I was selfish pursuing you and you would have been so much better off not coming after me.”

“I couldn’t live without you and it is killing me now losing you.”

“You are not losing me. Everything I do is my twisted attempt to keep thing good between us. I am so afraid if you really saw how perverse you would hate me.”

“Apparently, however perverse you are it is not a turn off to Simon and I am not so sheltered that I don’t have an idea of what goes on between you two.”

“Aren’t you scared I am going to act out on you?”

“Not really. You seem to be able to control yourself.”

“So far. I am not going to lie to you, I struggled a few times and almost lost control. You know it too because you got scared. I am so scared that I am going to do something that you can never forgive.”

“Like what, Adam? I think you are creating a self-fulfilling prophecy. What are you going to do that it so bad?”

“I can be really cruel ask Kara. She has seen me with Simon.”

“Kara is not afraid of you and other than hickeys I haven’t seen Simon hurt.”

Adam was getting frustrated, “I am not a barbarian and it is not the physical abuse I am worried about. Do you know why I was so popular?”

“You are sexy, talented and beautiful?”

Adam looked at Kris and raised an eyebrow. They both laughed which eased some of the tension, “That too but you are right I am a master manipulator. I know how to break someone down, create a need in them which only I can satisfy. I know how to find their breaking point and bring them right to the edge. It is a powerful aphrodisiac to give someone that kind of power.”

“Is that what you think you have done to me?”

“Obviously not very well since you are trying to leave me.”

Kris kissed Adam deeply, “I am not leaving you. I just want you to stop lying to me and stop pushing me away. I realize you have issues and I am an idiot for putting up with them but that is what it means to love someone.”

“You are an idiot.” Adam laughed and pulled Kris against him and kissed him deeply. Adam showered kisses allover Kris’ face. “I don’t know how you can love me but I am glad you do. I really want to work things out. I want to find a way to remain lovers, be happy and grow old together. I want you to wish we were joined for eternity.”

“Let’s just try to get through the next few years and then we can talk about eternity.”

Kris and Adam made love leisurely all morning. Kris had a feeling he had caved again and wasn’t sure they really solved anything. He needed to understand Adam’s demons and help Adam to stop feeding them. He needed to break Simon’s influence and make Adam realize he deserved to be happy and was capable of loving people selflessly.


	36. Chapter 36

Kris was informed by Kara that she wanted to spend a couple weeks in Simon’s villa which meant Adam had to take her. Kris wanted to object but could not find a good argument. Adam and Simon came out of the study. Kris hadn’t known they were in there and glared at Adam. Simon noticed and laughed,

“Relax, Allen, we were just discussing some business opportunities. Unfortunately, Adam seems to want to keep you close at hand and dependant on him. I was trying to help you find a something little more respectable than working someone else’s lands.”

“I enjoy helping Adam.”

“That is good because he doesn’t seem open to much else.”

Kris suddenly became angry when he realized he was not even being included in conversations about his future. “If you were discussing my business opportunities, shouldn’t I be involved.”

“No, seems to me Adam feels perfectly comfortable making all the decisions regarding you. Isn’t that how your relationships been playing out so far?” Simon responded innocently.

Adam rolled his eyes, “Simon, stop stirring the pot. Kris, if Simon was offering anything even remotely reasonable I would have brought you in on the conversation.”

Kara put her arms around Adam and kissed him on the cheek. “Enough instigating between you all we have more important matters to discuss. You and I are going to town for a few weeks because I want to get away from your mother and enjoy some social activities.”

“Sorry, sweetheart, we are busy plowing the fields.”

“Kris can handle that. You don’t know anything about running an estate so you won’t be missed.”

“Actually, I need to be here to help Kris relax after a hard days work. Why don’t you take a maid and stay at my apartment. You can claim to be shopping and Simon can come visit you there. I can stay here and watch Phillip.”

“Even better. This is why I think you are the most amazing husband ever.” Kara kissed him on the lips. Adam kissed her back and added some tongue and whispered, “Isn’t this why you think I am amazing?”

Kara laughed, “No, because I know you are picturing Kris.” Adam just shrugged and came over to a gawking Kris. Adam went to put his arm around Kris but Kris moved back.

“Isn’t he cute when he gets jealous.” Adam kissed him on the head, “So Kris, are you up to playing mommy to Phillip? The good news is we have a wet nurse so we just have to entertain him.”

Kris loved how excited Adam always became around Phillip and how much he liked being a dad. Unfortunately, Kris felt some pangs that he would never know the same joy. Adam looked at Kris sensing his melancholy mood and kissed him gently and said low, “I want you to share this with me and maybe one day we can share one of yours.”

Kris was caught off guard by Adam’s perceptiveness of his envy but not sure what he meant by the last phrase. Kris smiled wistfully, “I think that ship sailed during my annulment.” He looked at Adam and saw sympathy reflected in his eyes.

Simon shook his head, “Nice Adam, rub it in by dangling a carrot he can never have. Kris, I thought I was masochistic but I have nothing on you. How long are you going to help Adam live your dreams? Ironic that he is the one that has ended up with a grand estate, a beautiful wife, an heir, and even an accommodating lover willing to sacrifice everything for a few crumbs.”

Adam exploded, “What the fuck are you doing? Why are you trying to wedge something between Kris and I? Are you paying me back because I won’t agree to let you use Kris? You promised he was mine and you would keep your hands off him. That includes business associates. Besides Kris, knows better than to listen to your lies.”

“Lies? I am just summing up the facts. You forget yourself, Adam. You still need my protection and so does Kris. So I suggest you let Kris decide what he is willing to do and you focus on helping Kris succeed.”

“No! I said I would handle the deal and I will. Kris, does not need to be involved. If you keep going down this path, I will start going down one you will not like.”

Simon grabbed Adam and threw him against the wall, “Are you actually overtly threatening me, Glambert. Are you insane?” They were staring at each other. Simon let go and punched the wall.

“You are pathetic, Adam. I would never have pinned your demise to a stupid obsession on a man with so little spirit. Oh that’s right, total control is such essential part of your relationships.” Simon seemed disgusted, “Whatever but if this deal goes sour, I will destroy your estate and you will be nothing.”

Kara spoke up, “Excuse me? Simon, you are talking about my home and my son’s future. You want to pitch a fit because Adam is head over heels fine but don’t threaten me too.”

Simon looked at Kara, “This is not the future I had in mind and I am not sure all our arrangements are working out for me.”

“They are not working out because you keep reneging on your promises to Adam. I forgave you for destroying my dreams of being your wife but I won’t forgive you for destroying Adam’s only chance for happiness. Get it through your thick skull that your power over him pales to his feelings for Kris. If you keep pushing you are going to end up losing all of us.”

“I am losing him anyway.” Simon responded in a deflated voice.

Adam laughed cruelly, “Here we go again. Are you going to profess your love again? This attempt at emotional blackmail will never work because we both know it was yours for the taking and you didn’t want it.”

Simon shrugged, “Your damn right I declined because you were emotionally retarded and incapable of loving anyone. I guess now that you are showing some capacity I may want in.”

“You’re a few years too late, my dear. The offer is no longer on the table besides what makes you think you are capable?”

Simon looked at Adam thoughtfully and then they both laughed, “I don’t know and we would kill each other anyway. Just keep your eye on the prize and make sure you do whatever it takes to obtain the exclusive trading rights to Pratsia because if Mauritia gets them we will both be kicked out of Lisantia.”

“I promise you I will succeed. So will you stop sabotaging my relationship with Kris?”

“Old habits die hard but I will make a token attempt.”

Adam just rolled his eyes and guided Kris out of the room and upstairs to their bedroom. Kris numbly followed wondering what exactly was discussed in his absence. Adam started kissing him as soon as he shut the bedroom door. He seemed very needy. Adam was kissing his neck and Kris gasped as Adam marked him. Kris was caught off guard as Adam suddenly grabbed him and threw him on the bed roughly. Kris looked at Adam nervously.

Adam quickly removed his own clothes, climbed on the bed and straddled Kris. He began ripping Kris’ shirt open and biting and sucking him down his chest. Kris was not used to Adam being this rough but he also did not want him looking to Simon to fill this dark need. Adam bit Kris nipple hard. Kris felt his eyes tear and cried out. Adam stopped,

“Are you OK?”

Kris nodded.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Kris shook his head. Kris had enough self awareness to loathe that part of himself that was willing to let Adam hurt him just to keep him. Adam started opening Kris’ pants, getting frustrated with the laces and finally just ripping them as well.

“I promise to buy you new clothes.” Adam kissed him passionately as he lowered his weight on Kris and used his knee to open Kris’ legs. Kris was tense hoping Adam did not enter him unprepared and unlubricated. Kris could feel Adam’s hardness as he pressed between Kris thighs and up against his balls.

Kris was trying to stop himself from tensing up but he did not trust Adam not to hurt him. Adam reached down between them and stroked Kris’ flaccid cock. Kris was hoping his body would respond in spite of his fear. Kris could tell Adam was getting frustrated with Kris’ lack of passion.

Kris became agitated, “Don’t worry about me. Take what you need.”

Adam looked at Kris, “I need you to want me. What is wrong? Am I being too rough?”

“You are fine. It is my problem, please I want you to continue. I can do this.” Kris pleaded.

Adam looked at Kris with disgust and suddenly rolled off him. Adam grabbed his trousers and quickly dressed. Kris just watched him unsure what to say. Adam just walked out and Kris just rolled over filling like he failed a major test. Kris was filled with self-loathing. He was angry at himself for not being able to satisfy Adam’s needs and even angrier that he had been willing to do anything to please him. Adam was right, he did know how to break people and make them needy. Kris just decided to sleep and hope he woke up less pathetic.

+++

Kris woke up wondering if he was dreaming. He felt warm lips around his cock and someone gently running their hands along the inside of his thighs. Kris felt a slick finger enter him and gently stretch him. Kris became more alert and looked down at his lover intently sucking him off. Adam looked up and removed his lips from around Kris’ erect cock. Adam started kissing Kris up his stomach and chest, gently kissing his nipples.

“Is this better?”

Kris nodded, “I am sorry I am not good at what you like.” Kris voiced his fear, “I understand if you went to Simon.”

Adam ran his tongue down Kris neck, all the while preparing Kris with his fingers. Adam removed his fingers and position him self to enter Kris. Adam looked at Kris and held his gaze as he entered him. Kris saw the deep desire in Adam’s eyes which made him feel wanted. Kris pulled Adam into him and wrapped his legs around Adam’s waist. Their movement became more frantic and needy. Adam started stroking Kris and quickly brought him over the edge just before he released himself inside of Kris.

Afterwards Adam rolled off Kris and pulled Kris on top of him.

“You are amazing to be in. I am sorry I screwed up earlier. I know better.”

Kris was surprised by Adam’s statement. “It was me that messed up. I really want to meet your needs and I will try to relax more next time.”

Adam quirked and eyebrow, “You are funny, Kris. Look, I am the experienced one in this area and I should have made it clear that I wasn’t going to hurt you. I left you because I was mad at myself for losing control and acting out my frustration on you. I was worked up because I had been angry about Simon wanting you to entertain some men from Pratsia.”

“Are you going to entertain them?”

“I will make sure they are entertained. I doubt I am their type so I will find suitable company for them. I could not stomach the thought of someone else touching you. I know it is hypocritical but I can’t help it. I am insanely possessive of you. I will only make one exception to someone touching you and I will want to be there.”

Kris had no idea what Adam was talking about but in a crazy way liked hearing Adam’s declaration of jealousy. “So I cannot be with anyone else but you can continue being with Simon?”

“We need Simon on our side.”

“Did you go to Simon when you left me?”

“No, baby, I did not. I went in by Phillip and calmed myself down by watching him sleep. Then I came back and molested you.” Adam kissed him short on the lips. “No matter how dark my moods are or how strong my need to dominate is, I would never choose to be with anyone else when I could be with you. Besides, we will work on finding a happy medium since you seem to be so willing to cater to my desires.”

Adam bit Kris’ lower lip before kissing him deeply. Kris kissed Adam back with all the love he felt for the man that totally consumed his life now.

+++

Simon and Kara left the next day and Leila was not happy. The first day consisted of Leila lecturing Adam on appearances. Adam responded by kissing Kris in front of all the servants which at least got Leila to disappear. Kris was busy sorting out which fields to plow and trying to teach both Neil and Adam. After a couple hours, Kris decided to focus on Neil since Adam seemed totally bored. Adam found an excuse to spend time with Phillip instead. Kris and Neil headed out and directed the workers on schedule for the next week.

Kris returned in the evening. Leila was in the salon and asked Kris to join her. Kris knew this would not be a fun conversation. Kris sat down and waited for Leila to set the tone.

“Kris, I am glad you are teaching Neil to run the estate. Adam would never have the attention span and Neil will be more stable. I am sorry if I make you uncomfortable but I am worried you two will end up getting hurt. The only reason no one has challenged your presence here is because of Simon. If Simon decides you are in his way and outwardly shows his disapproval, some of the people will move against you. Your mother is worried and so am I.”

“They don’t know I am with Adam.”

“Everyone knows you are with Adam. It is apparent when you two are together that you are close. Simon is a snake and he will never let Adam go. I heard about Adam standing up to Simon on your behalf and it worries me. I care about you but I am worried about my grandson. I think you should consider going away for a while. I am sorry, Kris.”

Leila walked out and Kris just felt numb. He wondered if she was right and Adam was pushing Simon too far. Kris once again felt like he was destroying more lives and that maybe he should follow Leila’s advice and disappear. Adam walked in the room smiling and holding Phillip. His smile faded as he looked at Kris.

“What’s wrong? You look like someone stole the last ale.” Adam sat down with Phillip on his leg, “You can come sit on my other leg and tell me your troubles. Then I can have both my babies on my lap.”

“I am not a baby. Besides it’s nothing. How is Phillip today.”

“Good but he is becoming a bit moody and showing a natural capacity to manipulate. If you won’t sit down on me then at least come sit next to me.”

“I need to record today’s work. I’ll only be a half hour and then we can have some dinner together.”

“OK, I will let the cook know so it is ready when you are done.”

Kris went in the study and drank a glass of brandy. He was distraught thinking that he and Adam would never find a permanent place in the world where they could be together. Every time He thought they were close something or someone always seemed to get in the way. Kris decided he would make the most of the week with Adam and then decide whether or not act on Leila’s advice.


	37. Chapter 37

Kris could not have asked for a better week and wished it would last forever. Unfortunately, Kara and Simon returned and Kris knew he had to decide soon. Simon met with Adam privately in the study. When Adam emerged he announced he was going into town for a couple weeks.

Kris offered to accompany him but Adam insisted Kris needed to stay behind to manage the estate. That night Kris decided to voice some of his concerns to Adam.

“Are you meeting with those men from Pratsia?”

“Yes but no need to be jealous I told you I am not their type.”

“If you think I can help, I will. I know this is important.”

“I don’t want that kind of help from you. Besides, you do help me more than you realize. You are save me from death by boredom.”

“Seriously, you have people relying on you and you need to make choices with them in mind. I understand you need to please Simon and I am putting a strain on that relationship. I don’t want you to lose everything because of me.”

Adam looked at Kris and pulled him in for a quick kiss, “Why are you getting worked up? This is not as big a deal as Simon pretended.”

“I just don’t want you to confuse your priorities. Kara and Phillip need you.”

“Not to be a jerk and rub your face in things, but you also need me. Simon was right about one thing, you are completely dependant on me at the moment which means I have a responsibility to protect you. I am not going to put you in harm’s way to protect Kara and Phillip. Sorry, my love, but with or without a ceremony, I consider you mine and that puts you at least even with my family.”

“I think maybe it would be good if I took a trip and-“

“No! Kris, you are being irrational. Neil can’t run the estate so I need you here. What brought this on? Did Simon say something to you?”

“No. I was just thinking about things and worried I was pushing you to stand up to Simon when you need him on your side.”

“Simon is more bark than bite. Once I secure this Pratsia deal he will completely back off. Even if I fail, he is not about to destroy my estate. Simon likes to hear himself talk and mess with people.”

Kris was starting to relax, “Your mother is concerned and I think her fears have some merit.”

Adam sighed, “Please tell me you are not reacting to something my mother said. She completely screwed up her life and failed miserably as a parent. I hardly think her concerns or advice would be worthwhile. She hates Kara, she hates Simon and she probably doesn’t even like me.”

Adam started kissing Kris and became more passionate. Kris responded and enjoyed a long night of lovemaking. In the morning Adam headed to town with Simon. Kris headed over to see Matt Giraud convinced Adam was making light of the situation for his benefit. Kris loved Adam and knew Adam never wanted to give up his lifestyle for Kris. Kris needed to prevent Adam from making choices he would regret which would lead to resentment for the man that was the cause. Kris could not live with Adam resenting him.

Matt invited him in, “Are you running away again?”

Kris laughed, “Not yet. I am just plotting. Have you heard any grumbling about me and Adam?

“There is always grumbling about Adam. Danny and Mrs. Gokey came back from the coast. It is just a matter of time until she starts stirring up trouble. What do you care? Simon will just send them away again.”

“I am not sure Simon is on my side.”

“If that is the case, maybe you should be concerned and start looking at possible courses of action.”

“Exactly, that is why I am here.” Kris and Matt spend the afternoon getting drunk and trying to come up with a plan. At the end of the day, they decided Kris could hide out as a musician. He would try to find a traveling troupe and spend a few months just lying low.

Kris returned home to contemplate when would be a good time to leave. Kris heard Kara and Leila fighting. Kara was furious and telling Leila to mind her own business.

“You are a mother now and you need to put your son’s interest first. You and Adam can’t continue to keep your lovers in the same house as your son. It is beyond scandalous. I think you need to convince Adam to put Kris in an apartment in town. People are scared of Simon and will look the other way but they won’t be so forgiving with Kris. I doubt Simon will protect a man screwing his former lover.”

“Kris is running the estate and Simon is OK with it. Simon is with me not Adam.”

“Don’t kid yourself Kara. Simon has been molesting Adam since he turned 17 do you really think he has stopped. I see the marks on Simon and I have been seeing them for enough years to recognize Adam made them. You are fooling yourself if you believe Simon will ever give him up.”

“Shut up you are just trying to make me feel bad as usual.”

“I am trying to help you and make sure you and Adam don’t lose everything he worked so hard to get. In all the years I watched Simon manipulate Adam, this is the first time I have seen Adam directly confront Simon. I am worried.”

“It is under control, Leila. Why don’t you do something useful like planning a trip.”

This confirmed Kris’ intuition that matters were becoming dire. He needed to act while Adam was away. Kris packed his things and went to Matt’s the next morning. Kris and Matt went into town that day and had some drinks at a low class tavern. They heard about a musical troupe from down south that was preparing to travel to Pratsia and found out where they were located. Kris and Matt found rooms for the night and then set out the next day to meet up with the troupe.

The troupe was a jovial bunch with an easy going older man as a leader. Paul, the leader, was happy to have a viola player that could read and write. He explained the troupe were heading west to Pratsia the next morning and if Kris was serious he needed to come back by nightfall so they could leave at first light. Matt and Kris returned to their rooms and Matt tried to talk him out of it.

“Maybe you should discuss this with Adam. Don’t you want to see him before you go?”

“No. If I see him, I won’t have the strength to leave him. Besides, I always wanted to run away and be a musician. Please don’t tell anyone for both our sakes.”

“OK. Here is some money in case you run into trouble.”

Kris was sad he could not say goodbye to Adam and it hurt to leave. Kris loved Adam too much to destroy Adam’s dreams. Kris hoped Adam understood in time why Kris had to leave and dreamed one day they would see each other again.


	38. Chapter 38

Kris met up with the troupe that night and headed out the next day. Kris was sad about leaving Adam but was kept too busy to dwell on it. They traveled fast and everyone was busy with chores and performance rehearsals. Kris enjoyed the group and for the first time was pursuing his music in earnest. Kris began working with Paul to compose some new music for the show. He found he was good at creating new songs and Paul thought he was incredibly talented. Kris seemed to get along with everyone except Paul’s brother Benji. Benji seemed to always watch Kris and ask a lot of questions about his past. Kris remained evasive and tried to avoid Benji as much as possible.

The troupe arrived in Pratsia a couple months later. During the day Kris was able to enjoy his new friends but in the dark and quiet of the night he experienced overwhelming loneliness and pain. Every night, Kris wondered about Adam and how he was doing without him. It was as if a piece of him was missing and nothing would ever fill the void. He fought the urge to send a letter because he was afraid Adam would come after him. The troupe was called upon to perform for the Pratsian royal family. Kris was nervous that someone would be there that recognized him but dismissed it as too much of a long shot. Kris hoped to find out information about Lisantia and the Lamberts.

The group was going to perform after a large feast. Kris was proud that three of his songs were going to be featured to include one he would sing. He now understood why Adam had loved the theater so much and he loved Adam all the more for it. The troupe was excited and one of the female dancers came by the group bubbling over with enthusiasm.

“You all are not going to believe who is at this dinner. I won’t even make you try and guess. The fabulous and beautiful Glambert is here. Not only that but Paul was told by the Queen that he might sing with us. Maybe we will even get to meet him.”

While everyone became exciting Kris felt the room spinning and needed to sit down. Benji noticed and went over by Kris.

“I hope you are feeling good because you are performing in front of a very important crowd. Isn’t the great Glambert from your area?”

“Yes. I have to go tune up my viola.” Kris quickly moved away and went by his instrument. Paul came over and smiled.

“I guess you heard Tracy screeching about Glambert being in the audience?” Kris nodded and Paul continued, “He has agreed to sing so he will come up after your solo. Do you know Heaven’s edge?”

Kris nodded it was a beautiful song about a lost love usually sang by a female vocalist. It was fairly simple to play on viola but really difficult to sing. Kris’ nausea was increasing. He was not sure how he would get through seeing Adam. Paul looked at Kris,

“You are awfully pale. Are you OK?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“You haven’t performed much in front of a crowd and this is a bigger show than usual. Just try and focus on the music.”

Benji came over and told everyone it was time for the musicians to go out and set up. Kris went out and saw about 150 people eating dinner. The conversations were loud and no one noticed them setting up. Kris saw Adam and felt his heart stop. Adam looked beautiful. He was adorned in very fancy and colorful clothes. He wore a dark wine jacket with gold trim and his hair was down along his shoulders. Kara was next to him laughing at something Adam said. They were every inch the Lord and Lady. Kris looked down at his worn jacket and almost laughed at fate.

Paul moved Kris more towards center stage. Kris tried to argue but Paul said it made more sense since he would be singing and then playing for Glambert. Kris was tuning his viola when he saw a fancy set of shoes appear in front of him and heard Paul.

“Kris will accompany you with the viola.” Kris looked up and gazed into familiar clear blue eyes. Kris saw them widen and then quickly narrow into a glare.

Paul looked at Kris and motioned for him to stand. Kris wasn’t sure his body would cooperate. Adam just turned to Paul,

“That will be fine.” Adam was already scanning the crowd and then turned to Kris, “Maybe we can speak after the show. Paul, do you allow your performers to perform…private shows.” Kris’ eyes popped out. Paul seemed uncomfortable as Adam continued, “I’d be more than happy to pay Kris for his time and I am very generous.”

Paul looked at Kris nervously. Benji must have noticed his brother’s discomfort and walked over,

“We are honored to have you perform with us, Mr. Lambert”

“The pleasure is mine. Are you a musician?”

“No Sir. I help Paul manage the troupe and focus more on the business side.”

Adam glared at Kris again, “Then you are probably the man I need to speak with to have Kris visit with me later tonight.”

Kris’ jaw dropped and then he became angry, “We are performers not whores. I would think you of all people would know the difference.”

“You are right I do know that’s why I just need to offer the right amount.”

Benji and Paul exchanged glances and Benji spoke, “I am sure we can come to an agreement, Mr. Lambert. Kris is new to the troupe and he doesn’t always understand things.”

Kris was furious and forgot himself. “You bast-“

“Save your energy for tonight. You will need it.” Adam turned and walked away. Kris turned to Paul,

“You expect me to be a whore?”

“Kris, sometimes we have to keep our patrons happy. I don’t encourage that sort of thing but he really wasn’t backing down. Maybe he will forget.”

Benji looked at Kris, “You certainly could do a lot worse. Considering he is sitting at the King’s table and a very good friend of Simon Cowell, you may as well resign yourself to the fact that you will be spending the night with him if he so desires.”

The show began and Kris concentrated on the music. Kris kept his eyes down through his solo performance but looked up when he heard applause at the end. He bowed and sat down behind his viola. Adam came up and everyone applauded.

“It has been a while and I am not use to such a tame performance.” Adam joked with the audience. He looked over by Kris and Kris began to play. He heard Adam’s clear voice match the notes he was playing. Kris had forgotten how beautiful and moving Adam was when he sang. Kris looked up and watched Adam perform. He was truly sensational and had the audience eating out of his hands. Adam looked over at Kris when he finished. They stared at each other for a minute then Adam turned and bowed to the audience. The applause were deafening. Adam went near Kris, “I will see you later.” Adam returned to his seat.

They finished up the show and Kris was happy to leave the hall. The troupe were shown into a smaller hall and served a simple but better than usual fare. Kris was tired of listening to everyone gush about Adam. Kris was worried about what Adam would do. Adam was completely unpredictable and Kris realized he was scared. Kris saw Benji walk in and say something to Paul and they both looked over at Kris.

Kris steeled himself as Benji and Paul approached.

“Kris, Mr. Lambert would like you to meet him for a drink in his room.” Paul stated while looking apologetically at Kris.

“I am not interested. I am sure someone else would be willing to take my place.”

Benji grabbed Kris arm hard, “He was very clear that it had to be you. I will give you two weeks wage for this.”

“He probably gave you a year’s worth of my wage.”

“More than that and I have no intention of returning it.”

Paul spoke up, “Kris, it is a lot of money. Mr. Lambert seems kind and he is good looking.”

“Fine. I will go.”

Kris finished his meal and followed Benji’s directions to Adam’s room. Kris knocked and a servant answered. Kris was shown in. Adam was not in the room. Kris sat down and waited. An hour later Adam arrived. Kris could tell he had been drinking and became worried. Adam did not say anything and just poured himself some wine.

“You ran away from me to be a whore?”

“I left and became a musician. You are the one making me a whore.”

“Semantics. Well, I’d like my money’s worth.”

Kris looked at Adam, “We need to talk.”

“I didn’t pay for conversation nor do I want one. No, a simple fuck will do.”

“Don’t you want to know why I left?”

“Not really. I want you to get naked.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because I can. It is one of the advantages of being a wealthy landowner. Now undress.”

Kris did not see any softness in Adam’s eyes. Kris wanted to leave but he had no where to go. All he had was the troupe now and if he failed now he would be destitute and alone. Kris hoped Adam would show mercy and stop.

“You are going to rape me?”

“It isn’t rape when I paid for it. If you renege on the deal, then I have no choice but to force your hand, sort of speak.” Adam laid down and folded his hands behind his head waiting for Kris to undress.

Kris wanted to either runaway and die or run to Adam and beg for forgiveness. Instead he just opened his shirt and then removed his trousers. Adam stared at Kris hungrily and then licked his lips,

“Come here.”

Kris went over and Adam sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. He pulled Kris next to the bed and ran his hands over Kris chest and then down to his thighs. Adam moved one hand between Kris’ legs and toward his entrance. Kris moved back but Adam’s hand held him in place.

“Stop, Adam. I don’t want-“

“I don’t care what you want anymore.”

Kris shivered at the coldness and total lack of emotion he heard in Adam’s voice. Adam continued to rub his hand along Kris’ ass and then stroked him. Kris tried to suppress his response but his body betrayed him. Adam kissed Kris’ abdomen and then bit it hard.

“Don’t hurt me, Adam.”

“Why shouldn’t I? That would make us even. Get on the bed on your hands and knees.”

“Don’t do this.”

Adam grabbed Kris and threw him on the bed and pinned him down. Kris tried to struggle but Adam had the advantage. “If you fight me it is going to hurt more.”

Kris did not like being pinned down and was struggling. Adam was trying to immobilize Kris with his body by laying completely on top of him. Kris instinctively relaxed at the familiar feel and scent of Adam. Adam seemed to experience the same sensation because his grip loosened. Adam ran his tongue around Kris ear and then down his neck. Kris pressed up into Adam. Adam started kissing and lightly biting Kris’ neck. Kris was quickly losing reason and giving in to his own passion. He forgot about his predicament and the fact that Adam intended to rape him. It just felt too right having Adam’s lips against his throat and body pressing into his own. He had missed Adam too much to pull back.

Adam looked at Kris with a mixture of need and sadness, “I missed you so much, Kris. I could kill you for leaving me without so much as a goodbye.” Adam let go of Kris wrists and ran his hand over his nipple soliciting a moan from Kris. Adam kissed Kris lovingly and tried to get up. Kris grabbed Adam,

“Want you. Don’t get up.”

Adam smiled, “I am just undressing.”

Kris released Adam and watched as he undressed. Kris noticed Adam had lost weight, “Were you sick?”

Adam looked at Kris annoyed, “I didn’t have much of an appetite after you left. I am fine.”

Adam climbed back in bed and on top of Kris and started kissing him.

“Do you want to talk about it now?”

“No, Kris, I don’t. I want to fuck you and then I probably still won’t want to talk about it. You are a lousy whore.” Kris smiled because Adam sounded like a little kid not getting his way.

“Maybe you should have shopped around more.”

“I could shop a lifetime and still not find someone I wanted more or hated as much.”

Kris’ smile faded, “You really hate me?”

“Hate isn’t even strong enough to describe how I feel which is why I want to hurt you so bad. The only reason I am not pounding into you and tearing you open is that apparently my love for you might be a tad stronger.” Adam started kissing Kris down his body toward his manhood which effectively stopped Kris from pondering Adam’s words. As soon as he felt Adam’s mouth around him he bucked. Adam began slowly torturing him with his tongue. Adam released Kris and began running his tongue under Kris’ balls toward his entrance. Kris tried to squirm.

“Not this time, love, I am going to prepare you well because it is going to be a long night.” Kris felt Adam’s tongue in him and just tried to relax. He felt himself opening. Adam began stretching him with his fingers and making sure he was ready.

“Please, Adam. I’m ready for you.”

Adam positioned himself and pushed in hard. Kris liked the roughness and was pulling Adam into him harder and deeper. This was the roughest Kris had felt and the physical pain seemed to soothe some of the emotional tension. Kris was staring into Adam’s eyes and saw the anger give way to sadness. Adam looked away and just kept driving deeper and deeper into Kris.

“I love you, Adam”

Adam reached between them and stroked Kris and brought them both over the edge. Adam collapsed on top of Kris.

Kris heard Adam whisper in a small voice, “You left me all alone.”

“I am sorry. I thought it was for the best.”

Kris could feel Adam shaking and realized he was crying. Adam became self-conscious and wiped his tears, “I still don’t want to talk about it.”

“Fine. It is your coin.”

Adam raised an eyebrow, “I really am not ready to talk about my being able to buy you either. I just want to lay next to you and pretend we are in a place and time that we can just be together how we want to be. Indulge me.” Adam pulled Kris up against him and then drew the covers up. Kris kissed Adam short on the slips and snuggled closer.

Kris woke up and felt Adam still wrapped tightly around him. He heard the door open and watched Kara enter the room. She motioned for Kris to get up and leave the room. Kris slid away gently, dressed and joined Kara in the hallway.

“Well I am glad you seemed to have worked thing out. What were you thinking? You almost destroyed him.”

“He seems OK.”

“OK? He became melancholy and then started drinking a lot. About a month after you were gone he went back to town and was drinking himself into oblivion every night in some of the worst taverns. Simon finally intervened and decided Adam needed to get away. Hence we are here in Pratsia. Why did you leave him like that?”

“I didn’t want to hurt you or Phillip.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Leila spoke to me and made me realize Adam was risking everything for me and I couldn’t let all his plans go to waste. I have destroyed enough lives already.”

“The only life destroyed was yours and you did it for Adam. You and Adam deserve to be happy and Simon is not going to stand in the way. In fact, Simon is out looking for you to bring you back to Adam. Simon hates a depressed Adam more than a rebellious Adam. Simon realizes you disappearing is a bad thing for all of us. Come home, Kris.”

“I am not sure Adam and I worked anything out.”

“Well, than you can spend the rest of your lives patching things up. We are leaving in two days so you better go tell your troupe.”

Kara left Kris and went back in the room with Adam.


	39. Chapter 39

Kris headed back to the troupe camp. He arrived and went into the tent he shared with three other musicians. One of his tent mates was there,

“Kris, Paul and Benji have been looking for you. Simon Cowell, you know the most powerful guy on the continent, showed up looking for you. How does he know you?”

“It is a long story. Is he still here?”

“Yes, he is in by Benji watching some of the female dancers.”

Kris went into Benji tent and saw Simon sitting with Paul and Benji drinking some wine. There were three of the dancers there scantily clad with one sitting on Simon’s lap.

“Ah, here is Kris now.” Benji smiled, “I see your evening with Glambert went well. You did not mention you knew him.”

“Well, it didn’t seem an important detail at the time. Hello, Simon.”

“Nice to see you Kris, your associates here have been telling me what a creative genius you are and how much you have contributed to their production.”

“It wasn’t that big a deal. I am surprised you are in Pratsia after the Princess Paula debacle.”

“I am keeping a low profile and willing to take a risk to make sure you don’t screw it up with Adam again.” Simon turned to Paul and Benji, “Will you excuse us, Kris and I need to discuss private matters.”

“Certainly, Mr. Cowell.” Benji and Paul herded the women out and the two of them alone to talk. Kris just waited for Simon to speak. Simon turned to Kris,

“What in the hell were you thinking just taking off like that? I didn’t realize you had wanted to join a goddamn circus?”

“It is a musical troupe and I would have thought you would have been happy with my departure.”

“Why would you think that? I was enjoying your influence on Adam.” Simon winked at Kris. “Seriously, Adam lost it when you left him. He spent half the time walking around totally vacant and the other half drunk. I thought he was going to kill himself. Worse than that he started taking comfort in Kara’s bed and I wasn’t invited to join. So, I was not happy with your departure. In fact, I am willing to entice you back.”

Kris looked at Simon skeptically, “What empty offer do you have for me?”

“Empty? So far I have given you everything I promised. It is not my fault if you keep fucking it up. Anyway, how about I give you an opportunity to make something your own.”

“Like what?”

“I will give you the theater. You can keep on the manager and just focus on the creative side of the house. I am sure Adam would love to help out. I will even throw in a house adjacent to my villa. It is on my land so everyone will know you are connected to me and therefore untouchable.”

“Does the theater turn a profit?”

“Not really. Good point, Allen. I will also let you manage the trade to Bantria and give you a portion of the profits. If you are successful, you will have your own independent means again.”

Kris was suspicious but decided to bide his time. He looked at Simon, “I will think upon it and let you know.”

Simon became annoyed, “Think upon what? I am giving you a great offer, better than you could have ever hoped. What are you holding out for?”

“If it is such a good offer, then I am sure I will accept. I want to talk it over with Adam. I am tired of having my hand forced and being manipulated.”

Simon rolled his eyes, “I guess Adam’s dramatic side is rubbing off on you. Fine but don’t take too long because I am at wit’s end with Adam and I am not a patient man.”

Simon left the tent. Kris sat down and released the breath he was holding. It was a good offer and Kris would be able to continue making music and gain some independence. More importantly, he would still be able to see Adam. Unfortunately, the downside was he would be more involved with Simon.

Paul and Benji returned to the tent and looked concerned. Paul spoke, “How do you know Simon Cowell?”

“I met him a while ago at a Glambert show and our paths kept crossing. I think I need to leave the troupe. I left some unsettled business at home that can no longer be neglected.”

“We have shows booked for a fortnight can’t you delay your return? We are suppose to perform for the King again tonight.”

“I will do tonight’s show but please try and find a replacement. I doubt I can stay a fortnight.”

Kris went back to his tent to try and take a nap. He heard a commotion an hour later. He pulled on his trousers and went to investigate. He saw a livid Adam yelling at everyone around him. Adam spotted Kris and came over,

“You left me again?”

Kris was mad Adam was making such a big scene and deadpanned, “You only paid for one night.”

Adam’s jaw dropped and he seemed to hesitate and then looked at Kris, “Are you serious?”

“Serious about you not making a scene and upsetting the whole troupe. These people admire you and you are being a jerk to them.”

“Why did you leave without waking me up?”

“You were pretty adamant about not talking about anything so I figured I’d just leave until you were ready. I am sorry if I upset you again.”

“I still don’t want to talk about it but I want you with me. Don’t you want to be with me?”

Kris saw the vulnerability in Adam’s eyes as he asked the simple question.

“Of course I do. I gave up everything for you.” Kris smiled, “I can’t leave the troupe yet because they need to find a replacement.”

Adam seemed annoyed by the inconvenience. “We are heading back in two days and I can’t delay the trip because we have a party at the house.”

“I can return later.”

Adam shook his head and snarled, “No, you are coming with us.”

Kris looked at Adam. “No? I am not your child or even your spouse so you cannot order me around. I will return when I am ready.”

Kris saw Adam’s eyes gloss over and knew he may have pushed too far. Adam grabbed Kris by the shirt and pulled him up closer, “You will come back with us or don’t bother coming at all.”

Kris pushed Adam away, “You are giving me an ultimatum?”

Adam looked at Kris and became angrier, “No, let me rephrase it. You either come with us of your own volition or I am dragging you back. Either way, you are coming home and staying there even if I have to keep you locked up.”

Kris was confused by Adam’s attitude and also embarrassed when he noticed half the camp watching them, “Are you insane?”

“You are getting me there.” Adam seemed to hesitate and change tactics, “OK maybe that was a little extreme but I can’t leave without you. I will definitely go insane then. Please, don’t make me wait.”

Kris laughed, “You are such a manipulator, Adam. These people took me in and helped me out I owe them something.”

“Really, I think you returned that debt when they took my money to use you for a night. You don’t owe these bastards anything. Stop being the nice guy and making silly sacrifices. Come home with me.”

Kris could see Adam’s point. “I need to do tonight’s show.” Kris felt weary from being pushed around by everyone, “I will decide tomorrow on my timetable.”

Adam was staring at Kris with a concerned expression. “OK. I will see you tonight at the show.” Adam pulled Kris to him and kissed him possessively. Kris was so shocked Adam had done that in front of the whole troupe he returned Adam’s kiss instead of pushing him away.

Adam whispered in his ear, “I love you even when you are difficult.”

Adam turned and mounted his horse. Kris watched Adam depart and decided to go in his tent rather than face half the troupe that were in audience of their tiff.

+++

Kris hid in his tent until show time. Kris was bombarded by the other members asking him what it was like to be with Glambert and how long they were together and so on. Kris declined to discuss it and just concentrated on getting ready for the show. The King came backstage with two well dressed men and introduced them to some of the troupe. Kris caught the eye of one of the men who leered at him. Paul oblivious as usual brought the men over.

“This is our newest member Kris and he has written a few of the songs we will be performing.” Paul smiled at the men.

Kris bowed to the King and then turned to the two men. The King spoke, “This is my heir apparent Leland and my younger son Marcus.”

Leland once again leered at him and then smiled, “It is nice to meet you Kris and we are looking forward to your performance. Afterwards, maybe you can join us for some refreshment.”

“Thank you, your highness. We usually head right back to the camp.”

“I am sure you can make an exception.” Leland smiled.

Paul quickly added, “Of course your highness. Any of our performers would be honored to attend you. Isn’t that true, Kris?”

Kris just smiled tightly and claimed he had to go tune his instrument. Kris avoided further contact before the show. The troupe went out for the first song. Kris noticed Adam and Kara sitting with Leland and Marcus. He was also surprised to see Simon sitting with them. The men seemed engaged in serious discussions. Kris began to play the first song which featured him singing. He saw the men looking over and Adam’s expression grow dark. Leland was looking toward Kris and winked. Adam noticed and was livid. Kris hoped Adam remained calm but also hoped he could stop Leland.

Kris continued playing. Adam came up and performed a song. Kris noticed how tense he was,

“Is everything OK, Adam?”

“No, it seems you caught the eye of the Prince. This is why I did not want you to meet them back in Lisantia. Don’t encourage him.”

“Of course I am not going to encourage him.” Kris was annoyed at Adam’s remark and even more annoyed by the jealous tone. He also realized Marcus and Leland must have been the men Adam met with in Lisantia. He was glad Adam had stood up to Simon at the time because he had a feeling Leland was a cruel man.

Adam finished the song and returned to the table. Once again the men began talking and looking over by Kris. After the performance, Kris and several of the performers were invited for some refreshment. Kris had little choice so he followed his colleagues into a private salon. Kris saw Leland and Simon speaking. Simon waived Kris over. Kris panicked and was looking for Adam but could not find him in the room.

Kris went over stiffly and bowed, “Your highness, Mr. Cowell.”

Simon laughed, “Kris is shy and a little standoffish.” Simon pulled Kris toward him and kissed him on the lips. “Relax, Kris, this is a private party.” Kris was a little taken a back by Simon’s behavior and did not hide his shock.

“He is very pretty, Simon. It isn’t fair that you covet all the desirable ones to yourself.”

“True. But life isn’t about being fair but I can be generous with my friends.”

Leland moved closer to Kris and turned to Simon, “No wonder you have so many influential friends.”

Kris was getting nervous and angry. He was not about to let Simon use him to sweeten a business deal. He felt Leland’s hand move across his ass and wrap around his hip. Kris instinctively moved back.

Leland smiled, “He is feisty.”

Kris saw Adam walk in and felt relieved. Simon leaned in closer to Leland, “He is feisty and it is interesting watching him surrender.” Leland licked his lips and seemed to agree whole heartedly.

Kris felt dizzy and needed to get away, “I think there is some kind of misunderstanding. I need to-

“Relax.” Simon smiled, “I know you get nervous but I am sure I can more than compensate for any discomfort.”

Leland smiled at Kris, “I am a crowned Prince surely that is a step up from your usual admirers.”

Simon looked over at Adam and then back at the Prince, “As much as I think you would enjoy sampling Kris, I am sure you have sampled shy, timid boys before. I have a better plan. How would you like to see something new and exciting?”

Leland looked interested. “Such as?”

“Along with being a theater sensation, Glambert was know among certain circles for other talents.”

“I have heard as much but he is not really my type.”

“No but imagine watching him work his magic on someone that is you type. Let’s say a timid, pretty musician.” Simon nodded toward Kris.

Kris was trying to get Adam’s attention but Adam seemed either oblivious or intentionally obtuse. Kris returned his attention to his present company just as Simon pulled Kris closer to him and ran his hands down Kris’ back and ass possessively. Kris looked at Simon like he was insane. Kris wanted to get away from them. Thankfully, Adam came over and smiled wickedly, “Good evening, Kris, maybe you can break away from Simon and say hello properly.”

Kris looked at Adam wondering if this was an elaborate joke. Adam returned Kris’ gaze and there was no warmth in his look. Simon spoke up, “Pratsia is conservative in the area of entertainment and perhaps we could coax Kris to perform in an adhoc show.”

“No!”

Kris looked at Adam and Adam just shrugged, “He’ll come around.” And in a more menacing tone, “One way or another they always do.”

Leland looked at Adam, “Seems Kris has not fallen captive to the Glambert charm. Maybe it would be an interesting show.”

“A show that is never going to happen.” Kris went to walk away but Adam grabbed his arm hard, “Kris, we will make it worth your while. Besides, you might like it with an audience.”

“Fuck you. I am not participating in this…activity. Find another musician or whore whatever you are shopping for but I am not that guy.”

Adam smiled and ran his hand over Kris’ crotch, “You will be that guy. No sense resisting, last night should have shown you that your troupe leaders will sell you at the right price. Although, I should warn you I tend to be a little more ardent with an audience.”

Prince Leland laughed, “Excellent, I must acknowledge some people but I will expect you all in the green salon in an hour.” Prince Leland walked away. Kris turned to Adam,

“What the fuck, Adam?”

Adam ignored Kris and turned to Simon, “That bastard better sign the trade agreements after this performance or we go to plan B and eliminate him.”

Simon looked at Adam, “He is a crowned Prince not easy to eliminate. You just better make it interesting enough for him to be swayed and you better keep your head in the game.”

Kris looked at Adam, “You are going to humiliate me for a trade agreement?”

Adam looked at Kris with a heavy heart, “I told you I am not a good person maybe now you will finally listen. I am going to let Paul know you will be spending the night with us.” Adam walked away and Kris turned to Simon,

“You bastard. How long has this plan been in the works?”

“I do not spend all my free time plotting. When are you going to realize, Adam will always be loyal to me. I suggest you steel yourself for later because I am not sure you have seen this side of Adam very often.”

“I am not going to be a part of this.”

“What choice do you have? There is no where for you to go.” Simon hesitated and then added with a smirk, “It hurts when the person you are closest to betrays you, doesn’t it?”

Kris just looked at Simon and hated seeing the smug expression Simon was wearing. Kris felt like he had been run over by a herd of wild horses and had not seen it coming. It seemed Simon would finally get his revenge. He feared what was to come and wondered if Adam would go through with the performance. Kris’ heart was breaking with the thought that Adam would not only sacrifice their love but hurt him for monetary gain. If this was the case, Kris knew the man he loved never existed and Adam was truly flawed. Worse yet, along with his own societal demise, he would be emotionally crippled for the rest of his days.


	40. Chapter 40

Kris grabbed a glass of wine from a passing servant hoping to either pass out or gain liquid courage. He downed the glass as Paul came over to him,

“Kris, Lord Lambert-“

“Lord? He is not a lord. Let me guess he bribed you again for my company.”

“He requested you to join him for the evening. I almost declined because Prince Leland had asked for your company but he is known to be cruel. It seems you are very popular”

Kris just nodded, “So it seems. By the way, tonight was my last performance. Go find another whore to sell.” Kris walked away before Paul could respond. He bumped into Adam.

“What is going on Adam?”

“Isn’t it obvious enough? I need to solidify this agreement and you need to help me. Maybe if you didn’t runaway I could have been more focused and resolved this earlier. No big deal since we fuck anyway.”

Kris just looked at Adam, “Who are you? What happened to the guy that was in love with me?”

Adam glared at Kris, “He is back home where you should have been. This is one night, you’ll survive. I wish I could say I am going to regret being an asshole to you but on some level that would be a lie.”

“What exactly are you planning to do?”

“If I tell you, you are just going to get nervous and anxious. I recommend you just relax until we have to go to the salon. I need to talk with Simon.”

“Adam, please don’t do this.”

Kris saw a flash of sorrow in Adam’s eyes but he quickly covered it up, “Don’t waste your breathe begging, we haven’t an audience yet.” Adam walked away leaving Kris alone and cold. Kris just waited getting more nervous with each minute passing. Kris watched as Adam laughed and joked with Simon and another aristocrat. Kris just sat down waiting to be collected. He saw Adam and Simon coming over but stopped a few yards away obviously disagreeing. Simon looked over by Kris and was shaking his head. Kris was hoping Adam was getting cold feet.

Simon came over after Adam departed the room without even sparing Kris a glance.

“Kris, it is time we went to the salon. I know you are not happy about this situation but it would be good if you didn’t totally freak out. Make it through tonight and I promise to make good on my offer. You can still have the theater and income from the Bantria’s trading routes.”

“I don’t want anything from you or Adam. I almost hope whatever is planned is so bad I don’t even survive. I keep thinking things can’t get any worse and they do.”

“Have you no spirit at all? If I were you I would be pretty angry at Adam and me and not pathetically resigned to my fate. Where is your self-respect?”

Kris just looked at Simon numbly, “I lost it when I decided to throw my life away for Adam. It is my fault I was dumb enough to fall in love with an illusion and settled for Kara and your crumbs. It is almost funny that I have been reduced to a whore whose only purpose is to turn on some pervert so you and Adam can solidify a lucrative deal.”

“Poor, Kris. I did warn you from the start that this would not end well. Get through tonight and you will have a chance to start over and maybe create a life where you have some pride.”

Kris held his tongue and just followed Simon down the hallway to what he assumed was the green room. They entered and Kris was surprised to see a bit of a crowd in the room. He saw about 15 other people to include a few women. Among the crowd was Leland, Marcus, Adam and…Kara. Kris was shocked to see Kara in the room and hoped that meant the plan had changed. Kara came over by Kris and kissed him on the cheek, “I didn’t think you were so edgy. We could have been having a lot more fun at home.” Kris stiffened at her comment. Kara laughed, “Oh not so on board with the festivities. Well, that should make for a very interesting…er…performance.”

Kris noticed Leland look at him lustfully. Kris moved away from Kara without bothering to respond to her comments. Kris just went to the corner of the room and sat on a chair. He regretted it when Prince Leland came over with a glass of wine and handed it to Kris.

“Good evening, your highness.”

“I am glad you joined us. Prince Leland ran his hand through Kris hair like he was a pet. Kris went to drink his wine when a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist causing him to spill some on himself. Kris looked up and saw Adam,

“I would prefer you sober so you can fully participate.” He grabbed the glass with the other hand and downed the contents and then smiled, “You can have a taste.” He pulled Kris up by the hair and kissed him long before pushing him away, Adam laughed.

Prince Leland laughed too, “Mind if I have a taste.” He went to grab Kris but Adam kissed him instead. The Prince seemed to accept the substitution. Adam broke it off after a quite a few seconds,

“I don’t want him to get spoiled and a big head. He doesn’t rate the attention of a Prince.”

“Why not? He seems pretty enough to me.”

Kris did not like appreciate being spoken about in third person and despite his fears decided to voice his displeasure.

“I am standing right here so you can direct the question to me.”

“Nobody is interested in your responses so make the most of your assets by just smiling and looking pretty.”

“Adam, I have no idea what has gotten into you but I am leaving.”

“Try it. You see Prince Leland, Kris and I have a bit of a history together. He stayed with us in Lisantia until he decided to runaway and join a musical troupe. Apparently, he thought he thought he would just be forgiven and allowed to return with us. However, I think he needs a good lesson first and tonight will certainly qualify.”

Kris looked at Adam surprised, “All this is about you being angry about me leaving?”

“No, Kris, this is about entertainment. You wanted to be an entertainer and here is your opportunity. You are going to get to be the costar of a caligulan scene far too taboo to be performed in a theater. Can you guess your role?”

“The lover of an insane man?”

“Not too close. You will be the wayward lover of a powerful lord that has committed a grievous offense and must be punished. That is of course if it pleases your highness.” Adam smiled at Prince Leland.

Prince Leland licked his lips, “I think that sounds like a very good scene. I hope you are up to the task, Adam. It really would not be any fun if it wasn’t very realistic. I like real tears.”

“So do I, your highness, so do I.” Adam laughed coldly and Kris felt the first wave of nausea.

Prince Leland seemed to enjoy Kris’ discomfort. Lady Kara came over and asked Prince Leland to join her for a drink on the couch. Prince Leland agreed and followed her across the room. Kris panicked,

“Please don’t do this you are breaking my heart Adam. If you ever had even the smallest feeling for me you won’t do this. Why are you hurting me like this?”

Adam grabbed Kris and pulled him out of the salon roughly and threw him against the wall.

“Keep it together, Kris. Hurting people is what I do and I am good at it. I am much better than Prince Leland would be. He wants you Kris and I am scared what he would do to you. Do you think I want to hurt the man I love? I have no choice and you need to be convincing. The only way for it to look real is for it to be real. I promise I won’t take you over the edge. I know you hate me right now but you have to trust me. I’ve seen Prince Leland’s lovers and they are marred physically and emotionally.”

“Looks like the same can be said of your lovers.”

Kris saw the pain in Adams eyes, “Maybe so.” Kara came out of the salon and looked at them and grabbed Adam.

“Snap out of it. You have to do stay in character, Adam. If you don’t appease the Prince’s sadistic nature he is going to want to hurt Kris himself.”

“I know but what if he still wants him.”

“I am getting him drunk, Simon is finding some agreeable young men and you are going to do a hot enough scene to satisfy him. Afterwards Simon will get him to sign the papers and then we all leave.”

“Adam, why didn’t you tell me this earlier.”

“Because you’re the worst liar I know and you can’t act. He needs to see your fear, Kris. I am going to bring it out of you and now it is going to be harder because you know I still love you.”

“I don’t care how much you physically hurt me Adam it was killing me more thinking you just didn’t care.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “Spoken like a truly pathetic, broken lover. Let’s go back in before people notice our absence. Adam, you better show no mercy, if need be pretend you are with Simon.”

Adam looked at Kris, “I am so sorry for tonight.” Adam kissed him gently on the lips. They went back inside.

Kris was dreading what was to come. His only consolation was at least he knew Adam didn’t hate him and did not really want to hurt him. A small part of him had always wondered about Adam’s dominant side and the games he obviously played with Simon and possibly Kara. Unfortunately, this was not exactly the circumstance he envisioned he would see it.

Kris silently hoped the room would clear out so the audience would be smaller especially sans Simon and Kara. The room became unnaturally quiet and Kris felt the panic rising. Simon came over,

“Don’t fuck this up, Allen. I know Adam told you it was an act but trust me it will still be cruel and painful. Eye on the prize, make it through tonight and your life will be your own again.”

Kris just nodded. Simon led him toward the front of the room which had been cleared except for a large lounge couch. Adam came up.

“Your highness, guests, tonight I am going to be performing a scene from a play that was never allowed on a stage. My wife is going to help me set the scene which involves me finding my lover involved with a woman. Of course, I am jealous and need to punish him. This is a special performance because my costar is not a seasoned actor and so his reactions will be real.”

Kara came up and one of his troupe mates settled behind a piano on the other side of the salon. Kara grabbed Kris wrist and guided him to the lounge. Kara started singing and sat next to Kris and began opening his shirt. Kris’ heart started pounding as he looked over at a sea of faces staring. Kara kept singing and was sensually running her hand across Kris’ bare chest. Kris looked over by Simon who was watching without any visible expression. Kara went on singing as she moved to Kneeling on the floor between Kris legs. Kris was horrified his body was reacting. Kara was running her hands over his thighs. Kris heard Adam sing the next verse and Kara reacted shocked and moved away. Leaving Kris sitting back with his shirt open and his trouser buttons undone but thankfully still covering his slight erection.

Adam came into Kris’ view and finished the song. He then pushed Kara away from the makeshift stage and turned to Kris.

“So you think you want to be with a woman? Well, you are mine and I don’t share. You are not suited to be with a woman and I am going to remind you how much you need a man, you need me.”

Kris looked at Adam and wondered how much truth was going to be behind this scene.

“Do you want to beg for my forgiveness? Maybe you could try and appease me in some way.” Kris had no idea how he was suppose to respond so he didn’t. Adam seemed to get agitated, “Are you ignoring me, Kristopher?” He grabbed Kris’ hair and pulled his head back hard. “I am hard to ignore. If you are to stupid to know the answer try a ‘yes,sir.’ That will be the correct answer for most of my questions.” Kris felt like his scalp was being ripped off.

Kris muttered, “Yes…sir.”

Adam let go of his hair. “Very good. So, do you deserve a beating?”

Kris just looked at Adam and Adam grabbed a glass of wine and took a sip. He threw the rest in Kris’ face,

“I already told you the correct answer. This is going to be a long night if you can’t even get the simple instructions.” Kris looked away from Adam and saw the audience and began to freak out until he felt a sting on his cheek and realized Adam had just slapped him across the face. Kris turned to look at Adam, “Are you ignoring me again?”

“No.” Adam struck him again and scolded him, “No, sir would have been better. Try it again.”

Kris wasn’t sure why he was having such a hard time complying. Even though he knew this was an act, at a gut level he felt like some of it rang true. He did not want to admit to himself how much control he gave to Adam and how much emotional abuse he had taken. At least this was something tangible and he could resist. He needed to resist.

“Fuck you.” Adam was surprised and then he laughed.

“You really are feisty. Those are tough words. Let’s see how tough you really are.” Adam pulled Kris in for a kiss and bit his lip while they were kissing to draw a little blood. Kris was quickly forgetting his audience and focusing on Adam wondering what form his next assault would take. Adam reached over to a table and grabbed a heavy wooden paddle. Kris froze and Adam smiled wickedly. Kris looked around for an escape and instead saw 15 sets of eyes staring at him intently. He stood up and Adam grabbed him by the waist of his trousers and whispered, “You are not going anywhere.” He pulled Kris over his lap and immediately paddled Kris hard. After about 10 strikes Kris felt like his ass was on fire. He went to struggle and tried to bite Adam’s leg. Adam was surprised by the move which gave Kris the space he needed to escape Adam’s lap. Kris fell to the ground and went to scramble up until he felt a foot on his upper back press him into the ground. Kris was immobilized with his face down in the rug. He heard footsteps nearby and hoped someone else wasn’t going to touch him. He heard Adam say thank you. Kris was struggling to breathe with Adam’s weight crushing his lungs into the ground. Adam kneeled down and continued to immobilize him by straddling his hips. Adam grabbed his wrists pulling them together behind Kris’ back so he could tie them with a rope. Things were going to get worse. Kris stiffened as he felt Adam’s erection pressing against his ass. It upset him to realize Adam was enjoying his discomfort and getting off on his pain. This observation also made Kris angry and decide to goad Adam, “You need to tie me up Glambert? You aren’t man enough to dominate me fairly?”

“I never play fair, Kristopher. I am certainly not going to waste the energy to do so now. Besides, I need to focus on punishing you rather than restraining you. If you don’t calm down I am going to bind your legs too.”

Kris tried to kick him. Adam laughed again and Kris felt Adam pull down his trousers and leave them around his ankles limiting his kicking ability. Kris also realized he was naked in front of everyone in the room. He was glad he was on his stomach. Adam ran his hand up Kris’ ass and slapped it hard with his hand.

“You look nice and pink but I like red. Do you want more?”

Kris said nothing. He felt Adam run his hand down his ass again and them began running his fingers towards his balls. Kris was mortified that Adam was going toward Kris’ erogenous zones that he knew from their lovemaking. Adam was truly being a bastard. Kris did not want the humiliation of getting aroused like he enjoyed being dominated. Still Adam was reaching under him and started stroking him. Kris bit his own tongue as he tried to hold in a moan. Kris heard giggles after he heard himself release a moan. Adam bent down and tongued his ear, “Wait until they hear your scream.”

“Stop it, this is too much. Let me go.”

“No.” Adam kissed his neck and then pushed back and moved down to straddle his thighs. Kris wasn’t sure what he was up to until he felt the paddle across his ass again. Adam kept hitting him. Kris felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn’t take much more and was grateful when it stopped.

“Pretty tears, baby. Do you want me to stop?”

“Yes.”

Adam hit him again.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Yes…sir.” Kris hated himself for weakening.

“Beg.”

That did it. Kris tried to dislodge Adam but Adam was too heavy and Kris was immobilized by laughing. The fact that people were watching his humiliation magnified the pain. He felt Adam get up and grab him by the hair. Adam jerked him up to his knees still holding his head back. Kris kept his eyes trained on Adam not wanting to see everyone’s eyes on his fully exposed body and semi-hard erection.

“Maybe I can get you to beg for something else.” Adam suddenly let go of his hair which made Kris fall forward so that he was on his hands and knees. He felt Adam kneel behind him. He pulled Kris back so that Kris was sitting on his knees and his back against Adam. Adam started to kiss him gently on the neck and whispering low, “You are so beautiful, Kris. I hate doing this to you.”

Adam reached a hand in front and started stroking Kris to a full erection. Kris was getting confused. Adam was acting like his lover now and touching him like he did when they were alone. Kris realized Adam was using their history together as a weapon against him.

“You are truly a bastard, Adam.”

“I told you I was.” Adam nibbled on Kris’ ear just the way that always elicited an amorous response from Kris. Kris was shaking with desire as the passion that always existed between them took control.

“What do you want, Kris?”

“You. I fucking hate you but I want you.”

“Beg.”

Kris felt himself breaking. Adam stopped stroking him but kept his hand on his cock.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Kris? Do you want me to fill you up?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I want you to fuck me.”

Adam laughed cruelly and pushed Kris on all fours. “You don’t rate that my little cheating, slut.” Kris remembered the scene now and also the other people. Adam walked in front of him. “I will show some mercy and let you pleasure me.” Adam took himself out of his pants and stood befor Kris. “I suggest you don’t bite or I will hurt you so bad you won’t sit for a month.”

Kris decided he just wanted to get this night over with and if making Adam come would hasten it, he was on board. Kris kneeled up and took Adam in his mouth and decided he could try and get a little back. He also knew what Adam liked and what drove Adam crazy. He began using all his techniques and could feel Adam losing control. Adam pulled out as he came hard across Kris’ face and chest. Adam moved back and looked at Kris smiling, “You have never looked so good.”

Adam tucked himself back in and turned to the crowd and bowed. Kris hated that his hands were tied and he couldn’t clean himself up. Kris looked up and saw Prince Leland stand up applauding.

“That was very entertaining. How about an encore?” Prince Leland went over by Kris. Adam reacted immediately and pushed Kris away hard. The Prince looked at Adam surprised, “Excuse me, Glambert, but I think its well within my rights to want to enjoy the same pleasure.”

Simon spoke up, “Actually, Prince Leland, Kris belongs to me and I am willing to share him with Adam for obvious reasons. I think asking me to share him with someone I am not…er… familiar with is a bit much. I am sure one of these beautiful boys can serve your needs.” Simon gestured toward several young men scantily dressed.

“Are you saying no to me, Simon?”

“I am suggesting you rescind your request out of understanding.”

Kris could feel the tension in the room. The Prince looked at Kris, then Adam and finally Simon who maintained a steady expression. Kris was nervous and could tell Adam was as well.

“Very well, I can understand your feelings. I too can be possessive of my lovers. Thank you for the entertainment.”

“Thank you. Before we go enjoy ourselves, there is a little matter of signing the trade agreement.”

“Ah, yes. Very well give me the agreement.” Prince Leland signed the document Kara handed him and then walked out with followed by the other guests. Adam quickly undid Kris hands and started to apologize. “I am so sorr-“

Kris felt the anger rise up and without thinking punched Adam in the jaw with all his might which effectively knocked Adam to the ground. Simon laughed,

“Nice to see some spirit back in you.”

Kris looked at Simon, “I hate you all and never want to be around any of you again.”

Adam got up rubbing his jaw, “Kris, we had no choice.”

“Shut up. I am done with your lies, your mood swings and your sick games. The only good thing about tonight is I finally realized you really won’t change and the man I fell in love with doesn’t exist. Goodbye, Adam.”

Kris went to walk out and Simon grabbed his arm, “Where do you think you are going? I get that you’re a little shaken up and are mad at us but you are not safe on your own. You can spend the night in my room and early in the morning we will head back to Lisantia.”

Kris knew Simon was right, “Fine.” He turned to Adam, “Keep away from me. I don’t ever want you to touch me again.” Adam looked at Kris sadly with tears forming in his eyes. Adam just nodded. Kris hoped Adam hurt especially since he could feel his ass throbbing and face stinging. Kris was livid and had no intention of ever giving in to Adam again.


	41. Chapter 41

Kris followed Simon back to his room. Kris was exhausted and in pain and was sure he would be bruised for days to come.

“How are you feeling? Do you want some brandy to ease the pain?”

Kris just shook his head. Simon poured himself a glass and took a deep sip, “I didn’t think Prince Leland would give in. That was a pretty lame performance by Adam.”

Kris stared at Simon, “What! He humiliated me, beat me and forced me to give him a blowjob. He really is a sadistic bastard”

“Have some perspective. He spanked you and told you to blow him. He should have done a lot more. At the very least he should have penetrated you. Look, you should resent Adam for a lot of reasons but he is not sadistic.”

“What do you call getting aroused by someone else’s suffering?”

“Adam gets off on power and control but not other people’s pain. I should know. I know you don’t appreciate the nature of my relationship with Adam but I can tell you it works because I trust him not to really hurt me. Adam thinks he has this ‘darkside’ to him but really he is just appeasing other people’s desires. Tonight was something else. Kris, Leland would have hurt you bad and he wanted you from your first performance. We are leaving immediately because if we stay I am afraid he will come after you.”

“What do you care you were going to have me go to him in Lisantia.”

“That was a veiled threat to Adam. Kris, I told you before I like you but you seem to get in my way a lot. You need to build a life where you are not totally dependant on Adam otherwise your relationship will always be one sided and unhealthy.”

“Like yours with Adam?”

“Exactly. Which is why I gave Adam financial and societal independence. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, he still needs me because of his unconventional lifestyle.”

“Well, lucky you because you can have him. I am done with his multiple personalities and imbalances. He is flawed.”

“This is all it takes to get you to stay away from Adam? I wish you would have told me earlier it would have saved me a lot of effort. I don’t know why you are so mad, I almost lost a very essential agreement because your boyfriend couldn’t play a role for one night. You are both lucky Pratsia is so conservative they didn’t even realize how mundane the performance was. Had anyone actually seen a caligulan, they would have walked out. The only thing that saved it was the obvious heat between you two. Forget the S&M stuff, it would be hot if you two did a caligulan where you just went off on each other.”

“That will never happen. You are really twisted, Simon.”

Kris went to the looking glass and surveyed the damage. Simon laughed, “You are going to be in a lot of pain tomorrow and the two day carriage ride won’t help.” Kris just moaned and then stood by the bed pondering where to sleep.

Simon laughed again, “No sense being shy now. Get in the bed, I will mind my manners.”

Kris needed to sleep and just followed Simon’s direction. He fell asleep immediately and was woken up way too soon. Simon told him they were leaving in ten minutes. Kris quickly dressed and followed Simon to the carriage. It was barely sunrise and Kris guessed he slept less than three hours. Kris insisted on picking up his stuff at the troupe camp. Simon was not happy but he gave in. Adam and Kara looked equally exhausted. Adam produced a large cushion for Kris. Kris wanted to tell him where to shove it but he knew he needed it. Even with the cushion Kris was in tremendous pain. Everyone tried to sleep the first few hours.

Kris woke up and found he was laying down on his side with his head in Adam’s lap to take the pressure off his sore butt. Kris tensed and Adam ran his hands through Kris’ hair, “I know you hate me but at least don’t spite yourself because of it. Sleep more. I got you.” Kris knew he should get up but went back to sleep anyway. Kris woke up several hours later. He sat up moving away from Adam and accepted some cheese from Kara.

“So Kris, Simon mentioned you are going to move into his cottage?”

Adam looked surprised, “You are, Kris?”

“Yes, I want to be closer to town.”

“Don’t you want to go back to running the estate?”

“Not especially. I am going to run the theater.”

Adam looked at Simon confused, “You hired him to run the theater? What about Jake?

Simon just smiled, “Jake will still manage, that is of course if Kris decides to keep him on. Kris misspoke he is going to own the theater.”

Adam’s eyes widened in surprise, “You gave him the theater? What exactly happened last night?”

Simon looked at Adam, “First of all, I don’t remember being accountable to you. Second, I don’t think this line of questioning is going to really win Kris back. You really are being a jerk, Adam.”

“What do you know about theater, Kris, you are an estate manager?”

Kris looked at Adam, “Actually most recently I was a musician traveling with a sort of theater troupe. I also wrote some of the music we performed. Why are you so shocked that I am being offered something respectable. You certainly don’t seem to think much of me.”

Adam looked at Kris remorsefully, “I am sorry. I was just surprised and didn’t think about what I was saying. I know you are a good musician so I am not surprised you can write performance songs. I guess I just thought if Simon gave the theater away he would give it to me.”

Simon laughed, “Give it to you? Adam you are a great performer but you have no head for detail. You could not even manage your own estate. No, Kris has a much better head for checking the ledgers. I would have thought you would have supported your lover and offered to help him out. I guess that was a generous assumption.”

Adam looked at Kris and then at Simon, “Of course I would help Kris if he wanted it. I doubt after last night, Kris even wants me around him. Isn’t that accurate, Kris?”

“You are right I don’t want to be around you for a while. I need to sort things out and maybe you should too.”

Adam nodded, “I hope you decide you want me in your life again but I understand if you don’t. I am not a nice person and I have hurt you in every conceivable way. You deserve much more than I can ever give you.”

Simon rolled his eyes, “Well, good then it is settled. Kris will stay in the cottage and learn all about theater while you do whatever it is you do at the estate.”

Kara laughed. “How funny is this? Adam is stuck being a reputable landowner with a wife and heir and Kris gets to live as a wild theater owner.”

Kris laughed too, “I guess it is ironic.”

Adam pouted, “More like depressing.” Kris smiled at Adam’s childlike response.

“You chose it. I wanted to runaway and be a musician.”

“You did and look where it got you.”

“Yeah, I guess you taught me a good lesson with your hand or paddle is should say.”

Adam winced at Kris’ statement. Kara got angry,

“You are lucky it was his hand or paddle because Leland would have torn your ass in two and used your blood as lubrication. I saw one of the boys leaving his room this morning and he was barely walking, his eye was swollen shut and his lips were caked in blood. All you have is a bruised butt. We all risked something for you and Adam probably the most.”

Simon put his hand on Kara’s, “Relax, Kris is in pain and he has been through a lot. Let’s just ride in silence for a while. Tempers need to cool and wounds need to heal.”

The rest of the journey remained uneventful. They arrived at Simon estate after two days journey. Kris was happy to arrive at the Cowell estate. Adam and Kara would stay the night and then push on to the province the next morning. After a good meal, Kris went up to the room Simon gave him and went straight to bed. He woke up to someone gently brushing his hair out of his face. Kris opened his eyes and stared into clear blue ones. Kris went to jerk back from his touch. Adam pulled his hand back. He was kneeling on the floor on the side of Kris’ bed.

“Adam. What do you want? Why are you here?”

“I want to make things better. I want you to forgive me before I head back. I want you not to hate me and not cringe at my touch.”

“You hurt me Adam and you seemed to like it.”

“I did not like it and I wish I could have taken your place. I didn’t want to hurt you but I had no choice. I know you think I like to dominate people and hurt them. And I admit I like doing that to people that have power over me but that’s just it. I didn’t like doing that to you because you are good to me. I was always scared I would hurt you but when I had the chance and was suppose to, I didn’t really want it. I love you.”

“I am not sure you are capable of love. I need time, Adam.”

“Would it help if I let you get even?”

“What do you mean?”

“I will let you do whatever to me, anything you want.”

“I can beat you? What about rape you?”

“If that’s what you want.”

Kris pulled Adam on the bed. “I don’t want to hurt you, Adam. I do think we need a break and need to reassess our lives. I can’t go back to what we had. I want more.”

“What do you want, Kris?”

“I need to figure that out.”

“OK. Do you forgive me?”

“I will eventually forgive you for beating me but not for some of the other stuff. You always try to manipulate me and you aren’t always honest.”

“I know. It has been very unfair. If it is any consolation, I am very envious of you getting the theater.” Adam kissed him short on the lips. Kris loved Adam when he was like this and tried to remind himself about the other times. Unfortunately, looking into Adam’s eyes was always the worse thing he could do for his resolve. Adam pressed his lips against Kris’ again. Kris parted his lips slightly and felt Adam tentatively invade his mouth with the tip of his tongue. Kris responded more aggressively and Adam happily complied. Kris wanted to get back at Adam for the humiliation even though he knew that was not going to help things between them. Kris was kissing Adam hard and Adam was not pulling back. Kris moved on top of Adam,

“I can rape you?”

Adam laughed, “Well it isn’t technically rape when I want it too. I guess you can do it dry but I must warn you it will hurt you too. I can use my mouth to get you slick.” Adam was kissing Kris’ neck.

“Do that.” Adam slid down and pulled Kris’ pajamas down gingerly. “Don’t touch my ass, it is bruised, remember.”

“I won’t. I will let you control it. I can take it.” Kris had never had a blowjob with Adam on the bottom. He thrusted and was amazed that Adam could relax his throat enough not to gag. Kris pulled out with just the tip in Adam’s mouth. Adam responded by using his tongue to circle the head of Kris’ cock and lick at the slit. Kris was hard as a rock. Kris thrusted back into Adam’s mouth. Kris pulled out completely and pulled Adam’s hair to get him to move back up.

“You want me to stop?”

“I want to fuck you, now.”

Adam moved up and pulled his own pajamas bottoms off and opened his legs to give Kris access. Kris moistened his finger and tried to lubricate Adam.

“Use your cock, Kris, its slicker.”

Kris was too excited to argue. He positioned himself and shoved in hard and fast. Adam gasped and his eyes teared. Kris froze feeling horrible.

“Are you OK?”

Adam tried to catch his breath, “I-I meant for you just to rub it on the outside. Give me a minute to adjust. I think you tore me.”

“I am sorry.”

Adam laughed painfully, “We are even now.”

“Should I stop.”

“Just be gentle for a bit.” Kris stayed still and started kissing Adam and stroking him. Adam had lost his erection as soon as Kris had entered him but began responding to Kris’ touch. Kris kept kissing him and slowly began to rock. Adam’s body began relaxing.

“OK?”

“Yeah.” Kris started moving faster and a little harder. Adam went to pull him in harder by grapping his hips. Kris screamed as Adam’s fingers touched his bruises.

“Sorry, we are pathetic.” Adam laughed. Kris grabbed Adam’s wrists and held them over his head and continued to thrust searching for the right angle. Adam’s hips bucked and he moaned, “Right there.”   
Kris kept aiming at the spot that was causing Adam so much pleasure and continued stroking Adam. He felt Adam tense and come with a deep guttural moan. Kris released with a loud scream a second later. He stayed inside Adam for the after shocks. Adam kissed him, “I love you.”

“I am still a little angry but I love you too.”

Kris pulled out and got up to clean off. He saw blood on his penis and felt bad. He went to the basin and after cleaning himself up, brought a rag over to Adam. He tried to be gentle as he wiped his lover. He saw more blood on the rag.

“I hurt you and I am sorry.”

“Same here.”

“This doesn’t change the fact that I still need some time to sort things out.”

“OK. I will wait for as long as it takes. If you need anything, please ask. If Simon screws with you, just let me know and I will get involved.”

“OK.” They went to sleep in each others arms mindful of each others injuries. Kris was still confused but knew two things. He didn’t want to live without Adam but he was not going to live according to Adam. If Adam refused to compromise, he would no longer give in and just hope for change. He would demand it or survive without him. He prayed Adam would choose to change.

The next day they awoke and got up grudgingly. Each of them bearing their pain in private silence. Adam smiled at Kris, “Thank you for not throwing me out last night.”

“Thanks for taking the risk to come. Are you OK today? I really didn’t mean to hurt you like that.”

“I know. You are still relatively new to man on man sex. In the future, I will be more specific in my requests. We better go down and join Simon and Kara for breakfast. I will head back to the province and wait to hear from you.”

They went down to the salon and had some breakfast. Although Simon and Kara looked at them knowingly, neither chose to pry. After the meal, Adam and Kara departed for the province and Kris began his next chapter.


	42. Chapter 42

Kris spent the next couple months writing songs for a new play, learning about the theater and studying Bantrian history. Kris intentionally did not contact Adam even though he missed him terribly. Simon informed Kris that Adam and Kara would be coming to town the next day. Kris was sure they had been to town over the last three months so was surprised Simon was telling him. Simon seemed to read his mind,

“I expect you to come over for dinner. You have had more than enough time to brood and you and Adam need to discuss your upcoming trip to Bantria. He is going to accompany you.”

“What? I thought you would go with me. I am not ready to negotiate all the terms.”

“No your not which is why Adam is going with you. The two of you together can work it out together he has plenty of experience negotiating. I want a break and I want to spend time with Kara and Phillip.”

“What about the play?”

“You can also work on that with Adam on the long journey. He is a seasoned performer, you know?”

“Why are you trying to push me towards, Adam? Is he being romantic with you instead of cruel?”

“No, but he is spending too much time with Kara. Not that I don’t usually enjoy them together but Adam isn’t so fun these days. He seems to be too busy moping over you.”

Kris rolled his eyes, “I can’t picture Adam moping. Adam has issues and I don’t think in the long run I am going to keep him interested. He likes to dominate and I am not sure that is really my cup of tea.”

“Really?” Simon’s voice was laced with sarcasm, “After the two of you destroyed every brilliant plan because you couldn’t keep your hands off each other, you have concluded that you are incompatible? You really are an ass, Allen. From what Kara tells me it sounded like the two of you had a much more equal relationship than anyone else has had with Adam. He lets you do things no else is allowed to do, doesn’t he?”

“Adam told you that?”

“No, Kara did. He must have told her during some girl talk time. Anyway, you two can sort yourselves out later but you need to work together now. I am dividing up responsibilities. You will take Bantria, Adam is handling Pratsia and I will deal with Mauritia and Lisantia. Adam can help you with Bantria but you are not to go with him to Pratsia. Sorry you got stuck going to sea but you are sort of banned from most of the other countries.”

Kris laughed and began to wonder if Simon wasn’t really an OK guy. It was kind of weird that Simon and Kara had become a little like family. He missed his own but was happy to learn from Kara that Katy was pregnant and happy. Kara had remained close with Katy so she had shared that information with Kris. While he was in Pratsia he also learned that Allison and Neil became officially engaged. So life was moving forward.

+++

Adam and Kara arrived the next day. As soon as Kris laid eyes on Adam, his heart melted. He had missed him but realized just how much the minute he looked into his eyes. Adam came over and hugged him tight and whispered,

“I missed you. You look great.”

“Same here.” Kris smiled and said hello to Kara who seemed a little out of sorts.

Simon went to greet Kara but she suddenly turned away and became sick. Simon moved closer to make sure she was OK. Kara waived him away and said she just had some motion sickness from the carriage ride. They went in the house and sat down chatting. Kris and Adam kept staring at each other. Kris wanted Adam and was struggling with niceties. Simon laughed,

“This is ridiculous. We would all rather be doing other things. Let’s meet for a late dinner and we can be social then. Until later, boys,” Simon guided Kara upstairs.

Adam looked at Kris sheepishly, “Did you make any decisions about us? I hoped everyday you would write and ask me to come to you.”

“I wanted to write but I knew if I did I would weaken and ask you to come see me. I need to resist you because when we are together I feel like you consume me. I still haven’t figured out who I am as a person much less what I want in a relationship.”

“Maybe I am not consuming you but completing you.”

Kris laughed, “You are not subtle enough to simply complete. You take advantage of me and I let you.”

“I know.” Adam sighed, “I have been thinking a lot too and you are a lot stronger than you think and you also hold just as much power over me as I have over you. I think we can make this work and I think I can change. I agree we are not there yet and should take it slow…but I fucking want you, right now.” Adam grabbed Kris and started ravishing him. Kris’ defenses collapsed and he found himself returning Adam’s kisses in force.

“Maybe we can take a hiatus from the hiatus.”

“Sounds perfect, Kris, you are a brilliant man.” Adam started undressing him and taking full advantage of being in control. Kris did not fight it and found he sometimes loved when Adam took charge. They spent several hours getting reacquainted and pleasing each other like two lover attuned to each others needs. Kris hoped to rest for an hour before dinner. He was comfortable laying with Adam wrapped around him. Kris shut his eyes while listening to Adam’s even breathing which meant he had fallen asleep.

Kris was jarred awake by the door slamming open and irate and naked Simon stood in the doorway.

“Get up you sonuvabitch.” Simon started walking towards them. Kara came up behind Simon and was trying to hold him back. “Get up, Adam, so I can kill you.”

Adam sat up confused. Kris noticed the pistol in Simon’s hand and paled.

Adam noticed too, “Just calm down, Simon, before someone accidentally gets hurt.”

“Hurting you will not be an accident.”

Kara stood in front of Simon, “Are you going to shoot me? Simon, are you insane?”

Adam slowly stood up, “Kara, move away. Simon is not thinking straight.”

Simon looked absolutely feral. “I should shoot Kris that would be more appropriate. You hurt the person I love so I should hurt the person you love. Sounds equitable. Of course I would have to make sure I injure him fatally since that is what you did to Kara.”

Adam pushed Kris behind him protectively. “Put the gun down, Simon. I did not intentionally hurt Kara. She is my wife and I have every right to be with her.”

“No, you don’t Adam. Just because you pissed your lover off and felt horny, you don’t get to fuck mine. Besides, in case you forgot you are fucking gay!”

Kara went by Simon. “Put the gun down Simon or I will never be your lover again.” Simon looked at Kara,

“Fine but I am going to be the crap out of him.” Simon put the gun down.

“Fine, now let’s go get dressed and let Adam and Kris dress so we can all discuss this new development over dinner.”

Kara pulled Simon out of the room. Kris was staring at Adam in shock.

“You have been sleeping with Kara? I don’t believe you, Adam.”

“You didn’t say we had to be celibate. She wanted to do it and I am her husband.”

“Your marriage is a farce and you could have said no.”

Adam looked genuinely insulted, “My marriage is not a farce. I am just gay which makes it more complicated.”

Kris laughed at Adam’s ridiculous response. “So Kara is pregnant. You could have mentioned it before you fucked me.”

“Are you crazy? I would never sabotage myself like that. Look it is not a big deal. The doctor said as long as she doesn’t over do it or stress out she could have a perfectly normal pregnancy and delivery. She wanted another child and I kind of did too.”

Kris felt like crying. Every time he thought Adam and him were getting close to finding a way to be together, Adam seemed to purposely sabotage it. Once again, Kris let Adam hurt him again. He dressed silently and mentally prepared himself for a tense meal. Adam came by Kris before stepping out of the room and tried to kiss Kris on the neck.

“Don’t.” Kris moved away and stepped out of the room. Adam followed him and they went into the salon where Kara and Simon were sitting silently. Adam went over and kissed Kara on the cheek and whispered something in her ear. Simon glared at Adam. Kara pushed Adam away, “Stop goading him, Adam, he already pulled a gun on you once.”

Adam pulled a chair out and motioned for Kris to sit and then sat in the next seat.

Simon was still seething, “Can we discuss this now? I am still going to break every bone in Adam’s body regardless of being hungry or full.”

Adam rolled his eyes, “Simon, why are you so angry? As long as you don’t keep upsetting her the pregnancy should be fine.”

“It is an unnecessary risk. Aside from that, you two were not suppose to have intercourse.”

Kara looked at Simon, “Let’s eat before you start getting obnoxious. I am starving. Kris, how is the theater doing?”

“Well, I am trying to write a new musical but it is harder than just writing a couple songs.”

Adam’s expression brightened, “Maybe I could help. You should show me what you have.”

“Yeah, sure.” Kris wasn’t too enthused about the prospect and was still angry at Adam.

The meal arrived and Kara just spoke about what has been going on with the province and with their neighbors. Everyone else just ate in silence. Once the servants cleared the plates, Simon glared at Adam.

“So how often have you been indulging in your husbandly duties?”

“That is between me and my wife.”

“Given the fact that I fuck both of you, I think it is between me to.”

“First, you don’t fuck me, I fuck you. Second, given the fact that you are intimate with both of us it should not matter what we do. You had no problem substituting me as her husband why not as a lover too.”

“Is this some kind of game?” Simon turned to Kara, “Did you fuck someone else and now Adam is covering for you? Is that what this is about?”

Kara slapped Simon across the face, “How dare you accuse me of sleeping around. You have no respect for me at all, do you? That was very low.”

Simon looked down, “I am sorry, I didn’t mean it but why are you risking your life like this? I almost lost you once I don’t want to do it again.”

“Simon, you gave me away., remember. Anyway, I want a little girl and you can’t give me one. I wanted Phillip to have a sister so Adam indulged me. It was not meant to get back at you or Kris. Both of you are very self-centered.”

“You could die in childbirth. Let me call a midwife so she can give you medicine. You can’t deliver a baby again.”

“I am not killing my child. If you love me, you will be supportive and make sure I have an easy pregnancy.”

“I don’t like it and I don’t like you sleeping with Adam.”

“Then you give him up too.”

“Fine. It’s not like I’m the one that has been with him lately.”

Kris looked at Adam to see his reaction. Adam winked at him and then joked, “I am insulted that neither one of you fought to keep me but I’ll get over it.”

Simon looked at Kara and Adam, “Was this a set-up?”

“No, it was just a fortuitous circumstance. I really am pregnant and I want to go through it with you at my side. You weren’t around for the last one.”

Kris almost laughed at Simon’s expression which showed he realized he was out maneuvered. He took the high road, “I will be with you as much as you want me to be there.”

Adam leaned into Kris, “I hope you are going to take me back now that I have eliminated some distractions.”


	43. Chapter 43

Simon and Kara headed back to their room. Before going, Simon mentioned he wanted to meet with them the next morning to discuss business. Adam grabbed Kris and pulled him back to his room. Once in the room, Kris moved away from Adam.

“Why am I never included in any of your scheming? I never get a choice in what seems to be pretty significant decisions.”

“You didn’t want to see me so I couldn’t exactly consult you. Besides, I hardly think whether or not I fuck my wife is a “big” decision.” Adam looked at Kris confused, “I thought you would be happy now that I am not fooling around with Simon or Kara.”

“Is Simon going to still protect you? What if Kara has complications?”

Adam looked at Kris, “Simon will still protect me but if something happens to Kara, I am pretty sure he will kill me or you.” Adam turned serious, “Kris, Simon would probably go after you for revenge so if something should happen you disappear and just keep running. I will find you when it is safe.”

Kris looked at Adam, “You really think that would happen?”

“I don’t think Kara will have a problem but if she does, I definitely think it will happen. I also think we need to set up a contingency plan. I will let you know in a few days what to do should something happen. I’ll make it simple since you aren’t so good at intrigue.”

“Why did you risk this?”

“Because I didn’t want to lose you.”

Kris saw the love in Adam’s eyes and knew it was all worth it. Kris bridged the gap between them and kissed Adam on the lips. Adam pulled Kris against him and deepened the kiss. Kris felt his heart swelling for the man he loved above everything who seemed to finally feel the same way. Kris allowed Adam to make love to him which he did repeatedly throughout the night. Kris woke up in Adam’s arms and noticed the sun was shining brightly. He woke Adam up.

“I think it is already the afternoon.”

“Good, maybe we can just stay here until the night.”

Kris sat up and realized he was very sore and might feel Adam’s lovemaking the whole day. Adam noticed Kris’ discomfort,

“Sorry. You were just too irresistible.”

They showered and went downstairs. Simon was in the salon looking through papers,

“I am still annoyed but we need to discuss business.” Kris, Adam and Simon met for about three hours and discussed all the options to be negotiated. Kris was surprised how knowledgeable Adam was and how well they worked together. Kris also found that he added to the mix with his ability to work well with numbers and document their ideas. They were wrapping up,

“Adam, they are probably going to want you to perform.”

“I can do a few songs.”

“They aren’t going to just want to hear your voice. Come on, you know Bantria is a very sensual society and if you want them to agree to a rather one sided plan, you better entice them with something.”

Kris glared at Simon, “Is Adam going with me to be an advisor or a whore?”

“Adam is going to assist you and he will do what it takes to secure the deal. I suggest you don’t get in his way. Since he is not sucking my cock any longer, I may not be so forgiving if you two fuck this up.”

Adam looked at Simon and winked, “We will secure the deal one way or another.” Kris did not like the flirty tone. Simon noticed and quirked a brow,

“No sense flirting with me since you are off limits at the moment. Tomorrow, I am going to go to the port and secure your passage to Bantria. Be prepared to leave in a week’s time.”

Simon left the room. Adam went over by Kris and kissed him on the head,

“Well, that went pretty well. I am going to have to go back to the province before we head out on our trip. Do you want to come up with me?”

Kris shook his head no and wondered how Adam could be so dense. “Doesn’t it bother you that Simon expects you to use your body to secure business deals?”

“Not really. It is one of my best assets. Kris, I don’t suffer from your moral dilemmas.”

“That is the problem.” Kris mumbled to himself. Instead of engaging in a fight Kris spent a couple hours discussing their journey. Adam and Kara headed back to the province.

A day later Kris was surprised to hear a knock at his cottage door. He answered and saw Matt and Daniel. He invited them in and spent the afternoon catching up. Daniel seemed to be more mature and excited that Katy was having a child.

Matt looked at Kris more seriously, “I take it running away wasn’t the right solution.”

“Not to Pratsia, at least. Adam and Simon showed up and convinced me to come back. I am going to live here instead of on Adam’s estate.”

“That seems better. Daniel mentioned that Kara is pregnant again.”

“I know and it is Adam’s child.”

“It could be Simon’s.”

“It is Adam’s baby.”

Daniel looked at Kris, “Then why are you going to Bantria with him?”

“It is a business trip. I am not a landowner any longer and I need to work for a living. I am working for Simon and it requires me to go to Bantria.”

“Kris, you are working for the devil. I have been talking with mother and she thinks father will forgive you. He can’t give you back my lands but you could help run the estate and marry again. You are still a good catch.”

Kris looked at Daniel, “I don’t want that any longer. I need to carve a new path and Simon may not be as bad as people think he is.”

“At least, give it some consideration. We all miss you and want you to come home. Besides, even after all this Father still likes you better.”

Daniel and Matt stayed for dinner and then accompanied Kris to the theater. They watched a show and then were joined by some of the actresses for drinks. Matt became envious that Kris owned the theater since he could have his pick of beautiful women. Kris tried to explain he would not treat them like whores but Matt didn’t listen. Kris let it go since Matt was harmless and just flirting with the women. They also seemed to think he was more of a puppy then a wolf.

Kris had enjoyed the time he spent with his brother and friend but then focused on getting ready for the journey. Adam came up a few days later. He kissed Kris hello and explained they were going to head out in the morning for Bantria. He suggested they spend the night at the theater and tavern since they would be cooped up in a ship for at least 6 weeks. Kris reluctantly agreed and went to the tavern next to the theater. Many of the patrons recognized him as Glambert and were all over him. It reminded Kris of earlier times when he had first seen Adam as an adult. Kris was talking to his manager about some last minute details. He looked over and saw Adam sitting in an alcove looking pretty cozy with someone he could not see. Kris moved closer and saw Adam lip locked to another man and became furious. His manager glanced over,

“That is Ryan, he runs a pretty exclusive club. He is not a usual patron I guess he heard Glambert was here.”

“I didn’t know they were an item.”

“Me neither. I was guessing.”

Adam came up for air and was laughing. He looked over by Kris and winked like it was nothing. Kris just walked out of the tavern and went to the theater. He became angrier as he realized Adam had not even thought to follow him out. Kris had no idea why Adam was nonchalantly fooling around with another man other than Adam had multiple personalities and liked to be a dick sometimes. Kris watched the play and decided to go straight home after. He went to the cottage and went to sleep. He was woken up by banging on his door. He looked at his time piece and noticed it was four in the morning. He opened the door and saw Adam standing there reeking of alcohol and cologne.

“Hi gorgeous, why didn’t you tell me you were leaving?”

“Because you were busy kissing some guy. What do you want, Adam?”

“I want to come in and clean up. We have to go to the port in an hour.”

Kris moved aside and watched Adam come in and go to the basin. Kris just went back to his bed hoping to sleep a little longer. He felt Adam climb into the bed a few minutes later. He at least smelled clean. Adam moved close to Kris and was trying to pull Kris closer.

Kris snapped, “Are you still drunk? You were just fooling around with another man and you are going to try and touch me? You really are a jerk.”

“Calm down. I was not ‘fooling around’ I was setting up a contingency plan should anything happen to Kara. Relax, you saw me kissing Ryan no big deal.”

“That is all that went between you two?”

“Why are you asking for details? It is not like you are going to enjoy hearing my answers. Look, Kris, I am trying to make sure you are safe so why not just thank me instead of getting jealous.”

“You are trying to manipulate me again. Did you fuck him?”

“No, Kris, I didn’t. You are worse than a wife, you know that? You need to get over it. I am going to use everything I can to help you secure this deal, make sure your safe , and secure our future. If it means letting people suck my cock so be it.”

Kris just looked at Adam, “You are a real martyr.”

“Don’t you trust me not to love another?”

“Yes because I am not sure you love at all. I am just sick of constantly seeing you with someone else. You have no concept of monogamy.”

“Kris, let’s just drop it for now. We have six weeks to hash this out.”

Kris agreed and listened to Adam’s contingency plan should Kara have a bad delivery. Kris was still mad but quickly forgot his anger when they boarded the ship. It was a smaller boat than the one he took with Simon and the crew seemed a little rougher. The Captain seemed no-nonsense and showed them to a small cabin. The boat had only two cabins, a galley and berthing area. As soon as they sailed, Kris proceeded to get sick and remained sick most of the journey. His only comfort was Adam spent quite a bit of the time holding him and trying to soothe him. Adam was a much better nurse maid than Simon had been. Finally, they arrived in Bantria. Kris was very weak from the journey and was annoyed at himself for not being a better sailor.

They were met at the port by Kier and taken back to the palace. Kris was glad when Adam informed Kier they would be sharing the same rooms. Adam also told Kier to inform the King that they would need a day or two to recover from the journey. Kris rested for a day and felt much better. The next day Aloise came to their rooms.

“My favorite Lisantian couple. How are you two doing?”

Adam laughed, “We are good. Kris, has a rough time sailing.”

“Well, it is a long journey. Adam, you look great. Have you been performing lately?”

“Actually, no because I retired. I am busy running an estate. I do miss it though.”

“Well, your protégé is doing a good job entertaining. I was hoping you would do a show while you were here. No one comes close to you on a stage.”

“Well, with those compliments how can I resist. Shall I tell Jules to come see you?”

Kris was getting angry at the thought of Adam performing a Caligulan with his former servant.

“No, actually I think Kris and I will do the show. He has actually been studying theater.”

Kris looked at Adam shocked. Aloise raised and eyebrow, “Now that would be something. I will tell the King we will be given a special treat.”

“Well, we will need some time to prepare, perhaps we can get some of the business out of the way first.”

“Maybe. Well, tonight we are having a small feast so please come as guests of honor.” Aloise kissed Kris on the lips short and then kissed Adam a little longer and said something low in his ear. Adam laughed. Kris had liked Aloise so he did not see him as a threat so his anger stayed in check. Instead, he was more focused on digesting what Adam had said. Kris was feeling sick again with the thought of a repeat performance of what occurred in Pratsia. This trip was not going according to plan.


	44. Chapter 44

Once Aloise departed, Kris turned to Adam to express his anger about being made a spectacle yet again.

“Are you drunk? There is no way I am going to have sex in front of an audience again or let you beat me. Howa many times are you going to hurt me, act contrite and then keep doing the same shit all over again?”

Adam became furious and grabbed Kris by the collar, “What do you want from me? You keep whining about me being with other people and now you are mad at me when I try to fix it. I feel like I can’t win with you.”

Adam let go of Kris and walked away. Adam went in the other room and was banging stuff. Kris went in a few minutes later,

“I am sorry. I know you are trying but I can’t go through that again.”

“It won’t be like last time. We can make it anything we want it just has to be sexy. Neither the King nor Aloise is sadistic so it does not have to be cruel. You can even write the scene anyway you want.”

“Really? You won’t care if I make you bottom in it?”

“Well…I’d rather not and it would ruin my reputation.”

“Then we would be even.”

Adam rubbed his neck, a gesture Kris wondered if he picked up from him. “I guess. If that will make you happy, I will do it but I can’t promise I won’t freak out and ruin the show. So, if you think it is important enough to risk it, fine.”

“Good. I have faith in your acting ability. We might just have to rehearse, a lot. Hope your ass is up to it.” Kris smiled wickedly. Adam’s jawed dropped. Kris took advantage of Adam’s shock by grabbing his jaw and pulling his lips to his and kissed him gently.

“You are getting corrupted, Kristopher Allen.”

“It is your own fault, Adam Lambert.”

+++

The next couple weeks, Kris met with several high officials discussing the agenda items Simon had outlined. Adam let Kris lead the meetings and gave him constructed criticism afterwards. Kris loved the freedom Bantria offered. He could be affectionate with Adam out in public and they were treated as a couple. Kris and Adam had the King’s ear often since Aloise seemed to like having them around. Kris thought Aloise was a bit of an instigator but he was funny and always made Kris feel welcome.

Kris found himself alone with Aloise one afternoon as Adam had joined the King and Queen on a day cruise to the Southern islands. They decided to go riding.

“How are things between you and Adam?”

“Good. It is nice to be able to be open about our relationship.”

“You must be a very good actor if you can hide it back home.”

“I think people know but as long as we try and hide it people will look the other way.”

“I would not like hiding my relationship with the King and I expect people to honor my role. I am not sure I could be with someone like Adam. He is very passionate and has an effect on people that is hard to explain. People go crazy for him and it would drive me nuts. I share the King plenty but at least I have a permanent bond and I know he does it only to show he is virile which is important in our society. So is Adam as good as he seems?”

“Don’t you know?”

“No, unfortunately, the first time he came Simon was possessive and then the King forbid me to be with him. He still gets jealous at times.”

“Doesn’t it bother you that he cheats and you can’t.”

“I can cheat just not with Adam.” Aloise laughed, “I like that the King gets jealous because it makes me feel wanted and special. Does Adam let you cheat?”

“I never really wanted to but he gets jealous if other people want me. I don’t like him being with other people either.”

“Does he know you get jealous?”

“I don’t think he cares since I just take it.”

“When King Gerard got married to the Queen, he would be very obvious about bedding her and seemed to be throwing it in my face. He did this for like six months and I hated him for it. I couldn’t say anything though because she was the Queen and the goal was to make an heir. I purposely let Gerard find me in bed with this really hot guard who I would sleep with every time he went to the Queen. Gerard went irate. I told him it was no big deal and I only slept with him when he would be ‘occupied’. After that Gerard never let me know when he was sleeping with the Queen and to this day unless he is traveling, he never sleeps the whole night out of my bed.”

“You think I should cheat on Adam?”

“Well, I think maybe Adam doesn’t know what it feels like to see you with cheat. I think he would totally freak out if you really cheated but you could do it in a controlled setting. Like during a play…”

Kris laughed, “You think I should be with someone else in the Caligulan?”

“I think that would be a good wake up call.”

Kris wondered if he was being to trusting with Aloise and feared he may have shown their hand. Aloise just smiled,

“Don’t worry this will be between us. I find we have a lot in common, Kris, and I am a hopeless romantic. You and Adam belong together. If you were Bantrian I would suggest you cemented your union for eternity because you seem like soul mates.”

“Soul mates? I can’t even figure out his moods much less his soul.”

“Maybe your mind can’t but your heart can. Trust me it is very obvious to others around you. Simon knows it which is probably the only reason he gave Adam up. Have faith and play dirty,” Alosie smiled.

+++

Kris had come up with a few songs for the Caligulan taking into account Aloise’s suggestion. Although the songs came easy, he wasn’t sure how to really write a scene much less a play. A week later, Adam and he went to see the current Caligulan. Before the performance the King announced there would be a special performance next week featuring the great Glambert. Kris watched the performance which had a very creative cast and featured several orgies. Kris was surprised how graphic and sexual the play was. Even Adam seemed taken aback,

“Wow, I never had that kind of leeway during a play. Bantria really has no taboos. The only way you are going to introduce something more risqué is to use a goat.” Adam laughed.

“Adam, I am not sure I can be ready in a week.”

“What? You have been writing music since before we got here. How much do you have so far?”

“A few songs but no detailed scenes.”

“I don’t think they are looking for incredible wit. We will use the cast, dig up an old play and just add a new scene or two with us. We can easily ad-lib a scene featuring your songs. Are they love songs?”

“Sort of.” Kris blushed, “Actually, they are about you.”

“Well, then they must be good.”

“I think you will like them.”

“Play them for me tonight.”

Instead of attending the after show festivities, Adam and Kris went back to their rooms. Kris played Adam two of the songs that were about falling in love and being with the person that was meant for you. Adam liked them a lot. Kris shifted,

“I have another song that I wrote when we returned from Pratsia. It is about a man who gives up everything for a man that doesn’t love him back the same way.”

Adam looked at Kris and grabbed his hand, “You know I love you more than anyone else, don’t you?”

Kris hesitated, “It is just a song. The other song I have is about a man that constantly cheats on his lover and his lover finally gets even.”

Adam laughed, “Ouch, this should be interesting. No song about me bottoming?”

Kris laughed, “No, unlike you I think I want to keep some things intimate and between us only.”

Adam looked grateful, “I want that too. We don’t have to go that far anyway. They certainly have enough sex in their plays already. As long as they see some skin and an orgasm or two they will be satisfied.”

Given the short amount of time to prepare, Adam and Kris focused on the songs and duets. Kris went over the scene in which Adam finds out Kris has cheated with his brother, a powerful warlord. Kris chose not to mention the first part of the scene would show him cheating with another actor. Adam seemed satisfied with vague descriptions since he liked to keep it fresh and not over rehearse scenes. The musical portion of the scenes was amazing making the most of Adam’s power vocals and Kris’ clear, melodic tone.

+++

The day of the show, Aloise convinced Adam to accompany him to a very exclusive merchant selling rare silk. Kris was thankful to Aloise because that gave him the time to practice his scene with another actor. Kris met the actor he would be performing with briefly the day before. Adam had introduced them but was completely oblivious that Kris would be doing part of scene with him. Kris had been surprised to learn that the actor, Trent, was close to Aloise.

“I occasionally spend time with Aloise and pleasure him at the King’s discretion. I tell you this so you can relax in the scene. Adam knows about my relationship with Aloise so he knows he can’t kill me.”

“I doubt Adam would kill anyone. I don’t think we need to be too graphic.”

“It is a Caligulan and I have a reputation to maintain. We can kiss and then I can touch you with either my hand or my mouth.”

Kris blushed, “Maybe we should just kiss?”

“Kris, if the goal is to make Adam jealous and give the audience a show, we need to do more than kiss. We will kiss and then I will give you oral sex. I have a feeling Adam will interrupt us before I finish. Then you an Adam could perform the last song and have great makeup sex. Then, we just have the grand finale and the play is complete.”

+++

Kris was freaking out an hour before the show. Unlike other countries, Bantria was a very sexual society and Caligulans were seen as one of the highest forms of art. They were performed in theaters which catered to hundreds of people. Adam came over hugging him from behind and kissed him,

“Relax, we will be great. Just focus on me.”

Kris looked at Adam and felt guilty. He wasn’t sure how Adam was going to react to Kris being with another man. Kris just hoped it did not backfire. Aloise came backstage and was wishing them luck. He gave Kris a reassuring pat on the back and headed to the royal box to enjoy the show.

Kris saw Jules standing by Adam and flirting up a storm. Adam seemed to be allowing it but not necessarily returning the affection. Kris was glad Adam was not doing a scene with Jules.

Kris went over by Adam,

“This afternoon we changed around the first scene. You come out after I do a solo number.”

“What solo number?”

“I played another song for the director and he insisted we add it. Don’t worry he will tell you your new cue.”

Adam just shrugged, “OK, beautiful. I am proud of you for performing tonight.” Adam’s encouraging words made Kris feel worse.

Kris went out and sang a gut retching song about his prince lover betraying him and his need to ease his pain. Trent appeared on stage to ease Kris’ pain. Trent said a few lines and then kissed Kris. Kris had never kissed another man beside Adam (not counting a brief kiss with Simon) and didn’t like it. He tried to relax. Trent started kissing his neck, opening his shirt as he worked his was down to his knees. Kris glanced over at Adam. Adam was glaring at them and being held back by the director. Trent started opening Kris’ pants and taking him out when Adam came on stage and pulled Trent away very hard.

“Stay away from what is mine. Go before I order your death, brother.” Trent left the stage. Adam was staring at Kris visibly shaking with anger. Kris hoped he would remember they were on a stage.

“My Prince, you don’t usually come by my apartments these days. You should have sent a note first.”

Adam looked at Kris, “I wanted to surprise you but I guess it is I who is surprised. Did you enjoy having another man’s lips on yours? Are you upset he didn’t get to put his lips around your cock?”

Kris was surprised by the venomous tone Adam was using but decided to continue, “Well it was rather unfortunate timing and yes it was nice to be with someone who seemed to appreciate what I was offering.”

Adam went by Kris and grabbed him by the hair harshly, “It wasn’t yours to offer and I don’t like sharing.” Adam kissed Kris brutally. Kris was getting nervous because this was going off script and felt too much like the scene in Pratsia. Kris could taste blood from the kiss. Kris looked into Adam’s eyes and became worried. His eyes seemed distant and Kris could see his jealous rage had control. Hoping to diffuse it, Kris began their duet. The musicians followed his lead and started the music. Adam stepped back for his part and sang it strong with his eyes never leaving Kris. They had choreographed their movements for the song. Adam was executing them but Kris could feel him being much rougher than in rehearsal. After the song, they were supposed to kiss and Adam would give him a blow job.

They finished the song and Adam started kissing Kris and opening his pants. Kris could tell the song did nothing to abate Adam’s anger. Adam was pulling down Kris’ trousers.

“You are mine and mine alone.” Kris could feel Adam had a raging hard on and began to worry. He whispered low to Adam, “You are only supposed to just give me a blow job.”

“You weren’t supposed to be with another man,” Adam stated in a cold, merciless tone.

Adam kissed him again to prevent Kris from responding with words. Adam continued kissing him and touching him. Kris became aware Adam had pulled his pants down to his ankles leaving him fully exposed to an audience of hundreds. He could feel Adam pulling down his own trousers. Adam broke the kiss and pushed Kris onto his knees. Kris started to give Adam a blow job hoping this would end the scene before it got worse. Kris feared he had miscalculated by making Adam jealous. Kris was trying to get Adam to come fast.

Adam stopped him. He pulled him up, turned him around and pushed him against a table. Kris did not want Adam to fuck him on the stage.

“Stop, it.”

“I can’t.”

Kris felt searing pain as Adam entered him with limited lubrication and no preparation. Kris completely lost his erection and felt tears in his eyes. Adam paused in him,

“Relax, we are on stage I cannot pullout now.” Adam put his hand over Kris mouth, “Lick it so I can lubricate more.”

Kris wanted to die but complied. Adam started moving gently. Kris felt sore but Adam knew his body too well and angled himself exactly right. Adam also stroking Kris and getting him aroused again,

“Are you fantasizing about Trent, you fucking whore?”

Kris just fought the tears forming from the cruel words and pain he was feeling. He turned slightly and whispered to Adam, “I hate you. This is the worse thing you have ever done.”

“Well, at least we are feeling the same thing.” Adam just kept stroking Kris perfectly. Kris felt himself getting close and tried to stop his orgasm. Adam started moving harder and faster. Kris broke and came with his signature scream. Adam followed immediately and collapsed against Kris. Kris moved away from Adam, quickly pulled up his pants and ran off the stage.

The director tried to stop him but Kris just went past him ignoring his pleas about the finale. Kris did not stop running until he returned to his Adam’s room. Things had been going well in Bantria between Adam and Kris and he regretted taking Aloise’s advice. He wondered if Aloise set him up and knew Adam would react badly. Kris heard a knock at the door. Kris answered and it was Aloise.

“Kris, are you alright?”

“Yes. Did you enjoy the play? Was that the reaction you were hoping for with your advice?”

“I am sorry, Kris. I had no idea he was that possessive or cruel. After the show, Adam seemed to calm down and feels horrible. ”

“He raped me in front of hundreds of people. He should feel horrible.”

“Most people thought it was in the script and thought you two were brilliant. Even the King thinks it was rehearsed. You got off so it looked like you enjoyed it. You need to keep up the lie. Rape is one crime that is not tolerated here. It was actually the most taboo thing you could do on a stage. If the King suspects you were not compliant he could ordered Adam to be killed.”

“So I should just pretend it is OK?”

“For now you have to unless you want Adam to be punished. Kris, you need to come back to the theater before Adam hangs himself. Tomorrow you should arrange your return trip to Lisantia and deal with him then. The King has already signed most of the negotiations.”

“This is rich. I have to go back and pretend to love a man that not only raped me but humiliated me in front of hundreds of people. I am not sure if I can even act that well.”

“You better try. You are mad now but you will hate yourself if you let Adam get hurt.”

Kris followed Aloise back to the theater and saw Adam chatting with some people. Jules was with the King whispering and looking towards Adam.

“See, Jules is telling the King Adam raped you. He hates you two because you took Adam and Adam dumped him. Go by Adam and prove Jules is lying.”

Kris felt sick looking at Adam. He was hurt and still could not believe how violent and sadistic Adam was to him. Kris steeled himself against his turmoil and went over and kissed Adam on the lips. Adam looked surprised and then cold.

“Where is Trent?”

“Shut the fuck up. The only reason I am near you is because rape is apparently punishable by death. If you want to die than just keep acting like you meant to hurt me.”

Adam was about to respond but Jules and the King came over. Jules spoke first,

“Interesting choice of performance. Rape is very taboo in this culture.”

Kris swallowed the bile he was tasting, “Rape? That was a scene about a lover’s jealousy and his need to reassert his claim. Unfortunately, I forgot to lube up before the scene. So I think it may have looked a little rougher than it was meant to. Jules, Adam loves me do you really think he would ever hurt me?”

The King looked at Jules in a scolding manner, “I think Jules might be a little confused. That was a very risky performance but the music was amazing. You both should do more performances together. Maybe make it a little more romantic next time but still it was good.”

The King walked away with Jules. Kris looked at Adam,

“I think we should leave.”

Adam nodded and followed Kris. As soon as they were out of everyone’s view, Kris moved away from Adam. Adam grabbed Kris’ hand but Kris shook him off.

“Kris-“

“Don’t, Adam. I really don’t want to listen to your lies tonight. I just saved your life so the least you can do is not try and manipulate me.”

“Ok. Just, thank you.”

They went in their room. Kris went to the bed and threw a pillow on the floor. Adam looked exhausted and sullen. Kris went to lay on the floor but Adam touched his arm,

“Take the bed. I’ll sleep in the chair.”

Kris climbed in the bed. Adam blew out the candles. Kris just tried to sleep. He could hear Adam settling down on the chair and then was quiet except for their breathing. About half an hour later Kris was still awake but he could hear a low noise across the room. As he listened more closely, he realized it was Adam sobbing quietly. Kris put the pillow over his head and prayed sleep would take away his own pain.


	45. Chapter 45

Kris woke up the next day still feeling extremely sore. Even if he could black out from his mind the events from the night before, his body remained a painful reminder. Adam was not around but Kris saw a note explaining he was arranging their passage home and would be back soon. True to the note, Adam arrived an hour later with some fresh juice.

“How are you feeling?”

Kris could not bring himself to carry on a normal conversation with his abuser.

“Did you book us passage home?”

“Yes, we can leave in the morning. It is a slightly bigger boat than we came in but the crew seems a little rowdier.”

“Fine. I am going to get the rest of the agreements signed and say my goodbyes.”

“Kris, I really am sorry.”

Kris noted the dark circles under Adams eyes and their slightly swollen appearance.

“You are always sorry after the fact. I don’t know, Adam, this time I think it went to far. The thought of you touching me again makes me nauseous.”

Adam looked distraught, “Maybe you just need some time like last time.”

Kris glared at Adam, “Last time you were cruel because you were protecting me this time you were just getting even. I am scared of you and what you might do. What happens if you get jealous again? Are you going to kill me next?”

Adam just stood there quietly. Kris grabbed his documents and left the rooms. He focused on wrapping up the loose ends and ensuring he had everything covered. Kris met with Aloise in the afternoon.

“The King is throwing you two a big feast tonight. You will have to pretend to get along.”

“I am too exhausted from it all. I will just feign an illness and let Adam charm you all.”

“You know when Simon and Adam used to come here, Simon would sleep with plenty of women and Adam did not seem too concerned. I figured he would be a little more jealous with you but I never thought he would completely lose it. If you do get back together, I suggest you never cheat.”

Kris gave a hollow laugh, “Well, since we won’t be together it doesn’t matter. I will probably come back next year by myself and look forward to seeing you again.”

“Fair seas and following winds, Kristopher. I will tell the King you are violently ill.” Aloise winked and they parted. Kris returned to their room. Adam came back in the early evening very subdued and went to the feast alone. Kris remained behind and made sure all their stuff was packed. He had a feeling Adam would come back late so he backed his stuff as well. Adam returned at about three in the morning and he smelled like alcohol. Kris became very nervous and fearful Adam would be in a violent mood.

Adam seemed to notice Kris’ agitation and sighed, “Kris, I am fine and have no intention of touching you. I know you think I am a monster and maybe I am but I really don’t mean to hurt you.” Adam seemed to be breaking apart, “I think it is good that you keep pushing me away because I am a bad person and don’t deserve to be with someone like you.”

“No, you don’t and it is not because there are demons in you.” Kris replied in a sarcastic and exasperated tone, “It is because you are immature and selfish. I thought you were getting better but I think you just better at the roles you need to play to get what you want.”

Adam just looked down, “We have to go to the port in an hour. Thank you for packing my stuff.”

They left an hour later for the port. They were quiet on the journey to the peer. They boarded the ship. The captain offered them the choice of sharing a very small room or bunks in the senior crews berthing area. Adam spoke up and chose the private room. Kris didn’t argue because he was already feeling the first waves of his sea sickness.

They sailed a couple hours later and Kris became violently ill. The seas were rougher than usual and he was not handling the added motion well. He was weak and did not resist Adam taking care of him. He knew Adam was cleaning him and the cabin after Kris would get ill. A couple weeks later Kris was still suffering and was slipping in and out of consciousness. Several times he woke and knew Adam was holding him and trying to ease his pain. He also was aware that every time he was awake Adam was there. Finally, after three weeks at sea, it finally started to pass. He woke up clear headed and realized Adam was wrapped around him spoon fashion. Kris felt mixed emotions with Adam pressed up against him. Adam seemed to stir,

“Are you OK?”

“I-I feel better.” Kris’ voice was scratchy from not speaking and dehydration. Adam got up and brought him some water. Kris sat up and was drinking it. Adam was kneeling before him looking at him with concern,

“This time is really bad. I think you had a fever too. You were alternating between burning up and shivering. I was trying to keep you warm.”

“I think I will be ok for the rest of the trip.”

“It is still the middle of the night. Do you want some bread?”

“No, I just want to rest.” Kris saw how weary Adam looked, “Come back to bed.”

Adam smiled shyly and climbed back in the bed. Kris rested his head on Adam’s chest and fell back asleep as Adam gently ran his fingers though his hair. Kris woke up several hours later feeling hungry. Adam was still asleep looking sweet and innocent. Kris wanted to believe the illusion but then images of Adam forcing himself on him flashed before his eyes. Adam opened his eyes and sensed Kris’ dismay,

“Hungry?”

“Yeah.”

“Stay here and I will go bring you some food from the galley. This crew is exhausting to deal with so you better wait for your strength.”

+++

Over the next couple weeks, Kris felt good and regained his strength. Adam and him were getting along well enough since they were both being distant and polite. Adam did not try to initiate a physical relationship and nether did Kris. Although, they slept in the same bed and cuddled in their sleep, Adam did not try anything more then a small kiss to Kris’ temple.

A few nights before arriving in port, Kris and Adam were drinking some wine in their cabin. Kris could tell Adam wanted to talk.

“How soon before we arrive in Lisantia?”

Adam shrugged, “I’d say couple days. Kris, can we talk about what happened?”

“I guess we should.”

“I am so sorry I hurt you and I know there is no excuse for what I did. I still can’t believe how badly I reacted to another man touching you. I never felt jealousy like that before. When I saw Trent kissing you and about to give you a blow job I just saw red. I didn’t even realize what I was doing until I was in you but we were on the stage so I could not stop. I am not going to lie, I did want to hurt you. I felt like you stabbed me in the heart and wanted to get you back. I love you so much and cannot stand the thought of someone else touching you.”

“How do you think I feel when you fuck Simon and Kara and whoever else you do because ‘you have to’?”

Adam looked at Kris, “You don’t react as badly as I do.” Kris noticed a flicker in Adam’s eyes and then Adam became upset, “You are not as jealous or maybe you don’t really care as much as I do?”

Kris looked at Adam and without thinking backhanded him. Adam looked shocked from the slap and even Kris was surprised he had hit Adam. He was furious though,

“Don’t you dare try and manipulate me. You raping me cannot be construed as a way to show how much you care and in no way is that an acceptable reaction to my doing a scene with another man. The fact that I don’t hurt you when you are with other men shows I am sane not that I love you less. It practically kills me to see Simon touching you or making you touch him.”

Adam looked guilty, “I know. That was a stupid and cowardly thing for me to say. I just never realized how much it hurt because I had never seen you with another person like that. This isn’t working between us and we can’t continue this way. I can’t stand the thought of you being with another person.”

“Do you expect me to be celibate the rest of my life.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of monogamous.”

“What about you?”

“I would be monogamous too. I love you and don’t want to lose you. I know I have done everything possible to push you away but I want to try to do everything to keep you. I won’t have sex with other people no matter what the material gain is. I am accustomed to using sex to get what I want but I can change.”

Kris looked at Adam with disbelief, “You really think you could interact with people in a nonsexual way?”

“Well, I can’t help being sexy but I can draw the line before having sex. Give me a chance to prove that I can be faithful. I never tried before but I am very good at stuff once I commit.” Adam batted his eyelashes at Kris.

Kris laughed and was happy to see the childlike eagerness in Adam’s eyes. He hoped Adam hadn’t just improve his acting skills and learned to mimic the look of his younger years. Kris truly wanted to believe he was once again looking into the eyes of his childhood friend.

“Are you going to break my heart again?”

“I hope not. Kris, I swear I will do whatever it takes to keep you.”

“You don’t just have to ‘keep’ me, you will need to win me back. I really am not sure if I can be with you without worrying that you will hurt me at your whim.”

“Give me a chance. We can take things slow and limit the physical side of our relationship.”

“Fine, but I am warning you if you so much as kiss another person we are done, Adam.”

Adam smiled and suddenly went down on his knees and kissed Kris’ feet profusely. Kris looked at Adam shocked and began to smile since it tickled. Adam looked up and pulled Kris’ legs so that he fell on top of Adam. Adam hugged him and kissed Kris on the cheek,

“You are the best friend, best boyfriend and best lover ever.” Kris just rolled his eyes at Adam and then smiled,

“Or the biggest idiot ever.”


	46. Chapter 46

The next day Kris woke up and Adam was packing their stuff. Kris noticed Adam’s lip was cut and bruised from where Kris had smacked him.

“Sorry about your lip. Maybe instead of me having a calming effect on you, you are making me more aggressive.”

“Maybe we are more alike than you think. My lip is fine so no need to fret about it. I think we will be in Lisantia by tomorrow.”

Kris nodded but continued to wonder if he was changing too. For the remainder of the journey, Adam didn’t make any physical overtures toward Kris. They arrived in Lisantia a day later and were met by Simon. They went back to his villa and spent the night celebrating how well the agreements went. Simon was impressed by Kris,

“You are like a dark horse and always underestimated. That was not an easy agreement to sell and sounds like you did it easily. Too bad you burned some bridges in Mauritia. All well, I can always send you to the islands. I am surprised you came back so quick I thought you enjoyed the freedom of their culture.”

“I was concerned about the theater and Adam missed Phillip.”

Simon didn’t seem too convinced by Kris’ explanation but seemed to let it go. Simon turned to Adam,

“Kara is starting to show and the doctor has recommended she take it easy and then go to bed rest for the final three months. Your mother has been pretty vocal about her objection to my presence at your estate. Kara and I came down last week but she misses Phillip.”

“I’ll talk to my mother when I get there. Kara should probably stay here for the pregnancy. Kris and I can go up and bring Phillip down here. This way you can be with Kara and I can be with Kris in peace.”

“Sounds good in theory but good luck getting Phillip from your mother.”

“I am her son and she can’t deny me my own. We will head out in a day or so.”

Adam went with Kris back to his cottage. The place had been kept up and the fire lit for their return. Kris assumed Simon had sent one of his staff to keep the place in his absence. Kris gave Adam some wine and sat down on the couch with him after unpacking. Adam’s eyes were darker than usual and Kris could tell he was aroused. Kris felt apprehensive. Adam leaned over and kissed Kris on the lips gently. Kris tried to relax. Adam took it as a positive sign and deepened the kiss. Kris tensed as Adam became more passionate. Adam maneuvered them so that he could lay Kris under him. Kris began to resist and Adam noticed,

“What’s wrong, Kris? Don’t you want me anymore?”

“I do but I am nervous. I am not sure I can do this.” Kris pushed Adam off him and felt stupid.

“Why? I am not even being aggressive, are you afraid I am going to hurt you?”

“I know in my head you are not going to hurt me but I just-I don’t know maybe I am flawed too.”

Adam kissed Kris short on the lips, “You are not flawed, Kris. I hurt you really bad and it is probably just common sense telling you not to trust me. I have an idea how we can overcome this if that is what you want.”

Kris looked at Adam apprehensively, “What exactly is your idea?”

Adam seemed very enthusiastic about his idea which made Kris wary. “Well it seems to me you are scared that I am going to dominate you or force you to do something, right?”

“I guess.”

“So if I can’t and you know I can’t than you won’t be scared.”

“I guess.”

“Perfect. I am going to let you tie me up.” Adam smiled mischievously, “Then you will be able to control everything and will know I won’t be able to make you do anything.”

Kris’ jawed dropped open, “You are going to let me tie you up? You’re serious?”

“Very serious. Got any rope? Better yet, let’s use soft fabric so I don’t have to answer questions about rope burn marks.”

“You are crazy. So I am just going to tie you to what? My bed?”

“See, you already ahead of the plan.” Adam ran his tongue down Kris neck, “You are going to tie me naked to your bed and then I have your way with me.”

Kris was surprised when he felt his cock twitch. Only Adam would come up with a sexy way to overcome Kris’ reservations. Although Kris had no idea what he was going to do with Adam once he tied him up, Kris was willing to try.

“Have you done this a lot?”

“What do you think?”

“Yes.”

“No. Well, I have tied people up before but I never let anyone tie me up before. In case you haven’t noticed, I do like to call the shots. However, I am willing to go to great lengths to get you back in my bed.” Adam smiled and held up some suitable ties he found in Kris’ clothing.

Kris watched as Adam wrapped the cloth around the bed posts and adjusted the pillows. Adam looked at Kris seductively and began stripping off his clothes. Kris just watched mesmerized as Adam got completely naked. He climbed on the bed and laid on his back with his arms and legs spread out near the ties.

“You are going to have to tie me.”

Kris nervously went over and wrapped the first tie around Adam’s ankle and tightened it and focused on affixing the other restraints. Once complete Kris looked at Adam,

“OK?” Adam tried to pull free and could not do much more than move a few inches,

“All secure. Be nice.” Kris ran his hand down Adam’s chest and loved the soft moan that came from Adam’s lips. Kris couldn’t help staring and thinking about just how beautiful and sexy Adam could be. Kris has never done anything so kinky before and was not really too sure how to proceed. Adam seemed to notice Kris hesitation,

“Why don’t you let me taste you?” Kris got on the bed and straddled Adam’s chest. He rubbed his cock along Adam’s lips. Adam ran his tongue around the head of Kris’ cock which sent a jolt through Kris’ groin. Kris gently pressed his cock in Adam’s mouth and loved how Adam’s lips suctioned to his shaft. Kris felt the passion running through him and began thrusting into Adam’s mouth. Kris was always amazed at Adam’s ability to relax his throat and take Kris’ fully into his mouth. Kris pulled out and looked at Adam’s swollen lips and found himself liking the control. Adam groaned at Kris for pulling out.

“I like when you fuck my mouth. Almost, as much as I like fucking you. Why don’t you scoot down so I can open you up with my tongue.”

“You have a dirty mouth.”

“Mm, not even half as dirty as my mind and what I would really like to do to you.”

Kris moved back so he was straddling Adam’s hips with Adam’s cock in front of him pressing against his own. Adam was very hard and pushing his hips up to try and rub against Kris.

“Easy now or you are going to end up with rope burn anyway.”

“I want to touch you and make you feel good. Why don’t you touch us both?”

“Why don’t you lay back and relax.”

“How about you make me come and then I will relax for the next orgasm?”

Kris looked at Adam’s pleading expression and laughed, “Nah.” Kris was getting up.

Adam became agitated, “Don’t stop, please. This is so cruel. Please stay on me.”

“I am just getting oil.” Kris went to the night table and grabbed some oil. He poured a large amount on his hands and rubbed it around Adam’s cocked which elicited a wanton moan from Adam. Kris loved how uninhibited and responsive Adam was during sex. Adam’s instincts were also correct because Kris did not feel apprehensive or scared of Adam.

“Why don’t you climb on me and lower yourself on my cock?”

“Your just chock full of suggestions tonight.”

Adam laughed, “Without the use of my hands, I am limited to coaxing you with words. Is it working?”

“Maybe some.” Kris climbed on top of Adam and leaned forward to kiss him. They were kissing as Adam tried to push up his hips to get some friction. Kris sat up and shyly began touching himself and preparing himself. Adam was watching him with intense desire which encouraged Kris to make more of a show. Kris was inserting his fingers in himself while rubbing his cock against Adam’s cock.

“You are driving me crazy. Not to be pushy because I am enjoying the view, but hurry up before I come.”

Kris began to slowly lower himself on Adam. He was looking at Adam and saw the man he loved not the one he hated. In contrast to the coldness he saw in Adam’s eyes the last time they were together, he saw fire and love. Kris began speeding up and becoming more frantic with his motions. Adam too was trying to thrust and letting out a string of profanities. Kris stroked himself and came all over Adam’s chest and stomach with a scream. Adam went rigid and his came in Kris a few seconds later. Kris leaned forward to disengage from Adam. He bent down and kissed him lovingly.

“That was amazing. I love you so much, Kris. I was so scared you would never touch me again.”

Kris got up and grabbed a wash cloth and rubbed it across Adam’s stomach and cock.

“How about untying me?”

Kris looked at Adam and smiled mischievously, “I don’t think I am done yet.”

Adam looked surprised, “Excuse me?”

“I said I wasn’t finished.” Kris ran his hand up Adam’s chest and pinched his nipple roughly.

Adam jaw dropped open, “Kris?”

“That helped me get over my fear of you. Now this time, I will get over my anger with you.”

Adam looked alarmed and began trying to get loose. Kris felt strange having this control over Adam and hated to admit he was getting off on Adam’s discomfort. Adam stopped struggling after a minute realizing it was useless.

“Don’t take advantage. Let me loose.”

“You don’t trust me?”

“Well, I do but I also know you’d be justified being pretty evil to me. That doesn’t bode well.”

“I am not going to hurt you, Adam. I am just going to make you suffer some.” Kris didn’t even recognize his husky voice. Adam just raised an eyebrow and calmly waited his fate. Kris was enjoying Adam’s apprehension and decided to prolong it as he poured himself wine.

“Don’t I get any wine?” Kris glanced over and just continued drinking as if Adam never spoke.

“I am really parched.” Adam was trying to make himself sound hoarse. Kris bit back a smile and went by Adam. He dipped his fingers in the wine and ran them over Adam’s lips. Adam’s tongue darted out tasting the wine. Kris dipped his fingers again and went to touch Adam’s lips but Adam opened his mouth and captured Kris’ fingers and started sucking them sensually. Kris felt himself growing hard again.

“Are you sure you have never been tied up before?”

“I’d remember. Did you decide your revenge yet?”

“I don’t have to decide. I can do it all.”

“How far are you going to take it, Kris?”

Kris froze for an instant and then coolly smiled at Adam, “As far as I like, Adam.”

He saw Adam smirk and became angry thinking Adam was laughing at him. Kris grabbed Adam’s cock hard which caught Adam’s attention and caused the smirk to disappear.

“Maybe, you shouldn’t have given me quite so much control.”

“Perhaps, we should come up with a safety word?”

“Perhaps you should have thought of that before. My mind is too muddled to retain it now.” Kris moved away and was stroking himself looking at Adam. Kris could tell Adam wasn’t as sure of himself and as playful as earlier. Kris had no idea why that was turning him on. Adam started to get agitated. Kris went over by him and ran his hand over Adam’s balls toward his entrance. Kris grabbed some lube and saturated his fingers. Without much gentleness he inserted two digits at once in Adam which caused Adam to jolt.

“Now, at least you are quiet.”

Adam just looked at Kris and bit his lip. Kris was trying to stretch Adam quickly and a perhaps a bit too roughly.

“Kris, please. Maybe we should stop.”

“I want to fuck you Adam wasn’t that what you were offering?”

“Maybe I am having second thoughts.”

“You may as well ignore them because I am.” Kris climbed on Adam and kissed him hard as he rubbed both their cock’s together. Adam started kissing him back setting Kris’ passion on fire. Kris wanted to be in Adam and he was getting too worked up. He released their cocks and started kissing and biting Adam’s chest. Kris aligned himself to Adam’s entrance and pushed in hard. Luckily, he was so well lubricated Adam’s body easily accommodated him. He gave Adam a chance to adjust and began moving. Adam felt so good Kris became lost in the rhythm. He heard Adam gasp loudly and tasted copper. He noticed he had bitten down on the flesh above Adam’s nipple and broke the skin. Kris was too close and far gone to care. He came violently with a scream and felt Adam’s release hit his stomach a moment later. Kris collapsed on Adam and instantly started to realize what he had just done. He saw the blood on Adam’s chest and started to become nauseous.

“Oh God, Adam, I am so sorry.” He couldn’t even look at him but felt Adam shaking and wondered if he was crying. Kris felt a hole burning in his chest knowing how bad he hurt Adam. He felt Adam buck and try and dislodge him.

“Will you please untie me before I bleed to death.” Kris looked up and saw the mirth in Adam’s eyes and became confused. Kris quickly untied Adam not caring if Adam retaliated. Kris just sat on the edge of the bed looking down.

“Wow, that, my love, certainly will leave questionable marks for a few days. I don’t think my mother is going to be too happy with you.”

Kris turned to Adam franticly, “You must hate me. I acted all self righteous to you and then did exactly what you did to me to you. What have I become?”

“Interesting and fun?” Adam laughed, “Kris it was a game. I was acting when I pretended to be scared; you didn’t hurt me. Well, the bite was a little over the top but I’ll live.”

“You asked me to stop and I didn’t.”

“Good thing I would have been disappointed. Listen, the old me would totally guilt trip you and use this as an excuse to behave badly in the future. The new me…will let you off the hook with honesty. Kris, this was nothing like what I did to you. You got turned on and excited. I know you liked the power and were getting off on thinking you were taking advantage but it was a game between us. What I did was intentionally humiliate and hurt you in a public setting. I wanted you to suffer because Of my jealousy. I never said no but you did. There is a difference and this does not make what I did OK. This was just a way to create condition where you felt safe to be with me so you could remember how good it could be between us.”

Kris was touched by Adam’s honesty and clarity. He wanted to lighten the mood a bit, “Did you like me being in charge?”

“Like is a strong word but I can take it because it is you. If you like it, I’d play along again because I get off on your pleasure.” Adam kissed him short on the lips. “Come on, master, we need to get some sleep before heading out to the province.”

“Adam, I love you and I forgive you.”

Adam laughed, “Don’t be so easy. You should have made me suffer another month. You need to learn to be better manipulator.”

“At this rate, a few years with you and I will become the consummate manipulator.”

Adam laughed, “Well, I am glad I am having a positive influence on you.”


	47. Chapter 47

The next morning they returned to Simon’s villa prior to departing for the province. Kara gave Adam a lecture on do and don’t when traveling with Phillip. Simon advised Kris to stay clear of Leila and to double check the ledgers at the estate.

“I am not 100% confidant Neil knows what he is doing or has the initiative to try and do it right.” Simon glanced over at Adam. Kris cringed when he noticed Simon was staring at the rather obvious bruises around his wrists. Simon raised an eyebrow at Kris, “You really are proving far more interesting than I could have ever imagined.” Kris couldn’t stop the blushing that was burning his face.

Kris heard Adam respond to Simon, “Don’t even entertain the thought.” Kris turned toward Adam and saw he was annoyed. Kris wasn’t sure what it meant but really did not want to go there.

Kris was happy when they took their departure and made the journey back to the province. They kept the conversation light and Adam kept him entertained by chatting away about who they should visit. They arrived at Adam’s estate in the early evening. Leila greeted them with Neil and Allison. Allison hugged both Kris and Adam and Neil seemed pleased to see them both. Leila seemed a little taken aback by Kris’ presence.

“I thought you were staying near Simon.”

“I have a cottage at the edge of his villa. I just came back with Adam to get Phillip.” Kris bit his tongue when he saw Adam give him a warning look and Leila turn livid.

“What are you talking about?”

Adam interceded, “Kara is not up to traveling back so I came to bring Phillip back with me.”

“Phillip is happy here. I don’t want him getting confused and Kara is not the best mother.”

“Well, not your problem. He is my son and I think Kara is a good mother. Please, don’t even try to lecture me about protecting a son. You lost that luxury when I became a whore,”

Leila gasped but before she could respond Phillip came in,

“Daddy, you are here! Mommy went away with Uncle Simon. Pick me up.” Phillip had definitely grown and seemed precocious for his two years

Adam picked Phillip up hugging and kissing him. Kris had never seen anything cuter. They both seemed very excited and hyper around each other. Phillip had Adam’s large blue eyes and light brown hair. He had Kara’s olive skin but the rest was Adam. He reminded Kris of when Adam was young.

Leila laughed, “He is just like you were when you were that age. He talks all the time now and is always doing something. He hates being alone.” Leila tried to pry Phillip from Adam but he wouldn’t let go and Adam said to just leave him. Adam and Kris went up to the master bedroom with Phillip. Adam placed him in the bed and turned to Kris.

“I think we may have an extra guest tonight. I am tired and would like to skip dinner.”

“That is fine but where am I staying.”

“In here with me.”

“I don’t think your mother will be pleased.”

“It is my house so my rules. Did mommy and Uncle Simon sleep in here?”

“Uh huh. Sometimes Uncle Simon wouldn’t let me sleep here. If I had a bad dream I could and I would get to sleep in the middle. Can I sleep here with you and Uncle Kris?”

Adam looked at Kris, “Tonight you can but you are a big boy now and need to sleep alone.”

“I am still a baby, daddy. I won’t be big until I turn three and I just turned…two.” Phillip held up two fingers and put on a serious face.

Kris laughed and looked at Adam, “Not only is he precocious but he is manipulative. Definitely, your son.”

Adam laughed and put on pajamas. Kris did the same and climbed in the bed placing Phillip in the middle. Kris woke up to little hands on his face trying to open his eyes.

“Uncle Kris, I’m hungry.”

Kris got up and saw Adam was sound asleep. He took Phillip downstairs. Allison was there and took Phillip from him. Kris went back upstairs. Adam woke up as he climbed in the bed,

“Phillip gone?”

“Yeah, I just-“ Adam immediately was all over Kris and obviously in the mood for some loving. Kris happily complied and could not think if a better way to start the day. Even though Adam was eager, he checked with Kris a few times to make sure he wasn’t being too aggressive. Kris was relieved he was no longer scared of Adam and once again enjoyed the passionate side of their relationship.

After cleaning up, they went downstairs. Phillip was banging pots together and hugged Adam.

“Daddy, Grandma says I can sing like you.” Phillip started screeching a simple song. Adam raised an eyebrow,

“Mm. I think maybe that is more like Mommy.”

Phillip didn’t get the joke and just kept making noise. Allison directed the housekeeper to bring them coffee.

Kris thought Allison looked more mature and happy, “So how was governess school?”

“Hard but good. I have to go back for another year before I am qualified to be a governess. I want to get married, Adam, Neil and I don’t want to wait anymore.”

Adam smiled at Allison, “Well, if you think Neil has matured enough. I still think he is a brat. I think it will have to wait until after Kara delivers since she will be bed-ridden soon.”

Allison seemed a little disappointed and Adam noticed, “Well, you could always elope. It really wouldn’t be a Lambert wedding unless there was some scandal.”

Allison kissed Adam and left the room.

Kris shook his head, “You really don’t like tradition, do you?”

“Not really since the traditions seem to always stifle love. So looks like we may have to stay here a few days since Neil and Allison will be busy.”

“You also need to pay respects to the neighboring estates and I need to look over the books.”

Adam made a face, “Really?”

“Yes, you are still the master of this estate. Maybe you can look in on Katy and see how Daniel and her are making out.”

Adam looked at Kris sympathetically and nodded.

Kris spent the day trying to look at the estate ledgers. Allison and Neil had disappeared presumably eloping and Leila had gone out for the day. Phillip was playing with blocks in the study while Kris reviewed the ledgers. Kris felt a little remorse that his new life meant he would not have a son of his own. He thought about what could have been between he and Katy. Phillip started banging the blocks and making a lot of noise. He then crawled by Kris and was trying to climb on him. Kris picked him up and sat him on his lap. That seemed to relax Phillip for a minute and then Phillip was squirming.

“I want to go outside. Can we go, Uncle Kris?”

“I have to finish here first.”

Phillip looked at Kris with his big blue eyes, “Pretty, please.” Kris looked at Phillip ad laughed.

“You can’t always have your way, Phillip.”

“Mommy says I can because I am cute. Just like my Daddy.”

Kris couldn’t agree more and took Phillip outside. Luckily, Phillip got tired after an hour and Kris was able to get back to work. The rest of the week played out the same and Kris was becoming attached to Phillip. At night Phillip would come into their room and in the morning Kris would take him downstairs and return to his room to make love to Adam. Leila did not say anything but Kris gathered she was not pleased. Kris was surprised when an invitation came for the Lamberts and Kris to attend a dinner at the Allens.

Adam rolled his eyes at the invitation, “Well seems like you have been forgiven after all.”

“Maybe. Why does that bother you?”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt. They turned their back on you once so don’t be too quick to drop your guard.”

“They are my family. Besides, I did let them down and act selfishly.”

“Whatever.”

+++

The day of the Allen dinner, Kris was nervous. He had not been to the Allen estate since his annulment. Phillip was acting up all day when he found out they were going out for the night without him. He was screaming and crying that everyone leaves. Leila was losing patience and telling Adam to let Phillip cry himself to sleep. Adam told Phillip if he took his nap he could come to the dinner. Leila shook her head,

“He is going to be upset when he doesn’t go.”

“Let’s take him this way we have an excuse to leave if it’s uncomfortable.”

“It is not going to be uncomfortable. The Allens are wonderful and good friends of mine. I think it was a nice olive branch they are extending to their son who abandoned his responsibilities, annulled a good marriage and has been engaging in a homosexual affair with a married man. Actually, I think it is incredibly understanding to have you, Kris and Katy at the same table.”

Kris agreed with Leila and turned to Adam, “Your mother is right so let us not make any more social faux paus. Phillip is too young to go to a formal dinner.”

“If he acts up I will leave early and take him home. I will be responsible for him. Besides, I always make social faux paus. I doubt anyone will be surprised”

“You and Kara are going to spoil that boy to the point that he cannot function in society.”

“Well, considering the lot of us, I don’t think he had much of a fighting chance learning societal behaviors anyway.” Adam remarked with a smirk.

+++

They headed over to the Allens. True to his word, Adam had allowed Phillip to go. Leila was trying to calm Phillip down and Adam kept spinning him up. They arrived Kim Allen immediately hugged Kris which made him tear up. Kris looked at his father and could tell his father was uncomfortable.

“You look good, Kristopher. I guess your travels agree with you.”

“I guess. How have you been, father?”

“Good. Busy with the estate and training Daniel to take over. Speak of the devil.”

Daniel came over and hugged Kris. Kris saw Katy smiling and looking beautiful. Katy kissed Kris on the cheek, “Hi Kris, I am glad you came.”

Kris noticed Katy wasn’t pregnant, “Are you feeling good?”

“Great. We have a daughter now she is six weeks old.” Kris felt a small pang of jealousy but pushed it aside and just smiled.

Phillip hugged Katy, “I saw her, Uncle Kris. She is little.”

Neil Allen raised an eyebrow, “Are you suddenly Adam’s brother?”

Adam looked at Neil Allen, “I consider Kris part of my family so it is only appropriate that my son refer to him as Uncle.”

“And is Simon an Uncle too?”

Phillip was playing with Katy’s hair but looked at Neil Allen, “I have an Uncle Simon, he stays with Mommy when Daddy goes away.”

Katy picked up Phillip, “Why don’t we take your Daddy and Uncle Kris to meet little Sara.”

Kris followed Katy and Adam upstairs. Once they were out of earshot range, Kris thanked Katy for diffusing the situation.

“Your father is still angry and has been very stressed with the estate.”

“At least he has forgiven me.”

Adam snorted, “Kris, he hasn’t forgiven you. He needs you.”

Katy scoured at Adam, “Kris, your father is traditional but he is trying. He’ll get better with time. Adam, don’t cause drama.”

“Are you mad at Daddy?”

“No, sweetie. Sara needs to sleep. Do you want to come down with us or play upstairs? Maybe Daddy can play with you before we eat.”

Phillip became happy. Kris looked at Adam hoping he wouldn’t react to Katy conveniently dismissing him.

“What a great idea, Katy. I’ll join you all in a little while.” Adam kissed Kris on the lips. Kris blushed. Katy got annoyed, “You shouldn’t do that in front of Phillip.”

“Why not? It isn’t like we are going for it.”

Kris gave Adam a warning glance before turning to Katy, “Your daughter is beautiful. I am so happy for you and Daniel.”

“Thank you, Kris. I only hope you find happiness too.” Katy and Kris went back downstairs. Daniel asked Kris how he liked working for Simon and about his trip to Bantria. Adam came back down right before the meal was served.

Kim Allen smiled at Adam, “How is Kara doing? She had a tough delivery last time.”

“She is good and taking it easy.”

“I should drop by and check on her.”

“She went to town a couple weeks ago and decided the journey back would be too much. Kris and I came up to bring Phillip down so we could all be together for the birth.”

“What about your estate, Adam? This has been a hard year for most of us.”

“Neil has been running it these past few months just fine. We have specialized crops that were not affected by the drought. We also have plenty of supplies from trading. One of the advantages of having powerful friends. We are going to head down once Neil returns from his elopement.”

Neil Allen’s jaw dropped, “Neil Lambert eloped? I thought for sure Simon would have planned some alliance.”

“Actually, he and my former servant Allison fell in love. There have been more than enough loveless unions so I am happy for him.”

“He is still landless and now has no shot at a title.”

“I may give him part of the estate.”

“What about your son Phillip?”

“Phillip will have plenty.”

Neil Allen just nodded, “It is hard when you have two sons. I have been reconsidering my decisions regarding my own sons and think I may have been a bit harsh.”

Kris’ jawed dropped and was surprised when Adam became angered, “Suddenly, you want Kris as a son again and want him to pretend you didn’t turn your back on him? Well, it is not that easy and Kris has done quite well on his own.”

“Well, he has done very well but he is still not living up to his potential. I realize Kris rejoining his family may threaten your hold on him but we are his blood and the Kris I knew was nothing if not loyal.”

Kris felt his head spinning, “What are you saying father?”

“I want you to be my son again. I cannot give you back your lands but we have more property up North from your mothers side. Once we got this estate running we could start cultivating those lands for you.”

Adam became furious, “Kris is not about to move back here or up North. He is staying in town.”

“For what? You need to tend to your marriage Adam, while you were away Simon was at your estate up until he took your wife back to his villa. I think you need to pay more attention to her.”

Kris was becoming agitated, “Father, I work for Simon now and have responsibilities. I cannot simply abandon them and go back to my old life.”

“Kris, you are an Allen and we need you to help. The estate has been devastated by the drought and I am not sure we have enough to sell or even feed everyone on the estate.”

Adam placed his hand on Kris’ leg for support and then turned to Neil Allen in anger, “If you need his help, ask him directly and don’t try and manipulate him, he doesn’t like that and neither do I. What is it you need from Kris.”

“What business is it of yours Adam?”

“I consider him part of my family and I protect my family.”

“How is he family to you? What exactly is his relationship to you?”

Kris looked at Adam who just seemed to be in his own world, “He is the love of my life and I plan on being with him for the rest of it. That makes him family enough.”

Neil just looked at Kris, “This is what you want, Kristopher? To spend the rest of your life as a secret lover to the great Glambert while he enjoys his wife and children, having a place in society and you take the crumbs. Don’t you want your own family? Don’t you want to be respected?”

Kris looked at Adam sadly and then turned to his father, “I want to be happy and Adam makes me happy. I am sorry you don’t respect me or my choices but these are the ones I made. If you need help with the estate, I will provide what I can and you don’t need to give me any land.”

Neil Allen nodded, “We need help, son.”

Kris nodded. Phillip chose that moment to come running in and jumped on Adam’s lap.

“I wanna go home, daddy. They have monsters here. I saw one.”

Adam stood up and picked Phillip up, “OK, baby.” Kris also stood up and Leila reluctantly followed. They thanked the Allens for their hospitality. Kris told his father he would come by the next day to ascertain what they needed and what he could do. Kris was quiet on the ride back and thankful that Phillip and Adam could chat incessantly about silly things. Leila looked at Kris and Adam,

“Why don’t I let Phillip sleep with me tonight so you two can have some time together. I know that wasn’t any easy dinner.”

“Leila, why do they think I can help them?”

“Because Simon told your father he gave you all the rights to the trading routes to Bantria which meant you were very rich.”

Adam looked at Kris, “You are very rich based on the agreements you worked out. You still owe Simon a percentage but you are far richer than you ever would have been as a landowner.”

Leila shrugged, “I thought Simon had paid you off to leave Adam. That is why I was so surprised to see you when you arrived.”

Adam looked at his mother, “Why would Simon pay off Kris? Simon loves Kara.”

“He seemed to love you well enough all these years. I will never trust Simon when it comes to you. I understand why he supported us all those years but I don’t get why he fixed your estate, let you marry his fiancé, chased after you when you pretended to be dead, or let you be with Kris. It doesn’t make sense.”

Adam looked at Kris, “Sometimes people do things because they care and not for personal gain. It doesn’t always have to make sense.”

Leila shook her head, “Adam, if you only learn one thing from me I hope it is that you cannot trust anyone but yourself.”

“I did learn that but I am trying to unlearn it. Mother, maybe it is time we start trusting people and just enjoy our odd family.”


	48. Chapter 48

They arrived home and true to her word, Leila took Phillip to her room. Kris and Adam made the most of their night alone. Adam was especially giving during their lovemaking and even encouraged Kris to top at one point. Afterwards, Adam was holding Kris close,

“Were you tempted to leave me?”

“No, because you have been behaving.”

“Do you regret giving up Katy and not having children?”

“I am envious of you and Phillip. What are you going to tell Phillip when he gets older? He is going to wonder why his Mommy and Daddy sleep with other people.”

“The truth I guess. Kris, Phillip needs your influence to be good. If he has just me and Simon to emulate he will have no morals. I want you to help mold him. I want you to play a role in raising my children. Besides, Phillip really likes you and so do I.”

Kris went to see his father the next day and agreed to loan him money and arrange for some grain to be sent to him. Kris avoided discussing his lifestyle choices and his decision to remain with Adam. Neil and Allison arrived home a few days later. Kris and Adam made arrangements to head down to Simon’s villa. Kris decided he would stay with Adam in Simon’s villa so they could be around Phillip.

Kris was busy wrapping up the details of the Bantria agreements and the theater. He arranged to have grain sent to his father and paid many of his debts in town accrued to keep the estate afloat. Kris came home after a harrowing afternoon at the theater. He went looking for Adam and saw Phillip in by Kara who was now on bed rest.

“How are you feeling, Kara?”

“Bored and sick of laying down all day. I hate Adam for agreeing to impregenate me. My only consolation is Phillip keeping me company.” Kara kissed Phillip on the head.

“I am drawing pictures for Mommy.”

“Is Adam around?”

“He and Simon were working on some deal. Aren’t they in Simon’s study?”

“I didn’t look.”

“Well, go tell Simon to come up and entertain me for a while because Phillip has to take his nap.”

Kris went down to the study hearing Phillip protest his nap on his way out. Since the door to the study was ajar, he walked in without knocking. He frowned when he saw Adam sitting sideways on the couch with Simon sitting between his legs. Adam was massaging Simon’s shoulders while Simon was reading something. It was an intimate scene that Kris resented. They both looked up like nothing until they saw Kris’ scowl.

“Relax, Allen, it is just an innocent back rub. If we were messing around we would have shut the door.”

Kris just rolled his eyes and Adam laughed, “You are so cute when you are jealous.”

“It is not cute and I think considering you have been having some kind of relations with Simon for ten years it is not unreasonable for me to object to you giving him a massage. What’s next a tongue bath?”

Simon deadpanned, “Is that on the ‘off limits’ list too?”

Adam got up and kissed Kris short on the lips, “How was your day, dear?”

“Stressful. I sent the grain to my father and paid his debts.”

“Are you buying your way back into your family?”

“They needed my help and I felt like I owed them that at least.”

Simon and Adam exchanged glances and Simon spoke, “Why do you owe them anything? They disowned you not the other way around. I thought you just let Adam walk all over you but I guess you let everyone take advantage.”

“Simon, they are my family and I care about the people on the estate.”

“What about your new family? I hope you don’t get confused about your loyalties.”

“Is that some kind of threat, Simon?”

“No, it was a friendly warning. I think you are looking to them for acceptance you will never receive. They need your money so they are tolerating you. But, they hate what you have become and the fact that you are in a position to help them just fuels their hatred. Once they can stand on their own they will shut you out again.”

Kris looked at Adam and Adam nodded, “Kris, Simon is right. Do you think if I wasn’t tied to Simon people would tolerate my flamboyant lifestyle? Even as Glambert, they would have loved to hurt me as much as fuck me. You need to make sure you are establishing the ground rules with your family. Make them owe you the money or give you land rights for your help. You gave them everything and walked away with nothing. They screwed up their estate by planting crops sensitive to droughts. My estate is still operating in the black because when you were running it you thought about the risks. If you had been in charge of the Allen, estate they would be in the black too. Fuck them.”

Simon agreed with Adam, “You are too humble to realize you are an asset and if they were stupid enough to throw you away then too bad for them and good for me. I know we have issues, Kris, and you don’t trust me but keep in mind I could have destroyed you many times over and I chose not to. Do you know why?”

“Probably because you thought Adam would leave you if you hurt me.”

Simon laughed, “No, Adam couldn’t leave me and frankly still can’t. As much as I resented you, I thought you had something and knew given the chance you could be a key asset. I thought it would be through your marriage alliance but as a businessman you have exceeded my expectations. We are all going to continue to be the richest and most powerful men in the realm as long as we stick together.”

Kris still didn’t trust Simon but also didn’t want to the discussion about his family. He decided to move to a neutral topic, “When is Kara due?”

“Two months. She is not enjoying the bed rest and neither am I. Still, I just hope this birth goes easy.”

+++

The next few weeks, Kris was focused on the theater. Adam wanted to return to the stage and Kris agreed but stipulated that it would not be a Caligulan. Adam agreed to instead star in a more classical musical. With Adam’s encouragement, Kris decided to take a small supporting role. It was fun working on the play and Kris looked forward to opening night. Between practicing the play, dealing with trading issues, spending time with Phillip, Kris was pleasantly surprised they still had an active sex life. In fact Kris was surprised how often Adam was in the mood. Adam had shrugged claiming he was just a sexual person. Kris couldn’t help but wonder how often Adam actual cheated before they officially went monogamous.

Kris’ brother Daniel came to visit him about two weeks before Kara was due. Kris was happy for the visit and hoped this meant they would foster a closer relationship.

“Kris, I need your help.”

“Something wrong with Katy?”

“No and Sara is fine too. I messed up really bad and I don’t know who to turn to.”

“What happened?”

“I owe Danny Gokey a lot of money.” Kris felt his heart sink at the revelation that Daniel’s visit wasn’t just a friendly overture.

“Why? Did you borrow for the estate?”

Daniel starting crying, “I lost at cards. I really thought if I kept going I could win it back the money and before I knew it I bet the estate.”

“What! It wasn’t even yours to bet. Dad still owns it.”

“Well than I owe him the equivalent. There were a lot of people at the game. If I don’t pay he will call me out.”

“Did you tell Dad?”

“No, he will kill me. Maybe Simon can make the Gokeys go away. Neil Lambert told me to tell Adam since the Gokey’s took advantage of their father too.”

“I am not going to ask Adam or Simon to risk the repercussions associated with killing gentry because you have a gambling problem. You had everything how could you have put that in jeopardy?”

Daniel became angry and snapped, “Look who is talking.”

“Well, I got myself out of my own mess, didn’t I?”

“Well, we can’t all be in an orgy with the most powerful men in the realm.”

“Fuck you. I am not in an orgy, I am in a relationship.”

Daniel snorted, “Who are you kidding. Everyone knows you are all together. Your bedmates are way to obvious and servants talk.”

“Goodbye, Daniel.” Kris was so angry he could not speak. Daniel walked out. Kris was worried he was going to use Katy or Neil Lambert to champion his cause. Kris wondered if Simon wasn’t psychic giving him a speech about loyalties. Kris was prevented from dwelling on his predicament when he heard a blood curdling scream. He saw Adam and Simon run upstairs and quickly followed. Kara screamed again as she sat up with the sheets soaking wet.

Simon looked at Kris, “Go get the physician, I think she is early.”

Kris quickly went to go and saw Phillip come in the room crying, “Why is Mommy screaming?”

Adam picked Phillip up, “Go, Kris. I’ll take care of Phillip. Hurry.”

Kris left the villa and headed to the doctor’s house. He prayed Kara would be fine. He knew if Kara died in childbirth, he and Adam would suffer. Plus, he had really started to like odd family situation.


	49. Chapter 49

Kris found the doctor and sped back to the villa. The doctor and a couple nurses immediately went in by Kara. Phillip was hanging on Adam.

“Kris, take Phillip so I can go in by Kara. Phillip, I am going to go in by Mommy, you stay here with Uncle Kris.”

“I want to see Mommy.”

Kris took Phillip from Adam, “Come on, big fella, why don’t we go downstairs and play with some of your toys.”

Adam looked at Kris gratefully and then went in the bedroom. Kris took Phillip downstairs and tried to keep him occupied. They occasionally heard Kara scream which agitated Phillip.

“Why is Mommy hurting?”

“She is having a baby and it hurts.”

“Maybe she should not have a baby. Will Daddy have a baby too?”

“No, only Mommy’s have babies.”

Another hour passed. Adam with Simon came out of the room looking agitated. Kris looked at Adam.

“It is another breach birth. The doctor is preparing some medicines to help if there is a lot of bleeding.”

Simon seemed extremely upset, “I knew her having this baby was too dangerous. I swear to God I will kill you if she doesn’t make it.”

Phillip started screaming, “Why are you yelling at Daddy?”

Adam glared at Simon, “Uncle Simon is joking because he is worried about Mommy. Uncle Simon loves Daddy he would never hurt me, would you Simon?”

Simon snorted but then looked at Phillip, “I am just kidding. No one is going to be hurt. I was only yelling at your Daddy because sometimes he doesn’t understand things and that helps.”

Phillip looked at Adam and yelled, “Do you hear me, Daddy?”

“The whole country can hear you, little one.”

The nurse came out and said the doctor was ready to deliver the baby. Simon immediately went in the room. Adam kissed Kris short on the lips and whispered,

“Take Phillip downstairs and just be prepared for anything. If Kara dies, Simon is going to go insane.”

Kris took Phillip downstairs and prayed. Phillip could sense the tension and was acting up. He was banging his toys and throwing a fit. Kris could hear Kara screaming which was making Phillip cry. The screaming stopped and Kris wondered what had happened.

“I want Mommy. Why can’t I go to her?”

“Soon, Phillip. Mommy needs to get better first. Finally, Adam came flying down the steps. He had some blood on his shirt which made Phillip scream,

“Where’s Mommy?”

“It’s OK, Phillip.” Adam smiled, “Mommy is upstairs resting and you have a new sister.”

Kris said a silent prayer of thanks and then hugged Adam.

“Congratulations, Adam. Was it better for Kara, this time?”

“It was better but not great. She is going to be in bed for a while but she will recover. Simon is freaking out still. Let me clean up and then I will introduce you to our newest Lambert.”

Phillip was getting excited to meet his new sister. Kris and Phillip went in by Kara. The maids had cleaned the room some and gotten rid of the blood soaked sheets. Kara was in bed holding their girl. She was very pale and barely staying awake. Simon was pacing the room. Kara whispered to Phillip,

“Come here, Phillip and meet your sister.”

Phillip went closer and looked at the baby girl. Kris saw Adam come in the room glowing. Phillip turned to Adam and made a face, “I wanted a puppy. Can we get that instead?”

Everyone laughed and Adam spoke, “She’ll be more fun then a puppy. She’s just new.”

Adam took the girl from Kara and came by Kris to show him the baby. Kris thought she was beautiful and wondered what it would be like to see his own child.

“What are you going to name her?”

“We are going to call her Kristy Anne with a K.”

Kris looked at Adam and felt his tears well up. “Really?”

Adam nodded, “We decided to name her after her favorite Uncle. If it had been a boy we would have named him Kristopher.”

The doctor insisted Kara needed to sleep and recommended everyone do the same. Simon still seemed really remote and angry. Adam came by Kris,

“Simon is really messed up and still furious at me. I need to go talk with him and get him to calm down. Why don’t you take Phillip to our room and try to get him to sleep. I will join you in a little while.”

Kris reluctantly agreed. He was worried for Adam and hoped he did not spin Simon up more. Kris took Phillip to their room and after Phillip chattered nonstop for an hour he finally fell asleep. Kris woke up and noticed Adam was not in the bed yet. Kris looked at the clock and saw he had been sleeping about five hours. Phillip moved and settled back down against Kris,

“Can you rub my head like Mommy?”

“OK. Like this?” Kris was lightly rubbing the back of Phillip’s head.

“Uh-huh.” Phillip fell back asleep after a few minutes. Kris dozed and woke up to Adam climbing in the bed. He noticed the sky outside the window was starting to lighten. Adam was freshly showered and his hair damp.

“How did it go with Simon?”  
“OK, he was shaken up pretty bad. It was not an easy birth and there was a point we didn’t think Kara or the baby would make it. Luckily, there won’t be any more births.”

“Where is Simon, now?”

“He is sleeping. He was wound up so I stayed up talking him down.”

“Talking?”

Adam got annoyed, “Yes talking. I am allowed to talk to him, aren’t I?”

Kris felt bad, “Sorry, it’s been a long night.”

Adam settled down too, “How is Phillip?”

“He is fine. Get some sleep.” Kris kissed him short on the lips. Adam went to sleep and Kris decided to sleep some more too. He woke up because Phillip was waking him,

“Can we go see the baby?”

“I think she is sleeping.”

“Pretty, please, Uncle Kris.”

Kris got up and took Phillip out of the room without waking Adam. They went in by the baby and watched he sleep for a little while. They went down to breakfast and ate some food. Simon came down. Phillip jumped on him begging to be flipped. Simon flipped him a few times and then told him to finish his breakfast. Simon grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down,

“Thanks for getting the doctor so quick.”

“Luckily, he was home. When will Kara be up and about?”

“Probably in two weeks. How is your family doing?”

“Decent. I think Daniel is struggling.”

“I heard he has some bad habits.”

Kris got concerned, “What did you hear?”

“Katy complains to Kara that he drinks too much, goes out a lot and gambles some. I guess she was expecting someone boring like you.”

“I thought Katy was happy.”

“I think she would be happier if he would settle down.”

“I think I need to head up to the province and see what is going on.”

“Don’t get overly involved. They are adults and can sort themselves out.”

Adam came down overhearing them, “Maybe we should go up to the Province. We can take Phillip so you and Kara can relax with Kristy.”

Kris liked the idea and knew he had to sort out the situation with the Gokeys. Phillip climbed on Simon and was trying to tickling him. Simon was playing back.

“You got a booboo on your neck, Uncle Simon.”

Kris felt his blood run cold. He turned to Adam who had frozen at Phillip’s observation. Adam seemed to recover and smiled, “Phillip why don’t you go see if Mommy is up.”

Phillip ran out. Kris turned to Simon and went to look at his neck. Simon pushed him back before he could see.

“Easy now, its nothing just a mark from Kara.”

“Really? Was she marking you before or after the delivery? Ridiculous.”

“Kris, let it go. It is nothing.”

Kris was pissed and suddenly pulled Simon shirt and noticed the very fresh looking hickey that had been put just below the visible collar line.

“Watch it, Allen. This is not a big deal. Emotions were running high yesterday and we messed around a little, no big deal.”

Kris looked at Adam, “You still lie so easy. If I didn’t see the hickey, would you have told me?”

Adam looked at Kris like he was insane, “Of course not, I am not an idiot. Look how badly you are reacting. Kris, let it go.”

“What happened between you two. I want every fucking detail.”

Simon just got up, “I have much better things to do than be a part of this pathetic love spat.”

“You said you would keep your hands off Adam. You promised Kara.”

“She’ll get over it. You are the only one that is so uptight about these things. This is between you and Adam.”

Simon walked out and went upstairs. Kris was upset. Adam grabbed Kris’ hand,

“I am sorry. It sort of just happened.”

“What happened? What exactly did you do with Simon, Adam?”

Adam’s eyes were darting. Kris rolled his eyes, “Figuring out how much you can and can’t lie about? I really thought you could change.”

‘I have changed. I screwed up. Look, things were really tense between me and Simon. Kara almost died during the delivery and I think it just made us very emotional. We were fighting and then suddenly we were kissing and then…”

Kris looked at Adam, “How far did you go Adam?”

“Why do you want details. It never makes you feel better. Its not like the truth is usually better than your imagination.”

“So you fucked him?”

Adam looked down. Kris punched the table, “What is wrong with you! Can’t you just for once not think with your dick?”

Adam got frustrated which meant he became angry, “I have been trying so hard. I really, really am not use to monogamy and I didn’t stray for so long. Can’t I get a do over on this one?”

“What are you Phillip’s age? Adam, it is not that hard. All you have to do is fuck only me. Is that such an impossible request.”

“No.”

Kris rubbed his hands through his hair, “Look, forget it. I need to go up North and deal with my family. Obviously, I continue to tolerate your shortcomings so I really don’t even want to waste the energy playing our game where I get mad, you promise to change, I take you back and you do the shit all over again.”

Adam seemed confused, “So…you are dumping me or forgiving me?”

“I do not forgive you. I am just not dealing with it right now. Who knows maybe I am getting desensitized to you breaking my heart and don’t even care.”

Adam looked shocked, “I’d rather you got mad. Don’t shut me out. I know it was a shitty thing to do. I regretted-”

“Adam, I don’t want to hear it. If you want to demean our relationship by fucking other people than have at it but please don’t look to me to tell you it’s OK. It is not OK and you know it will erode our relationship. You need to pack Phillip’s stuff so we can leave in the morning.”

Adam’s eyes lit up, “So we are still going together.”

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t hold your breath about us having sex too soon.”

Adam just smiled and headed upstairs to pack for their trip. Kris was hurt that Adam slept with Simon and did not understand why he did it. He realized he could never trust Adam and he was pretty sure Adam would cheat again. He did not want to argue about it until he knew what he wanted. Kris knew Adam would be on good behavior for at least a couple weeks which would give him time to sort out his feelings.

+++

The next day they left for the Province. Phillip was looking forward to seeing his grandmother and Aunt Allison. The ride down was polite. Adam was going out of his way to be charming. After they arrived and briefed the family on Kristy, Kris sat down with Allison while Adam and his mother took Phillip for a walk.

“Does Katy visit with you a lot?”

“We have become good friends. She is really sweet and smart.”

“Is she happy?”

“She is a happy person. I think your family is struggling with the drought and Daniel hasn’t taken his responsibilities as well as, Neil. Well…Neil is not actively destroying the estate. Daniel seems to have a drinking and gambling problem. I think that is making Katy sad.”

Kris was getting mad, “Does he hurt her?”

“I don’t think so. I have never seen her bruised and she has never said anything to that effect. Maybe you should talk to Neil. He and Daniel were good friends. Unfortunately, they had a falling out when Daniel lost at cards to Danny Gokey. He wanted Neil to help get Simon to chase away the Gokeys again. Neil declined and Daniel got mad.”

Kris and Allison talked about other things and then sat down for dinner. Phillip was exhausted after the meal but didn’t want to go to bed. Kris agreed to read him some stories as long as he laid down. Adam came up with them and they laid down in Adam and Kara’s room. Kris read some fairy tales and almost laughed when both Adam and Phillip had fallen asleep. Kris decided to just call it an early night too.

+++

The next day, at Allison’s invitation, Katy came over. She was happy to see Kris and hugged him. Adam and Neil had left early that day to go to the Girauds. Katy and Kris went for a walk and settled down at a bench near the small river that ran through the estate.

“I am sorry Daniel, asked you to get involved. He wanted me to convince you to help us but Kris you do not have to do it. Daniel isn’t as strong as you and he really isn’t the man I thought he was. Your father is frustrated and now devastated. My cousin David is threatening to come and take me and Sara back to Mauritia.”

“I am so sorry, Katy. I thought things were going well for you and you were happy.”

Katy started crying and Kris felt terrible. He hugged her and felt her cling to him for her life.

“Kris, I knew marrying Daniel was going to be a consolation prize but I really thought it would work. It might have except he is drunk all the time and I am always alone. I am sorry but I wish you would have loved me more.”

“Katy, I do love you but not like you deserve.”

“Well, I think I would have rather shared you with Adam then what I have now which is nothing. I am lonely, Kris.” Katy looked at him and before Kris could say anything he felt Katy’s lips on his. Kris didn’t have the heart to push her away while she was so upset.

Kris kissed her back and briefly wondered if they could have made it work. Kris still found Katy beautiful. Kris deepened the kiss which seemed to spark Katy’s passion. Kris knew this was a bad choice but he didn’t care. Kris loosened the top of her dress to give him access to her neck and bosom.

“Holy Shit!”

Kris froze at the sound of Neil Lambert’s voice and watched as they walked towards them. Katy looked horrified and Kris was worried about Adam’s anger. Kris was genuinely scared that Adam would completely flip and kill them. Neil seemed to share his concern as he moved closer to his brother.

Adam’s expression was cold, “Forgive the intrusion. Neil, let’s return to the house.”


	50. Chapter 50

Adam and Neil walked away from the two lovers. Katy was embarrassed and quickly stood up,

“I am sorry, Kris, that shouldn’t have happened. I didn’t mean to get you in trouble with Adam.”

“I am sorry, too. Adam and I were having problems long before this.”

Katy sat back down and held Kris hand, “I am sorry if things are not working out with him. Maybe, we both need a change.”

Kris saw the hopefulness in Katy’s eyes and felt bad, “We better go back to the house and you should go home. I will come by the estate tomorrow and meet with Daniel and my father. Don’t tell anyone about today and I will make sure Adam and Neil keep quiet.”

“OK, I still love you, Kris.”

“I know.”

Kris went escorted Katy back to her carriage and kissed her goodbye on the cheek. Kris went in the house where Adam was playing with Phillip. Adam looked up and Phillip ran over to Kris and grabbed his hand,

“Play with me and Daddy. We are pretending to be monsters.”

Kris tentatively sat down on the floor by Adam and Phillip. It was tense because Kris was waiting for Adam to flip out on him. Adam remained uncharacteristically mellow and quiet. Leila announced dinner. They all sat around eating and again Adam refrained from conversation. He answered questions with succinct words but mostly just stared at his food. Leila offered to have Phillip sleep with her enticing him with the promise of reading him a bunch of stories.

Adam retreated to his study and Kris respecting his need to be alone, went up to their room to read. He was apprehensive about being alone with Adam. He knew an angered Adam was a dangerous Adam. A few hours later Kris’ fear of Adam’s anger was replaced with his anxiety that Adam would just end their relationship. Kris felt sick. He heard the door open and saw Adam come in. Adam sat at the end of the bed with his back to Kris.

“Will you leave me for her?” Kris was surprised by the resigned almost defeated tone to his voice.

“What?”

Adam turned to Kris and he noticed his eyes were red like he had been crying, “I asked if you were planning to go back to Katy.”

“No, it just sort of happened.”

“You know that is my biggest fear. I don’t show it but I always worry you are going to wake up one day and realize you aren’t gay. You will grow tired of my bullshit and go back to her. Go back to the life that you were meant to live.” Adam turned and faced Kris, “Do you want to leave me?”

Kris was confused by a ‘vulnerable’ Adam and not sure how to react. He was used to dealing with an angry, passionate Adam.

“Aren’t you jealous? You freaked out when I acted out a scene and now I really cross the line and you are calm?”

“I am trying not to do anything that will push you into her arms. I am very jealous and would like nothing better than to make love to you so hard you never think about another person again but you usually don’t respond well to that side of me.” Adam got up and poured them each a glass of wine.

Kris accepted the glass and after a sip responded, “True, maybe you can try using your adroit sexual skills and intimate knowledge of my likes to make me forget her.”

Adam choked on the wine and looked at Kris in surprise. Kris raised his eyebrows as an invitation which Adam gladly accepted. Kris remembered why he had given everything up for Adam and gave in to the pleasure. Adam was truly a master at giving both pleasure and pain. Kris still couldn’t believe Adam had not thrown a temper tantrum over Katy.

Kris was lying awake after what had been several hours of incredible lovemaking. He was trying to plan out what to say to Katy. Adam rolled over, “Hey beautiful, can’t sleep?”

“Guess not.”

Adam pulled Kris on top of him and affectionately stroked his back, “Do you want to talk?”

“I was just thinking about what to say to Katy. She has really gotten a bad deal.”

“Maybe we should just sort Daniel out. He needs to give up drinking and act like an adult.”

“What am I going to do about Gokey?”

“Well, Gokey won it fair and square according to Matt. Supposedly, he tried to get Daniel to stop gambling. Maybe we can pay off Gokey with some trade concessions and then you take the deed and use it to control Daniel.”

Kris agreed and kissed Adam on the lips, “Good plan. What about us?”

“I am hoping we made up.”

“So you really aren’t going to go off on me about Katy.”

Adam laughed, “Even I can’t be that hypocritical. Let’s go visit Danny Gokey tomorrow and see what he will take in place of the estate.”

+++

They went to the Gokeys the next day. Danny’s father greeted them and invited them into the house. Kris had almost opted to leave Adam behind given the history between the Lamberts and Gokeys. But, Adam had assured him not to worry and that Mrs. Gokey was down by the shore again. They were shown into the library and served tea. Mr. Gokey was going out of his way to be friendly to Adam.

“Congratulations on your daughter. How does Phillip like his sister?”

Adam seemed surprised at the question, “He wanted a puppy more but he seems to like her well enough. Have you met my son?”

Mr. Gokey looked away and then back at Adam, “Briefly, I have a shallow lake and Leila wanted to take Phillip in the water.”

Adam just looked at Mr. Gokey, “So you are seeing my mother?”

“Adam, I’m sorry but-“

Adam just lifted a hand, “What about Mrs. Gokey?”

“She is living down at the shore and will stay there. She would rather pray than live anyway.”

“Does Danny know?”

“He doesn’t approve but he respects my choice.”

“Is Danny home? We came to talk about the Allen estate.”

“He is visiting with tenants but should be back shortly.” Mr. Gokey turned to Kris, “Your brother Daniel has a serious gambling problem and maybe not the best choice to run the estate.”

“Unfortunately, he is the heir.”

Mr. Gokey nodded and smiled reassuringly, “Well, people can change so maybe he will become responsible.”

Danny Gokey returned a half hour later. He sat down with Adam and Kris. They spent a few minutes exchanging pleasantries. Adam cut to the chase.

“Danny, we want to work out an alternative solution to you taking the Allen estate.”

“I am agreeable to that since it is a poorly run property and not much of a money maker. I tried to stop your brother from betting it but he is like a possessed man when it comes to gambling.”

Kris was furious at Daniel for putting him this position and was glad Danny was being somewhat gracious to their request.

Adam opened the negotiation, “You produce quite a bit of wine, don’t you? We could help you export it to Mauritia and Pratsia.”

“Yes, that would be good. This drought has hurt everyone. We have been able to irrigate the vineyards but my usual crops have failed. More pressing is the fact that I need grain.”

“Everyone needs grain. Pratsia and Mauritia are better off but still had a drier than usual season. We do have alot of grain coming from Bantria which will sell at premium rates. We can give you enough grain to cover your estate’s needs for a year.”

“Don’t you need Simon’s approval for that?”

“No, Kris is in charge of Bantrian trade. He will just have to give Simon his cut out of his other profits.”

Danny looked at Kris and laughed, “Good for you. Matt mentioned you were doing very well for yourself. OK, you have yourself a deal. A year’s worth of grain and you help me sell my wine abroad.” Danny signed over the deed to Kris.

+++

They returned to Adam’s estate and spent the rest of the day playing with Phillip and let him sleep between them that night. The next day Kris went to the Allen estate. He took Adam with him sensitive to the fact that Adam felt insecure about Katy. They arrived at the state. Daniel Allen met them in the foyer.

“Kris, you have decided to help?”

“In a sense. Is Dad around?”

“Yes, he is resting. He will be happy to see you.” Daniel showed them to the salon. Katy came in and smiled at Kris then she paused at the sight of Adam. She smiled at them both, “Hello gentlemen. Can I get you some refreshment?”

Adam smiled back tightly, “That would be great.”

Kris grabbed Adam’s hand in a reassuring gesture which made Adam smile at him. Katy nodded and went to get some drinks. Neil Allen came down and sat down. He noticed Kris sitting close to Adam and showed obvious disdain.

“I understand you are involved with Adam but I would appreciate if you showed some respect in my house and not make it obvious.”

Kris became inflamed and looked at his father, “Well since this MY house now, I suggest you respect my relationship with Adam.” Kris turned and kissed Adam short on the lips.

Neil Allen glared at his son, “Your house?”

“Yes, Danny Gokey has signed the deed over to me. So looks like I am the Allen heir, after all.”

“The King of Mauritia will take exception.”

“Well, then he can try and buy it from me.”

“Are you planning to move back here and take over running the estate?”

“No, I am busy with my other responsibilities. I will however keep tabs on my property. You are all allowed to continue living and working the estate. However, Daniel, you need to stop drinking and stop gambling. If you don’t, you will find yourself without a home.”

Katy had returned with tea and looked alarmed, Kris looked a Katy, “I am going to make provisions for the lands to pass to Daniel and Katy’s heirs since I will not have any children and Adam’s are more than well-off.” Kris looked at Daniel, “I suggest you start paying attention to your wife because I am going to provide her with her own money so that if you don’t she can leave you.”

Daniel got angry, “You have no right getting involved. You chose to give her up to be with…Adam.”

“I gained every right when you decided to gamble away everything I gave up.”

“You sure you don’t want to reclaim it. I see the way you still look at Katy. You sure you aren’t tired of just fucking a married man?”

Kris glared at Daniel, “I stand by choices. You better wake up and realize how lucky you are to have a woman like Katy or one day you may find you have lost her.”

Daniel sneered, “To you?”

Kris ignored the venom in Daniel’s question and looked at Adam who bore a pained expression. “No, not me. I love Adam and will stay with him as long as he lets me. But, Katy is a beautiful, smart woman and could easily have her pick of men. Smarten up.”

Daniel looked at Katy and nodded. Hopefully, he would change. Kris saw Adam’s expression change and he looked happier. Kris patted Adam’s leg and stood up. Adam followed his lead.

“I will contact you when I have made all the legal provisions I mentioned.” He went by Katy and kissed her on the cheek and whispered, “I am sorry. If you need anything please come to me.”

Katy smiled, “Thank you. I hope you and Adam remain happy.”

Kris and Adam left and headed back to Adam’s estate.

“Did you mean it? You will stay with me forever if I that is what I want?”

Kris sighed, “Considering everything you have done to make me dump your ass, I think the answer is pathetically obvious.”

“Not pathetic. I know I’m not the best boyfriend but I promise I will keep trying to get better and will love you forever.”

“Forever? Would you be willing to pledge that the next time we go to Bantria?”

“If that would make you happy, then yes. I am not sure if I believe in that ceremony but I know if there is an afterlife we would be together anyway. You are my soul mate, Kristopher Allen.”

“And you are mine, Adam Lambert.”

~~~THE END~~~


End file.
